Romance sin corazones
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Creía comprenderlo y controlarlo todo, todos los secretos del corazón humano, pero Xemnas se equivocaba. Esta es la historia de un imposible, un romance entre dos seres carentes de corazón, algo que, como ellos, nunca debió existir. SPOILERS de toda la trama de KH, ignora DDD.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: El principio del fin

Se había equivocado. Toda su investigación, su vida... tirada por la borda, echada a perder por él mismo. Su orgullo le había cegado, le había impedido ver la realidad tal y como era, pese a que dicha realidad le había dado pruebas suficientes para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo, era tan testarudo que había pasado todo por alto, y su tozudez se estaba cobrando un precio mucho más elevado de lo que jamás pensó.

_Él_ tenía razón; siempre la tuvo. Pero no supo escucharle, no supo escucharse a sí mismo, obsesionado como estaba en recuperar su corazón. Ni siquiera cuando _él_ se desvaneció quiso admitir que no tenía razón.

Sí, se había equivocado, y sus errores había sido fatales para muchos, incluido él mismo.

¿Cómo había llegado a aquello? ¿Cuándo había empezado a desmoronarse su plan, su mundo?

Ah, cierto... Así había sido el principio del fin de todo.

(Tres años antes)

El Mundo Inexistente. Un nombre poético, sin duda. Y adecuado para sus moradores: aquellos que no existen del todo. Eso pensaba el Incorpóreo mientras contemplaba la oscura ciudad que se extendía a sus pies. Las nubes gruñían sobre su cabeza, el viento ululaba en cada rincón de los muros de su imponente castillo y agitaba los largos mechones de cabello blanco, que enmarcaban su anguloso rostro de piel oscura y se desparramaban por su ancha espalda, enfundada en una gabardina de cuero negro.

-Xemnas, señor- llamó una voz a su espalda-. Hemos recibido noticias de Vergel Radiante. O, mejor, dicho, Bastión Hueco, como debemos llamarlo ahora.

Xemnas se giró y clavó sus ojos anaranjados en el individuo que le hablaba. Era un hombre más o menos tan alto como él mismo, de piel clara y enormes patillas, y llevaba el pelo negro peinado en forma de largas rastas recogidas en una especie de coleta. Vestía la misma gabardina y botas negras que Xemnas.

-¿Nuevos miembros, quizá?- preguntó éste. Su voz era grave, profunda y tranquila.

-Así es, Superior.

-¿Y por qué no los ha traído el número II directamente?

-Dijo que era... complicado. No especificó ningún detalle, sólo dijo que sería mejor que fuera usted mismo.

Xemnas frunció el ceño. De haber tenido corazón, aquello le habría molestado. ¿Por qué tenía que ir al ahora llamado Bastión Hueco a supervisar la incorporación de nuevos miembros? Si aquello era una de las bromas del número II, lo iba a pagar caro, no estaban como para permitirse cachondeos de ningún tipo. Con sólo seis miembros en la Organización y ningún portador de la Llave Espada entre ellos, se hacía cada vez más difícil mantener a raya a los Sincorazón.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, número III, puedes retirarte- dijo Xemnas, pese a todo, con la voz igual de tranquila que antes. Al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser un Incorpóreo, alguien sin un corazón que le permitiera enfadarse.

Sin esperar a que su interlocutor dijera nada, Xemnas le dio la espalda de nuevo. Unos jirones de niebla oscura lo rodearon y envolvieron, y cuando se retiraron, el Incorpóreo ya no estaba allí.

Reapareció a varios mundos de distancia, en una solitaria calle de una antaño próspera ciudad. En cuanto la niebla oscura desapareció, Xemnas miró a su alrededor y comprendió por qué había cambiado el nombre del lugar. Aquello ya no podía llamarse Vergel Radiante. Las flores estaban mustias, los árboles se habían caído o iban a hacerlo en breve, las sombras invadían las calles, incluso algo oscuro flotaba en el ambiente. Un movimiento a su derecha distrajo su atención: un par de ojos amarillos lo observaban desde debajo de un banco. Xemnas sonrió levemente, extendió un poco el brazo...

… y los ojos se desintegraron como si algo hubiese cortado a su propietario en trocitos. Xemnas volvió la vista al frente, en busca de señales de su número II, y echó a andar por las sombrías callejuelas. Nadie le salió al paso hasta que, varios minutos más tarde, un par de manos que parecían casi garras le agarraron y tiraron de él hacia las sombras. Algo rodeó su cuello con un brazo bastante humano en apariencia.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Xemnas, sin alterarse, entre otras cosas porque no podía. Notó el cálido aliento del ser en el cuello cuando éste se rió, una carcajada grave que sonó casi como un gruñido.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Suelta a mi jefe!- exclamó alguien desde... ¿arriba? Sí, debía de ser desde arriba, porque una especie de destello violáceo claro cayó sobre ellos y se clavó con notable puntería en el brazo del ser, que aulló de dolor y liberó a Xemnas. Éste aprovechó para alejarse y girarse, quedando de cara al ser a varios metros de distancia.

-Me preguntaba dónde te habías metido, Xigbar. ¿Qué es eso que te urgía tanto que viera yo mismo?- preguntó Xemnas. Frente a él, en lo alto de la casita bajo cuyas ruinas se cobijaba el ser que le había atacado, otro hombre con el mismo uniforme de la gabardina de cuero sonreía levemente. Tenía el pelo largo y negro recogido en una coleta baja, y aunque no era demasiado mayor, ya peinaba canas. Su ojo derecho estaba tapado por un parche, y una cicatriz le atravesaba la mejilla izquierda. Sostenía una especie de pistolas violáceas, una en cada mano.

-Lo tiene justo delante, Superior. De hecho, le acaba de atacar- respondió Xigbar a su pregunta, señalando con la pistola derecha la grieta en la pared donde algo o alguien gruñía levemente.

-¿_Eso_ es un Incorpóreo? Más parecía una bestia- observó Xemnas. Ya comprendía por qué Xigbar había insistido en que fuera a echarle una ojeada.

-Lo crea o no, es un Incorpóreo, y de nivel comparable al de los demás miembros de la Organización. Y hay otro rondando los alrededores, pero ése ya no es tan salvaje.

-Ya veo... ¿Has intentado hablar con el otro?

-Sí, pero el cabrón es tan escurridizo como una sombra, si me permite el taco. Y con éste comprenderá usted que no hay manera de hablar sin que le salte a uno al cuello...

Xemnas asintió y se acercó a la grieta en el muro de la casita. La criatura que gruñía allí dentro se removió, inquieta. Xemnas hizo ademán de acercarse más, pero un muro de llamas se levantó de pronto entre él y la grieta, impidiéndole el paso.

-Cuidado, señor. El otro no anda lejos- advirtió Xigbar, alzando sus armas. Xemnas recorrió con la mirada toda la calle.

-Sabemos que estás ahí. ¿Por qué no te dejas ver?- dijo en voz alta.

-Las sombras son más seguras que la luz- respondió la voz masculina y levemente nasal de un joven. Parecía proceder de lo alto de uno de los edificios más bajos. Xigbar apuntó hacia allí y entrecerró su único ojo.

-Estás en lo cierto, pero ahora mismo no necesitas ocultarte. Sabemos lo que eres, sabemos por lo que estás pasando. Podemos ayudarte- dijo Xemnas con voz tranquilizadora.

-¡Ja! ¿Por qué debería fiarme?- replicó la voz-. Nadie puede ayudarnos.

-Yo sí.

Sobrevino un tenso silencio sólo roto por el crepitar de las llamas. La criatura de la grieta había dejado de gruñir.

-Lea... Retira las llamas- murmuró ésta, con voz grave y cansada-. Si quisieran atacarnos... ya lo habrían hecho.

-No me preocupan ellos- masculló la otra voz, la que respondía al nombre de Lea. Pese a ello, las llamas se extinguieron, y Lea saltó desde lo alto del edificio, aterrizando grácilmente en medio de la calle. Era un muchacho de edad difícil de precisar, con un largo y puntiagudo pelo rojo como el fuego. Bajo sus ojos verdosos lucía dos curiosas marcas negras con forma de lágrima invertida. Tenía las facciones afiladas y una constitución esbelta, y se movía con cautela.

Xemnas se fijó mejor y vio que sus ropas estaban desgarradas y tenía heridas abiertas por todo el cuerpo. Algunas estaban quemadas, como si se las hubiese intentado cauterizar.

-¿Quiénes sois?- espetó Lea.

-Mi nombre es Xemnas, número I y líder de la Organización VI, y él es Xigbar, número II. Somos Incorpóreos... al igual que tú y tu amigo.

Lea lo miró sin comprender del todo.

-¿Qué demonios dices? ¿Qué se supone que es eso de Incorpóreos?- preguntó. No se fiaba, y tampoco se esforzaba en ocultarlo.

-Cuando la oscuridad se apodera de un corazón, éste se transforma en un Sincorazón. Pero deja algo atrás: una cáscara vacía, un ser incompleto que no existe del todo, pues le falta su corazón. Eso somos nosotros: Incorpóreos- explicó Xemnas.

-¡¿Nos estás diciendo que no existimos?- rugió la criatura de la grieta, con renovada furia, y antes de que Lea pudiera detenerla, se abalanzó sobre Xemnas, pero el Incorpóreo ya no estaba allí. De pronto, la criatura se encontró inmovilizada por el número I y prácticamente mordiendo el polvoriento suelo. Se debatió y gruñó, pero no consiguió liberarse.

Xemnas, sin soltar su presa sobre él, se fijó mejor en a quién sujetaba. Era un joven de la edad de Lea y con las ropas todavía más desgarradas que él, aunque no tenía tantos cortes. Su cabello, largo y revuelto, era de un frío color azulado, y sus manos tenían las uñas tan largas que casi parecían garras. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos: amarillentos, pero con vetas azuladas que cambiaban de forma aleatoria. La ira contorsionaba su rostro en una mueca que dejaba ver unos afilados colmillos saliendo de sus encías.

-Suéltame- masculló.

-No hasta que te calmes- replicó Xemnas.

-Isa, hazle caso, no seas idiota- murmuró Lea. Xigbar abandonó el tejado de la casita y aterrizó junto a Xemnas e Isa.

-Escucha a tu amigo, bestezuela. Es un consejo- le dijo el número II a Isa. Éste los fulminó a todos con la mirada y cerró los ojos. Su respiración se calmó poco a poco, sus músculos dejaron de tensarse y sus garras se retrajeron. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, el amarillo había desaparecido de ellos, y eran completamente azules.

-Suéltame- repitió, en tono más calmado y con voz mucho menos grave y más humana. Xemnas retiró su agarre y se apartó mientras Isa se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de los harapos que llevaba. Sus uñas y colmillos volvían a ser de un tamaño normal. Irguió la espalda y se apartó de Xemnas, mirándole con desconfianza. No era de extrañar, se dijo el número I: al fin y al cabo, aquellos dos jóvenes no habían formado parte de su equipo de investigación. No tenían ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Xemnas no podía imaginar el trauma por el que estarían pasando: encontrarse de repente vacíos, sin ser capaces de sentir emoción alguna, y no saber a qué se debía...

… Aunque el tal Isa, para no sentir emociones, fingía la ira de maravilla.

-Bueno, teníais algo que decir, ¿no?- espetó Isa, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Xemnas.

-Así es. Ahora sabéis lo que sois y por qué no podéis sentir ninguna emoción- dijo éste-. ¿Qué sentido tiene para vosotros la vida ahora, si es que a lo que tenéis se le puede llamar vida?

Isa desvió la mirada sin saber qué decir, pero Lea contraatacó:

-¿Qué sentido tiene para ti? Después de todo, somos iguales- dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Muy rápido, jovencito- aprobó Xemnas, sonriendo levemente-. Os diré por qué sigo "viviendo" yo. Quiero recuperar lo que una vez perdí, quiero volver a existir por completo. ¿No os gustaría volver a tener corazón?

Hizo una pausa. Lea e Isa cruzaron una mirada.

-Yo puedo ayudaros, pero para eso tendréis que ayudarme a mí- siguió-. Uníos a la Organización. Trabajad con nosotros. Con cada nuevo miembro, estamos un poco más cerca de conseguir nuestro objetivo.

El silencio se apoderó de la calle, pero no duró mucho:

-A mí me parece bien. ¿Isa?- preguntó Lea. Isa gruñó.

-Como si tuviéramos elección- masculló.

-Bueno, pues... ¿dónde hay que firmar?- bromeó Lea, ganándose un codazo de su amigo-. ¡Ay! ¡Oye, que sólo intentaba relajar el ambiente!

Isa iba a replicar, pero Xemnas levantó la mano y los hizo callar. El número I extendió el brazo y trazó un arco en el aire con la palma abierta delante de los dos Incorpóreos. Letras luminosas de color azulado aparecieron en el aire entre ellos y el Superior:

LEA ISA

Con un movimiento de su mano, las letras empezaron a girar a toda velocidad alrededor de los dos jóvenes, provocándoles cierto mareo. Xemnas sacudió la mano de nuevo y las letras pararon de golpe, descolocadas. Dos letras nuevas, dos X de color anaranjado, habían sido añadidas a la amalgama, que se reordenó y cambió de color al mismo tono de las X. Ahora las letras rezaban:

AXEL SAÏX

-Número VII, Saïx. Número VIII, Axel- nombró Xemnas-. Unirse a nosotros supone dejar atrás vuestra antigua vida, y con ella, vuestros nombres. De ahora en adelante os llamaréis así.

Las letras se desvanecieron y un portal de oscuridad se abrió a la espalda de Xemnas.

-Seguidme. Os presentaré a vuestros compañeros- ordenó, desapareciendo por el portal. Saïx y Axel se miraron, inseguros.

-No pasa nada, el portal no os va a comer. Venga, adentro, que no hay problema, lo hacemos todos los días varias veces- insistió Xigbar, empujándoles al interior.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: El Mundo Inexistente

Les llevaron al castillo y les dieron un uniforme similar al que llevaban los demás. Después, un Incorpóreo de largo y lacio cabello rubio y algo más mayor que Xemnas, que respondía al nombre de Vexen y cuyo número era el IV, echó un vistazo a sus heridas y las curó rápidamente. Una vez se hubieron cambiado y limpiado la sangre reseca, se presentaron en una amplia sala blanca en la cual ocho tronos se elevaban a distintas alturas sobre el suelo, tan altos que no era posible llegar de un salto, y tan lisos que resultaba difícil escalarlos. Los tronos se situaban alrededor de un gigantesco emblema en el suelo, el símbolo que, según les había dicho Vexen, representaba a la Organización.

Desde el trono más alto de todos, Xemnas observó entrar a los dos nuevos miembros. Un leve murmullo recorrió la sala cuando cinco personas con el uniforme de la gabardina negra aparecieron de la nada, cada una en un trono, materializándose entre retazos de niebla oscura.

Saïx y Axel esperaron a que alguien dijera algo. Saïx reparó en que quedaban dos asientos vacíos. ¿Serían para ellos? Si era así, ¿cómo demonios iban a subir?

-Compañeros- empezó Xemnas-, es un placer anunciaros que contamos con dos nuevos miembros. Demos la bienvenida al número VII y al número VIII: Saïx y Axel.

Los dos Incorpóreos notaban todas las miradas clavadas en ellos. Unas curiosas, otras indiferentes... Pero la más inquietante era la de Xemnas, una mirada que, combinada con su levísima sonrisa, hacía pensar que el número I estaba tramando algo, algo en lo que estaban incluidos ellos dos y no tenía por qué ser bueno para su salud.

-Parecen prometedores- comentó un Incorpóreo de cabello corto y gris oscuro. El flequillo le tapaba la mitad del rostro.

-Y eso que no los has visto en acción, Zexion- intervino Xigbar con una sonrisa-. Hizo falta que fuera el mismísimo Superior a Bastión Hueco para poder hablar con ellos, a mí me daban esquinazo cada dos por tres. Y el número VII tiene una fuerza bestial... literalmente.

-No lo parece- replicó el número III, el de las rastas.

-¡Ja! Si no me crees, puedes comprobarlo tú mismo. Manda a diez Umbríos contra él, a ver qué pasa- sugirió Xigbar sin perder su sonrisa. El número III iba a responder, pero Xemnas interrumpió la conversación:

-El potencial de nuestros nuevos compañeros será probado a su debido tiempo. Por el momento, necesitan aprender lo básico de ser un Incorpóreo. Número VI, encárgate tú- ordenó, mirando a Zexion, que asintió-. Los demás, podéis retiraros.

Uno a uno, todos los Incorpóreos se marcharon de la misma forma que habían llegado. Zexion desapareció de su trono y reapareció frente a Axel y Saïx.

-Os habrán contado ya el objetivo de la Organización, ¿no es así?- preguntó. Ahora que lo tenían delante se dieron cuenta de que era bastante bajito y delgado.

-Recuperar nuestros corazones, ¿no?- respondió Axel, rascándose la nuca.

-Así es. Pero ¿os han dicho cómo?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, es bien sencillo. ¿Sabéis lo que son los Sincorazón?- preguntó Zexion.

-¿Esos bichos que nos acosaban en Vergel Radiante?

-Sí, esos mismos. Bien, hay determinados tipos de Sincorazón que contienen el corazón aprisionado de una persona- explicó el número VI-. Nuestro objetivo es destruir a esos Sincorazón y liberar sus corazones. Con estos corazones formaremos nuestro Kingdom Hearts, la puerta al corazón de todos los mundos, y lo utilizaremos para volver a ser completos.

-Entonces, tenemos que cargarnos a esos bichos, ¿no?- probó Axel.

-No- respondió Zexion para su sorpresa-. O al menos, no a todos. Nosotros no podemos liberar sus corazones, sólo el Elegido de la Llave Espada posee ese poder. Por eso, no sirve de nada si nosotros acabamos con un Sincorazón, dado que su corazón no será liberado. Sin embargo, tampoco podemos permitir que los Sincorazón se extiendan demasiado, pues destruirían los mundos, y cada mundo destruido es una fuente de corazones desperdiciada.

-Es decir, que tenemos que mantenerlos a raya, de forma que ni ellos ni los mundos que habitan desaparezcan del todo, ¿no es así?- resumió Saïx-. Pero si no tenemos al Elegido de la Llave Espada, ¿cómo vamos a conseguir nada? Es una utopía irrealizable.

Zexion sonrió levemente.

-No lo es, número VII- replicó-. No hace falta que el Elegido esté con nosotros. Basta con que destruya los Sincorazón que nosotros le enviamos. Obviamente, si tuviéramos a un Elegido entre nosotros, las cosas irían más rápido, pero hasta entonces tendremos que apañarnos con lo que hay- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Bien, ¿alguna duda? ¿No? De acuerdo, pasemos a la siguiente lección. Como Incorpóreos, tenéis una serie de poderes que no teníais como humanos. El primero que debéis aprender a utilizar son los corredores de oscuridad.

Tardaron casi media hora en aprender cómo abrir aquellos portales oscuros que servían para trasladarse de un sitio a otro, ya fuera dentro de un mundo o entre varios mundos distintos. Por suerte, Zexion era un maestro paciente, y hasta que no consiguió que se trasladaran a sus tronos sin dificultad no pasó a la siguiente lección.

-Lo siguiente son los elementos. Cada uno de nosotros controla un elemento. ¿Tenéis alguna idea de cuál es el vuestro?- preguntó.

-Me juego el cuello a que el mío es el fuego- sonrió Axel, chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer momentáneamente una llama casi en la cara del número VI.

-Sí, tiene toda la pinta- concedió Zexion sin inmutarse. Después se volvió hacia Saïx-. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-No lo sé- respondió éste en voz queda-. Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea. Nunca he manifestado ningún poder en concreto, simplemente... soy fuerte.

-¿Fuerte en qué sentido?- preguntó Zexion entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pues... fuerza física, supongo- Saïx trató de desviar el tema, pero no lo consiguió:

-Dame ejemplos concretos- insistió Zexion. Si hubiera tenido corazón, Saïx se habría exasperado.

-Destrocé a varios Sincorazón con las manos desnudas- respondió finalmente.

-Y no eran de los débiles precisamente- añadió Axel. Zexion clavó la mirada en Saïx, que se sentía como si lo estuvieran atravesando con rayos X.

-Ya veo. Un caso difícil, por lo que parece. No tiene importancia, lo averiguaremos tarde o temprano- dijo, girándose y abriendo un corredor oscuro ante sí-. Acompañadme, para la tercera lección debemos ir un lugar más adecuado.

Siguieron a Zexion a través del portal y reaparecieron en una sala sin puertas ni ventanas. Era muy amplia y estaba completamente vacía de muebles. Las paredes, el suelo y el techo, sin embargo, mostraban señales de lucha: quemaduras, arañazos, grietas... Incluso había una esquina completamente congelada. Zexion les explicó que aquella era una de las salas que utilizaban para entrenar, y que sólo reparaban los desperfectos si había peligro de derrumbamiento.

-Vamos a comprobar vuestra destreza en la lucha, y de paso, a ver si sois capaces de invocar un arma- anunció el número VI. Acto seguido, seis criaturas aparecieron de la nada rodeando a Axel y Saïx. Eran blancas y humanoides, con largos brazos acabados en cuchillas afiladas y el símbolo de la Organización en lugar de ojos. Sus cuerpos se contorsionaban de una forma un poco extraña-. Esto son Umbríos, una clase baja de Incorpóreos. Acabad con ellos antes de que ellos acaben con vosotros- ordenó Zexion. Axel y Saïx se giraron rápidamente, quedando espalda contra espalda, y alrededor de los dedos del primero empezaron a arder llamas anaranjadas.

-¿Tres para ti y tres para mí?- masculló Axel.

-Hecho- asintió Saïx. Axel sonrió levemente y alzó los brazos. Las llamas se propagaron hacia los Umbríos, pero éstos las evadieron hábilmente.

-Oye, tú, cuidado, que estos parecen inteligentes- advirtió. Saïx gruñó afirmativamente.

Un par de Umbríos se lanzaron a por él, pero los esquivó con una finta y las dos criaturas se golpearon entre sí. Al tercero le arreó una patada en la cabeza, enviándolo unos metros más lejos. Oía a su espalda el fragor de las llamas de Axel y un extraño olor a quemado llegaba a sus fosas nasales, por lo que supuso que su amigo había acabado con alguno. Rápidamente, Saïx agarró las extremidades anteriores de uno de los Umbríos que estaba en el suelo y utilizó sus cuchillas para degollarlos a ambos. Sus cuerpos se desvanecieron. El Umbrío restante volvió a por él, pero Saïx se apartó y agarró uno de sus "brazos", utilizando su cuchilla para atravesarle la cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando el tercer Umbrío desapareció, otros cuatro se materializaron a su alrededor. A juzgar por la exclamación de sorpresa que había soltado Axel detrás de él, le había pasado lo mismo.

"Nos lo quieren poner difícil, ¿eh? Que así sea" pensó Saïx, alzando los puños desnudos.

Siguieron peleando, Axel con el fuego y Saïx cuerpo a cuerpo, pero cada vez que se deshacían de una tanda de Umbríos, otra más numerosa aparecía. Poco a poco, ambos empezaron a sufrir heridas: un rasguño en la mejilla de Axel, un futuro moratón en la espalda de Saïx, una contusión en la espalda del primero, un corte más serio en el brazo del segundo. Y los Umbríos parecían no acabarse nunca.

-¡Esto no funciona!- exclamó Axel. Las espaldas de los dos amigos volvían a estar juntas; los habían rodeado.

-¡Me he dado cuenta!- replicó Saïx-. ¡Zexion! ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

-Acabar con ellos- respondió Zexion, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, observando el combate a cierta distancia-. No estáis utilizando todo vuestro potencial. Esforzaos.

No volvió a abrir la boca. Llegó un momento en el que Axel, ya harto de aquello, instó a Saïx a que se alejara todo lo que pudiera. En cuanto su amigo estuvo lo bastante lejos, Axel concentró una gran cantidad de fuego en torno a sus manos. Retuvo las llamas unos segundos y las liberó todas a la vez, extendiendo los brazos en cruz y crispando los dedos. Los Umbríos que lo rodeaban en un radio de cinco metros fueron carbonizados. El Incorpóreo sonrió levemente, satisfecho, pero de repente notó que tenía algo entre los dedos. ¿Qué demonios estaba agarrando? Se miró las manos y alzó una ceja al comprobar que en ellas se habían materializado de la nada dos afilados chakrams de color rojo y blanco y con ocho aceradas puntas cada uno.

-¿Era esto lo que querías?- le preguntó a Zexion, que asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Saïx. Éste, acorralado e inmovilizado contra la pared por unos cuantos Umbríos, observó de reojo a Axel.

"Si él ha sido capaz, ¿por qué no habría de serlo yo?" pensó. Extendió el brazo derecho, intentando apartar a las criaturas que lo sujetaban, sin éxito. Un Umbrío se acercaba dispuesto a rematarlo; alzó la cuchilla...

Algo se desató dentro de Saïx. No era ira, pero sus efectos eran los mismos. Ese _algo_ apartó a su mente racional y le hizo soltar un gruñido bajo. Sus músculos se tensaron, sus ojos emitieron un destello dorado, y de repente una enorme espada a dos manos con una forma bastante curiosa se materializó, con el mango entre sus dedos. Sin tiempo para simular sorpresa, Saïx destrozó con su nueva arma a los Umbríos que lo apresaban, y habría seguido con los demás si no hubieran desaparecido.

-Suficiente- oyó decir a Zexion. Axel y Saïx se volvieron hacia él-. Chakrams y un espadón... No está mal. Esas son vuestras armas. Ahora que ya sabéis invocarlas, estáis listos para empezar a cumplir misiones.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que teníamos que invocarlas para que parasen de aparecer Umbríos?- protestó Axel, limpiándose un hilo de sangre que le goteaba de la comisura de la boca.

-Porque os habríais distraído intentando averiguar cómo hacerlo. La primera vez debe ser instintivo, no hay otra manera- replicó Zexion-. Con esto hemos terminado por hoy. Guardad las armas y seguidme, os enseñaré el castillo.

Guardar las armas fue mucho más fácil que invocarlas; bastó con desear que desaparecieran para que los chakrams y el espadón se esfumaran con un destello. Salieron de la sala con otro corredor oscuro de Zexion y éste pasó lo que quedaba de día haciéndoles una visita turística por el castillo. Cuando acabaron, les dejó en el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, no sin antes avisarles de a qué horas se comía y cuándo tenían que presentarse ante él para recibir la misión diaria. Después, se marchó por un corredor oscuro.

-Bueno... Un día productivo, ¿eh?- comentó Axel.

-Supongo que sí- asintió Saïx.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-¿Qué te parece descansar?

-Buena idea, nos hemos pegado una buena paliza con esos Umbríos...

Se despidieron y buscaron sus habitaciones. Las puertas de algunos cuartos tenían números romanos que iban del I al VIII, así que supusieron que sus habitaciones eran la séptima y la octava. Los dormitorios eran más o menos amplios, sobre todo por la falta de muebles: una cama y un armario eran lo único que rompía la monotonía de las paredes, y ni aun así, porque eran del mismo tono grisáceo claro. Las dos habitaciones tenían sendas ventanas que daban al mismo cielo nocturno y nublado.

Saïx se apoyó en el alféizar de su ventana. Las negras nubes que cubrían el cielo ocultaban las estrellas, pero en un pequeño claro que dejaban pudo distinguir una minúscula luz anaranjada. Entrecerró los ojos y se fijó mejor. Sí, ahí estaba, un poco más grande que una estrella lejana, pero no lo bastante como para distinguir su forma sin fijarse mucho: un minúsculo corazón que brillaba suavemente, suspendido en el cielo.

-Hermoso, ¿no es así?- comentó una voz grave detrás de Saïx, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara. El número VII se giró con cierto gesto de pocos amigos y descubrió que quien le había dado el susto era Xemnas. El Superior estaba en el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto, debía de haberla abierto sin hacer ruido-. Ésa es nuestra esperanza, número VII. _Kingdom Hearts_- añadió, con un tono casi reverencial, avanzando hacia la ventana y alzando la vista hacia el pequeño corazón. Saïx siguió la dirección de su mirada.

-No lo entiendo, señor. ¿Cómo va a ser nuestra esperanza algo tan... minúsculo?- preguntó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Ahora es pequeño, pero crece con cada Sincorazón que el Elegido mata. Mira allí- Xemnas señaló un pequeño puntito de luz rosada, semejante a una estrella fugaz, surgir de la nada y dirigirse al Kingdom Hearts. Cuando estuvo casi encima, desapareció.

-¿Eso era...?

-Un corazón, sí. ¿Ves? No es una utopía tan irrealizable- sonrió Xemnas. Saïx frunció un poco más el ceño. Zexion debía de habérselo contado.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Saïx observaba el Kingdom Hearts, al que de vez en cuando se unía algún otro corazón. Xemnas, llegado un momento, desvió la mirada hacia el número VII. Era bastante apuesto, ahora que lo veía de cerca y con la cara limpia de sangre. Tenía la piel muy pálida y lisa, libre de cicatrices e imperfecciones, y unos tranquilos ojos de un limpio color azul verdoso claro. Sus puntiagudas orejas, adornadas con pequeños y discretos pendientes blancos, le daban un toque gracioso, semiescondidas entre el liso cabello azulado.

Xemnas alzó una mano enguantada y asió con cuidado la barbilla de Saïx, obligándole a mirarle. Las alarmas internas del número VII saltaron todas a la vez, y si hubiera tenido corazón, éste habría empezado a latir a mil por hora. Sus hombros se tensaron de golpe, detalle que no pasó inadvertido para Xemnas, que sonrió levemente.

-¿Señor?- preguntó Saïx, a quien aquella sonrisa no le gustaba nada. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el número VII recibió un empujón por sorpresa que le hizo caer al suelo con el Superior encima. Éste sujetó las muñecas del otro contra el piso con una mano e invadió su boca con un beso.

Saïx se quedó paralizado unos instantes, pero en cuanto notó la mano libre de Xemnas bajando la cremallera de su gabardina, reaccionó, mordiéndole la lengua y pegándole una patada para quitárselo de encima. Sin embargo, Xemnas no se dio por vencido: apenas Saïx se hubo puesto en pie, se encontró con el brazo de Xemnas rodeando su cuello.

-Ni te muevas, VII- siseó éste, haciendo presión sobre la garganta de Saïx, que se debatió en vano-. Cuando quiero algo, lo consigo. Y lo que quiero ahora mismo es estrenar esa cama contigo.

Lo arrastró hasta la cama. A Saïx le costaba cada vez más respirar, por eso no pudo resistirse cuando Xemnas lo arrojó sobre las sábanas bocabajo y siguió bajando la cremallera de su gabardina hasta desabrocharla del todo. La mano libre de Xemnas se abrió paso entonces hacia los pantalones de Saïx y procedió a deshacerse también de ellos, sin retirar el otro brazo de su cuello.

Saïx intentó gritar, pero la asfixia no se lo permitía. Nadie pasaba por el pasillo. El pequeño Kingdom Hearts, cuya luz penetraba en la habitación, era el único testigo de aquella escena. El número VII luchó por mantenerse despierto, pero sus cada vez más débiles intentos eran en vano. Lentamente, la falta de aire hizo su trabajo, y Saïx perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando notó que los músculos del número VII se relajaban, Xemnas soltó su cuello y acarició su cabello azulado distraídamente. Sus manos enguantadas pasaron del cabello a la espalda y empezaron a bajar por la columna vertebral de Saïx, llevándose su gabardina con ellas. Entretenido con el cuerpo del joven, Xemnas no se dio cuenta del minúsculo cambio que se operaba en el rostro de Saïx: dos pequeños bultos aparecieron bajo la piel de sus mejillas, y una red de venas empezó a marcarse en sus sienes. Un levísimo gruñido escapó de la garganta de Saïx, pero Xemnas no se percató y empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

De repente, los párpados de Saïx temblaron... y el Incorpóreo abrió unos ojos amarillos que brillaban como los de un lobo en la noche. De un rápido movimiento que pilló a Xemnas desprevenido, se quitó de encima al número I y se levantó, enfrentándose a él.

Xemnas, que se había caído de la cama, se incorporó y miró a Saïx, extrañado. La luz anaranjada del Kingdom Hearts bañaba el cuerpo semidesnudo de éste y se reflejaba en sus ojos como un brillo asesino. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y entre ellos se adivinaban un par de afilados colmillos.

-Interesante- murmuró Xemnas. Saïx gruñó y lo lanzó contra la pared de una patada. Acto seguido, abrió un corredor oscuro y desapareció por él-. Muy interesante.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III: La bestia de dos caras

Le dolían la cabeza y la espalda horrores. Estaba tumbado sobre algo duro, probablemente el responsable de su dolor de espalda. Pero ¿y la jaqueca? Saïx, gruñendo levemente, se rascó los lacrimales y se incorporó, mirando a su alrededor... y tuvo que agarrarse al suelo para no caerse.

Se encontraba al borde de la muralla exterior del castillo. Los edificios del Mundo Inexistente se extendían a sus pies, y el encapotado cielo rugía sobre su cabeza. Retrocedió hacia el interior de la muralla y se incorporó, reparando de pronto en que tenía los pantalones a la altura de los tobillos y su gabardina había desaparecido.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado allí y qué había pasado antes de eso?

La jaqueca se acentuó cuando trató de recordar. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y gruñó, mientras con la otra se subía los pantalones. Poco a poco, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente, y una angustiosa sensación de asco oprimió su garganta. ¿Xemnas había intentado...?

Sí, lo había intentado, pero no lo había conseguido... ¿O sí? Saïx no estaba seguro, había una laguna en su memoria. Tal vez lo había hecho y luego le había dejado allí... O tal vez él se había escapado... Pero si se había escapado, ¿por qué demonios no recordaba cómo?

Soltó un gruñido de frustración. No tenía modo de saber qué había pasado a no ser que le preguntara al Superior, y obviamente no iba a hacerlo. De hecho, se estaba planteando largarse de allí en aquel instante y volver a Bastión Hueco cuando una voz conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-¡Isa! ¡Eh, Isa! Digo... ¡Saïx!- Era Axel, corriendo hacia él desde un portal oscuro abierto a varios metros-. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó cuando llegó a su altura.

-Eh... Creo que sí... ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Saïx, confuso.

-Buscarte, obviamente. Zexion me manda, dice que va a encargarnos misiones hoy. ¿Dónde está tu gabardina?

-En mi habitación, creo...

Axel de repente se agachó y miró atentamente los ojos de Saïx.

-¿Qué les ha pasado a tus iris?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé, ¿qué les ha pasado?

Axel invocó uno de sus chakrams y se lo ofreció a Saïx. La superficie afilada de éstos brillaba como un espejo. Saïx se fijó en sus propios ojos y descubrió que en ellos habían aparecido vetas amarillas. Frunció el ceño también y le devolvió el chakram a Axel, que lo hizo desaparecer.

-Saïx... ¿Qué ha pasado?- insistió el Incorpóreo pelirrojo.

-No lo sé, tengo una laguna aquí- se justificó Saïx, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Pues... Quedarme dormido en mi cuarto- mintió el número VII. No sabía por qué, pero no quería decirle a Axel lo que recordaba. Tal vez por vergüenza. Axel lo observó unos momentos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno, lo dejaremos así por esta vez. Vamos, hay que recuperar tu gabardina- dijo, echando a andar de vuelta al corredor oscuro. Saïx lo siguió. Tras una breve parada en su habitación, donde el número VII encontró su gabardina perfectamente doblada a los pies de la cama, se dirigieron hacia el Área Gris.

El Área Gris era una amplia sala en forma de abanico, con la puerta de entrada en el vértice. La pared opuesta a la puerta estaba ocupada por una enorme cristalera que proporcionaba unas vertiginosas vistas del exterior, y dentro de la sala había unos cuantos sofás y mesas. Todo de color gris claro, naturalmente.

Zexion los esperaba de brazos cruzados junto a la cristalera, mirando hacia el exterior. Se giró en cuanto entraron y esperó a que se acercaran.

-Al fin. ¿Alguien necesita quizá un mapa del castillo?- insinuó.

-Quizá- respondió Axel encogiéndose de hombros-. Bueno, ¿qué tenemos que hacer hoy?- El pelirrojo parecía ansioso por ponerse manos a la obra, y eso que no tenía corazón.

Zexion les explicó sus misiones. Axel tenía que ir con el número IV a un mundo que habían descubierto hacía poco, a investigar y aprender a manejarse con sus chakrams en el campo de batalla. Saïx iría con Zexion a hacer lo mismo en otro mundo. Según les dijo el número VI, no era normal que él participase en las misiones, pero Xemnas había decidido hacer una excepción esta vez, a ver si así averiguaban de una vez cuál era el elemento de Saïx. El número IV, Vexen, les había curado las heridas el primer día, pero apenas se habían fijado en él. Era un hombre bastante mayor de largo y lacio cabello rubio, voz estridente y ahogada y facciones huesudas, que se presentó en pocos minutos y se fue con Axel por un portal.

Zexion y Saïx desaparecieron por otro corredor oscuro y reaparecieron en un lugar que Saïx no conocía. Era un bosque bastante frondoso, casi se podría decir que una selva, aunque ninguna de sus plantas resultaban familiares. Flores del tamaño de un humano, árboles del tamaño de una secuoya grande que no eran secuoyas, enredaderas que parecían enroscarse con vida propia en los troncos y ramas... La cubierta vegetal era tan densa que la luz apenas llegaba al suelo, y los susurros y siseos de la floresta producían una sensación inquietante.

-Bienvenido al Bosque de Awa- murmuró Zexion. Sus ojos recorrían cada sombra, alerta. O al menos, el ojo que no tapaba su flequillo.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer aquí?- preguntó Saïx en el mismo tono.

-Dar clase- respondió Zexion-. El reconocimiento es la más básica de las misiones. Dime qué ves.

Saïx alzó las cejas y miró a su alrededor.

-Las plantas tienen un tamaño fuera de lo común- empezó.

-¿"Fuera de lo común"? Lo común en nuestro mundo, número VII, no tiene por qué ser igual en todos- señaló el VI. Saïx frunció el ceño y volvió a intentarlo:

-Se oyen ruidos, algunos muy parecidos a los de los bosques que conozco. La mayoría no son lo bastante graves como para pertenecer a un animal grande. Y hay... algo... en el aire. No sabría explicar qué es, pero es como si tuviera vida.

Zexion asintió con la cabeza.

-No está mal. ¿Qué hora dirías que es?

-No estoy seguro, la luz no llega aquí abajo. Aunque creo que es de noche- aventuró Saïx.

-Subamos a comprobarlo- propuso Zexion, encaramándose a una enredadera y empezando a trepar. Saïx lo siguió.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a lo alto del árbol. Habían elegido uno especialmente grande que sobresalía por encima de los demás, así que cuando llegaron a la cumbre, pudieron contemplar la vasta selva extendiéndose a sus pies en todas direcciones. Al este, sin embargo, a unos cuantos kilómetros, se distinguía la línea de la costa. Era de noche, pero algunas ramas del árbol en el que estaban tapaban parcialmente el cielo. Saïx, movido por la curiosidad, se asomó un poco más hasta poder ver el oscuro cielo salpicado de estrellas y nubes. Una diminuta luna de color verde brillaba junto a una de las nubes. Saïx se quedó mirando el pequeño astro, fascinado.

-Como puedes comprobar, este mundo se rige por unas reglas muy distintas a las del nuestro- oyó decir a Zexion detrás de él. Pero no le prestó atención, porque en ese momento la nube se movió, empujada por el viento, y descubrió otras dos lunas. Las tres formaban un triángulo equilátero apuntando hacia abajo. La del vértice derecho era la verde, a su lado había una roja un poco más grande en cuarto menguante y debajo de ellas una enorme de color plateado que estaba casi llena. Era ciertamente hermoso, pero Saïx no pudo fijarse en la belleza de los tres satélites, pues algo empezó a pasar en su interior. La misma sensación que había notado enfrentándose a los Umbríos reaparecía ahora, pero cinco veces más fuerte. Se esforzó por controlar el torrente de locura que luchaba por invadir sus venas.

-¿Número VII? ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Zexion desde el nacimiento de la rama. Saïx gruñó y se agarró la cabeza con unas manos que empezaban a convertirse en garras.

-Aléjate de mí- murmuró, su voz un par de octavas más grave de lo normal. Zexion no se movió-. ¡Vete!

-¿Qué ocurre, VII?- repitió Zexion, acercándose. Saïx gimió y su espalda se encorvó. Sobre su piel empezaban a marcarse ramilletes de venas oscuras. La locura iba apoderándose de él poco a poco. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia el número VI, sus ojos eran casi completamente amarillos.

-¡Vete, VI! ¡Huye!- rugió. Y acto seguido, su espadón apareció en su mano, y con un aullido salvaje, Saïx arremetió contra Zexion, que apenas tuvo tiempo de conjurar un escudo mágico que lo protegiera. Saïx golpeó el resplandeciente escudo con su arma, enseñando unos agudos colmillos con un gruñido, hasta que la barrera estalló en mil pedazos. Pero Zexion ya tenía preparado otro conjuro, esta vez una ráfaga de viento que alejó a Saïx hasta casi hacerle caer de la rama. Sin embargo, recuperó el equilibrio e irguió la espalda. La luz de las tres lunas bañaba su cuerpo y arrancaba fríos destellos a su revuelta melena. Su piel clara como la porcelana emanaba un suave resplandor, sus músculos estaban tensos, listos para saltar. Sus ojos, ya completamente ambarinos, brillaban como brasas en las sombras de su rostro. Todo en él daba la sensación de que estuviera lleno de energía y a punto de estallar.

Zexion lo observó. Creía saber ya cuál era el elemento de Saïx. Ahora sólo tenía que volver con vida al castillo para contárselo a Xemnas.

Extendió el brazo y en su mano se materializó un pesado libro negro. Pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y empezó a murmurar un conjuro con la mano libre extendida hacia Saïx. Éste intentó saltar a por Zexion, pero antes de conseguirlo, una cadena salida de la nada se enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo y lo inmovilizó. A la cadena siguieron una mordaza que le impidió morder y un humo negro que envolvió su rostro, impidiéndole ver. Se debatió, pero pronto comprobó que el humo que respiraba lo adormecía lentamente, haciendo que cada vez le costase más resistirse. Acabó cayendo sin fuerzas sobre la dura corteza de la rama, dormido, con su arma esfumándose en medio de un destello plateado. El humo se extendió hasta rodear todo su cuerpo, bloqueando la luz de las tres lunas.

Zexion abrió un corredor oscuro detrás de él y chasqueó los dedos, cerrando el libro con la otra mano. Las cadenas cobraron vida y arrastraron a un inconsciente Saïx tras el número VI mientras éste se adentraba en el portal. Los Sincorazón tendrían que esperar a que Saïx fuera dueño de sí mismo.

Tras dejar al número VII en su habitación, ya libre de cadenas, Zexion se dirigió al despacho de Xemnas. Era una habitación no demasiado grande, con unas cuantas cajoneras, una estantería llena de libros y una mesa de escritorio una silla vacía delante, mesa a la cual estaba sentado el número I revisando unos papeles. Tras él, una cristalera enmarcada por cortinas blancas proporcionaba una amplia vista del nublado cielo.

-Superior- llamó Zexion.

-Adelante. Has terminado tu misión pronto, número VI- comentó Xemnas sin levantar la mirada de sus papeles.

-No la he terminado, señor. Ha habido un... percance... con el número VII.

Xemnas levantó la mirada.

-¿Qué tipo de "percance"?

-He averiguado cuál es su elemento- dijo Zexion, y le explicó lo ocurrido en el Bosque de Awa. Cuando acabó, Xemnas caviló unos momentos acerca de lo que había oído.

-De modo que es la luna. Eso explica unas cuantas cosas- murmuró, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Señor?

-Gracias, número VI. Puedes retirarte.

Zexion asintió y se fue. Xemnas se levantó, dejando los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa, y se giró hacia la cristalera, observando el cielo. Lentamente, la leve sonrisa que había esbozado antes se fue ampliando.

-Muy interesante- murmuró para sí mismo-. ¿Qué más sorpresas me deparas, número VII?

Saïx se despertó en su cama con un dolor de cabeza todavía más fuerte que la vez anterior y el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Se quedó unos instantes mirando al techo, con una confusa nube de recuerdos de la expedición al Bosque de Awa. Pese a la jaqueca, se esforzó por recordar con detalle todo lo que había pasado, y en cuanto lo consiguió, se levantó de golpe de la cama como si alguien hubiera accionado un resorte e invocó su espadón. Al igual que los chakrams de Axel, la ancha hoja brillaba como un espejo.

-Mierda...- murmuró al comprobar que las vetas amarillas de sus iris azules habían aumentado de tamaño. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron. Rápidamente, hizo desaparecer su arma y comprobó que estaba totalmente vestido.

-Adelante- dijo, con una tranquilidad en la voz que estaba lejos de sentir en realidad. Esperaba que fuera Axel, pero para su sorpresa, era el número IV, aquel Incorpóreo rubio y algo mayor que había ido de misión con su amigo pelirrojo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ya se le había vuelto a olvidar.

-Buenos días, número VII. O mejor dicho, buenas noches, has estado durmiendo hasta la hora de la cena- saludó. ¿Vexen? Sí, algo así era-. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Hambriento. Y me duele la cabeza- murmuró Saïx, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Vexen avanzó hacia él, sacó un termómetro del bolsillo de su uniforme, lo encendió y se lo metió en la boca. Al poco rato, el termómetro pitó, Vexen lo sacó y comprobó el resultado.

-Quítate la gabardina- indicó el número IV. Ante la mirada de Saïx, sonrió levemente y sacó un estetoscopio del mismo bolsillo-. No te voy a hacer nada, idiota. Sólo voy a comprobar si tienes algún problema en los pulmones.

Todavía con cierta reticencia, Saïx se quitó la gabardina y la camiseta negra de manga sisa que llevaba debajo. Su torso delgado de piel pálida quedó al descubierto, revelando unas costillas bastante más marcadas de lo normal. Vexen lo auscultó rápidamente y guardó el estetoscopio.

-No tienes fiebre y respiras con normalidad. Te tomaría el pulso, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo- dijo-. Aparentemente, estás como una rosa.

-Pues me sigue doliendo la cabeza- murmuró Saïx, vistiéndose del todo otra vez. Su estómago volvió a quejarse en aquel momento.

-Deberías bajar a cenar, jovencito. ¿Hace cuánto que no comes?

-No lo sé. Puede que dos semanas, tal vez más. Desde que... bueno...- Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano al pecho, sobre el lugar donde debería haber estado su corazón.

-Ya veo. Suele pasar- asintió Vexen-. Y supongo que el número VIII también, ¿no?

Saïx sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente. Vexen lo observó unos instantes y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Baja a cenar, jovencito. Y si de aquí a dos horas la jaqueca persiste, ven a verme.

Dando por finalizada la conversación, se giró y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de sí. Saïx se levantó y se apresuró a buscar el comedor.

El castillo era enorme, y sus múltiples pasillos y escaleras lo convertían en un auténtico laberinto. Saïx tardó un cuarto de hora en encontrar el dichoso comedor, una sala amplia con una gran mesa alargada en el centro y ocho sillas rodeándola. No todas las sillas estaban ocupadas: vio a Zexion en la primera empezando por la izquierda, comiéndose tranquilamente una ensalada; Xigbar dos sillas más allá, atacando a un filete no muy hecho; y otro Incorpóreo alto y fornido como un armario cuyo nombre no conocía, a quien un Umbrío trajo pronto una ensalada como la de Zexion y una botella de agua. Xigbar levantó la cabeza cuando Saïx entró.

-¡Hombre, el número VII! Pasa, hombre, pasa y siéntate donde quieras. Zexion ya nos ha contado la que liaste en Awa. Estás hecho una fiera, ¿eh?- comentó el número II, sonriendo entre bocado y bocado. Saïx, intentando disimular lo rojo que estaba, se sentó dejando un asiento entre el Incorpóreo armario y él. Al poco rato, otro Umbrío le trajo la comida y le sirvió un vaso de agua. Su estómago aprovechó para recordarle en ese momento que seguía allí con otro gruñido, así que el número VII procedió a atacar la ensalada con la misma saña que mostraba Xigbar con su filete-. Mastica, muchacho, que te vas a atragantar. ¿Cuánto llevabas sin comer?

-Unas... dos semanas, o más- respondió Saïx-. No lo recuerdo bien.

-Vaya, no sé cómo demonios has aguantado. Por cierto, creo que no conoces a Lexaeus, el número V- comentó Xigbar, señalando al Incorpóreo armario con la barbilla.

-Ah, no. Encantado.

Lexaeus asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

Saïx terminó la ensalada enseguida, y el Umbrío se apresuró a traerle el siguiente plato, un filete de carne como el de Xigbar pero un poco más hecho. Saïx no tardó en hincarle el diente también.

La comida transcurría tranquila, en un silencio solo roto por el ruido de los cubiertos contra el plato. Cuando ya iban por el postre, que resultó ser una jugosa naranja, Axel entró en el comedor saludando a todos con una sonrisa y se sentó entre Saïx y Lexaeus.

-De modo que la luna, ¿eh?- le dijo a Saïx, que casi se atragantó con el gajo de naranja que estaba comiéndose.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, que tu elemento es la luna. Que calladito te lo tenías, ¿eh?

-Y tanto, no lo sabía ni yo...- farfulló Saïx. Axel soltó una carcajada y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda-. ¿Qué tal la misión tuya, por cierto?

-Nah, bien. Fácil, si no fuera por lo desesperante que es ese tipo que me tocó de compañero. Cuando se pone puntilloso, no hay quien lo aguante...- comentó Axel. Xigbar sonrió.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, chaval. Vexen puede ser muy buen médico y muy buen científico y todo lo que quieras, pero a la hora de tratar con él...- dijo, agitando la mano.

Siguieron charlando animadamente hasta que Xigbar terminó de cenar y se marchó y a Axel le trajeron el primer plato. En cuanto tuvo la comida delante, el pelirrojo enmudeció. Saïx adivinó que tenía tanta hambre como él.

-Por cierto, ¿y los demás? ¿No bajan a cenar?- preguntó el número VII, terminándose la naranja.

-Vexen y Xaldin bajaron hace ya rato- respondió Zexion.

-¿Y el Superior?

-Ya bajará. Se toma su tiempo.

-Ah. Bueno, yo me voy también. Que aproveche- se despidió Saïx, levantándose y yéndose.

Encontrar el camino de vuelta a su habitación le resultó más fácil que llegar al comedor. La jaqueca había desaparecido a lo largo de la cena, pero aun así no se quedó en su cuarto sino que echó a andar por los pasillos. No tenía sueño, así que exploraría el castillo, a ver si así se familiarizaba con el laberinto de corredores y escalinatas y evitaba tener que pedirle un mapa a Zexion.

Tras media hora deambulando por los pasillos (y perdiéndose por ellos) llegó frente a una puerta igual que la de su habitación pero con el número I grabado en ella. ¿Sería ésa la habitación de Xemnas? Frunció el ceño levemente, el pasillo de los dormitorios estaba lejos de allí. Iba a apoyar la mano sobre la puerta, pero ésta se abrió sola hacia dentro sin un ruido.

-¿Fisgando en dormitorios ajenos, número VII?- preguntó la voz grave y tranquila de Xemnas desde el interior. Saïx tragó saliva y maldijo mentalmente. Su curiosidad sería su tumba un día de éstos.

-Lo siento, señor. Ya me iba...

-No, no, pasa. Me complace ver que ya has despertado y estás en perfectas condiciones.

Si Saïx hubiera controlado el fuego como Axel, el castillo entero habría estallado en llamas en aquel momento. Resignado, el número VII entró en la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta.

El dormitorio era mucho más amplio que el suyo, pero estaba amueblado de forma similar. Lo único que cambiaba era que la cama era más grande, las ventanas estaban cerradas por cortinas opacas y en una de las paredes había una puerta de más. Xemnas estaba sentado en la cama, colocándose las botas altas del uniforme.

-Ha sido difícil determinar cuál era tu elemento, VII- comentó el Superior-. La luna. Toda una sorpresa.

Saïx guardó silencio.

-Cierra la puerta y ven aquí, número VII, no te quedes de pie.

-Lo prefiero así, señor- masculló Saïx.

-Bueno, cierra la puerta al menos.

A regañadientes, Saïx la cerró, y cuando se giró para encarar de nuevo a Xemnas, éste estaba a menos de un metro de distancia de él. Retrocedió contra la pared y sus alarmas internas volvieron a sonar, y más cuando Xemnas apoyó sus manos en la pared a ambos lados de la cabeza de Saïx, impidiéndole escapar.

-Eres muy escurridizo, ¿sabes? Pero no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente- murmuró Xemnas. Saïx trató de serenarse y pensar en algo, un plan, lo que fuera, pero no fue capaz, porque Xemnas acortó la ya de por sí poca distancia entre ambos y lo besó. No fue un beso invasivo como la otra vez, sino más suave, casi cariñoso, pero no por ello con menos fuerza. Al principio Saïx se tensó, pero se fue relajando cuando Xemnas empezó a acariciar su mejilla y su cabello, con unas manos suaves que, según se dio cuenta, no llevaban los guantes encima como normalmente.

Cuando se separaron, Saïx dejó escapar un levísimo suspiro. Se había ruborizado, pero en la piel oscura de Xemnas no se apreciaba rubor alguno.

-Disculpa mi rudeza la vez pasada. Debería haber sido más cuidadoso- susurró Xemnas.

-Debería irme...- murmuró el número VII.

-Pero te quedarás- replicó Xemnas, apartándole de la cara un mechón de pelo rebelde. Sus gestos, su mirada... De no haber sido un Incorpóreo, cualquiera habría dicho que sus acciones estaban llenas de cariño. Y Saïx, pese a saber que no era posible, prefirió creer en aquella ilusión de que había surgido algo entre ellos, un "flechazo" como lo llamaban los humanos, mientras los brazos de Xemnas lo rodeaban y sus pasos iban dirigiéndose poco a poco hacia la cama de éste. La ilusión era bonita, y prefería creer en ella antes que preguntarse cuál era la verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: Adivinador Lunar

La mañana no sorprendió a los dos Incorpóreos en la cama de Xemnas, básicamente porque en el Mundo Inexistente siempre era de noche, y aunque no lo hubiera sido, las cortinas de la ventana seguían firmemente cerradas.

Xemnas se despertó primero y sonrió al ver a Saïx dormido bocaarriba a su lado y roncando suavemente. Con cuidado, se incorporó un poco, apoyando la cabeza en una mano y acariciando el cabello de Saïx con la otra. El rostro de éste era apacible, aunque aún conservaba algo del rubor de la noche anterior. La mano de Xemnas se paseó por sus facciones con cuidado para no despertarle, pero de repente una idea apareció en su mente y una sonrisa llena de malicia empezó a dibujarse en el rostro del Superior. Lentamente, su mano bajó por el cuello de Saïx, que murmuró algo en sueños, luego siguió su camino bajo las sábanas por su torso desnudo y terminó posándose con rotunda decisión en su entrepierna. Saïx se despertó de golpe con un grito ahogado y Xemnas estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Señor, me ha dado un susto de muerte!- exclamó Saïx, mirando a Xemnas con reproche-. Haga el favor de no despertarme así.

-Saïx, Saïx, Saïx...- ronroneó Xemnas sin retirar la mano-. Cuando estemos en la cama, no me llames "señor" ni me trates de usted. ¿De acuerdo?- Saïx se estremeció. Aquella voz acariciaba sus oídos igual que la mano de su dueño sus intimidades.

-D... De acuerdo- respondió a duras penas. Contuvo un suspiro mordiéndose el labio cuando Xemnas retiró por fin la mano y se incorporó.

-Vístete y baja a desayunar. Zexion acudirá a mi despacho en breve para recoger vuestras misiones- indicó el Superior, empezando a vestirse. Saïx asintió e hizo un tanto, y ya iba a marcharse cuando la voz de Xemnas lo detuvo en el umbral de la puerta-. Ah, y Saïx...

-¿Señor?

-Vuelve a pasarte por aquí esta noche.

Saïx sonrió levemente, asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. Xemnas, ya completamente vestido, lo observó irse. Su rostro oscuro mostraba una expresión indescifrable, una sonrisa de lujuria y el brillo de la curiosidad en sus ojos anaranjados.

Los siguientes días se convirtieron poco a poco en rutina, y Saïx fue recuperando peso y masa muscular. El horario siempre era el mismo: desayunar, misión, comer, a veces otra misión, cenar, sexo y dormir. Cada noche, después de la cena, Xemnas abría un corredor de oscuridad que conectaba su habitación con la de Saïx y esperaba al número VII, que no tardaba en llegar. No importaba lo cansado que estuviera después de la misión que hubiera tenido, cumplía fielmente en todas las "citas". Naturalmente, Xemnas era quien controlaba siempre la situación, quien llevaba la iniciativa y marcaba el ritmo. Saïx no tenía ninguna objeción, puesto que él no habría sabido del todo cómo hacerlo, y como Xemnas siempre tenía cuidado para hacerle el mínimo daño posible, no había problema. Además, el orden natural lo exigía así: después de todo, Xemnas era su jefe.

Los demás miembros de la Organización se dieron cuenta de lo que había entre el número I y el VII, aunque desde sus habitaciones no se oía lo que pasaba en la de Xemnas. Axel le preguntaba a Saïx de vez en cuando qué tal le iba con el Superior, y a Zexion a veces se le "escapaba" algún comentario sarcástico cuando Saïx llegaba tarde a por su misión diaria. A Xigbar le encantaba bromear, pero pronto aprendió que con el número VII no se jugaba: la paciencia de Saïx tenía un límite, y cuando se agotaba, era mejor huir a toda velocidad.

Aun así, los primeros días de Saïx en la Organización fueron bastante tranquilos. Siempre que le enviaban de misión iba acompañado de algún veterano, y eran asuntos fáciles y rápidos. Muchas veces se trataba de investigar nuevos mundos, cosa que Saïx encontraba bastante entretenido. Zexion le enseñó también algunos hechizos básicos, al igual que a Axel. Nada difícil, en realidad, aunque a Saïx la magia no le gustaba demasiado. Sin embargo, los días tranquilos iban a acabarse muy pronto.

Tras la primera semana, Zexion y Xemnas juzgaron que tanto Axel como Saïx estaban ya listos para emprender misiones en solitario. La primera misión que emprendió el número VII en soledad le resultó un poco más difícil de lo normal, pero tenía tantas ganas de demostrar su valía que acabó mucho antes de lo previsto.

Al día siguiente lo enviaron otra vez en solitario, pero después lo mandaron con Xaldin. Xaldin, el número III, era un hombre bastante alto, de facciones duras enmarcadas por enormes patillas. Llevaba el pelo negro como el azabache peinado en rastas y recogido en una coleta alta, manejaba el viento con gran destreza y sus armas eran seis afiladas lanzas de color violáceo que bailaban a su alrededor, movidas por corrientes de aire. Al principio Saïx pensó que sería simpático, con aquel aire de hippie que le daban las rastas, pero resultó ser un antipático de cuidado con cierto complejo de superioridad. Cuando Saïx supo que tenía que ir con él al Bosque de Awa a acabar con unos Sincorazón especialmente fuertes, rezó para que las tres lunas estuvieran llenas. La vez anterior había llegado a la conclusión de que cuanto mayor fuese la luz de la luna que recibía, mayor era su poder cuando entraba en aquel estado de locura, y menor era su autocontrol, lo que incrementaba las posibilidades de que el número III saliera herido. Sin embargo, antes de irse por el corredor oscuro, Xaldin le advirtió:

-Nada de perder el control ahí fuera, número VII. Si no aprendes a encauzar adecuadamente tu poder, no servirás de nada a la Organización. Además, podrías herir a alguien en el momento menos pensado.

Aquello no se le había ocurrido. Claro, eso explicaba por qué las cortinas de la habitación de Xemnas estaban siempre cerradas cuando él llegaba. Probablemente Kingdom Hearts actuaba como una luna. Y lo cierto es que aunque aquellos ataques de locura no le habían vuelto a asaltar, las vetas amarillas de sus ojos no desaparecían. Tendría que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante.

El Bosque de Awa los recibió con su habitual y peculiar atmósfera. Esta vez, tras la clase de magia de Zexion, Saïx reconoció la energía que flotaba en el ambiente: aquel lugar era perfecto para realizar hechizos. Lástima que a él esas cosas no le apasionaran.

Xaldin se puso a rastrear a los Sincorazón sin perder un instante, y Saïx hizo otro tanto. Al cabo de un rato vagando bajo la cubierta vegetal, dieron con un claro lleno de flores de diversos colores y tamaños. Todas estaban cerradas.

-Un buen camuflaje, ¿no crees?- le dijo Xaldin a Saïx, señalando las flores con el mentón e invocando sus lanzas. Saïx lo miró sin comprender y desvió la vista hacia las flores, buscando algo que pudiera delatar al Sincorazón que estaban buscando...

… hasta que, de pronto, una flor de colores rojos y negros se abrió cerca de él, revelando un rostro taimado en el centro de la corola, y le escupió una bola de fuego que a punto estuvo de no poder esquivar.

-¡¿Qué demonios...?!

-¡Espabila, VII! ¡Las flores son nuestro objetivo!- gritó Xaldin. Saïx se fijó mejor y reparó en el pequeño símbolo que decoraba el tallo de todas las flores: una especie de corazón tachado. El emblema de los Sincorazón. En ese momento, todas las flores se abrieron... y se desató el caos.

Todas, absolutamente todas las flores lanzaban algo. Unas, negras y rojizas, bolas de fuego; otras, de colores azules y blancos, cristales de hielo; las verdes, semillas venenosas que explotaban liberando toxinas... Y para colmo de males, si se acercaban mucho, los dos Incorpóreos corrían peligro de ser aplastados de un cabezazo. Y es que aunque fueran flores y no se desplazaran, aquellos bichos se _movían_. Por ese motivo, los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo no servían de mucho, así que se vieron obligados a utilizar la magia. Xaldin tenía ya experiencia y sus hechizos acertaban en el blanco a la primera, pero a Saïx se le desviaban de vez en cuando, o no los lanzaba con suficiente potencia, o se equivocaba y le arrojaba una bola de fuego a un Sincorazón que también escupía fuego. Al menos la atmósfera saturada de magia ayudaba un poco a que sus conjuros tuvieran más fuerza.

Después de una hora invocando rayos, bolas de fuego y cristales heladores, Saïx decidió que la magia no era lo suyo. Apenas habían conseguido reducir la cantidad de Sincorazón a la mitad. Llegado un punto, tanto él como Xaldin retrocedieron y se refugiaron tras una gruesa raíz para recuperar fuerzas y elaborar un plan.

-Así no llegamos a ninguna parte- masculló Saïx. Tenía unas cuantas quemaduras y escarcha cubriendo su piel.

-Habla por ti. ¿Y qué hay de lo que mencionó Zexion? ¿Dónde está esa fuerza tan brutal que mostraste la vez anterior bajo el influjo de las tres lunas?- le espetó Xaldin, que no mostraba mucho mejor aspecto, sacando un pequeño frasco del bolsillo y bebiendo un trago. Sus heridas empezaron a sanar a velocidad de vértigo. Se lo lanzó a Saïx, que bebió también un trago, reconociendo el sabor dulzón de una poción curativa. Después dirigió la mirada hacia arriba... y maldijo en voz bien alta.

Era de día. El claro les permitía ver tres soles en el cielo, formando un triángulo equilátero con un vértice hacia arriba, brillando en todo su esplendor. No estaban en su cenit, más bien parecía por la tarde.

-Bueno, podemos esperar a que anochezca- sugirió Saïx-. No creo que queden más de dos horas...

-¿Bromeas? ¿Dos horas aquí sin hacer nada? Ni harto de whisky- replicó Xaldin. Saïx se encogió de hombros y acarició la empuñadura de su espadón, apoyado sobre su regazo.

-Como gustes. Al ritmo que vamos, tardaremos exactamente lo mismo en concluir la misión si esperamos que si la reanudamos ahora. El claro es demasiado grande- observó el número VII-. Y pese a que el ambiente es favorable, no creo que te queden muchas más fuerzas que a mí para seguir realizando magia. Si no, habrías usado un conjuro para curarte esas heridas, y no una poción, que además son cada vez más caras.

Xaldin lo observó fijamente y esbozó una levísima sonrisa.

-Eres inteligente. Bueno, algo es algo- suspiró-. De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera. ¿Estás seguro de poder controlarte?

-No- reconoció Saïx.

-Ah, estupendo... Me alejaré de ti, por si acaso.

-Sensata elección.

Permanecieron el resto del tiempo callados. No había nada más fastidioso que esperar a que anocheciera, sobre todo cuando los soles descendían tan lentamente, pero como Saïx había señalado, a Xaldin no le quedaba magia suficiente para seguir al ritmo que llevaba antes. Por suerte, Saïx se equivocó en una de sus predicciones: no anocheció en dos horas sino en una hora y media. Y cuando el aire se volvió más frío y las lunas salieron por fin, Saïx levantó la cabeza y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa llena de dientes puntiagudos.

-¿Ya?- preguntó Xaldin, aburrido.

-Ya- confirmó Saïx, agarrando su arma y levantándose. La luz de las tres lunas bañó su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de estar lleno de energía, del torrente de fuerza que se desataba por sus venas. De repente, uno de los proyectiles de fuego de los Sincorazón le alcanzó el brazo, pero no lo notó. Abrió los ojos, que brillaban completamente amarillos, y con un aullido se lanzó a por el primer Sincorazón que vio. Sus golpes eran mucho más poderosos ahora, incluso su espadón parecía haberse hecho más grande y aparatoso. Recibía golpes, pero no sentía dolor. De hecho, no sentía nada, salvo aquella locura asesina, aquel ansia por matar a cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino, y el oscuro placer de lograr su objetivo cuando un Sincorazón se desvanecía bajo sus golpes. Entre eso y que Xaldin había recuperado fuerzas, apenas tardaron un cuarto de hora en limpiar el resto del claro, que quedó diáfano de Sincorazón pero lleno de marcas de combate.

Cuando acabaron, Saïx se quedó en el centro del claro, relamiéndose los labios ante la destrucción provocada y disfrutando de la luz de las tres lunas. Xaldin no se atrevía a acercarse más de cinco metros.

-Número VII- llamó-. Ya es suficiente. Misión cumplida, volvemos al castillo.

Saïx lo ignoró.

-VII, tenemos que volver- insistió Xaldin. Al ver que Saïx no reaccionaba, aferró dos de sus lanzas y se acercó con cautela-. Saïx, vuelve a la normalidad de una vez, ya hemos terminado con la misión.

Saïx lo miró y una chispa azul apareció en sus ojos. De repente, soltó su espadón, que cayó al suelo con un ruido metálico, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sus rodillas se doblaron hasta tocar el suelo y soltó un gemido lastimero.

-¿Número VII?

Saïx no escuchaba. Su parte racional había despertado y luchaba por controlar la locura asesina que invadía su mente y le instaba a matar a Xaldin en aquel mismo momento. Dentro de su cabeza, dos fuerzas peleaban por el control, y su lucha se exteriorizaba en el continuo cambio de color de sus ojos, ora amarillos de bestia, ora azules de hombre.

-Saïx- llamó Xaldin-. ¡Saïx! ¡Despierta ya, maldita sea!

Saïx gruñó, intentando hacerle caso. Intuía que Xaldin no tendría problema alguno en matarle si pensaba que era un peligro para la Organización, y si no conseguía controlarse, muy probablemente lo sería.

"Márchate ya. ¡Déjame!" pensó con todas sus fuerzas.

"_Primero me llamas y luego me despides así. Deja que me divierta un poco más"_ le respondió una voz en su cabeza. No era humana, apenas se entendían sus palabras, que sonaban como un gruñido bajo. Saïx soltó un grito ahogado.

"¡Vete!"

"_Vete tú, no te jode. Ya has estado suficiente tiempo al mando"_.

"Porque yo soy quien manda. Yo estaba aquí antes. ¡Déjame en paz!"

"_No quie..."_

-¡He dicho que me dejes!- gritó, esta vez en voz alta. Abrió los ojos y descubrió varias cosas. Una, estaba jadeando; dos, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y no recordaba del todo cómo se las había hecho; tres, Xaldin le apuntaba al cuello con sus lanzas; y cuatro, la voz de su mente se había callado y volvía a ser él mismo-. ¡Eh, Xaldin! ¡Baja eso!- exclamó, apartándose de las lanzas.

-Uf, menos mal, al fin te tranquilizas. Bien, volvamos al castillo de una vez- ordenó el número III, haciendo desaparecer sus armas y abriendo un corredor oscuro. Saïx hizo desaparecer su espadón también y lo siguió, cojeando un poco.

Llegaron a tiempo para ir al laboratorio de Vexen a que les curara las heridas y comer algo. El número IV regañó a Saïx por su "falta de cautela y cuidado a la hora de atacar", y le avisó de que el amarillo de sus iris había disminuido un poco, lo que alivió a Saïx bastante.

Tras la comida, a la que faltaron Xemnas, Zexion y Xigbar (por lo visto estos dos últimos estaban de misión), Axel invitó a Saïx a dar un paseo por las murallas. Caminaron con la silenciosa ciudad a sus pies durante un rato hasta que el número VIII habló:

-¿Qué tal te va con el jefe?

-Oh, bien. Supongo- respondió Saïx, encogiéndose de hombros-. Aunque... algo que me ha dicho Xaldin hoy me tiene un poco preocupado.

-¿Xaldin? ¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Axel, sentándose al borde de la muralla con una rodilla flexionada y el codo apoyado en ella.

-Que si vuelvo a... perder el control, como cuando fui con Zexion a Awa, seré un peligro para la Organización- murmuró Saïx, tomando asiento a su lado con las piernas cruzadas.

-Bueno, eso no tiene por qué pasar, ¿no? Con lo moderado que eres...

-Ya, Axel, ya lo sé, pero hoy me ha vuelto a pasar. En Awa, otra vez. Esas condenadas lunas...- masculló, rascándose los lacrimales-. Y no quiero que me pase cuando esté cerca de ti o del Superior. No quiero haceros daño.

-No te preocupes por eso. Solo te pasa cuando hay una luna de por medio, ¿no?

-No...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Una vez me pasó sin luna ni nada- admitió Saïx-. Cuando invocamos nuestras armas por primera vez, ¿recuerdas? Fue solo unos segundos, pero... era la misma sensación.

-Bueno, entonces te pasa cuando estás bajo la influencia de la luna y/o en momentos críticos- observó Axel-. Bien, bastará con que no intentemos matarte ni te estreses demasiado con el Superior, ¿no? ¡Pan comido!

-¡L...! ¡Axel! ¡No te lo tomes a broma, es muy serio!- le regañó Saïx, arreándole una colleja-. Tú no viste lo que les hice a esos Sincorazón vegetales esta mañana...

-No, es verdad, no lo vi. Pero te vi destrozar a lo que por cierto me he enterado de que se llama "neosombra" con tus propias manos, cuando estábamos en Vergel... Perdón, en Bastión Hueco; es la costumbre. ¿Crees que no sé de lo que eres capaz?- comentó Axel en tono burlón-. No nos conocimos ayer, Saïx.

El Incorpóreo de cabello azul se cruzó de brazos y fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, que se rió y le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro.

-Aun así... Hoy me ha costado mucho recuperar el control- insistió Saïx.

-Pero al final lo has conseguido, como resulta evidente- replicó Axel-. Y aunque no lo consiguieras, siempre estaré yo para devolverte al mundo real de una buena hostia, ¿lo captas?

-Oh, gracias, tu amabilidad me abruma.

-De nada, de nada. Pero volviendo al tema inicial, Saïx- Axel se puso serio-, ¿de verdad te va bien con Xemnas? ¿Te trata bien y eso?

-Sí, claro. Bueno, no es que sea excesivamente romántico, pero bueno, yo tampoco lo soy así que no hay problema- respondió Saïx-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No, por saberlo. Soy tu amigo y me preocupo por ti, eso es todo.

-Ah, pues gracias, pero no hay motivo para preocuparse- Saïx se encogió de hombros y su mirada se perdió en la ciudad a sus pies.

-Bueno, pues que siga así, ¿eh? Y si alguna vez te hace daño, no dudes en decírmelo. Me da igual si es nuestro jefe, le patearemos el culo juntos si hace falta, ¿lo captas?- dijo Axel. Aunque su tono era de guasa, sus ojos estaban serios. Saïx lo miró y sonrió levemente.

-Claro. Gracias, Axel.

Saïx habló con Xemnas aquella noche acerca de sus "ataques de locura". Al contrario que a Axel, le contó lo de la voz que había aparecido en su mente. Cuando terminó de explicárselo, se quedó en silencio, desnudo y tumbado en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del Superior, también desnudo. Éste meditó durante unos segundos.

-No creo que haya motivo de alarma- dijo finalmente-. Bastará con seguir una serie de medidas preventivas.

-¿No enviarme a Awa de noche, por ejemplo?

-Al contrario- respondió Xemnas para su sorpresa-. Tienes un poder inmenso, Saïx. Cuando seas capaz de controlarlo, serás invencible. Pero para dominar a una bestia debes enfrentarte a ella y demostrarle quién es más fuerte, así que procuraré enviarte más al Bosque de Awa. O, en general, a cualquier otro lugar de Idhún, que es el verdadero mundo donde se encuentra ese bosque. Así tendrás más oportunidades de hacer frente a tus demonios.

Saïx guardó silencio. No le parecía buena idea, pero no se le ocurría ningún argumento en contra. Buscó alguna razón con la que pudiera rebatir lo que Xemnas decía, pero éste interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-_Adivinador Lunar_- murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Saïx, alzando la mirada. Xemnas jugueteaba con mechones de su cabello azulado.

-Tu nuevo sobrenombre. En la Organización todos tenemos uno- explicó-. Eres inteligente, y según me ha dicho Xaldin, capaz de sacar deducciones muy rápidamente. Y tu elemento es la luna, así que... Saïx, número VII, el Adivinador Lunar- dijo.

-Me encanta cómo suena.

-Y en cuanto a Axel... Hmm...

-La Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes- dijo Saïx rápidamente.

-Sí, es bueno. Y apropiado, según lo que he visto y me ha contado Vexen. Me parece bien- aprobó Xemnas-. Y ahora que hemos despachado los asuntos oficiales, ¿qué te parece si pasamos a los extraoficiales, mi Adivinador Lunar?

-Corrijo, no es que me guste cómo suena, es que cuando lo dice usted suena condenadamente sexy- murmuró Saïx, sonriendo.

-Te tengo dicho que me tutees en la cama...

Xemnas se movió hasta situarse entre sus piernas, le besó... y ya no hablaron más en toda la noche. O al menos, no mantuvieron ninguna _conversación_ como tal.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V: La esposa de la muerte

Tras la misión con Xaldin en el Bosque de Awa, a Saïx lo enviaron cada vez más a misiones en solitario. La mayoría eran en distintos lugares de Idhún, bajo la luz de las tres lunas. Unas veces se trataba de eliminar a unos cuantos tangos escarlata (unos Sincorazón pequeños y escurridizos de colores cálidos y forma de cono con sombrero que escupían fuego) en el Desierto de Awinor, amplia y vasta extensión de arena con esqueletos de dragones asomando entre las dunas; otras debía ocuparse de plantas de hielo (las flores azules y blancas que lanzaban proyectiles helados) en las heladas regiones del norte, Nanhai, donde alguna vez tuvo que acabar con enemigos más peligrosos como el avalancha, una especie de dragón de las nieves; alguna vez lo mandaron a los reinos humanos a explorar, pero eso era menos frecuente. Y siempre, _siempre_ era de noche cuando llegaba a Idhún.

Xemnas tenía razón en que aquella era la mejor manera de someter a su bestia interior, o eso parecía. Las primeras veces, Saïx perdió el control y se pasó días en Idhún antes de conseguir volver al castillo. La bestia ahogaba su conciencia en cuanto ponía un pie bajo la luz de Erea, Ilea y Ayea, las tres lunas. Sin embargo, poco a poco consiguió controlarla, y fue ganando habilidad suficiente en el combate como para poder prescindir de la fuerza extra de la bestia. También consiguió un poco más de soltura con la magia.

No obstante, aunque Idhún ocupaba la mayoría de sus misiones, también le enviaban a otros lugares. Uno de ellos, el Santuario de Atenea, le deparaba más de una sorpresa.

La primera vez que le enviaron allí fue en misión de reconocimiento. Esta vez era casi de día cuando Saïx llegó, y a medida que la mañana fue avanzando la luz de un único sol fue descubriendo una alta colina rocosa por la que resultaba casi imposible escalar. La única manera de llegar a su cima era por unas anchas e interminables escaleras que atravesaban doce templos de diversas formas y estilos, hasta llegar a una explanada adoquinada presidida por un décimo tercer templo mucho más grande que cualquiera de los otros. Detrás de éste, una enorme estatua de una mujer, vestida con un peplo y sosteniendo una figura alada con la mano derecha y un escudo con la izquierda, contemplaba el vasto territorio. En su hermoso rostro de piedra había tallada una expresión mezcla de bondad, sabiduría y rectitud.

Tras una investigación más a fondo, Saïx averiguó que aquel lugar estaba lleno de caballeros. Los caballeros eran humanos con poderes excepcionales y protegidos por armaduras tan duras como ligeras, y su misión era proteger a la divinidad que se alojaba en el décimo tercer templo, representada por la enorme estatua. En cada templo había un caballero de oro, que constituían la élite y eran muy difíciles de vencer, y eso junto con los caballeros de menor rango que pululaban por los alrededores y entrenaban en un descampado cercano convertía la subida hasta la diosa, Atenea, en una tarea harto difícil.

Pero a Saïx no le interesaban los justos, piadosos y rectos caballeros. No había más que luz en el Santuario, y los pocos Sincorazón que surgían eran aplastados enseguida por caballeros menores. No, lo realmente interesante estaba un poco más lejos... a muchos kilómetros bajo tierra.

Lejos del Santuario había una montaña horadada por cuevas de las que salían gran cantidad de Sincorazón. En una de sus misiones de reconocimiento, Saïx encontró allí un portal no muy distinto de los corredores de oscuridad que usaba para desplazarse. Dicho portal llevaba a un mundo totalmente distinto, pero fuertemente vinculado al Santuario: el Inframundo. El Inframundo era el sitio al que iban a parar todas las almas muertas en el Santuario, un lugar tenebroso y oscuro en cuyo cielo no había estrellas sino nubes de tormenta y nebulosas de colores apagados. Se entraba a él por un enorme arco de triunfo con una inscripción que instaba a abandonar la esperanza una vez se cruzase. Más allá del arco, un escalofriante barquero hacía cruzar a las almas en su barca un río sobre el que flotaba una fantasmal bruma que impedía ver la otra orilla. Tras cruzar el río, las almas eran juzgadas en un palacio de justicia y enviadas a una de las distintas prisiones en las que se dividía el Inframundo, en función de los pecados cometidos en vida. Las prisiones eran de todo tipo: desde tumbas ardientes hasta una vasta extensión helada, pasando por un lago de alquitrán hirviendo. Eran ocho prisiones, custodiadas todas por espectros, guardianes similares a los caballeros en su fuerza y en que llevaban armadura, pero mucho más rastreros, sádicos y despiadados. Y más allá de la octava prisión y de los tres templos de los cabecillas espectrales, había un majestuoso palacio, la Giudecca, donde residía la divinidad venerada en el Inframundo: Hades, el dios de los muertos. Detrás del palacio podía encontrarse un muro tan largo y tan alto que sus extremos no se alcanzaban con la vista y su cima se perdía entre las negras nubes.

La oscuridad que poblaba aquí el corazón de los espectros engendraba Sincorazón a mansalva, pero extrañamente, los Sincorazón salían del Inframundo en vez de quedarse allí. Saïx fue testigo de cómo estas criaturas pasaban ante él como si no estuviera allí y se marchaban, perfectamente coordinadas. En vista de que los Sincorazón no podían organizarse entre sí de aquel modo, era evidente que _algo_ los estaba dirigiendo... o _alguien_. Saïx no consiguió averiguar qué hasta la quinta visita que realizó a aquel mundo.

En aquella ocasión tuvo menos cuidado que de costumbre y fue sorprendido por unos cuantos espectros cuando intentaba entrar a la Giudecca. Se dejó conducir hasta el interior, lleno de pasillos enmoquetados y pobremente iluminados con mortecinas antorchas, hasta un amplio salón sostenido por columnas, al final del cual una luz azulada emanaba de detrás de unas cortinas cerradas y translúcidas. Al pie de las cortinas, sobre una escalinata de piedra, una mujer pálida como la misma muerte y ataviada con un largo y sencillo vestido negro acariciaba las cuerdas de un arpa de oro viejo, arrancándole una música exquisita. Su cabello, negro también, era liso, largo y sedoso.

Los espectros condujeron a Saïx hasta la base de la escalinata y le obligaron a arrodillarse. La dama dejó de tocar y abrió unos ojos de color violeta que se clavaron en el Incorpóreo, que mantuvo la cabeza gacha por prudencia.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó la dama. Su voz, suave y aterciopelada, era tal dulce como la melodía de su arpa.

-Lo hemos encontrado intentando colarse en la Giudecca, mi señora Pandora- respondió uno de los espectros.

-Y le habéis concedido su deseo- comentó ella. Saïx se permitió subir la comisura derecha de su boca un milímetro-. Retiraos.

-Pero señora...

-No podemos dejarla sola con...

-He dicho que os retiréis- repitió ella. Esta vez, su voz sonó como el restallar de un látigo. Los dos espectros murmuraron una disculpa y se apresuraron a salir-. Levanta la cabeza, joven visitante- ordenó. Su tono era firme, pero no tan amenazante como antes. Saïx obedeció y la miró con expresión calmada. Ahora que se fijaba, el cabello de la dama no era del todo negro, sino que la luz le arrancaba reflejos violáceos. Estaba más que bien proporcionada, con las curvas justas, y la expresión de sus aristocráticas y finas facciones era completamente indescifrable, como aquella cara que ponía Xemnas cuando estaba pensando en algo que no quería que nadie supiera pero que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Poseía una belleza un tanto inquietante, como la de un elegante y letal felino a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa. Pero, además de eso, había algo que llamó la atención de Saïx. Algo que no sabía ubicar, pero que estaba seguro de haber visto antes. Algo realmente familiar en su rostro, en sus movimientos, aunque estaba seguro de que no se conocían.

-Su nombre es Pandora, por lo que he podido entender- dijo Saïx. Ella asintió.

-Y mi cargo es la segunda al mando de este lugar, la mano derecha del señor Hades- añadió-. Pero desconozco tu identidad, extranjero. ¿Quién eres y cómo es que estás vivo en nuestros dominios?

-Mi nombre es Saïx, el Adivinador Lunar. Y no estoy _vivo_, o al menos, a mi... "existencia"... no se le debería llamar vida- respondió calmadamente. Pandora alzó sus cejas finas.

-Ya entiendo. No eres humano, pues. Los humanos no pueden entrar aquí sin morir, ni siquiera los caballeros de Atenea. Sólo los espectros, cuyas almas pertenecen al Inframundo y cuyas armaduras les protegen, pueden sobrevivir aquí.

-De lo cual deduzco que usted tampoco es humana- replicó Saïx. Para su sorpresa, una chispa de duda apareció en los ojos de Pandora.

-Yo estoy protegida por la gracia de mi señor Hades- dijo, desviando la mirada. Saïx entrecerró los ojos y la observó más detenidamente. Una vez más, algo en ella resultaba demasiado familiar. Cuando Pandora volvió a mirarlo, la duda había desaparecido de sus ojos. Sus ojos...

De repente Saïx se dio cuenta. Pues claro que había visto aquellos ojos antes. O al menos, aquella mirada. Era la misma que mostraba Lea cuando lo encontró, tirado en el suelo de Bastión Hueco, después de que los Sincorazón los atacasen. La misma con la que Xemnas los había recibido en la sala de los tronos. La misma que veía Saïx todas las mañanas al mirarse al espejo. La mirada vacía de un ser que carecía de corazón.

Para asegurarse, cerró los ojos y llamó a su parte salvaje, liberándola lo justo para que sus sentidos se agudizaran. Se centró en sus oídos hasta que pudo oír el levísimo susurro del aire al entrar y salir de dos pares de pulmones, los suyos y los de Pandora. Junto a ese sonido no estaba el retumbar de ningún corazón latiendo. Reprimió de nuevo a la bestia de su interior y sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad.

-¿Y qué te trae a los dominios de la muerte, joven Saïx?- preguntó Pandora, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Mi señor me envió a investigar este mundo cuando descubrí la entrada en la gruta. Intentamos controlar la población de Sincorazón, esos seres que surgen hasta de debajo de las piedras y atacan a las personas, y hace poco descubrí que muchos de ellos aparecen aquí... y se marchan, cosa que, según lo que sabemos, no es normal- explicó Saïx. Era una verdad a medias, pues no le estaba contando todo, pero eso Pandora no tenía por qué saberlo aún-. Los Sincorazón son criaturas irracionales, incluso podría decirse que estúpidas. Son completamente incapaces de organizarse por sí solos, pero salen del Inframundo con un orden casi militar. Mi señor me envió aquí a averiguar _qué_ o _quién_ los dirige.

-Comprendo- asintió Pandora-. Nadie de mi ejército tiene especial afinidad con esas criaturas, de hecho, a todos nos resultan bastante repulsivas. Aunque sean tan oscuras como nosotros, tienen algo que... No sabría explicarlo, simplemente, no nos gustan. Además, muchas de ellas interfieren en las labores de mis espectros cuando están trabajando. Es todo un alivio cuando se marchan.

-¿Cree usted que podrían tener algún topo entre sus filas? Alguien que no sea un espectro, o que vaya por ahí merodeando sin ser notado- sugirió Saïx. Pandora sonrió.

-¿Como tú?

-Exactamente. Pero sin ser yo.

-Pues no, no lo creo. Como te dije antes, ningún humano puede entrar aquí sin caer preso de las leyes que rigen el Inframundo- negó Pandora. Saïx entrecerró los ojos, eso complicaba las cosas. "A no ser que..." pensó de repente. "Zexion dijo que una de nuestras tareas era mandarle Sincorazón al Elegido para que los destruyera. ¿Eso quiere decir que se los _mandamos_ o que _le ponemos a él en su camino_? Tengo que preguntarle a Xemnas acerca de esto."

-En ese caso, me temo que no podrá ayudarme de momento. No obstante, ¿le importaría si vuelvo por aquí en unos días?- le preguntó a Pandora, aunque pensaba volver de todos modos.

-Mientras no causes problemas entre mis espectros, puedes venir cuantas veces requieras. Si veo algo fuera de lo normal en el comportamiento de esas criaturas, te avisaré la próxima vez que nos veamos- asintió Pandora. Saïx se levantó y abrió un corredor de oscuridad detrás de sí.

-Gracias, señora Pandora. Hasta la próxima- se despidió, haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo por el portal, que se cerró tras él, dejando a la dama sola de nuevo en la sala.

Pandora frunció el ceño levemente. Aquel joven había llamado su atención. Por más que se había esforzado, no había conseguido notar nada de cosmos emanando de él. El cosmos, la fuerza que confería a sus espectros y a los caballeros de Atenea el poder para luchar, habitaba en todas las criaturas vivientes, nada podía sobrevivir sin él. Los dioses lo poseían, las criaturas mitológicas también, ya fueran racionales o irracionales. Hasta los muertos conservaban algo del cosmos que tenían en vida. Y, sin embargo, podía afirmar sin dudarlo un segundo que no había una gota de aquella energía en Saïx. No es que lo suprimiera o lo escondiera, es que no había nada. ¿Cómo era aquello posible?

Aquella noche, después de acostarse juntos como de costumbre, mientras Xemnas jugueteaba con sus mechones de cabello azulado, Saïx aprovechó para preguntarle lo que le rondaba por la mente desde que había vuelto del Inframundo.

-Xemnas, señor... Tengo una duda acerca de los Sincorazón.

-¿Sólo una? Eres afortunado- sonrió Xemnas-. Adelante, pregúntame lo que quieras.

-¿Hay alguna forma de controlarlos?- inquirió Saïx. Xemnas dejó de trastear con su cabello y se incorporó un poco.

-Has tardado más de lo que pensaba en preguntarlo. En efecto, la hay. De hecho, es una de nuestras mejores bazas- respondió-. ¿Te gustaría aprender?

-Claro.

-Pues te enseñaré mañana. ¿Algo más?

-Sí, pero ya se lo contaré cuando tenga más detalles.

-Que no me trates de usted en la cama, Saïx. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Tal y como prometió, a la mañana siguiente Xemnas no asignó a Saïx ninguna misión, sino que dejó a Zexion al mando del castillo, se encerró con el número VII en la sala de entrenamiento y le dio una clase magistral acerca de cómo controlar a los Sincorazón. No era fácil, desde luego, pero Saïx fue mejorando con la práctica. Los Sincorazón, después de todo, siempre se aliaban con el más fuerte, y Saïx era _muy_ fuerte.

En teoría, no tenía mucho misterio: abrir un corredor oscuro que conectara cualquier sitio donde hubiera Sincorazón con el lugar deseado y cerrarlo una vez que los Sincorazón hubieran cruzado. El problema era ¿cómo demonios hacer que cruzaran? Ahí entraba en juego la parte del poder del Incorpóreo: los Sincorazón se veían atraídos por los seres más poderosos que ellos. Si conseguían imponerles su voluntad, éstos se plegaban a sus mudas órdenes cual marionetas. Saïx se lo imaginaba como si unos hilos invisibles unieran a los Sincorazón con su mente, obligándoles a hacer lo que él quisiera. Era una sensación muy extraña aquella de controlar a esos pequeños seres.

Xemnas estaba más que orgulloso de la facilidad con la que Saïx aprendía. A medida que fueron pasando los días, le fue enseñando también a controlar a los Umbríos, algo un poco más difícil dado que éstos poseían cierta inteligencia. Saïx, por su parte, asimilaba todo lo que Xemnas le enseñaba, y poco a poco iba diseñando una teoría acerca de Pandora y los Sincorazón infernales. Alguna vez le preguntó al Superior si no era un problema para él darle aquellas clases, después de todo no dejaba de ser el líder y tendría cosas que hacer, pero Xemnas le respondió que le venía bien despejarse un poco y escapar de tanto papeleo.

Una semana y pocos días después de hablar con Pandora, Saïx volvió al Inframundo de misión. Esta vez se dirigió directamente a la Giudecca, donde la dama caminaba en esos momentos por los pasillos, meditabunda.

-Saludos, señora Pandora- dijo Saïx detrás de ella, saliendo de un corredor oscuro que se cerró tras él. Pandora se detuvo, pero no se giró.

-Saïx. Bienvenido. ¿Encontraste a la persona que buscabas?- preguntó.

-La tengo justo delante- respondió él. Pandora se giró, extrañada. Saïx la observaba a un par de metros de distancia-. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no tiene usted pulso?- preguntó de improvisto. Pandora ahogó un grito y se llevó una mano al pecho sin darse cuenta.

-¿Cómo lo has...?

-No sentir pena. No sentir furia. No poder alegrarse cuando se obtiene una victoria ni enfurecerse cuando se comete un fallo. No sentir nada- dijo Saïx-. Ni el latir de un corazón ni las emociones que éste provoca. Sé lo que es eso, créame.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- le espetó ella.

-Porque al igual que usted, señora, perdí mi corazón hace tiempo. Nada late en mi pecho- respondió él. Pandora lo observó, sorprendida-. Somos iguales, Pandora. Incorpóreos. Seres que no son del todo. Aquellos que perdieron su corazón y a quienes sólo les queda su voluntad y su memoria.

Guardó silencio unos momentos. Pandora desvió la mirada, asimilando todavía la información. No resultaba fácil de creer, pero explicaría muchas cosas. Como aquella insensibilidad que ni siquiera podía desesperarla, porque no podía sentir desesperación, o el hecho de que nadie percibiera su cosmos por muy cerca que estuviera, y por supuesto lo que tenía preocupados a todos sus espectros: que la dama nunca tenía pulso, aunque acabase de recorrerse a toda velocidad el Inframundo entero.

-Ahora ya sabe lo que es usted en realidad. Lo que quiero saber es hace cuánto que es así, y cómo sucedió para que mi gente no se diera cuenta- dijo Saïx, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Pandora se sentó en un banco que había en el pasillo, cerró los ojos y a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de aquel día, el último en el que recordaba haber visto la luz del sol.

-Hace más de diez años, yo vivía con mi familia. Teníamos mucho dinero y una casa muy grande- empezó a relatar-. Mi madre iba a dar a luz en pocos días. Éramos felices...

En el patio de nuestra mansión había un pequeño edificio clausurado. Yo pensaba que era un mausoleo. Mi padre no me dejaba acercarme y la puerta estaba cerrada con un pesado candado. Pero de repente, un día, el candado estaba abierto. _Algo_... no sabía qué... me hizo adentrarme en el mausoleo. Dentro encontré una caja muy antigua, cerrada con el sello de Atenea. El sello estaba muy débil y en cuanto lo rocé con los dedos se desintegró. La caja se abrió y de ella salieron los espíritus de los dioses del sueño y la muerte. Me dijeron que debía cuidar del señor Hades, que estaba a punto de nacer como mi hermano pequeño. Días después, mi madre dio a luz... y murió. Y a partir de entonces, todo lo que había en la mansión fue muriéndose. Las mascotas, los sirvientes, mi padre... Hasta la hierba se secó. Sólo quedábamos mi hermano y yo. Y entonces aparecieron los espectros y nos trajeron aquí.

Yo siempre he estado a su lado. En cada generación, mi alma se reencarna como su hermana mayor, su segunda al mando. El destino nos ata desde la era del mito. Siempre soy yo quien libera su alma o la de los dioses del sueño y la muerte. Y siempre le he querido, siempre he estado dispuesta a dar mi vida por él. Pero en esta vida ha sido distinto.

Esas criaturas, los Sincorazón, aparecieron de repente. Algunos atacaban a mis espectros. Los que me habían cuidado desde niña, los que seguían fielmente mis órdenes... estaban sufriendo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para detenerlos. Rogué a mi señor para que me concediese el poder para acabar con esas molestas criaturas, pero él me dijo que me costaría algo a cambio. Le dije que por protegerle a él y a mis soldados daría mi vida. Entonces, la oscuridad más terrorífica y absoluta que había visto nunca me rodeó, perdí el sentido... y cuando desperté, ya no podía sentir el latido de mi corazón. A partir de ahí todo fue mucho más fácil. Pronto me di cuenta de que mis deseos se cumplían en lo que a los Sincorazón respectaba. Cuando yo deseaba que desaparecieran, lo hacían. Cuando deseaba que atacasen el Santuario, también obedecían. Pero a cambio, no era capaz de entristecerme ni alegrarme, y el amor que sentía por mi hermano... desapareció. No es que lo odiase, es que no podía sentir hacia él nada. Sólo... lealtad. Una lealtad más fuerte que la de cualquier otro espectro. No sé por qué.

-Porque fue la oscuridad de Hades lo que consumió su corazón- respondió Saïx-. Por su señor sacrificó lo más preciado que usted tenía. Supongo que después de eso, no le quedaba sino seguirle... tal vez con la esperanza de que él le devolviera lo que había perdido. Pero él no puede hacerlo, Pandora. Ni siquiera un dios podría obrar tal milagro.

-Pero aún así, no puedo abandonarle. Quizás no tenga corazón, pero todavía hay un lazo que nos une. Aunque sólo sea el de la lealtad o el forjado por una falsa esperanza. Además, yo... sigo siendo su hermana mayor. Quiero lo mejor para él- murmuró Pandora, abriendo los ojos. Durante apenas una décima de segundo, Saïx creyó ver en ellos un destello cálido, el brillo del cariño de una hermana. Pero luego se desvaneció, y sus ojos volvieron a ser tan vacíos como siempre.

-En cierto modo... la entiendo- comentó Saïx-. Yo también perdí mi corazón por proteger a alguien. Y también tengo a alguien por quien volvería a sacrificar mi corazón, si tuviera uno.

-¿Quién es, si puedo saberlo?- preguntó Pandora suavemente. Saïx sonrió.

-Me ha contado su historia, lo menos que puedo hacer es responderle- dijo-. El nombre del primero era Lea, pero ahora se llama Axel. Los Sincorazón lo atacaron una noche, y yo salí en su ayuda. Al final, los dos acabamos como Incorpóreos. El segundo se llama Xemnas, y es mi... bueno... mi jefe, como lo llama Axel. Es quien nos encontró y nos explicó lo que éramos, y también quien nos dio un motivo para seguir luchando. Tiene un plan para recuperar nuestros corazones.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, pero se hace tarde, y es muy largo de explicar ahora mismo. Intentaré volver mañana para darle más detalles.- Saïx abrió un corredor oscuro a su lado-. Cuídese, señora Pandora.

-Tú también, joven Adivinador Lunar.

Él de despidió con una elegante reverencia y desapareció por el portal.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI: Aquellos que se sacrifican por otros

Xemnas escuchó atentamente aquella noche el relato de Saïx, que le contó todo lo que había descubierto en el Inframundo, incluyendo a Pandora. El asombro asomó a la cara del número I cuando Saïx llegó a la parte de la historia de la dama.

-Vaya... Es fascinante- murmuró cuando el número VII terminó-. Buen trabajo, mi Adivinador Lunar. Es muy posible que dentro de poco se incorporen dos miembros más a la Organización.

-¿Dos? ¿Quién es el segundo?- preguntó Saïx, frunciendo el ceño.

-Un muchacho que ha encontrado Xigbar. Todavía no estamos seguros, pero es muy probable que sea un Incorpóreo- explicó Xemnas-. Cielos, cada vez que pienso en lo que debe de haber pasado esa mujer... Se alegrará de tener una oportunidad de recuperar su corazón, aunque eso ponga en peligro a sus espectros.

-¿Vamos mañana a hablar con ella?- sugirió Saïx.

-Me parece bien. Por cierto, ¿tienes alguna idea de cuál puede ser su elemento?

El número VII se lo pensó unos momentos, pero sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

-Bueno, no tiene importancia. Mañana lo averiguaremos. De momento, mi Adivinador, te has ganado un premio por tu excelente trabajo...

Saïx sonrió y cerró los ojos, abriéndose de piernas para franquearle el camino a Xemnas.

Al día siguiente, el Adivinador Lunar condujo al Superior por el Inframundo hasta la Giudecca. Podría haber abierto un corredor oscuro directamente en el palacio, pero le pareció una buena idea enseñarle aquel nuevo mundo a Xemnas. En realidad, la excusa no se la creía ni él; lo que de verdad quería era alargar el tiempo que estaba con su señor.

El Inframundo estaba tranquilo. Sospechosamente tranquilo. Tras unas horas de viaje, llegaron frente al primero de los tres templos que debían atravesarse antes de llegar a la Giudecca. En éste, un espectro bastante alto y de constitución tan fornida como la de Lexaeus les salió al paso nada más entraron por las grandes puertas. El espectro vestía una terrorífica armadura oscura con enormes alas metálicas a la espalda y un casco del que salían tres cuernos. Tenía las cejas rubias y tan pobladas que se unían en una sola sobre sus ojos ambarinos. Cojeaba un poco y tenía algún que otro corte donde la armadura no protegía su piel.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué hacéis aquí?- les espetó. Su voz, grave y feroz, sonaba como si estuviera harto de algo.

-Mi nombre es Saïx, y él es Xemnas. Hemos venido a hablar con tu señora- intervino el Adivinador Lunar.

-Ah, sí, a ti te conozco, fuiste al que pillaron los hombres de Aiacos fisgoneando en Giudecca- gruñó el espectro-. No llegas en muy buen momento, estamos siendo atacados.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes. Los estúpidos caballeros de Atenea, ya sabes. Se les ha metido en la cabeza que su diosa está por aquí abajo y no se rinden ni a tiros... Minos me ha dicho que la Giudecca está sitiada. Me dirigía allí cuando os he oído llegar. Por cierto, soy Radamanthys del Wyvern, estrella celestial de la ferocidad y uno de los tres Jueces- se presentó.

-¿Podemos acompañarte? Es posible que seamos de ayuda- sugirió Xemnas. Radamanthys los observó de arriba a abajo.

-No veo cómo ibais a serlo, pero haced lo que queráis. Mientras no obstaculicéis a nuestros soldados, claro- respondió, girándose y batiendo las alas de su armadura. Se elevó en el aire y desapareció por una claraboya del techo.

Los dos Incorpóreos cruzaron una mirada. "Se acabó el paseo turístico" pensó Saïx, abriendo un corredor oscuro directamente hacia la entrada de la Giudecca. Xemnas se apresuró a seguirle.

La Giudecca era un caos cuando llegaron. Todos los espectros que no habían visto a lo largo del "paseo" estaban allí presentando batalla contra los caballeros, que aunque eran menos, no dejaban de causar bajas en el bando enemigo. Por todas partes se oían golpes, gritos, crujidos, salpicaduras; las explosiones de energía iluminaban el campo de batalla cual mortales fuegos artificiales. En medio del caos de la batalla, Saïx agarró de la mano a Xemnas y lo arrastró por otro corredor oscuro, esta vez directamente al salón de audiencias de Pandora. Allí los recibió una escena no tan dantesca como la que se desarrollaba fuera del palacio, pero sí más terrorífica.

Unos caballeros parecían haber conseguido infiltrarse. El más afortunado de ellos, de cabello verdoso y armadura rosada, yacía a pocos metros de la puerta. Otros dos estaban empotrados contra sendas columnas, ambos de cabello negro pero uno corto y otro largo, y un cuarto rubio tirado en una especie de cráter al pie de la escalinata. Pero sin duda el que peor lo estaba pasando era el quinto, uno castaño de armadura azulada clara que se retorcía de dolor en la tarima, a los pies de Pandora. Aparentemente, la mujer no estaba haciendo nada, sólo le miraba fijamente mientras éste vomitaba sangre y luchaba por respirar. Se debatió unos instantes más, pero no tardó en exhalar su último aliento. Pandora, vestida de negro, como de costumbre, se subió un poco el vestido y apartó con el pie el cuerpo inerte del caballero, como quien aparta el cadáver de una rata molesta. Sólo entonces pareció advertir la presencia de los dos Incorpóreos.

-Oh, Saïx, eres tú. No llegas en muy buen momento- comentó, bajando la escalinata hasta llegar donde estaban ellos-. ¿Quién te acompaña?

-Permita que le presente a Xemnas, mi señor. Superior, ésta es Pandora- les presentó Saïx. Pandora hizo una elegante reverencia, pero Xemnas tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella. Una punzada de celos atravesó al número VII, pero se controló. "Protocolo. No es más que protocolo. Un papel. Una fachada" se recordó.

-Es un placer conocerla, mi Adivinador Lunar me ha hablado mucho y bien de usted- dijo Xemnas.

-Qué casualidad, también dice maravillas de usted- comentó Pandora con una media sonrisa. Saïx por un momento deseó que se lo tragara la tierra-. Lamento que haya encontrado este... panorama. No esperábamos el ataque de los caballeros hasta dentro de muchos días, y sobre todo, no esperábamos que consiguieran llegar hasta aquí. Atenea ha debido protegerles de las leyes infernales de alguna forma que desconozco.

De repente, un destello interrumpió la conversación. En apenas un parpadeo, un esbelto tridente se había materializado en la mano de Pandora, que acariciaba con su acerada punta el cuello del caballero que antes estaba en el cráter. Éste debía de haberse levantado y acercado sin hacer ruido, de hecho, los dos hombres no se habían dado cuenta, pero Pandora parecía haberse percatado.

-¿Tu maestro no te enseñó que es de mala educación interrumpir a los adultos cuando hablan?- siseó Pandora. El caballero de repente empezó a boquear y se llevó las manos al pecho, como si le doliera. Jadeó, se resistió, pero tal y como le había sucedido a su compañero hacía unos instantes, terminó desplomándose en el suelo a los pies de la dama.

Xemnas la observaba sin perder detalle.

-Ya veo... Era imposible que adivinaras su elemento, VII- murmuró.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es?- preguntó éste.

-La muerte- respondió Xemnas-. Al igual que tu fuerza proviene de la luna, a ella le obedece la mismísima muerte.- Saïx desvió la mirada hacia Pandora, que se retiró un mechón de cabello oscuro de la cara.

-Bien, no sé cómo han entrado esos cinco, pero no volverán a molestarnos- empezó-. Tal vez sería mejor que...

No pudo seguir, pues un segundo destello y un estruendo, como una explosión, volvieron a interrumpir la conversación. La puerta de la sala saltó por los aires, obligándoles a apartarse, y un grupo de magullados pero vivos caballeros de Atenea irrumpió en la estancia con gesto de malas pulgas.

-¿Dónde está Atenea?- rugió uno de ellos, de armadura dorada muy completa y melena corta a caballo entre el rubio oscuro y el castaño claro.

-Disculpad. He de ocuparme de unas ratas que se nos han colado- murmuró Pandora a los dos Incorpóreos. Caminó hasta situarse frente al caballero, pero a unos metros, y alzó su tridente-. ¿Tan inútiles sois los caballeros que perdéis a vuestra diosa? ¿Y tan estúpidos que me preguntáis a mí, Pandora, la primera que quiere verla muerta, dónde está? Si lo supiera, vuestra diosa estaría ya tan muerta como esos de ahí- espetó la dama, señalando con su tridente a los caballeros caídos. El de la armadura de oro tragó saliva.

-¡Fuera de nuestro camino!- exclamó, lanzándose a por ella con el puño por delante, pero la Incorpórea lo esquivó ágilmente y le propinó un golpe con el mástil del tridente en la base de la columna vertebral. Otros dos caballeros se lanzaron a por ella, pero los evadió también y de un certero tajo con la punta del tridente le cruzó la cara a uno, haciendo que el otro tropezara con él y cayese al suelo.

-¿Ahora atacáis a una dama de dos en dos? ¿Qué ha sido de vuestra caballerosidad, atenienses?- se burló Pandora. Un murmullo de furia recorrió la multitud de caballeros.

Saïx estaba admirado por la destreza de Pandora en la lucha, la mujer a primera vista parecía no estar hecha para el cuerpo a cuerpo pero se le daba tremendamente bien. Sin embargo, no podría aguantar mucho contra tantos caballeros a la vez.

-Tenemos que echarle una mano, señor- murmuró rápidamente el número VII, invocando su espadón. Xemnas asintió, y en la siguiente acometida de los caballeros, los dos Incorpóreos saltaron al combate. Entre el efecto sorpresa, la fuerza de Saïx y la habilidad de Xemnas con hechizos avanzados, los caballeros pronto empezaron a tener serios problemas. Además, la distracción permitió a Pandora algún que otro momento para utilizar su mortífero poder y acabar con más de uno que se le acercó demasiado. Sin embargo, hubo uno que se les escapó, otro caballero de armadura dorada, dotado de alas metálicas plumadas en la espalda y un arco recurvo que sostenía en la mano. En un descuido de Xemnas, con quien peleaba, se escabulló en medio del tumulto de la pelea y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la escalinata. Saïx no se dio cuenta, ocupado como estaba en defenderse de tres caballeros y dos amazonas a la vez, y Xemnas no pudo ir tras él porque de inmediato se le presentó otro oponente. Pandora, sin embargo, sí que se dio cuenta, y vio perfectamente cómo el caballero cargaba el arco con una flecha de oro y lo tensaba, apuntando hacia la cortina.

-¡NO!- exclamó la dama, arrojándole el tridente, que atravesó la armadura y se clavó en su espalda, arrancando un grito de la garganta del caballero. La cuerda del arco se destensó y la flecha se clavó en uno de los escalones. Pandora extendió el brazo y el tridente desapareció para volver a aparecer en su mano-. ¡No permitiré que le toquéis un pelo a mi señor Hades!- bramó. Se abrió paso en medio de la pelea a base de golpes con el tridente hasta conseguir llegar a donde estaba el caballero, intentando incorporarse. Los ojos de Pandora brillaron, amenazadores, y de la herida del caballero empezó a manar cada vez más sangre. Alzó el tridente, dispuesta a rematarlo con sus propias manos...

… y de repente una red de relámpagos eléctricos se propagó por el aire y la derribó, golpeando también a Saïx y Xemnas pero esquivando a los caballeros. El responsable, el caballero de oro que Pandora había derribado al principio, soltó un comentario sarcástico, pero la dama no lo oyó. Los relámpagos la habían lanzado varios escalones más arriba. Todo lo que vio fue al caballero con alas tensando de nuevo el arco y apuntando otra vez a la cortina. Su pulso no temblaba ni un ápice, su mirada estaba llena de determinación y una poderosa energía emanaba de todo su cuerpo. Esta vez no fallaría, ni aunque le golpeasen por la espalda.

Los dedos del caballero soltaron la cuerda. El tumulto de la batalla ahogó el chasquido, pero el destello que lanzó la flecha se vio desde toda la sala. La saeta se dirigía directamente hacia la cortina. Aunque Xemnas y Saïx no lo supieran, Pandora recordaba los estragos que habían causado las flechas de aquel caballero en el pasado, y sabía que si acertaba a Hades, podría causarle un daño grave. Y no era otro sino Hades quien estaba detrás de la cortina. Así que no pensó, sino que rápidamente subió los escalones y se interpuso entre la flecha y su señor con los brazos extendidos.

La sangre roja de la Incorpórea salpicó el suelo. Las rodillas de ésta se doblaron, y Pandora cayó al suelo. Xemnas se dio cuenta.

-¡VII! ¡A la tarima!- exclamó. Saïx asintió y despejó el camino con una andada de bolas de fuego. Los dos Incorpóreos se apresuraron hacia la tarima, donde Pandora, tendida en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad. Su vestido negro y el suelo blanco se iban empapando poco a poco de sangre.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Un hechizo de curación? ¿Una poción?- preguntó Saïx, arrodillándose a su lado. Xemnas negó con la cabeza y señaló el mástil dorado de la flecha que sobresalía del pecho de la dama.

-Le ha perforado un pulmón y probablemente algún vaso sanguíneo vital. Está fuera de nuestras capacidades, pero tal vez si traemos al número IV o al VI...- murmuró. Pandora levantó la cabeza y sonrió levemente, para sorpresa de Saïx.

-No importa... Esto es... lo que quería- dijo entrecortadamente la Incorpórea-. Mi vida... pertenece a... mi señor. Es lo último que... podía hacer por él.

Alargó la mano hacia la cortina, intentando en vano alcanzarla, y tras un último espasmo, sus ojos se cerraron para siempre. Su cuerpo empezó a convertirse en humo negro que se disolvió poco a poco en el aire. Incluso la sangre y el tridente desaparecieron. La flecha dorada cayó al suelo, completamente limpia.

-VII, tenemos que irnos. No nos queda nada que hacer aquí- murmuró Xemnas. Saïx asintió y se levantó, pero un temblor de tierra los derribó a ambos.

-¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!- exclamó Saïx.

-Creo que el arquero ha enfurecido a quien no debía- respondió Xemnas, señalando la cortina. Una silueta negra y alta se destacaba al trasluz-. En cualquier caso, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esto. Nos retiramos- ordenó el Superior, agarrando a Saïx del brazo y tirando de él hacia un corredor de oscuridad que acababa de abrir.

Los dos Incorpóreos se separaron al llegar de vuelta al castillo. Ya era tarde para ir a comer, así que Xemnas se dirigió a su despacho a hablar con Xigbar, que debía de tener ya noticias sobre el presunto nuevo Incorpóreo, y Saïx fue a su propia habitación a darse una ducha, pues había vuelto del Inframundo apestando a azufre.

Un Umbrío acudió a llevarse su gabardina sucia y a reemplazarla por una limpia mientras él estaba duchándose, pero no lo oyó. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido en el Inframundo.

Pandora se había sacrificado por darle unos segundos más a su señor. Era una Incorpórea, se suponía que no podía sentir amor, y sin embargo había dado su vida por la persona a la que tanto había querido cuando tenía corazón. ¿Qué la había impulsado a hacer aquello? ¿Sus recuerdos? ¿La lealtad? ¿El sentido del deber?

Saïx pensó en sí mismo, en sus propios recuerdos. A su mente volvió aquella tortuosa noche en la que lo perdió todo. Por unos momentos pudo ver de nuevo las sombrías callejuelas de Bastión Hueco, los ojos amarillos que acechaban en la oscuridad, pudo oír el grito de auxilio de Lea. Recordó cómo había corrido por la calle, sin darse cuenta de que los Sincorazón los cercaban cada vez más, hasta donde su amigo parecía sepultado por una montaña de oscuridad llena de ojos brillantes.

"¡Isa! ¡No! ¡Vete!"

"¡Levanta, vamos! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!"

Lea había conseguido levantarse, pero estaba muy débil. Él había tirado de su amigo, llevándoselo casi a rastras.

"Lo conseguiremos, Lea. No te preocupes, lo..."

Un Sincorazón había saltado a su pecho, derribándolo. Otros dos más se le habían unido. Y luego otros tres, y otros cuatro más...

"¡ISA!"

Lea le habría ayudado, pero a él también le atacaban. La oscuridad los envolvió y empezó a apoderarse de ellos, hasta que llegó a sus corazones. Saïx rememoró el último acelerón de sus latidos, como si su corazón luchase a la desesperada por salvarse, igual que una fiera herida que exhala su último aliento peleando. Luego, dolor, el mayor dolor que experimentaría nunca, mayor que cualquier golpe, ya fuera físico o mental. Y después... nada. Absolutamente nada, salvo el dolor físico de las contusiones. Sólo un puñado de recuerdos y un pecho frío y vacío, como las desiertas calles de Bastión Hueco.

Sí, había perdido su corazón aquella noche, pero aparentemente su sentido del deber no se había ido, porque habría vuelto a hacerlo. Habría vuelto a correr a rescatar a Axel, habría interpuesto su vida entre un ataque enemigo y Xemnas. La razón no la comprendía del todo, al menos con éste último. Pues si bien era verdad que a Axel ya lo conocía desde que eran niños, a Xemnas apenas de unas semanas. Y, sin embargo, sentía hacia él la misma lealtad que Pandora hacia Hades.

Tal vez no necesitara un corazón para aquello, después de todo. Tal vez Pandora tenía razón y se podían establecer lazos siendo un Incorpóreo.

El muchacho que Xigbar trajo al castillo era, en efecto, un Incorpóreo. Era un chaval llamado Demyx, más o menos de la edad de Axel, quizá un poco más joven, de rasgos alegres y brillantes ojos del color de aguamarinas. Su pelo, de color rubio paja, desafiaba por completo a la ley de la gravedad: totalmente vertical en la zona de la coronilla y la nuca, y rapado al uno por el resto de la cabeza. Siempre se le caían un par de mechones sobre la frente, pero no parecía molestarle. No tenía la espalda demasiado ancha, pero usaba hombreras debajo de la gabardina, lo que le daba un aspecto muy curioso. En cuanto a su carácter... Al principio les pareció a todos bastante dicharachero, la alegría de la huerta, la chispa que le daba un poco de vida al Castillo Inexistente, pero conforme avanzaron los días se fue haciendo cada vez más patente que Demyx era... ¿cómo decirlo? Bueno, en una palabra: vago. _Muy_ vago. Lo camuflaba con sus continuos y bruscos cambios de humor, pero era la pura verdad: no soportaba trabajar. En cuanto le dejaban solo en una misión, se escaqueaba y se iba a tocar una especie de guitarra enorme (él insistía en que era un _sitar_ y que aquella era su arma) al Área Gris. La cosa es que no tocaba mal, de hecho, era bastante agradable. Pero lo que no resultaba en absoluto tan agradable era que a uno lo mandasen con Demyx de misión y de repente éste desapareciera, o que a otro lo enviasen a un mundo donde se suponía que Demyx había hecho ya limpieza de Sincorazón y resultase que todos los Sincorazón imaginables seguían allí, gozando de excelente salud y preparando un comité de bienvenida, dispuestos a invitar al Incorpóreo en cuestión a un banquete en calidad de segundo plato. Saïx pudo comprobarlo en sus propias carnes varias veces, y no fue el único. Así que ante la avalancha de quejas y la imposibilidad de comprobar quién tenía razón, Xemnas decretó que de entonces en adelante todo aquel que saliera de misión tendría que redactar después un informe y entregárselo a su segundo al mando, Zexion, que luego se lo pasaría a él. Aquello aumentaba la cantidad de papeleo que tenía que revisar, pero mereció la pena, puesto que el ambiente en el castillo mejoró mucho. Eso sí, huelga decir que a Demyx no le hizo ni maldita la gracia. El Superior acordó con Zexion también mandar a Demyx a misiones de reconocimiento y poco más, que eran lo único que aparentemente hacía bien y sin demasiado escaqueo.

Por lo demás, la rutina no cambió demasiado. Saïx fue enviado más veces a Idhún, cada vez a hacer frente a enemigos más fuertes. Alguna vez estuvo varios días fuera. Cuando habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Axel y él se unieran a la Organización y dos semanas desde la incorporación de Demyx, la cantidad de Sincorazón subió drásticamente en casi todos los mundos que conocían y hubo que suspender toda misión que no fuera de eliminación o de enviarle Sincorazón a Elegidos de la Llave Espada. Incluso Xemnas, que siempre se quedaba en el castillo, salió de misión más de una vez. Aquella situación duró un estresante mes más, hasta que un nuevo compañero se unió a las filas de los Incorpóreos: Luxord, un hombre de entre veinticinco y treinta años, pelo corto y rubio y algo de barba del mismo tono, ojos azulados y ambiciosos, cierta obsesión por el juego y excelente manejo de cualquier objeto plano y liso. Sus armas eran cartas, una baraja de cortantes cartas de todos los tamaños que él deseara, que le servían tanto de arma arrojadiza como de escudo.

La Organización contaba ya con diez miembros, y eso se notaba cada vez más. Pronto la población de Sincorazón volvió a unos niveles razonables y se reanudaron las misiones de reconocimiento, para alivio de Demyx, que lo había pasado francamente mal con Saïx y Zexion controlando que no evadiese sus deberes.

Sin embargo y pese a los aparentes progresos, Xemnas miraba cada noche por la ventana de su habitación, antes de que Saïx llegara, y clavaba la vista en el pequeño Kingdom Hearts, cuyo tamaño no era todavía ni la quinta parte de Ilea, la diminuta luna verde de Idhún. No iban lo bastante rápido, y aparentemente, las cosas seguirían así si no conseguían que entre ellos hubiera un Elegido de la Llave Espada... Y sería más fácil que el número VII, por poner un ejemplo, le traicionase, antes que contar con una Llave Espada entre sus filas.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII: La sombra que merodea

Unos días después del descenso de Sincorazón, Saïx y Axel fueron enviados juntos a una misión. Cuando Zexion les dio el informe, Axel le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Saïx, como diciendo "hale, prepárate, que me vas a tener que aguantar toda la mañana". Mal presagio.

Sin embargo, tampoco fue para tanto. Axel no asumió esta vez el papel de amigo sobreprotector ni interrogó a Saïx acerca de su relación con Xemnas. La misión que les había encargado Zexion era en Villa Crepúsculo, una tranquila ciudad bastante normal cuyo rasgo más destacable eran los preciosos atardeceres que se podían ver en ella. De hecho, en el horario de misión siempre era por la tarde en Villa Crepúsculo, así que los Incorpóreos nunca la habían visto a otra hora.

La misión de aquel día era bastante rutinaria. Villa Crepúsculo poseía una red de túneles en la que solían esconderse los Sincorazón. En este caso, centinelas, una especie de robots flotantes que disparaban láseres realmente molestos. Ese día Saïx pudo comprobar que había elegido bien el sobrenombre de Axel: el Incorpóreo se movía entre los Sincorazón como si bailara, una danza tan rápida como mortal. Sus chakrams silbaban y hendían el aire a velocidad de vértigo, con la misma destreza que si formasen parte de sus brazos. Saïx, por su parte, era preciso y contundente: no peleaba con la elegancia de su amigo, pero sus golpes destrozaban al enemigo mucho antes. No tardaron demasiado en limpiar de Sincorazón los laberínticos túneles.

-Hale, a casita, que llueve- comentó Axel cuando el último centinela se extinguió, haciendo desaparecer sus chakrams.

-Estamos bajo tierra- señaló Saïx.

-¡Es un decir! A ti lo que te gusta es incordiar, ¿no?

-Es posible, no hay que descartar ninguna hipót...- Saïx enmudeció de pronto y ladeó la cabeza. Había oído algo.

-¿Saïx?

-Calla- ordenó el número VII. Cerró los ojos, agudizó el oído...

_Tap, tap, tap_.

Pasos rápidos perdiéndose por un pasillo cercano. Uno de los que conducían al exterior.

No estaban solos.

Echó a correr sigilosamente hacia el lugar del que venían los pasos, haciéndole un gesto a Axel para que mantuviera silencio. Salieron al pasillo justo a tiempo de vislumbrar una pierna enfundada en cuero negro desapareciendo por una esquina.

-¡Corre!- murmuró Saïx, haciendo desaparecer su espadón. Axel asintió y ambos echaron a correr en pos de aquel extraño. Se suponía que ningún lugareño bajaría allí ese día. ¿Quién demonios era?

Persiguieron a la misteriosa figura hasta salir a la plaza principal de Villa Crepúsculo. A aquella hora, nadie transitaba por las calles, y las tiendas estaban cerradas. No había ni rastro de la persona a la que habían seguido. Escrutaron cada callejuela, pero no había ni rastro.

-Qué extraño- murmuró Saïx después de revisar por enésima vez el centro de la ciudad. El caso era que tenía la sensación de que le estaban vigilando, por más que su parte racional le dijera que la calle estaba desierta-. ¿No te da la impresión de que tener unos ojos clavados en la nuca?

-La verdad es que sí- masculló Axel, mirando a su alrededor-. ¡Eh, Saïx! ¡Mira!

Saïx miró hacia donde señalaba su amigo. En lo alto del tejado de una de las casas que bordeaban la plaza había alguien. Costaba distinguir sus rasgos a aquella distancia, pero habría podido jurar que tenía el pelo verde y largo y vestía unos pantalones negros. En cualquier caso, estaba claro que los miraba a ellos.

-¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?- murmuró Axel. Sus dedos se crisparon, a punto de invocar sus armas, pero Saïx lo detuvo.

-No lo sé, pero es obvio que quería que lo siguiéramos hasta aquí o habría vuelto a desaparecer. Podría ser una trampa- dijo.

-Supongo que tienes razón...- aceptó el número VIII-. ¿Se lo ponemos en el informe al jefe o se lo dices tú esta noche?

-Ambas cosas. Volvamos ya- respondió Saïx, abriendo un corredor oscuro y echando una última mirada al tejado. La misteriosa figura había desaparecido.

Saïx preguntó a Xemnas acerca de quién podía ser aquella persona que los había observado en Villa Crepúsculo, pero las respuestas del Superior eran crípticas... cuando las había, claro. El asunto tenía intrigados tanto al número VII como al número VIII, no tanto por el misterioso personaje en sí sino por la actitud evasiva que adoptaron los números I al VI acerca del tema.

El misterio parecía que iba a resolverse cuando Axel y Zexion fueron enviados a Villa Crepúsculo dos días después, pero no hizo sino complicarse todavía más.

Era raro que Zexion saliera de misión, y más que no lo hiciera solo. Pero lo que era todavía más extraño era que aquella misión no fuera de eliminación de Sincorazón. Axel tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja desde el momento en el que salió del corredor oscuro con Zexion y se encontró en la plaza mayor de Villa Crepúsculo, exactamente donde habían visto Saïx y él a aquel tipo.

-Empieza a largar, Zexion- le espetó Axel en cuanto el corredor oscuro se cerró. Zexion se giró a mirarle y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó cautamente.

-Oh, por favor, es obvio. Hace dos días Saïx y yo vemos a un tipo sospechoso, del número VI para arriba nadie suelta prenda y ahora aparecemos aquí. No nací ayer, ¿lo captas?- replicó Axel, cruzándose de brazos. Zexion desvió la mirada y recorrió con sus penetrantes y fríos ojos las inmediaciones.

-De acuerdo. Estamos buscando a alguien- respondió el número VI.

-Hasta ahí llegaba yo solito, gracias- dijo Axel con sorna. Zexion respiró hondo, armándose de paciencia-. ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Y por qué lo buscamos?

-Es una amenaza para la Organización. Nos traicionó hace ya más de dos años, y ha estado llevando a cabo acciones subversivas contra nosotros desde la sombra- explicó el número VI-. Hemos de agradeceros al número VII y a ti el haberla encontrado.

-De modo que es una "la"... Sinceramente, Zexion, ¿de veras crees que el mérito es nuestro por que la hayamos visto?

-No- respondió Zexion, para su sorpresa-. No lo creo en absoluto.

Axel alzó las cejas y descruzó los brazos.

-¿Y entonces qué hago yo aquí?- preguntó.

-Si la encontrasteis Saïx y tú es porque quiere algo de vosotros. ¿Qué mejor manera de dar con ella que traeros a alguno?

-Ah, estupendo, soy un señuelo. Qué bonito, número VI.

-...

Registraron el centro de la ciudad, pero no encontraron nada. También revisaron los túneles, sin éxito. Finalmente acabaron en la plaza de la estación de tranvía, en lo alto de la ciudad. Desierta... o eso parecía.

De repente, una risa cantarina resonó por la amplia plaza. Parecía provenir de todas partes y de ninguna. Axel invocó sus chakrams rápidamente y Zexion sacó su libro.

"_Número VI. Zexion. El Conspirador Velado"_ murmuró una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Pero cuando se giraron, no había nadie-. _"Número VIII. Axel. La Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes"._ La voz volvió a sonar. Sólo entonces Axel se dio cuenta de que no procedía de ninguna parte: retumbaba en su mente, pero sus oídos no la captaban.

-¿Es telépata?- murmuró entre dientes. Zexion asintió.

-No escuches nada de lo que diga. Es a quien estamos buscando- respondió-. ¡¿Dónde te escondes?! ¡Da la cara, Edixira!

La risa volvió a sonar en sus cabezas.

"_Eres bueno mirando hacia el frente, Zexion. Pero casi nunca se te ocurre que pueda haber alguien por encima de ti"_ comentó la voz. Zexion frunció el ceño. Axel captó la indirecta y dirigió la mirada hacia arriba.

-¡Zexion! ¡En la torre!- advirtió. Zexion siguió la dirección de su mirada.

La estación del tranvía poseía una alta y robusta torre cuadrada coronada con un tejado rojo a cuatro aguas del que salían dos campanarios, con dos campanas colgando de cada uno. Un enorme reloj bajo el tejado permitía ver la hora desde casi cualquier punto de Villa Crepúsculo. Entre el reloj y el tejado había una especie de mirador, y encaramada a la barandilla de éste, la misma figura que habían visto Axel y Saïx la vez pasada los observaba. Era una mujer de cabello verdoso, vestida con pantalones, guantes hasta el codo y botas, todo de cuero negro, y un top blanco y holgado. Sobre la ropa llevaba una especie de protecciones de color rojo: una sobre el pecho izquierdo y otras dos en la cara interna del brazo del mismo lado. Sostenía en la mano izquierda lo que parecía un arco del color del ébano, cuyas formas le resultaban vagamente familiares a Axel.

-El número VIII es más perspicaz que tú, Zexion- comentó la mujer, alzando el arco y apuntándoles. Una saeta brillante hecha de energía apareció entre la cuerda y el reposaflechas. La mujer tensó la cuerda, apuntándoles con cuidado. Zexion exclamó las palabras de un conjuro rápidamente, levantando una barrera entre ellos y la flecha en el mismo instante en que la mujer disparó. A la primera saeta le siguieron muchas más, pero la barrera aguantó.

-VIII, muévete- ordenó Zexion entre dientes. Axel abrió un corredor oscuro y desapareció, reapareciendo justo detrás de la mujer y apoyando uno de sus chakrams en su cuello.

-Suelta el arco, date la vuelta y pon las manos en alto- siseó el número VIII. Ella, sonriendo levemente, soltó el arco, que cayó al suelo con un ruido metálico. Era un poleas: en el extremo de cada pala había una polea en forma de estrella de seis puntas que daba más potencia al tiro. Tres estabilizadores salían del cuerpo del arco, dos con forma de colmillo y un tercero, bajo la empuñadura, más alargado y recto. Las palas no eran totalmente negras, sino que tenían tres franjas blancas cada una. Ahora que lo veía de cerca, Axel reparó en que las formas del arco, curvadas y suaves, recordaban a las de las armas de la Organización.

La mujer se giró lentamente, alzando las manos. Tenía el pelo verde claro recogido en una coleta, salvo dos largos mechones sueltos un poco más oscuros que le enmarcaban la cara, y tendría unos dos años más que Axel. No era especialmente musculosa ni tenía demasiadas curvas; alguien bastante normal, de no ser por su cabello. Cuando alzó la mirada, Axel vio que tenía los ojos de un vivo color rojo sangre.

-¿Cómo demonios has sabido quiénes éramos?- le espetó el pelirrojo.

-Yo sé muchas cosas. Demasiadas, al parecer- replicó ella-. Disculpa, ¿dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Edixira.

-También conocida como la traidora- comentó Zexion, saliendo de un corredor oscuro a unos metros. Edixira le sonrió.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Zexion. ¿Qué tal el Superior? ¿Sigue jugando al ajedrez, o ya no queda nadie que resista más de dos partidas contra él?- preguntó, ignorando la afilada hoja del chakram que apuntaba a su garganta.

-¿Os conocíais?- murmuró Axel, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a Zexion.

-Oh, pues claro que sí. ¿No le has dicho a quién teníais que eliminar, número VI?- una fingida sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Edixira.

-Silencio. No intentes engatusarnos con tus hilos, Ajedrecista Manipuladora- cortó Zexion. Y alzando su libro, pronunció las palabras de un conjuro. Un anillo de hielo rodeó el cuerpo de Edixira, pero ésta murmuró a su vez un contrahechizo y el anillo estalló en pedazos. Axel se cubrió la cara con un brazo para protegerse de las esquirlas y Edixira aprovechó la distracción para alejarse de él. Extendió la mano y el arco desapareció del suelo y se materializó entre sus dedos. Lo agarró con ambas manos y el arma soltó un destello y se dividió en dos. Las palas se pusieron rectas, el visor y el estabilizador central desaparecieron y los estabilizadores secundarios se giraron hacia el lado contrario. La cuerda desapareció, y cuando Edixira volvió a alzar la guardia, blandía dos espadas cortas negras en vez del arco de poleas.

Zexion no se lo pensó dos veces y lanzó otro hechizo de hielo contra ella, pero la mujer lo esquivó hábilmente con una voltereta y saltó hacia él. Axel, viendo su oportunidad, se interpuso en su camino y bloqueó las espadas de la joven con uno de sus chakrams, pero ella se limitó a soltarlas e invocarlas otra vez, asestándole un mandoble por sorpresa que obligó al Incorpóreo a agacharse para no quedarse sin cabeza. Edixira saltó por encima de él y le arreó una patada en la base de la columna, asegurándose así de que Axel permanecía en el suelo. Después fue a por Zexion, pero sus aceros atravesaron la imagen de éste como si no existiera.

-¿Una ilusión? Lástima...- murmuró Edixira, lanzando una de sus espadas hacia la otra esquina del mirador, de donde Zexion tuvo que desaparecer con un corredor oscuro para evitar ser apuñalado-... que ese truco ya me lo conozca.

La espada volvió a materializarse en la mano de Edixira, que alzó la guardia justo a tiempo para bloquear uno de los chakrams de Axel, que se estaba levantando del suelo con cara de malas pulgas.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!- exclamó el pelirrojo, recuperando y alzando sus armas, que brillaban como si estuvieran al rojo vivo.

-¿Quién crees tú que soy?- preguntó ella a su vez. Axel frunció el ceño y descargó uno de sus chakrams contra ella. Edixira lo esquivó y le asestó un tajo al costado, pero el segundo chakram de Axel bloqueó su espada. La joven, entonces, le hizo un barrido a los pies con la otra hoja, obligándole a apartarse. Axel, sin embargo, recuperó terreno con una patada directa al estómago de Edixira, pero ésta volvió a esquivarlo. El pelirrojo, de haber tenido corazón, habría empezado a exasperarse. Daba igual lo que intentara, Edixira parecía saber cada movimiento que iba a hacer. Ambos retrocedieron y se observaron, con la guardia en alto-. ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna idea, número VIII? ¿Quién crees que soy?

Axel lo pensó unos momentos y frunció el ceño.

-Una Incorpórea. Tienes las mismas habilidades que nosotros, incluso tu arma recuerda a las nuestras- respondió, lanzándole uno de sus chakrams.

-¿Nada más?- Edixira cruzó sus hojas y bloqueó el chakram de Axel, que desapareció y volvió a materializarse en la mano de su dueño.

-Tal vez seas un antiguo miembro de la Organización, y por eso Zexion te llamó "traidora"- especuló el Incorpóreo.

-Nada mal... ¿Más?

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

Edixira suspiró.

-Está bien, te demostraré cómo se hace esto. Y te prometo que sin usar la telepatía- dijo-. Tu uniforme no es nuevo, pero tampoco muy viejo. No entraste ayer a la Organización, pero no llevas demasiado. Tus chakrams emiten calor y hace un momento los has puesto al rojo, así que deduzco que tu elemento es el fuego. No has usado la magia todavía, así que no debe de gustarte mucho, pero lo compensas con tu agilidad y tus ocurrencias, como subir aquí por un corredor oscuro. Cuando te vi el otro día con el Incorpóreo de cabello azul parecías más relajado y amistoso que con Zexion, lo que me hace pensar que sois amigos, probablemente desde antes de perder vuestros corazones. Ahora Zexion parece llevar la voz cantante, por lo que supongo que sigue siendo el segundo al mando de Xemnas; no sería propio de él aferrarse a una autoridad que no tiene- enumeró-. ¿He errado en algo?

Axel no contestó. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquello. Una vez más, se preguntó quién demonios era aquella mujer.

-No, deduzco que no- asintió ella, satisfecha. Y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días, se movió veinte centímetros hacia el interior del mirador, esquivando una bola de fuego que Zexion le había lanzado desde la otra punta de la terraza.

-No le escuches, VIII. Intentará despistarte con sus trucos mentales- advirtió el número VI.

-No ha sido un truco, mi estimado Conspirador Velado. Este chico es un libro abierto. No necesito mi elemento para saber cosas sobre él- replicó Edixira-. ¿Sabes lo que veo? Algo que no he visto en mucho tiempo en ningún otro Incorpóreo, Zexion. ¿Se te ocurre qué puede ser?

-¡Silencio!- exclamó Zexion. Axel percibió una levísima nota de nerviosismo en su voz. ¿Qué ocurría allí? ¿Acaso Zexion le ocultaba algo?

"_En efecto, Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes. ¿Por qué crees que a este hombre lo llaman el Conspirador Velado?"_ resonó la voz de Edixira en la mente del pelirrojo, que sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- le espetó a la mujer.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti?- sonrió ésta. Zexion se lanzó contra ella con un hechizo de viento, pero Edixira fue más rápida: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, invocó un cristal de hielo que aprisionó a Zexion y lo lanzó contra la pared de la torre. Un segundo hechizo paralizó a Axel contra el suelo. Edixira se dirigió a Zexion, le apartó el flequillo de la cara y le agarró de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos. Axel los observó desde el suelo. Los dos Incorpóreos permanecieron inmóviles, mirándose a los ojos, con las caras congeladas: seria y decidida la de Edixira, un poco asustada la de Zexion. Y, de repente, Zexion cerró los ojos y su cabeza cayó inerte sobre su pecho. El hielo se astilló y el Incorpóreo cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Axel, al ver que Edixira se volvía hacia él, se revolvió y trató de fundir el hielo que lo aprisionaba con su elemento, pero no lo consiguió lo bastante rápido. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Edixira estaba arrodillada frente a él y repetía la misma maniobra que con Zexion. Axel le devolvió una mirada desafiante... y se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo hecho. Los ojos rojo sangre de Edixira se clavaron en los suyos, y el cuerpo del número VIII se quedó paralizado de pronto. Sus chakrams se desintegraron de golpe, pero no se dio cuenta. Ni siquiera era capaz de ver más allá de aquellos ojos. Eran terroríficos, misteriosos, llenos de enigmas, pero a la vez vacíos de emoción. Y sobre todo, eran totalmente hipnóticos.

"_Te pesan las extremidades. El fuego se apaga. Estás harto de buscar durante todo el día sin que nadie te diga qué y por qué buscas."_

Axel quiso taparse los oídos, pero la voz resonaba en su mente, como un eco lejano y a la vez poderoso. Un eco que retumbaba en sus pensamientos, invadiéndolos, sofocándolos.

"_¿Por qué peleas siguiera? ¿Qué mal te he causado yo? Esta lucha no tiene sentido."_

El Incorpóreo se debatió. Encontraba aquellas palabras muy sensatas, pero algo en su interior le decía que no debía escucharlas. Aunque aquella voz sonaba tan razonable...

"_Deberías descansar. Sabes que tengo razón. El fuego se ha extinguido. Tienes frío."_

Era cierto. El fuego no respondía a la llamada de Axel, y el hielo parecía aprisionar de nuevo su cuerpo. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Empezó a tiritar.

"_Descansa. Duerme. No luches."_

Un pesado sopor fue apoderándose de Axel. No era capaz de pensar con claridad. Intentó resistirse, pero no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de Edixira, y cuanto más miraba en ellos, más se adormecía su conciencia.

"_Es inútil. Estás demasiado débil. Ríndete. Tu cuerpo lo agradecerá. Duerme..."_

Y Axel, tras un último intento de rebelión, se rindió y cayó de bruces sobre el suelo, completamente dormido. No había ni rastro de hielo sobre su cuerpo, y a su alrededor todavía ardían algunas débiles llamas.

Edixira se levantó e hizo desaparecer sus armas, satisfecha. A su espalda se abrió un corredor oscuro. La Incorpórea agarró a Axel y a Zexion por los brazos y los arrastró por el portal, que se cerró tras ella.

Aquella noche, en el Castillo Inexistente, ni Zexion ni Axel acudieron a cenar. Saïx estaba preocupado por su amigo, incluso Xemnas mostraba una sombra en su expresión.

-Tal vez deberíamos enviar a alguien a por ellos- sugirió Saïx, paseándose por el despacho de Xemnas como una fiera enjaulada. El despacho era una habitación no muy grande y amueblada con sobriedad, cuya pared del fondo era una cristalera que daba al exterior. Xemnas, sentado tras una gran mesa llena de papeles, fruncía el ceño.

-No, la misión era difícil. Es normal que se retrasen un poco- negó el Superior.

-Pero...

-Nada de "peros", número VII. Esperaremos. Si mañana no tenemos noticias, enviaré a los Umbríos a Villa Crepúsculo para que los busquen. ¿Estás conforme?

Saïx no lo estaba, pero asintió a regañadientes. Xemnas suspiró y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia una puerta lateral del despacho que conectaba con su dormitorio. El número VII se quedó un momento más, con la mirada vagando por los papeles de la mesa sin demasiado interés. De repente, sus ojos se posaron sobre una carpeta gris semiescondida bajo una montaña de folios. No había ninguna otra parecida por los alrededores. Movido por la curiosidad, Saïx apartó un poco los papeles, pero la voz de Xemnas desde el dormitorio apartó de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento:

-¡Saïx! ¿Vienes a la cama, o tengo que apañármelas solo?

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- respondió Saïx, olvidándose de la carpeta y entrando en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII: La semilla de la duda

Le dolían las muñecas y la columna vertebral entera, y se sentía amodorrado, como si le hubieran puesto anestesia y todavía no se le hubiese pasado del todo el efecto. Y encima tenía una ligera jaqueca. Gruñó levemente e intentó desperezarse, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda.

-¿Qué... demonios...?- farfulló Axel, sacudiendo la cabeza y despejándose un poco. ¿Por qué demonios estaba atado y en el suelo?

Ah, claro. La misión. Edixira.

Miró a su alrededor, intentando situarse, pero estaba en un lugar que no había visto hasta ahora. Parecía una cueva o un sótano, pues no había ventanas y el aire estaba viciado y húmedo. El suelo estaba cubierto por tablas de madera desgastadas y las paredes habían sido forradas con alfombras raídas. El habitáculo tenía forma circular, era el doble de grande que su habitación y estaba mejor amueblado: sillas, una mesa, un jergón en el suelo, un pequeño armario... Una cortina de pieles hacía las veces de puerta al otro lado de la sala, que estaba iluminada por lo que parecían pequeños guijarros luminosos repartidos por el suelo. Sobre la mesa pudo distinguir un objeto rectangular que no consiguió identificar y un afilado jarrón de cristal translúcido con varias flores secas dentro.

Después miró a su espalda. Unas cadenas metálicas unían sus muñecas con la pared de piedra. Otro par de cadenas salían de la pared a poca distancia. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¿Dónde estaba Zexion?

Intentó invocar sus armas, pero éstas no aparecieron. Tampoco los corredores oscuros se abrieron para él. Ni siquiera el fuego acudió a su llamada, y aquello era ya preocupante. Cada vez que intentaba utilizar sus poderes, las cadenas que apresaban sus muñecas los bloqueaban. Tiró de ellas, sin conseguir nada.

-¡¿Hay alguien?! ¡¿Zexion?! ¡¿Edixira?!- llamó. Solo obtuvo silencio por respuesta.

Axel maldijo entre dientes. Estaba solo.

Cuando Saïx despertó a la mañana siguiente, Xemnas seguía dormido a su lado. El número VII lo observó unos momentos, disfrutando de una vista que pocas veces llegaba a contemplar, pues Xemnas solía ser el primero en levantarse.

Cuando dormía, el rostro de Xemnas se relajaba y sus facciones parecían suavizarse. Ligeros ronquidos escapaban de entre sus labios entreabiertos. Era el único momento en el que no parecía estar maquinando nada, pero su expresión seguía siendo un misterio para Saïx. Tan serena, tan apacible... ¿Con qué soñaría?

Saïx sonrió levemente y reprimió un bostezo. Se incorporó con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a Xemnas, y se puso la camiseta de manga sisa que solía llevar bajo el uniforme y sus pantalones negros en silencio. Después mandó a un Umbrío a por dos desayunos a la cocina. Como no tenía nada que hacer y Xemnas no se despertaba aún, Saïx decidió ordenarle un poco los papeles del escritorio, que estaban esparcidos por la mesa de cualquier manera. En ello estaba cuando vio la carpeta gris que había dejado bajo la montaña de folios la noche anterior.

Llevado por la curiosidad una vez más, y en vista de que Xemnas seguía como un angelito en la cama (algo normal, por otra parte, después de la noche anterior; a Saïx todavía le dolía un poco al sentarse), el Adivinador Lunar abrió la carpeta. Descubrió con cierto asombro que eran fichas de todos los miembros de la Organización, salvo Xemnas. Cotilleó hasta dar con la suya propia, y preguntándose qué pondría, la leyó para sí.

_Nombre: Saïx_

_Nombre antiguo: Isa_

_Procedencia: __Vergel Radiante__ Bastión Hueco_

_Número: VII_

_Sobrenombre: Adivinador Lunar_

_Elemento: Luna_

_Arma: Espadón_

_Observaciones: Su apariencia engaña en cuanto a su fuerza. Aparentemente, leal y confiable. Oculta un gran poder en su interior que deberá ser explotado a su debido tiempo._

_Precauciones: Separarle de la luz de cualquier luna, sobre todo si es grande._

Saïx alzó las cejas. "Curioso" pensó. Siguió ojeando las fichas hasta ver una que le llamó la atención, al final de todas. Decía así:

_Nombre: Edixira_

_Nombre antiguo: Iredia_

_Procedencia: __Vergel Radiante__ Bastión Hueco_

_Número: __VII_

_Sobrenombre: Ajedrecista Manipuladora_

_Elemento: Mente_

_Arma: Arco de poleas divisible en dos espadas cortas gemelas_

_Observaciones: Peligrosamente inteligente._

_Precauciones: __Nunca__ mirar a los ojos._

Frunció el ceño y volvió a leerlo. El _VII _estaba casi borrado, pero aún podía leerse. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Cuando le dio la vuelta a la ficha para mirar si había algo en el reverso, se encontró otra más que rezaba así:

_Nombre: Xannaid_

_Nombre antiguo: Dianna_

_Procedencia: Villa Crepúsculo_

_Número: __VIII_

_Sobrenombre: Bailarina de las Tinieblas_

_Elemento: Sombras_

_Arma: Látigo metálico con cuchillas_

_Observaciones: Parece que guarda algún tipo de rastro de emociones. Hábil, lista y alegre, eleva la moral colectiva fácilmente._

_Precauciones: Letal en un rango de cinco metros. Peligrosa en un rango de diez._

Otra más con el número tachado y apenas legible... Todo aquello era muy extraño. El ceño fruncido de Saïx se acentuó, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, porque el Umbrío de antes apareció ante él con dos bandejas de desayuno. Saïx dejó la carpeta tal y como la había encontrado y llevó las bandejas de vuelta al dormitorio. Allí despertó a Xemnas con suavidad y se sentó a su lado en la cama, ofreciéndole uno de los desayunos.

-Buenos días- saludó con suavidad.

-Y tan buenos... ¿Me has traído el desayuno a la cama?- sonrió Xemnas, incorporándose y tomando la bandeja. Saïx se encogió de hombros y empezó a dar cuenta de su propio desayuno mientras Xemnas hacía un tanto con el suyo. Una mañana normal, incluso buena, pensaba Saïx... de no ser por la carpeta gris, que seguía dando vueltas por su mente, y un extraño objeto que cayó a la cama a través de un minúsculo portal de oscuridad que se cerró enseguida.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué es eso?- murmuró Xemnas, alargando la mano y recogiéndolo. Era un papel doblado. Lo desdobló, extrañado, y le echó un vistazo. Su gesto se volvió más duro a cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que acabó aplastándolo dentro de su puño y levantándose de golpe, dejando el desayuno a un lado.

-¿Xemnas? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Saïx, al ver que Xemnas se vestía a toda velocidad y abría un corredor oscuro.

-He de atender unos asuntos. No tardaré- respondió éste, justo antes de desaparecer por el portal, que se cerró tras él. Saïx se quedó en la habitación, confuso. Sobre las sábanas estaba el papel, hecho una apretada bola. El Adivinador Lunar lo desdobló y alisó, intrigado. En el papel había unas pocas palabras escritas en tinta verde con una letra clara y segura:

_Dama negra come a caballo y alfil blancos y avanza hacia el Rascacielos de la Memoria. Mueven las blancas._

Aquello era todavía más confuso que las misteriosas fichas de la carpeta gris. Pero desde luego debía de ser importante, o Xemnas no habría reaccionado de aquella manera. ¿Qué podría significar? Por más vueltas que le dio, no se le ocurrió nada, así que Saïx terminó resignándose a esperar a que Xemnas volviera.

Un trueno resonó en el Mundo Inexistente, uniéndose al concierto de la lluvia castigando cada superficie de cada edificio. Las gotas de agua se escurrían por la gabardina de Xemnas, que observaba la desierta calle cautelosamente desde las escaleras del Rascacielos de la Memoria, un gigantesco edificio en cuya cima parpadeaban pantallas de vídeo. El Incorpóreo llevaba puesta la capucha, que le restaba visibilidad, razón por la cual no vio la figura vestida con el mismo uniforme que él que surgió de una bocacalle a su espalda, con un bulto negro sobre el hombro.

-El rey blanco avanza al encuentro de la reina negra- dijo la figura. Xemnas se giró, no de golpe, pero tampoco con parsimonia.

-¿Dónde están, Edixira?- preguntó el número I a bocajarro.

-Te he traído a uno, por si te queda alguna duda de que voy en serio- respondió ella, arrojando el bulto al suelo. La capucha resbaló por la cara de un inconsciente Zexion-. El que no me servía, por supuesto.

-¿Qué quieres?

-La cuestión no es lo que yo quiera, sino lo que quieres tú- dijo Edixira, retirándose la capucha y descubriendo su rostro-. Querrás recuperar al número VIII también, supongo.

Xemnas se ahorró la respuesta.

-Pues ven a por él. O mejor, envía a ese encantador muchacho, el número VII- sugirió ella. Xemnas entrecerró los ojos-. Ah, ya veo... Así que estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Qué tratas de conseguir con esto?- preguntó el Superior.

-Si lo desconoces, no seré yo quien te lo diga. El número VI lleva en los bolsillos la ubicación del número VIII. Pero te lo advierto, Xemnas: acabaré con todo aquel que se acerque a rescatarlo. Excepto- añadió- el número VII.

Xemnas guardó silencio. Edixira retrocedió y a su espalda se abrió un corredor oscuro.

-Mueven las blancas- dijo, a modo de despedida, antes de desaparecer por el portal. Xemnas avanzó hacia Zexion y hurgó en sus bolsillos hasta que sus dedos toparon con un papel. Lo dejó dentro, para evitar que se mojara con la lluvia, y se cargó a Zexion al hombro, abriendo su propio corredor oscuro de vuelta hacia el castillo.

Zexion no se despertó en lo que siguió de día, así que lo dejaron en la enfermería del castillo. El papel que había en el bolsillo de su gabardina contenía la ubicación de un mundo que no conocían, y a Xemnas no le hacía ninguna gracia enviar a Saïx a aquella misión, pero el Adivinador Lunar insistió en que no pasaba nada, que no era la primera vez que se adentraba en un mundo inexplorado y que prefería hacerlo él mismo a quedarse en el castillo preocupado por su amigo.

-De acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado- advirtió Xemnas al final, cediendo-. Y no escuches nada de lo que te diga esa mujer ni la mires a los ojos. ¿Lo has entendido?

No le había dicho cómo se llamaba, ni qué poderes tenía. En principio, lo único que sabía Saïx era que una mujer había secuestrado a Axel y quería que él fuera a rescatarlo. Sin embargo, la advertencia encendió una luz en la mente del Adivinador Lunar. "¿Podría tratarse de esa Incorpórea del número tachado?" pensó.

-Lo he entendido, señor. No se preocupe.

-Cuando los encuentres, libera al número VIII y acabad con ella de inmediato. Ha demostrado ser un obstáculo en el camino de la Organización, y debe ser eliminada por ello.

-Sí, señor.

-Ah, y Saïx...

-¿Sí?

Xemnas rodeó su barbilla con una mano y unió sus labios con los del Adivinador Lunar. Fue un beso breve, tal vez demasiado.

-Si quieres más, vuelve a por ello- murmuró Xemnas, separándose. Saïx esbozó una media sonrisa y asintió.

-Descuide, Superior. Traeré de vuelta a Axel, junto con la cabeza de esa mujer- afirmó, con una chispa ambarina latiendo en sus iris azules y amarillos. Xemnas, sin embargo, no sonrió, sino que desvió la mirada y abrió un corredor oscuro, indicándole con un gesto que entrara.

Saïx tomó aire, avanzó y desapareció por el portal. Esperó a que la niebla negra y violácea se aclarase, y cuando lo hizo, distinguió fuera del corredor de oscuridad lo que parecía un enorme desierto de fina arena blanca iluminado por la luz de una pequeña luna perlada en cuarto menguante. No había signos de vida en los alrededores, así que salió del portal y recorrió otra vez con la mirada aquel nuevo mundo.

La arena formaba suaves dunas. En aquel momento no soplaba el viento, pero cualquier brisa cambiaría el paisaje por completo, desplazando la arena y formando nuevos montículos. Repartidos entre las dunas había pequeños y raquíticos árboles hechos de afilado cristal que parecían estar a punto de romperse al mínimo roce. El cielo, negro como la más honda oscuridad, no tenía estrellas ni nubes, sólo aquella pequeña luna cuya fría luz proyectaba inquietantes sombras sobre la arena. Era un paisaje tan vacío y desolado como el interior del pecho de un Incorpóreo.

Aparentemente no había vida en aquel lugar, pero cuando Saïx se fijó mejor, pudo percibir pequeños ruidos procedentes del suelo. Vibraciones muy amortiguadas llegaban hasta sus finos oídos a través de la arena. Tal vez procedían de alguna cueva en la roca madre del desierto, pero si era así, la capa de arena era realmente fina, o no habría oído nada. En cualquier caso, si había una cueva con algo vivo allí abajo, ese algo tendría que haber entrado por algún sitio, así que tendría que buscar una sima o un pozo en la arena.

Saïx echó a andar por entre las dunas, buscando con la mirada y olfateando el aire de vez en cuando. Al cabo de una hora dio con dos olores, uno de ellos conocido: Axel. El otro debía de pertenecer a aquella mujer. El número VII invocó su espadón, sólo por precaución, y empezó a seguir el rastro.

Acabó llegando a una pequeña caseta hecha de arenisca del mismo color que la arena. No había puerta, solo una enorme abertura irregular por la que entrar, y apenas tendría un metro cuadrado de superficie. Dentro estaba bastante oscuro, por eso Saïx al entrar no vio el agujero que había en el suelo, agujero por el que cayó ahogando un grito.

Cayó sobre una superficie mullida, para su sorpresa. Alguien había puesto un colchón o algo parecido en aquel sitio, a todas luces previendo que iba a caer. Eso no le gustó nada: significaba que ya le esperaban. Se levantó y echó un vistazo circular para situarse.

Se encontraba en lo que parecía un bosque dentro de una cueva, formado por árboles de cristal mucho más gruesos y robustos que los que había fuera. Sus troncos translúcidos ascendían y se ramificaban, desapareciendo en el liso techo de piedra. Probablemente, los árboles que se podían ver en el exterior eran la punta de estas ramas. Emanaban un cierto brillo que alumbraba fantasmalmente el lugar, lo que llevó a Saïx a pensar que quizás la luz de la superficie se refractaba a través de las ramas exteriores y a través del tronco, filtrándose así hasta allí abajo.

Los ruidos eran más cercanos ahora, así que se apresuró a seguir el rastro, que se adentraba entre los árboles de cristal hasta llegar a una de las paredes de la cueva. En ésta había un agujero tapado a medias por una enorme roca muy difícil de mover. Otro signo de que le esperaban: le habían dejado la puerta entornada. Saïx aferró su espadón y entró ladeando el cuerpo. Tuvo que agacharse y encogerse durante un buen rato, pues el oscuro pasillo que había tras la entrada era muy estrecho y bajo, pero finalmente llegó a una zona más ancha donde el corredor terminaba en una cortina hecha de pieles. Con los nudillos ya blancos sobre la empuñadura de su arma, apartó la cortina, que daba a una habitación circular con las paredes forradas de pieles.

Estaba vacía, o eso pensó en un primer momento, hasta que reparó en el bulto negro que había junto a la pared un poco más lejos. Un bulto negro con puntiagudo pelo rojo.

-¡Axel!- murmuró Saïx, precipitándose hacia allí. Axel levantó la cabeza.

-¡No, quieto! ¡Detrás de ti!- exclamó el pelirrojo, demasiado tarde. Un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejó sin sentido a Saïx antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Se despertó un buen rato después, con un persistente dolor de nuca y encadenado del mismo modo que Axel y a su lado.

-Bienvenido a Hueco Mundo, número VII- saludó una voz femenina. Saïx hizo una mueca de dolor y levantó la mirada. Edixira, sentada en una de las sillas junto a la mesa del jarrón de cristal, observaba a los dos Incorpóreos. Se había quitado la gabardina, que descansaba bien doblada sobre el respaldo de otra de las sillas, y llevaba la misma ropa con la que había peleado contra Axel y Zexion-. Disculpa por el golpe. El dolor pasará pronto. A propósito, mi nombre es Edixira.

Saïx alzó la cabeza de golpe y la miró, incrédulo.

-Por tu expresión deduzco que has oído hablar de mí, pero no creo que Xemnas te haya dado detalles, o no habrías entrado aquí tan imprudentemente- comentó la Incorpórea. De repente Saïx comprendió y ató cabos. La ficha, el número tachado, el hecho de que conociera a Xemnas, la ausencia del sonido bajo del latido de su corazón...

-Es una antigua miembro de la Organización- murmuró Axel, confirmando sus sospechas-. ¿Qué ha sido de Zexion?

-Está en el castillo- respondió Saïx con voz queda-. No se ha despertado aún.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

-Rescatarte, como buen amigo que es- respondió por él Edixira, sonriendo-. O intentarlo, mejor dicho. Me alegra ver que sigue habiendo amistades dentro de la Organización. Y al mismo tiempo, me sorprende. ¿No os ha dicho ya Xemnas que los Incorpóreos no sentimos nada, ni siquiera amistad?- dijo. Su sonrisa y su voz se tiñeron de un extraño deje con las últimas palabras. ¿Amargura, quizás?

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- le espetó Saïx, desviando el tema.

-Hablar, simplemente. Xemnas os habrá dicho que no me escuchéis, ¿verdad? Que intentaré engañaros y manipularos, ¿no es así?

Saïx asintió a regañadientes. Edixira soltó una carcajada amarga.

-No me extraña- suspiró. A Saïx se le empezaba a agotar la paciencia.

-Si quieres algo de nosotros, dilo de una vez. Y si lo único que quieres es que te escuchemos, págate un psicólogo- le espetó. Axel disimuló su risa con un fingido ataque de tos. Edixira, sin embargo, se puso seria y entrecerró los ojos. Saïx, recordando la advertencia de Xemnas, desvió la mirada.

-Estás liado con el Superior. No solo eso, sino que crees que hay algo más que simple libido entre vosotros- declaró Edixira de pronto-. Prefieres pensar que hay alguna clase de sentimiento que os une en vez de plantearte si vuestro vínculo no es como la cuerda que une al titiritero con su marioneta preferida. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres especial, número VII? Porque te recuerdo que eres un Incorpóreo. No tienes corazón. El amor y cualquier sentimiento que se origine en el corazón te están vetados, tanto a ti como a él. ¿Te crees un privilegiado? ¿Crees que puedes querer a alguien?

Saïx, impresionado, guardó silencio. ¿Cómo podía saber Edixira que estaba con Xemnas? De pronto recordó la ficha. Por supuesto. El elemento de aquella mujer era la mente, debía de haber leído sus pensamientos.

-Eso es exactamente lo que Xemnas te diría- siguió Edixira, en un tono un poco menos duro-. Palabra por palabra. Te lo garantizo.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?- le espetó Saïx. Las palabras de Edixira le habían hecho daño. La Incorpórea se levantó y les dio la espalda.

-Sé mucho más de lo que piensas- murmuró, acariciando el objeto que había al lado del jarrón de cristal, en la mesa. Fijándose mejor, Axel distinguió que se trataba de una fotografía enmarcada en el mismo material que el jarrón. Forzando un poco la vista logró ver los rasgos de otra mujer de la edad de Edixira, sonriente, de largo y rizado pelo color cobrizo y ojos castaños tirando a miel en los que brillaba una diminuta chispa cálida. Aquello le extrañó, pues la joven en cuestión llevaba el uniforme de la Organización, y los ojos de todos los Incorpóreos estaban vacíos y helados.

Axel le dio un golpe con el pie a Saïx y señaló la fotografía con el mentón. Saïx, frunciendo el ceño, la examinó desde donde estaba. Edixira levantó la cabeza y dejó caer la mano que acariciaba el frío cristal que protegía el retrato.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Axel. Edixira se giró.

-¿Ella?- Señaló la fotografía y Axel asintió-. Ella fue... la razón por la que abandoné la Organización.

No dijo nada más. Saïx se removió, incómodo. Aquella conversación le estaba poniendo de los nervios. No sólo porque parecía no llevar a ninguna parte, sino porque estaba hurgando en pensamientos que había guardado en el fondo de su mente para que no volvieran a salir. Edixira tenía razón: no quería pensar que hubiera otro lazo que no fuera el amor entre Xemnas y él. Y sin embargo, las probabilidades de que así fuera eran casi del 100%. Pero vivir en una ilusión bella era mejor y más fácil que encarar la cruda realidad.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó una vez más, cansado. Edixira se giró. Su rostro se había convertido en una máscara indescifrable.

-Porque estáis a tiempo aún de conocer la verdad, antes de que Xemnas logre inculcaros sus mentiras. Porque si no pensáis por vosotros mismos, correréis el riesgo de perder vuestros propios principios- respondió-. Y porque... porque ya se han segado suficientes vidas de Incorpóreos a causa de la ignorancia.

-¿Como la suya?- probó Saïx, señalando con la cabeza la fotografía. Edixira la miró unos instantes y cerró los ojos.

-Como la suya, por ejemplo- asintió.

-¿Esperas que confiemos en ti sin más? Nos diste una paliza a Zexion y a mí, manipulas nuestras mentes cuando te sale de las narices, ¿cómo vamos a fiarnos de ti?- intervino Axel.

-Eso es técnicamente incorrecto. Puedo leer los pensamientos ajenos y comunicarme con las mentes de los demás, pero no puedo obligar a nadie a que haga nada que no quiera hacer. Mi poder me permite sugerir, convencer, pero la otra persona tiene siempre la última palabra sobre sus acciones. Si conseguí dejarte KO, Axel, fue porque tú me lo permitiste.

-¿Por qué iba a permitirte nada? ¿Te crees que me gusta que me encadenen?- replicó él.

-No iba por ahí la idea. Me dejaste porque albergabas dudas sobre lo que estabas haciendo, y de algún modo no querías pelear contra mí sin un motivo claro, un motivo que nadie te había dado. Si tu voluntad hubiera sido luchar conmigo hasta el final, ahora mismo estarías en el Castillo Inexistente.

-No me lo creo- repuso Saïx. Edixira sonrió levemente.

-Necio. Si pudiera obligarte a hacer lo que yo deseara sin más, ¿crees que me molestaría en hablar contigo?

-Sí. Eres una prepotente. Te gusta oírte hablar- escupió Saïx. Edixira no respondió, sino que se limitó a quedarse mirando al Incorpóreo, que se removió de nuevo, incómodo otra vez. En realidad no lo pensaba así, lo había dicho por... No sabía por qué. Tal vez por rencor, pues las palabras de Edixira despertaban pensamientos a los que no quería enfrentarse. Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos, hasta que Axel rompió el tenso silencio:

-¿A qué te referías con eso de las mentiras de Xemnas?- preguntó. Edixira desvió la vista hacia él. El número VIII le sostuvo la mirada, pero no notó ningún intento de la joven por introducirse en su mente.

-Xemnas piensa que los Incorpóreos no podemos amar. Cree que a causa de nuestra falta de corazón, no podemos tener esos sentimientos. He leído su mente innumerables veces, y lo que más ansía es volver a tener un corazón, volver a sentir amor por alguien. Es un sentimiento que antes desestimaba, pero desde que lo perdió, lo echa de menos más que a nada en el mundo- explicó-. Pero está ciego. Los Incorpóreos sí pueden amar. O al menos... algo parecido. No sé cómo es posible, no tengo ninguna hipótesis razonable. Sólo sé que... es así.

-¿Cómo lo sabes con tal seguridad?- preguntó Axel. Saïx callaba.

-¿Quieres verlo?- ofreció Edixira. Axel frunció el ceño y asintió. Edixira se arrodilló a su lado y lo miró a los ojos. Estuvieron un buen rato inmóviles. Saïx se fijó en sus expresiones. El sereno rostro de Edixira no cambió, pero el de Axel sí. Eran cambios minúsculos, apenas perceptibles: una pequeña arruga en su entrecejo, sus ojos dilatándose apenas un poco, sus labios entreabriéndose escasos milímetros. Cuando rompieron el contacto visual, Axel respiró hondo.

-Lo siento- murmuró. Edixira alzó una ceja, levantándose.

-¿Lo sientes o quieres sentirlo, número VIII?- preguntó. Axel no respondió. Edixira se giró hacia Saïx.

-¿Quieres que te lo muestre a ti también? Tal vez te sientas identificado con algunas partes- le dijo. Saïx miró a Axel, interrogante, pero éste asintió.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué tienes que enseñarme?- preguntó el número VII, volviendo la vista hacia la Incorpórea, que se agachó a su lado. Saïx clavó la mirada en sus ojos del color de la sangre.

En un principio no ocurrió nada, pero pronto una imagen asaltó su mente, como si fuera un recuerdo. No era una memoria suya, sino de Edixira. En ella, una versión más joven de la Incorpórea miraba a su alrededor, en el centro de la sala redonda del Castillo Inexistente. Sólo había seis tronos en el recuerdo. Xemnas, desde el más alto de todos, le daba la bienvenida a la nueva número VII.

La imagen cambió. Edixira ya no estaba en el centro de la sala, sino en el trono que ocupaba Saïx en la realidad. En el suelo, la chica de la foto, con las manos a la espalda, era bienvenida por Xemnas:

-Ésta es nuestra nueva compañera. Xannaid, número VIII.

La escena volvió a cambiar. Edixira y Xannaid estaban ahora en el Área Gris, sentadas cada una en un sofá y jugando al ajedrez. Zexion aparecía junto a ellas.

-Señoras, ya basta de juegos. Tenéis trabajo que hacer- decía. Xannaid se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. Un placer, Edixira. A ver si terminamos luego la partida, ¿eh?- sonrió. Edixira asintió.

Otra escena distinta. Las dos Incorpóreas peleaban en las calles de Villa Crepúsculo contra una horda de Sincorazón purasangres de tamaño mediano, megasombras. Xannaid blandía un látigo lleno de afiladas cuchillas y Edixira disparaba saetas de energía con su arco de poleas. Las megasombras que las rodeaban no tardaron en desaparecer.

-Debiluchos- comentaba Edixira.

-Pues sí. Hemos acabado pronto.

-¿Te invito a algo?

-¿Por qué no? En la heladería hacen unos helados de sal marina estupendos, ¿sabes?

En el siguiente recuerdo volvían a estar jugando al ajedrez, pero esta vez en un dormitorio. Al ir a mover uno de los trebejos, sus manos se rozaron. No llevaban los guantes puestos. Saïx sintió el escalofrío que recorrió a Edixira, el calor del sonrojo en sus mejillas. La escena volvió a cambiar. Esta vez, Xannaid estaba en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre. Un enorme Sincorazón con forma de camaleón se cernía sobre ella.

-¡No! ¡Déjala!- gritó Edixira. Saïx notó el brote de angustia de ésta, la desesperación con la que lanzaba sus flechas al lagarto hasta que Xannaid, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, blandió su látigo y lo destrozó. Edixira se precipitó hacia ella.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- murmuró Xannaid. Edixira la abrazó y Saïx percibió su alivio.

En la escena que siguió era Edixira quien estaba en el suelo. El dolor de la Incorpórea dejó a Saïx sin aliento. Tendría por lo menos la pierna rota. Xannaid bloqueaba con su látigo los afilados aceros de un Sincorazón con armadura, probablemente un acuchillador, o quizá incluso un dos hojas.

-Vete... Xannaid...- musitó Edixira.

-¿Eres idiota? ¡No pienso dejarte aquí!- exclamó ella. Miró al Sincorazón, y de repente la sombra que éste proyectaba en el suelo se levantó y lo atacó, destrozándolo por completo. Xannaid, triunfante, se giró hacia Edixira-. ¿Ves? Te dije que podía encargarme yo sola.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Saïx notó la extraña sensación en el pecho de Edixira. Felicidad, incluso a pesar del dolor físico, y alivio, pero no por sí misma, sino por su compañera.

-Xannaid...

La escena volvió a cambiar. Estaban de nuevo en el dormitorio.

-Xannaid... Sé que se supone que es imposible, que no podemos sentir nada y todo eso, y no debería decirte esto, pero...

Xannaid la silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios y negó con la cabeza.

-Si no deberías decirlo- murmuró-, no lo digas. Los actos hablan más que las palabras.

Edixira tragó saliva.

-Perdóname- susurró.

-No, perdóname tú- replicó Xannaid. Y acto seguido, rodeó su rostro con sus manos enguantadas y la besó. Edixira cerró los ojos y se entregó al beso, pues era lo que había estado deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Con suavidad, empujó a Xannaid hasta que ambas quedaron tendidas en la cama, sin dejar de besarse.

Saïx intuía a dónde llevaría aquello, pero no quería verlo. Eso era privado. Y para su sorpresa, la escena cambió en cuanto él lo deseó. Ahora mostraba a Xannaid despidiéndose de Edixira junto a un corredor oscuro.

-Cuídate. La misión es difícil.

-No te preocupes. Volveré, recuerda que esta noche me toca a mí estar encima- sonrió Xannaid.

-Ya lo veremos- replicó Edixira. Xannaid rió, una risa cantarina y sincera, y desapareció por el portal.

En la memoria siguiente, Edixira jugaba al ajedrez con Xemnas.

-De modo que crees que es posible sentir sin un corazón. Interesante teoría. ¿Puedes respaldar tu tesis con argumentos?

-Bueno, en realidad no puedo justificarlo con razonamientos. Pero la experiencia me lleva a pensar eso. Es posible que... con ciertas personas... No sé, no tengo una teoría clara al respecto.

-Ya veo... Jaque al rey.

-Ops. Bueno, el caso es que... Si finalmente resulta que tengo razón, señor, puede que usted no tuviera que luchar más, ¿no? Ninguno de nosotros tendría que hacerlo.

-Cuidado con tus palabras, número VII. Tu teoría es interesante, pero eso no quiere decir que sea aceptable. De hecho, es totalmente errónea.

-...

Edixira permaneció en silencio, mirando el tablero, hasta que adelantó un caballo, comiendo a la reina de Xemnas.

-Jaque mate- dijo la número VII con voz neutra.

La escena se disolvió y otra nueva apareció, con algo de dificultad, como si Edixira intentara alejarse de aquel recuerdo. Lo primero que golpeó a Saïx fue un grito desgarrado, un clamor que nunca pensó que pudiera salir de la garganta de un Incorpóreo:

-¡NO!- Era Edixira, arrodillada en el suelo, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Xannaid en sus brazos. La número VIII alzó una mano ensangrentada y le acarició la mejilla débilmente.

-Te quiero... Incluso si dicen que... no podemos- murmuró. Y entonces, sus ojos se cerraron, y su mano cayó inerte sobre su estómago, donde una fatal herida teñía de rojo el uniforme. Saïx sintió la desesperación de Edixira, sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, su desolación cuando el cuerpo sin vida de Xannaid se deshizo en jirones de niebla negra. Edixira se quedó en el suelo, arrodillada, con una mano en el pecho, donde un agujero frío se estaba abriendo en el lugar en el que había estado su corazón. Frente a ella, Xemnas, de pie y manchado de la sangre de la Incorpórea muerta, alzó una mano hacia la número VII.

-Eres una inútil y una traidora. Como Umbrío servirás mejor a la Organización- declaró. Edixira reaccionó a tiempo, levantándose, abriendo un corredor oscuro y desapareciendo por él, impulsada por la fuerza de la desesperación.

Los recuerdos terminaron. La Edixira real rompió el contacto visual con Saïx y se incorporó, yendo hacia la mesa y apoyándose en ella, de espaldas a los dos Incorpóreos. Saïx bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-No quedó nada de ella. Ni un triste gramo de polvo oscuro. Sólo una fotografía que le dio por hacerse dos semanas antes de morir y una miríada de recuerdos y sentimientos prohibidos- dijo Edixira, sin volverse-. Saïx, piensa en lo que tienes con Xemnas. Piensa si merece la pena seguir adelante con ello.

Él guardó silencio. De pronto, Edixira chasqueó los dedos y las cadenas que los apresaban se abrieron.

-No tengo nada más que deciros, salvo que pase lo que pase, conservéis la amistad que os une. Un vínculo como ése es una de las cosas más preciadas que puede tener un Incorpóreo- dijo la antigua número VII, girándose-. Marchaos, sois libres. Pero meditad bien acerca de esta conversación. Ah, a propósito, Saïx...

-¿Sí?

-No creo que lo de llevarle mi cabeza al Superior sea posible, lo siento. Aunque consiguieras matarme, no queda nada de un Incorpóreo cuando muere.

Saïx no respondió. En lugar de eso, abrió un corredor oscuro y se levantó.

-Hay que volver al castillo- murmuró. Axel se incorporó también y, tras una última mirada a Edixira, siguió a su amigo a través del portal oscuro.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX: Traición

Xemnas los creyó cuando le dijeron que habían acabado con Edixira, o eso pareció. Y si no lo hizo, no se notó.

Una semana después, Xemnas comunicó a Saïx que le iba a ascender. Zexion había fallado ya en varias misiones, mientras que Saïx nunca volvía al castillo sin haber cumplido su objetivo, así que ahora sería el número VII su segundo al mando. Aquello significaba que el Adivinador Lunar tendría que encargarse de ayudar a Xemnas con el papeleo y el radar que localizaba mundos nuevos, además de supervisar los informes de los demás miembros y asignarles misiones. Además, les premió tanto a él como a Axel poniendo sendos grupos de Incorpóreos a sus órdenes: Axel controlaría a los Asesinos, que tenían una forma vagamente humanoide, con los brazos cubiertos por placas de las que salían afiladas cuchillas; y Saïx, a los Enloquecedores, corpulentos Incorpóreos armados con enormes martillos, que de vez en cuando sufrían accesos de locura en plena batalla muy parecidos a los del Adivinador Lunar.

Los meses siguientes transcurrieron perezosamente. Dos nuevos miembros se unieron a la Organización, que ya contaba con doce integrantes: Marluxia, un joven atractivo aunque algo afeminado de largo y cuidado cabello rosáceo y cristalinos ojos azules; y Larxene, la única chica, de ojos verdes y melena corta y rubia pegada a la cabeza, salvo dos mechones parecidos a antenas, que pese a ser más joven que la mayoría de Incorpóreos y a su rostro todavía algo aniñado, atesoraba en su interior un formidable mal carácter. Marluxia controlaba la vegetación y blandía una afilada guadaña, mientras que el elemento de Larxene era el rayo, y al igual que él, sus armas, unos pequeños kunais, eran rápidas y mortales.

Había pasado ya más de medio año desde que se uniera a la Organización, y Saïx seguía con Xemnas, pese a las palabras de Edixira, de quien por cierto no tuvieron noticia en mucho tiempo. No se atrevía a dejar lo que tenía con el Superior, porque en cierto modo sentía que ambos lo necesitaban. Xemnas ayudaba a llenar un poco el vacío de su pecho, y si bien es cierto que alguna vez se planteó dejarle, siempre descartó la idea al recordar sus primeros días de Incorpóreo, aquel infierno de confusión e impotencia por no poder sentir nada. Si lo que sentía ahora era una ilusión, prefería seguir viviendo en ella antes que enfrentarse al vacío de nuevo. Además, Edixira había querido a alguien, incluso siendo una Incorpórea, ¿no? Luego, ¿por qué no iba a poder él hacer lo mismo?

Una noche decidió ignorar los consejos de la antigua número VII y hablar con Xemnas acerca del asunto. Después de todo, el número I no podría hacerle daño como había hecho con Edixira. Convencido de aquel razonamiento y seguro de sí mismo, apoyado contra el pecho de Xemnas después de acostarse juntos como todas las noches, Saïx respiró hondo y habló:

-Xemnas...- llamó.

-¿Hm?

-¿Alguna vez has... querido a alguien?

Xemnas permaneció en silencio unos momentos.

-Depende. ¿En qué sentido?

-En... en el de darlo todo por esa persona, estar dispuesto a morir por ella.

-Ah. Te refieres al amor.

Silencio de nuevo. Saïx esperó, pero la respuesta de Xemnas fue otra pregunta:

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Cualquier cosa que sintiera en el pasado carece ya de importancia. No tenemos corazón, Saïx, no sentimos amor.

-Ahí está, que...- Saïx se detuvo. La seguridad empezaba a abandonarle.

-¿Qué te ronda por la mente, mi Adivinador Lunar?

Él se incorporó y resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se giró, mirando a la cara a Xemnas, su rostro medio decidido medio inseguro.

-Creo que... que se equivoca, señor- dijo al fin, cambiando el trato sin darse cuenta. Bajó la cabeza, por lo que no vio el brillo peligroso de los ojos de Xemnas-. Creo que o bien tenemos algo que actúa como un corazón, o bien podemos amar sin él.

-¿Estás seguro de querer seguir por ahí, VII?- preguntó Xemnas con una velada amenaza en su voz, haciendo que Saïx alzara la cabeza-. Lo que dices va en contra de todos los principios que hemos empleado para construir esta Organización...

-Lo sé, pero...

-... y también en contra del trabajo de investigación de toda mi vida. Así que más te vale tener pruebas sólidas, verídicas e irrefutables que respalden tu teoría.

Saïx dudó. El brillo amenazador de los ojos de Xemnas hizo trizas su determinación en un segundo. Pero el Superior no iba a dejarlo estar:

-¿Algo que decir, número VII?

Ya no había marcha atrás. El tono de Xemnas no admitía un no por respuesta. Así que Saïx, encomendándose al destino, tomó aire y soltó al fin lo que había estado reteniendo tanto tiempo:

-Sólo sé que te quiero. No sólo quiero tu cuerpo. Daría mi vida por ti, una y mil veces. Y si tú te desvanecieras... yo iría detrás.

Bajó la cabeza. Silencio. Medio minuto. Un minuto. Dos. Más silencio, hasta que...

-Eres despreciable- escupió Xemnas. Saïx levantó la mirada, sorprendido y herido. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquellas dos palabras que le dolieron como una bofetada en carne viva.

-¿Por qué...?

-Nunca creí que tú, entre todos los Incorpóreos, fueras a rebajarte a ese nivel. Eres el último de quien esperaba que se dejara engañar por semejante ilusión- le espetó Xemnas, su voz restallando como un látigo.

-¡Pero no es una ilusión!

-Lo es. Tu supuesto... _amor_... no es más que una mentira, un engaño causado por tus recuerdos de cuando tenías corazón- sentenció Xemnas-. No puedes amar ni odiar. Los sentimientos están vetados para ti, al igual que para mí o cualquiera de nosotros doce.

Saïx lo observó, dolido, sin saber qué decir, pero Xemnas pudo ver en su mirada que no terminaba de creerle.

-No quieres creerme. Bien, te lo demostraré. Te daré una lección que jamás olvidarás. Eso romperá tu ilusión, porque no podrás odiarme luego; para eso necesitarías un corazón- dijo Xemnas, con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Saïx retrocedió, acobardado, pero Xemnas fue más rápido: le agarró del cuello y tiró de él, obligándole a levantarse y dirigiéndose hacia la pared del cuarto. Golpeó contra el frío metal la cabeza del número VII, que aferró su brazo intentando soltarse, y extendió la mano hacia arriba. Saïx, aterrado, vio como unos relámpagos rodeaban la mano libre de Xemnas, en la que se materializó una especie de sable hecho de luz concentrada, como si fuera un láser rojo. Nunca le había visto invocar sus armas, y habría preferido seguir sin verlas.

El Superior acercó la hoja láser a la cara de Saïx, en cuyos ojos, más azules que amarillos, se reflejó el amenazador brillo del arma.

-El único lazo que puede unirnos, Saïx- murmuró Xemnas-, es la fidelidad de un vasallo a su señor. Desde el momento en que te entregaste a mí, hace ya casi un año, me perteneces.

La brillante hoja hendió la piel de Saïx lentamente. Éste gritó de dolor, notando su rostro arder y gotas de sangre deslizarse por él. La hoja volvió a herirle, y después se retiró y desapareció.

-Eso es. Ahora nadie dudará de que eres mío- sonrió Xemnas, admirando su obra. El rostro de Saïx mostraba ahora dos profundos tajos diagonales que pasaban por gran parte de su frente y mejillas, encontrándose entre sus ojos y formando una terrible herida medio quemada medio sangrante con forma de X. A ambos lados de la herida, los ojos de Saïx suplicaban a Xemnas con la mirada, pero éste apretó con más fuerza su cuello. Saïx luchó por respirar, sus labios dibujando el nombre del Superior, pero éste no aflojó su agarre.

Tras unos minutos de forcejeo, Saïx dejó de luchar y perdió la consciencia, pero sus ojos, en lugar de cerrarse, se volvieron completamente amarillos, incluso la esclerótica y las pupilas adquirieron ese color. Sólo entonces Xemnas lo soltó, dejando que cayera al suelo, jadeante.

-Así que liberas a la bestia para que se enfrente a mí en tu lugar. ¿De nuevo rehuyes tus temores?- comentó el Superior, alejándose unos pasos e invocando dos sables de luz esta vez, uno en cada mano. Saïx, por su parte, materializó su espadón, cuyo extremo se expandió y se volvió más afilado. En décimas de segundo, las tres armas chocaron con la fuerza de dos galaxias al colisionar.

La lucha fue larga, tan larga como brutal. No había elegancia alguna en los movimientos de sus cuerpos desnudos, sólo ansia de matar. Se golpeaban, se herían, se esquivaban, se bloqueaban y volvían a golpearse, una y otra vez, en una salvaje y macabra danza. La sangre y los arañazos cubrieron toda superficie, ya fuera lisa o rugosa, que hubiera en el dormitorio. Una lluvia de chispas salpicaba el suelo cada vez que las armas chocaban; fue un milagro que el fuego no prendiera.

Aguantaron así durante un buen rato; Xemnas perdió la noción del tiempo. Llegado un momento, en un descuido de Saïx, el número I le derribó con un barrido a los pies y el Adivinador Lunar se desplomó en el suelo, bocaarriba, respirando entrecortadamente y con el amarillo de sus ojos desvaneciéndose. De una patada en el costado, Xemnas le dio la vuelta. La parte racional de Saïx despertó por completo con aquel último golpe, y todo el dolor de las heridas que había sufrido e ignorado se le vino encima, cortándole la respiración. Xemnas, para asegurarse de que no se levantaba, le puso un pie en la espalda.

-¿Ya vuelves en ti? Bien, porque no he terminado contigo- le espetó, arrodillándose sobre él y sujetándole las muñecas contra el suelo.

-Basta, por favor- murmuró Saïx.

-Oh, no. Aún no- sonrió Xemnas, tumbándose sobre él. Saïx comprendió lo que iba a hacer y se debatió, inútilmente, pues Xemnas había demostrado ya ser más fuerte que él.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, Xemnas!

-Cállate, mi Adivinador Lunar. Eres mío- siseó Xemnas en su oído. Saïx lo miró, implorante, pero no halló compasión alguna en su rostro oscuro.

Sin cuidado ni suavidad, Xemnas entró en él. Saïx ahogó un grito. Si le hubieran atravesado el pecho con un hierro al rojo vivo, no le habría dolido más. Xemnas volvió a embestirle, una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza, hasta arrancar un grito de la garganta de Saïx, que después de un rato dejó de revolverse. Cuando Xemnas llegó al clímax por fin y explotó dentro de él, Saïx dejó escapar un mudo sollozo y se sorprendió al comprobar que dos regueros de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas ensangrentadas. Xemnas se retiró de su interior y se dirigió a su cama, en la que se acostó como si nada hubiera pasado. Saïx se quedó en el suelo, llorando en silencio, sin moverse. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por un sentimiento que no podía existir? Los razonamientos daban igual ya. Lloraba, y punto. Se sentía traicionado, roto, como un títere al que el marionetista hubiese cortado los hilos y abandonado a su suerte.

Notaba el dolor de cada herida, tanto las físicas como las del orgullo, y un líquido caliente escurriéndose entre sus piernas. Sangre o semen, o una mezcla de ambos; no lo sabía ni le importaba. Pero pese a que apenas podía moverse, sabía que no debía permanecer allí. Tembloroso, apoyó una mano en el suelo y abrió allí mismo un corredor oscuro.

Reapareció en una habitación muy parecida a la suya propia pero con una temperatura mucho más cálida. Alguien roncaba suavemente en la cama que había junto a la ventana.

-Axel...- llamó Saïx con voz débil.

-¿Hmm? ¿Quién anda ahí?- murmuró Axel, adormilado y a caballo entre el sueño y la vigilia.

-Axel, soy yo... Ayúdame...

-¿Saïx?

Axel se levantó, tambaleante, pero se despejó en cuanto vio a su amigo en el suelo, desnudo y cubierto de sangre.

-¡Cielo santo, Saïx! ¿Qué ha pasado?- exclamó, precipitándose hacia él. Lo ayudó a levantarse con cuidado. Saïx temblaba-. ¿Ha sido Xemnas?- El número VII asintió-. Vamos, arriba. No puedes quedarte en el suelo...

Casi a rastras, logró llevarle hasta la cama y tumbarlo allí. Después abrió las cortinas de la ventana de par en par, dejando que la luz del todavía pequeño Kingdom Hearts bañase el cuerpo de Saïx, y se sentó a su lado.

-No soy muy bueno con los hechizos de curación, pero intentaré arreglarte los daños más graves- dijo. Saïx asintió y cerró los ojos mientras Axel empezaba a murmurar el conjuro, las manos extendidas sobre las heridas del Adivinador Lunar. Éstas fueron cerrándose lentamente, muy lentamente. Al cabo de un rato, la voz susurrante y nasal del número VIII enmudeció y Axel fue a buscar una poción-. Lo siento, no puedo hacer mucho más.

Saïx se bebió la poción entera y le apretó el brazo a su amigo.

-Sí que puedes- masculló. Axel lo miró a los ojos y se asustó de lo que vio en ellos. En medio de la sangre reseca que cubría su rostro, los iris del número VII se habían vuelto completamente amarillos y mostraban un frío brillo asesino, pero no era la bestia quien miraba desde ellos, sino un despierto y totalmente racional Saïx.

-¿Qué...?

-Lea, lo quiero muerto- escupió. No hizo falta decir más para que Axel comprendiera, aunque un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del pelirrojo. No lo llamaba por su antiguo nombre desde... desde hacía casi un año.

-Y muerto lo tendrás- asintió, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Saïx soltó su brazo, cerró los ojos y se dejó dormir, agotado.

Cuando el número VII despertó, poco antes de la hora del desayuno, sus heridas estaban ya casi cerradas. La poción y la luz de Kingdom Hearts habían hecho su trabajo mientras dormía.

Miró hacia un lado y vio a Axel sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared, bajo la ventana, roncando suavemente. Con cuidado para no despertarle, Saïx se incorporó, quitó las sábanas manchadas de sangre de la cama y puso unas nuevas. Después abrió un corredor oscuro hacia su habitación y allí se duchó, eliminando los últimos restos de sangre de su cuerpo.

Hizo que un Umbrío se llevara las sábanas ensangrentadas y le trajese un uniforme de repuesto, pues se había dejado el suyo en la habitación de Xemnas y no pensaba volver a por él. Antes de vestirse, sin embargo, contempló su imagen en el espejo.

Tenía el cuerpo lleno de pálidas cicatrices. Muchas de ellas desaparecieron al fin con un par de hechizos de curación que se aplicó a sí mismo, pero otras siguieron allí. Entre ellas, la de su rostro. "Al menos ahora no es tan aparatosa" se dijo a sí mismo. En efecto, lo que antes era una X de piel desgarrada y quemada, ahora se había vuelto más pequeña y recta. Parecían cortes hechos con un bisturí, más que con una hoja láser. En cuanto a sus ojos, los iris seguían siendo amarillos, de un frío tono dorado claro. Algo debía de haber cambiado en su bestia interna.

Y tanto que había cambiado. No solo en la bestia, sino en él mismo. Lo supo en cuanto bajó a desayunar, ya vestido con el uniforme y sin una cicatriz a la vista, salvo la de su rostro. Cuando entró en el comedor, todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. Preocupadas algunas, dubitativas otras, incluso una curiosa: Zexion. La Organización al completo había conseguido coincidir en un desayuno (cosa nada frecuente); incluso Xemnas estaba allí, a la cabeza de la mesa, mirándole como si lo evaluara, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Saïx le devolvió una mirada fría, ignoró a los demás y se sentó en su sitio habitual, a la derecha del Superior y a la izquierda de Axel.

El desayuno transcurrió sin incidente alguno. Antes de que Saïx llegara debían de estar charlando animadamente, pero cuando se sentó, la mesa entera cayó en un aplastante e incómodo silencio. El Adivinador Lunar se preguntó si habrían oído sus gritos la noche anterior o Xemnas les había contado algo, o simplemente el instinto les decía que había alguna cosa que no andaba bien. En cualquier caso, nadie dijo nada, y poco a poco, todos se fueron retirando de la mesa. Axel se demoró un poco más a propósito, intentando no dejar solos a Xemnas y Saïx, que se quedaron los últimos, pero llegó un momento en el que él también tuvo que irse. Saïx siguió desayunando, ajeno a todo, o al menos aparentemente.

Xemnas había terminado ya hacía rato, pero tardó en retirarse. "¿Te diviertes?" pensó Saïx, notando los ojos anaranjados del Superior clavados en él. "No tuviste bastante con lo de anoche, ¿verdad? Todavía quieres humillarme más. Bueno, pues lo siento, pero no te daré esa satisfacción." Terminó de desayunar, se levantó y se dispuso a irse, pero la voz del Superior le detuvo en el umbral de la puerta:

-Me gusta cómo te queda mi marca- comentó, como por casualidad. Saïx, de espaldas a él, apretó los puños. Sentía la cicatriz arderle con la misma furia con la que ardía la sangre de sus venas. Pero, pese a que su instinto le pedía matar allí mismo a Xemnas, se contuvo. Si le atacaba ahora, Xemnas no volvería a confiar en él. Y Saïx quería la confianza del Superior... porque un puñal por la espalda en el momento menos pensado era la muerte más humillante que podía imaginar para él.

-Me alegro, señor- se limitó a responder fríamente.

-Hoy he de encargarme de un asunto en un mundo inexplorado, así que te quedarás al mando del castillo. Las misiones están en mi mesa, repártelas.

-Sí, señor.

Lo había conseguido. No se había girado a matarle. De hecho, no se había girado, a secas. Un pequeño triunfo de su autocontrol, pensó Saïx mientras se alejaba por los pasillos, con las manos todavía tensas.

Ahora sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, podía controlarse lo suficiente para no ceder a las provocaciones del número I. Probablemente Xemnas tendría ahora el doble de vigilancia sobre él, pero no importaba. Si todos los ojos se centraban en el Adivinador Lunar, Axel tendría más libertad para mover hilos sin ser visto. El problema eran otros miembros de la Organización... como Zexion, por ejemplo. Demasiado cercano a Xemnas, y también demasiado inteligente. Tal vez tendrían que deshacerse de él.

En cualquier caso, mientras actuaba como el perfecto segundo al mando que pretendía parecer, Saïx llegó a dos conclusiones aquel día, aunque podían resumirse en una: Xemnas había cometido errores fatales.

El primero había sido confiar en que Saïx no podría odiarlo. Si no era odio lo que sentía, ¿cómo se explicaban aquellas ansias de venganza?

El segundo había sido, simple y llanamente, no matar al número VII. ¿Qué clase de líder perdonaba la vida de alguien que le desafiaba?

Saïx siguió acudiendo en lo sucesivo a la habitación de Xemnas por la noche, aunque no volvió a dormir allí. Sabía que si quería mantener la confianza del Superior, debía seguir respondiendo a _todas_ sus órdenes y cumpliéndolas al pie de la letra. Así que, aunque le asqueaba profundamente, dejaba que Xemnas hiciera lo que quisiese con él. Algunas noches tuvo que salir del dormitorio arrastrándose por un corredor de oscuridad, pero nunca se quejó. Cuando quería gritar, apretaba los dientes. Cuando sus manos parecían verse atraídas por la garganta de Xemnas, las cerraba en puños y las mantenía pegadas a sus costados. Cuando quería morder, desgarrar uno por uno con sus afilados caninos los vasos sanguíneos del cuello del otro, lo acariciaba con los labios, con una furia contenida disfrazada en forma de pasión. Y siempre se decía lo mismo, dos palabras que se instalaron en su mente: "Pronto. Aguanta."

Sin embargo, no aguantó mucho tiempo con aquella fingida sumisión. Ni él lo soportaba, ni a Xemnas le gustaba tener las cosas tan fáciles. Así que el sexo pronto se convirtió en una auténtica guerra, peleas encarnizadas en las que ambos intentaban ganar la supremacía sobre el otro. Y no sólo luchaban en la cama. Con la excusa de "querer mejorar las cualidades físicas de su segundo al mando", Xemnas entrenaba con él en las afueras de la ciudad que se extendía a los pies del Castillo Inexistente. Y aquellas luchas sí que eran realmente demoledoras para ambos. Sus cuerpos iban acumulando cicatrices poco a poco a causa de los continuos combates, pero la mayoría de las marcas eran disipadas por hechizos de curación y pociones.

En ambos terrenos, la pelea duraba mucho, y aunque cada vez las fuerzas se igualaban más, Saïx terminaba perdiendo siempre. Con cada derrota, el deseo de venganza ardía con más fuerza en su interior. Pero de lo que ni él ni Xemnas se daban cuenta es que aquella guerra se había convertido en una droga para ellos, una adicción que no habrían podido abandonar ni aunque quisieran. La liberación de adrenalina que hacía hervir su sangre, las endorfinas que calmaban el dolor de sus heridas, la oleada de placer que los recorría cuando conseguían arrancar un grito o una maldición de la garganta del otro, el sonido de la carne chocando contra el suelo convertido en música para sus oídos... Todo ello se arremolinaba en un oscuro vórtice que amenazaba con arrastrarles al fondo del más negro abismo.

Pero claro, ninguno de los dos habría podido renunciar a aquello. En primer lugar, porque no se daban cuenta.

En segundo, porque lo necesitaban, cada uno a su manera.

En tercero... porque era lo más cercano a sentir emociones otra vez.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X: Orgullo

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde el incidente entre Xemnas y Saïx. La extraña relación de los dos Incorpóreos seguía su curso. Lo cierto es que ya se había vuelto algo rutinario: desayuno, misión, comida, entrenamiento, cena, sexo y a dormir. Alguna vez se asaltaban por el pasillo, acorralándose el uno al otro contra la pared, con la mala suerte de que siempre daba la maldita casualidad de que Larxene pasaba por allí en ese preciso momento. Saïx advirtió que el carácter de la joven Incorpórea había empeorado a lo largo de los meses, y llegó a preguntarse si aquellos encontronazos tendrían algo que ver.

Un día, sin embargo, no fue Larxene quien se encontró una escena que desearía no haber visto, sino el propio Saïx. Esa tarde terminó de redactar su informe diario antes de lo normal y fue al despacho de Xemnas a entregárselo. Cuando llegó, la puerta estaba entornada, lo que no era nada frecuente. Saïx, sin prestar mucha atención, abrió la puerta... y deseó no haberlo hecho.

Zexion estaba tumbado sobre la mesa, bocaarriba, sudando copiosamente y con el uniforme a medio quitar. La expresión de su rostro, medio visible entre la maraña de pelo gris oscuro, sólo podía clasificarse como la viva imagen de quien siente el más agradable de los placeres. Y sobre él, con la cintura entre sus piernas, sujetándole las muñecas contra la mesa y con el uniforme igualmente descolocado, estaba Xemnas. Ambos respiraban a la par, siguiendo el ritmo que Xemnas marcaba.

Saïx se quedó helado. Zexion, ajeno a todo, rodeó con las piernas la cintura de Xemnas, pegándose a él lo más posible, y empezó a gemir suavemente. Xemnas sí que se percató de la presencia de Saïx, pero se limitó a mirarlo de reojo, retándole con la mirada a que se atreviera a decir nada. Los gemidos de Zexion pronto se convirtieron en auténticos gritos de placer y Xemnas cerró los ojos para disfrutar más del momento. Saïx, incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, dejó caer el informe y se largó de allí a toda prisa.

No entendía de dónde venía el fuego que le abrasaba las venas de repente, ni aquella sensación de asco. ¿No hacía él lo mismo todas las noches? Claro. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Ahí estaba el problema. Hasta entonces pensaba que Xemnas sólo se entretenía con él, pero obviamente se equivocaba. No se le pasó por la cabeza, pero lo que sentía en aquellos momentos tenía un nombre: celos.

En cualquier caso, si Xemnas estaba acostándose con Zexion, Saïx corría peligro de verse relegado a un segundo plano. Se dio cuenta cuando, aquella noche, Xemnas no reclamó su presencia en su dormitorio, y a la mañana siguiente, Zexion le obsequió con una mirada llena de triunfo. Saïx se hizo firme propósito de borrarle aquel brillo de los ojos.

Esa noche, el mismo número VII se presentó en la habitación de Xemnas sin ser llamado. Sabía lo que iba a encontrarse, y sus cálculos no fallaron. De modo que, mientras los dos Incorpóreos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, Saïx se acercó sigilosamente y apartó a Xemnas de un empujón. Después agarró a Zexion del cuello y lo arrastró, desnudo tal cual estaba, hasta la ventana. Zexion pasó en pocos segundos de estar disfrutando cual bellaco a estar colgando de la mano de un poco amigable Saïx por la ventana, con el vacío y la gravedad tirando de su cuerpo hacia abajo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, número VII?!- exclamó, con una nota de pánico en la voz. Saïx sonrió.

-Establecer límites- contestó-. Si te vuelvo a ver acercándote a Xemnas, Conspirador Velado, mi cicatriz parecerá una simple marca sin importancia comparada con lo que te haré. ¿Lo has entendido?

Zexion masculló un asentimiento.

-Bien. Y ahora largo de mi vista, escoria- le escupió Saïx, arrojándole al suelo del interior del dormitorio. Zexion tosió, llevándose las manos al cuello, en el que se habían quedado marcados los dedos de Saïx, y se apresuró a huir de allí por un corredor oscuro, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada al Adivinador Lunar. Éste se giró hacia Xemnas, que se había puesto en pie y lo observaba como si lo evaluara.

-No sabía que fueras tan posesivo. ¿Te ha molestado que me divirtiera con un viejo amigo?- dijo el Superior. Saïx se limitó a mirarle fríamente-. ¿No vas a decir nada?

El número VII siguió mirándole con la misma expresión helada y se acercó a él con paso firme. Xemnas sonrió, confiado, e hizo un ademán de ir a rodearle con sus brazos, pero Saïx le propinó de pronto una brutal bofetada que le borró la sonrisa de un plumazo. Y mientras Xemnas todavía no se había recuperado de la impresión, Saïx se dio media vuelta sin decir palabra y se largó de la habitación dando un portazo.

El Superior se quedó solo, con la mejilla ardiendo allí donde el número VII le había golpeado. Se llevó una mano a la zona dolorida, todavía sorprendido. Todas las veces que Saïx le había sorprendido con Zexion habían sido calculadas. Lo había hecho por humillarle todavía más, por hacerle sentir rebajado y obligarle a que diera todo lo que tenía para mantener su posición "privilegiada". Sí, era puro egoísmo, pero para Xemnas la moral carecía de sentido una vez que se perdía el corazón. Y todo su plan había salido a la perfección... salvo el paso final, pues no se esperaba aquella reacción. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea, después de todo. Habría deseado que Saïx culminase lo que él había empezado con Zexion, pero en lugar de eso, el Superior se había llevado una bofetada. ¡Una bofetada! Al final, el humillado había sido él.

Una cosa era segura: Zexion no acudiría a sus llamadas en bastante tiempo. Y probablemente, ningún otro Incorpóreo lo haría, no en cuanto se esparciese el rumor de lo que había pasado, cosa que no tardaría en suceder cuando Marluxia se enterase. Y Marluxia se enteraría, a buen seguro; siempre lo hacía.

Durante dos días, la atmósfera del Castillo Inexistente se volvió extremadamente tensa, sobre todo cuando Xemnas, Zexion o Saïx estaban en la misma habitación. Ni siquiera Demyx era capaz de relajar un poco el ambiente con sus bromas. En esos dos días, Xemnas tuvo que repartir las misiones personalmente, porque ni Zexion se atrevía a volver a su puesto de segundo al mando ni Saïx estaba por la labor de hacerlo. Al tercer día, el Superior se cansó de aquella situación que no hacía sino minar la moral de la Organización y decidió tragarse su orgullo por una vez en su incompleta existencia y hablar con Saïx.

La oportunidad se le presentó unos días después. En Hueco Mundo había aparecido algo que acababa con todas las partidas de Umbríos que enviaba a investigar. Cuando Xemnas decidió mandar a Xaldin, éste volvió cubierto de heridas graves y sosteniéndose en pie a duras penas con ayuda de sus lanzas. Lo único que consiguieron sacarle antes de que perdiera el conocimiento era que se trataba de un Sincorazón, pero no hubo manera de adivinar cuál. Las heridas que mostraba Xaldin, principalmente cortes, huesos rotos y alguna dentellada, no proporcionaban ninguna pista concluyente: los mordiscos podrían ser causados por Sincorazón de tipo canino pero los cortes limpios eran más típicos de un dos hojas; y cualquiera de esas dos opciones podría partir un hueso. En cualquier caso, lo que quiera que campase por el desierto nocturno de Hueco Mundo, un solo Incorpóreo no podía con ello, así que Xemnas decidió aprovechar la ocasión y emprender él mismo la misión junto con Saïx. Para no causar más disputas, envió a todos los miembros de la Organización de misión, cada uno a un mundo distinto, salvo a Lexaeus, a quien dejó a cargo del castillo, pues sabía que ni él se quejaría ni los demás murmurarían nada acerca del silencioso pero imponente número V.

Naturalmente, a Saïx no le gustó el asunto ni un pelo. ¿Una misión contra un enemigo especialmente poderoso? Aquello sonaba a forma fácil y justificable de matar a miembros indeseados. Pero obedeció sin rechistar y, tras leerse el informe de la misión rápidamente, siguió a Xemnas por el corredor de oscuridad que conducía a Hueco Mundo, pues cualquier otra acción podría haberse interpretado como un signo de rebeldía que habría empeorado todavía más lo de la bofetada de hacía varios días.

Cuando salieron del corredor de oscuridad, estaban en el desierto. Soplaba un suave viento que iba moviendo poco a poco las dunas, cambiando el paisaje de forma lenta pero inexorable. Saïx cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza, olisqueando el aire en busca de algún rastro sospechoso. Nada. Abrió los ojos y vio a Xemnas dando instrucciones a un grupo de Incorpóreos de color gris claro y aspecto solemne, cubiertos por una especie de túnica que les mantenía los brazos unidos. Los Incorpóreos se dispersaron en todas direcciones, flotando suavemente sobre la arena hasta perderse entre las dunas, y Xemnas se volvió hacia Saïx.

-¿Los habías visto alguna vez?- preguntó, refiriéndose a los Incorpóreos que acababan de irse. Saïx negó con la cabeza-. Son Hechiceros. Mi guardia personal, me obedecen igual que a ti los Enloquecedores. Tienen órdenes de alejarse todo lo que puedan en línea recta y volver aquí si no encuentran nada en una hora.

El Adivinador Lunar asintió y desvió la mirada, pero mantuvo a Xemnas en el borde de su campo visual. El desierto era demasiado vasto y cambiante como para que lo explorasen dos personas solas; corrían el riesgo de acabar caminando en círculos si no tenían cuidado.

-Estás muy callado, número VII.

-Cuando no se tiene nada que decir, es mejor guardar silencio, Superior.

Xemnas frunció el ceño. Bueno, al menos algo había conseguido: que Saïx hablase.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esto?- preguntó el número I, cruzándose de brazos. Saïx lo miró brevemente y volvió la vista hacia el desierto sin decir nada. El Superior, conteniendo un suspiro, se acercó a él-. Escucha, lo de Zexion...

-No tiene por qué darme explicaciones de nada, Superior- interrumpió Saïx, todavía sin mirarle. La frialdad de su tono resultaba, irónicamente, mucho más expresiva que cualquier deje de rencor que hubiera podido mostrar-. Le pertenezco, ¿recuerda? Un señor no tiene por qué excusarse ni explicar nada a sus vasallos.

-Es cierto, no tendría por qué hacerlo. Pero en primer lugar, me siento obligado a ello, y en segundo, la situación actual no puede seguir así. En el Castillo Inexistente casi no se puede respirar.

Saïx se encogió de hombros.

-Ni que fuera culpa mía.

-Saïx, maldita sea, ¿te importaría mirarme cuando te hablo? Estoy intentando arreglar las cosas.

Saïx se giró, al fin, y clavó en él una mirada tan afilada como su espadón.

-Si me permite hablar con franqueza, señor, yo tampoco soporto esta situación- empezó, cortante-. No soporto que me trate como algo que se puede reemplazar fácilmente, algo prescindible. No soporto que a la mínima que necesito un respiro en algo dé por sentado que lo estoy abandonando. No soporto que otro que no sea yo lo tenga entre sus piernas. Así que si quiere tenerme, ya sea en la cama o como su segundo al mando, tendrá que serme tan fiel como yo le soy a usted. ¿O es mucho pedir para el líder de la Organización?

Xemnas descruzó los brazos y retiró la mirada. No entendía por qué, pero las palabras de Saïx lo incomodaban. El tono que empleaba, la mirada de sus ojos, le provocaba una sensación bastante desagradable, removiendo sus recuerdos hasta hacer aflorar discusiones pasadas con su desaparecido maestro. Aunque era más alto y mayor que el número VII, en aquel momento se sintió pequeño, como un adolescente con una rabieta que había hecho una estupidez.

-De acuerdo. Me parece un trato justo- murmuró. Saïx asintió y le dio la espalda, escaneando de nuevo el desierto con la mirada-. Ah, y... Saïx... Te pido disculpas. No debí dejarte de lado.

Saïx lo miró de reojo. El tono de Xemnas parecía sincero, y esta vez no pudo apreciar el habitual deje de superioridad en su voz. Luchó por reprimir la sonrisa que pugnaba por aflorar a sus labios, su treta había funcionado. Se había arriesgado mucho desafiando al Superior, pero el plan había salido bien. Ahora Xemnas confiaba en él sin reservas, o eso parecía. "¿Quién es la marioneta ahora, _mi señor_?" pensó, esbozando una levísima, apenas perceptible media sonrisa.

-Disculpas aceptadas- dijo el número VII, en un tono mucho más suave que antes-. Entonces... ¿esta noche requiere mi presencia, señor?

Xemnas sonrió y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo. Saïx reprimió un estremecimiento de repugnancia y mantuvo la vista fija al frente.

-Por supuesto, mi Adivinador Lunar.

Al poco rato, la etérea figura de un Hechicero apareció flotando a toda velocidad entre las dunas. No había transcurrido una hora todavía, y volvía mucho más rápido de lo que se había ido. Cuando estaba a unos veinte metros de ellos, alcanzaron a distinguir una multitud de sombras y usurpadores (pequeños Sincorazón purasangre que parecían nubecillas oscuras) corriendo en pos del Hechicero. Saïx hizo un mohín de decepción, esperaba que los Hechiceros fueran más fuertes. Sin embargo, tuvo que rectificar enseguida cuando algo mucho mayor apareció sobre las dunas. Algo que aullaba como un animal, cubierto de jirones de oscuridad, y corría erráticamente entre las dunas tras la horda de Sincorazón y el Incorpóreo.

-Parece que hemos encontrado a nuestro objetivo- comentó Xemnas, soltando a Saïx e invocando sus dos sables de luz. Saïx se alejó un poco e hizo aparecer su espadón-. Llama a la bestia. Me temo que nos hará falta.

Saïx dudó por primera vez en varios días. La bestia no había dado señales de vida desde... desde aquella fatídica noche en la que no quería pensar. Cerró los ojos y buscó en su interior, pero aunque la luna de Hueco Mundo brillaba en el cielo, no encontró a su lado salvaje gruñendo en el fondo de su mente. Un nuevo aullido escalofriante de la cosa a la que habían ido a matar lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Tendría que apañarse tal y como estaba.

Los jirones de oscuridad se retiraron de pronto parcialmente y dejaron ver a qué se enfrentaban. Era una criatura notablemente grande, que caminaba sobre cuatro robustas patas rematadas por garras y hacía restallar tras de sí una larga cola en forma de látigo. Su cabeza, deforme y llena de heridas que supuraban un líquido verdoso, recordaba a la de un cocodrilo, pero el morro lleno de dientes era mucho más afilado. Era completamente blanco, de fieros ojos amarillos y brillantes con la esclerótica negra, y en el centro de su pecho había un enorme agujero que lo atravesaba de parte a parte.

"_Es un Hollow"_ murmuró una voz conocida en la mente de Saïx. Sonaba lejana, distante, pero era ella, sin duda.

"_¡Edixira! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Xemnas está conmigo!"_ respondió el Adivinador Lunar mentalmente.

"_Lo sé. Tranquilo, estoy lo bastante lejos como para que no se percate. Veo que al final no me hiciste caso... ¿De veras quieres matarle?"_

"_Sí. Pero no ahora. Sería demasiado sospechoso, después de la que armé el otro día. Y la Organización le respalda."_

"_Bien. Ahora tenemos un objetivo en común, Saïx, pero tú lo tienes más a mano, así que tú mandas. Si me necesitas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme."_

"_Lo tendré presente. Gracias, Edixira."_

Otro aullido del Hollow puso fin definitivamente a la breve conversación telepática. Los jirones de oscuridad volvían a rodearle. Allá por donde la negrura le rozaba, su piel blanca se iba volviendo gris.

-¿Qué está haciendo esa cosa?- masculló Saïx.

-No estoy seguro. Creo que está luchando contra la oscuridad. Aparentemente, el número III se equivocó. No es un Sincorazón... aún- respondió Xemnas-. Tal vez podríamos dejar que su transformación siguiera su curso, a ver en qué se convierte...

"_¡Ni se os ocurra! ¡Como un Hollow de su nivel se convierta en Sincorazón, no habrá modo de pararlo!" _exclamó Edixira en la mente de Saïx, alarmada.

-Señor, no creo que sea una buena idea. Imagine que se convierte en un Sincorazón demasiado fuerte como para controlarlo- razonó Saïx-. Si es capaz de poner en apuros a un Incorpóreo de alto rango ahora, que no puede salir de este mundo, piense en lo que podría hacer con la Organización entera cuando salga de aquí.

Xemnas frunció el ceño.

-Eso suena muy precavido. Pero la ciencia a veces necesita arriesgarse para avanzar- replicó.

-Si el científico muere en plena investigación, ésta no vale para nada. Con todos mis respetos, ¿podemos acabar con ese monstruo antes de que sea peor?

Xemnas accedió a regañadientes. Sin hacer ruido se acercaron al Hollow, que seguía debatiéndose con la oscuridad, ajeno a la miríada de sombras y usurpadores que huían de él y a los dos Incorpóreos que se le aproximaban. Mediría unos cinco metros desde el hombro hasta el suelo y otros diez de largo sin contar la cola. Sus patas eran fuertes y gruesas, lo suficiente como para que costara hacerle caer. Los dos Incorpóreos se pusieron de acuerdo en que la mejor manera de acabar con él sería atacarle desde los flancos, así que lo rodearon sigilosamente, y cuando Xemnas silbó, ambos atacaron a la vez, Saïx lanzándole su espadón y Xemnas disparando sus sables.

El Hollow, en un primer momento, se quedó confuso, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde contraatacar, pero en cuanto vio que Saïx tardaba más en recuperar su espadón que Xemnas en invocar de nuevo sus sables, le arreó un latigazo al Adivinador Lunar con la cola, lanzándolo a varios metros y arrebatándole el aliento durante unos instantes. Después se volvió hacia Xemnas, intentando atraparle entre sus fauces, pero el Superior desapareció en un corredor oscuro y reapareció en el aire, a varios metros sobre su espalda. Disparó de inmediato otra andada de láseres contra el Hollow, pero éstos no lograron sino encabritarlo. Xemnas volvió a trasladarse al suelo, junto a una de las patas del Hollow, y arremetió contra sus tobillos empuñando sus sables, logrando hacerle un profundo corte. El Hollow aulló y la oscuridad que lo rodeaba se acercó peligrosamente al Incorpóreo, que tuvo que trasladarse a varios metros de distancia por seguridad.

Saïx, mientras tanto, se incorporaba, apoyado en su espadón y buscando un punto débil en el Hollow.

"_Podrías pedir ayuda"_ sugirió Edixira en su cabeza. _"Apunta a la cabeza. Si destruyes su máscara, habrás acabado con él."_

"_¿Máscara?"_

"_Sí, su cara no es ésa, lo que lleva es una máscara. El hocico y todo eso, quiero decir."_

Saïx asintió y volvió a la carga. Lanzó el espadón contra el hocico del Hollow, pero éste lo rechazó de un latigazo. El número VII rodó por el suelo para esquivar una dentellada y se incorporó cuando estaba bajo el cuello del monstruo. Trepó luego por una de sus patas, la misma que Xemnas había herido, pero el Hollow se lo quitó de encima con otro latigazo y lo mandó prácticamente a los pies de Xemnas, varios metros más allá. El Superior le ofreció una mano, pero Saïx se levantó por sí solo rápidamente y volvió al ataque. Xemnas lo siguió, sables en ristre.

-¡A la cabeza!- exclamó Saïx. Xemnas asintió.

-¡Te cubro!- respondió, empezando a disparar láseres contra el Hollow, que los bloqueaba con la cola. Saïx, con el aire zumbando a su alrededor con los ruidos de la lucha, alcanzó las patas delanteras y trepó por ellas hasta el lomo. Xemnas seguía distrayendo al Hollow con los láseres. Cuando llegó al cuello del bicho, Saïx se deslizó hasta su frente y descargó el espadón contra la dura piel con todas sus fuerzas. La criatura aulló más fuerte que nunca, y la oscuridad que la cubría se precipitó sobre Saïx, pillándole desprevenido.

-¡Saïx! ¡Sal de ahí, rápido!- ordenó Xemnas, pero Saïx no lo oyó. La oscuridad lo rodeaba a él también ahora, asfixiándole, amenazando con engullirle. Saïx se quedó bloqueado unos instantes vitales, sintiendo las frías garras de las tinieblas sobre su pecho vacío, rebuscando en él un corazón que arrebatarle. La cola del Hollow zumbó y apresó su cuerpo, inmovilizándole los brazos contra el torso y alzándole sobre las dunas, sacándole también de la nube oscura. Se revolvió, pero la presión sobre su cuerpo aumentó, amenazando con partirle las costillas y aplastar sus pulmones.

Xemnas lanzó otra andada de sables, pero el Hollow no soltó a Saïx. De pronto, éste lanzó un grito de dolor y Xemnas pudo escuchar un espantoso crujido. El Hollow soltó al Incorpóreo, que se precipitó al vacío. El Superior se apresuró hacia él y consiguió atraparlo antes de que se golpease contra el suelo.

-Saïx, ¿estás bien?

El número VII tosió sangre y lo miró con sorna. No, obviamente no estaba bien.

-¡Señor, cuidado!- exclamó de repente. Xemnas abrió un corredor oscuro que los transportó a varios metros justo a tiempo para no ser aplastado por una de las patas del Hollow, que se había acercado sin que se dieran cuenta. Saïx rebuscó en sus bolsillos, pero se le había olvidado el frasco de poción que solía llevarse a las misiones. El Superior, viendo que el número VII no podría seguir luchando, lo dejó apoyado contra un árbol de cristal.

-Quédate aquí. Ya me encargo yo del monstruo, tú no te muevas- le ordenó con voz queda. Saïx asintió a regañadientes. Xemnas se incorporó y avanzó hacia el Hollow, que lo miró con un febril brillo asesino en sus peculiares ojos. El Superior respiró hondo y extendió los brazos lentamente.

Algo cambió en él de repente. Su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo, pero Saïx pudo percibirlo. Algo se había desatado alrededor de Xemnas, algo invisible e inaudible, pero que estaba ahí, rodeándole, envolviéndole, del mismo modo que la oscuridad envolvía al Hollow. Algo que helaba la sangre en las venas e instaba a cualquiera que estuviese cerca a huir. En ese momento, Saïx supo por qué Xemnas era el líder de la Organización.

Los dedos del Superior se movieron, apenas unas milésimas, y una miríada de finos tentáculos surgieron de la nada y atraparon al Hollow. No, no eran tentáculos, eran... Saïx no sabría decir qué eran. Tenían la consistencia de cadenas, pero parecían estar trenzadas, como si fueran cuerdas, aunque de un modo totalmente aleatorio. Sus colores iban oscilando según se las miraba entre el negro, el blanco y distintos tonos de gris. Fuesen lo que fuesen, mantenían atado al Hollow contra el suelo firmemente. Un instante después, Xemnas no estaba ante Saïx, sino a unos centímetros de la cara del Hollow, descargando sus sables contra ésta una y otra vez, hasta que la superficie blanca se hizo añicos. El Hollow emitió un último grito y su cuerpo se deshizo en arena gris. La oscuridad que lo rodeaba desapareció también, así como las "cadenas".

Xemnas, con los ojos brillando en la penumbra de su rostro, volvió con Saïx y se arrodilló a su lado. Éste retrocedió instintivamente, pero el Superior sonrió y aquella terrorífica e invisible aura desapareció.

-Misión cumplida. Volvamos al castillo- dijo, ayudando a Saïx a levantarse. Pero una vez en pie, el número VII rechazó su ayuda y le apartó de un empujón.

-No necesito su ayuda- masculló. Xemnas frunció el ceño y observó a su compañero abrir un corredor oscuro y caminar hacia él. Cojeaba y se agarraba un brazo, intentando mantenerlo pegado al costado.

-¿Te has roto el brazo?- preguntó Xemnas, acercándose, pero Saïx aceleró el paso.

-¡He dicho que no necesito su ayuda! ¡Deje de humillarme!- exclamó, desapareciendo por el portal. Xemnas se quedó parado. No esperaba aquella reacción. Creía que ayudar a Saïx mejoraría las cosas, pero una vez más, sus cálculos habían fallado. "No lo entiendo. De veras que no puedo entenderlo" pensó el número I, rascándose los lacrimales. La última frase de Saïx retumbó en sus oídos.

"¡Deje de humillarme!"

¿Era el orgullo, tal vez? Para un Incorpóreo, cosas como el orgullo, la moral o el honor perdían su significado. Pero al parecer Saïx conservaba cierto orgullo, y Xemnas lo había herido. Varias veces, de hecho, ahora que caía en la cuenta. Tendría que recordarlo si quería arreglar las cosas del todo con el número VII.

Con un suspiro y una sacudida de cabeza, Xemnas siguió a Saïx por el portal.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI: Marioneta

El espadón de Saïx se estrelló contra los chakrams de Axel, provocando una lluvia de chispas y un escalofriante chirrido metálico. El pelirrojo retrocedió unos pasos e hizo girar con mano experta sus armas, que adquirieron velocidad, antes de lanzarlas contra Saïx. Éste las bloqueó con su acero, haciendo que se clavaran en las costillas de un esqueleto de dragón cercano.

-¡Joder!- masculló el Adivinar Lunar.

-¿Todavía nada?- preguntó Axel, frunciendo el ceño.

Hacía un día que Xemnas y Saïx habían ido de misión a Hueco Mundo. Efectivamente, Saïx se había roto el brazo y fracturado varias costillas, pero Vexen había conseguido arreglárselo todo con unos cuantos hechizos de cura y una poción. Aunque su consejo había sido no hacer esfuerzos innecesarios, Saïx no estaba por la labor de ser un buen chico y hacer caso al médico. La bestia de su interior no había aparecido aún, y era obvio que la necesitaba. Por eso había ido a Idhún, al desierto de Awinor, para pelear con Axel e intentar despertar de nuevo a su parte salvaje.

-Todavía nada- murmuró el joven de cabello azul, dando una patada en el suelo-. No me estás atacando con todo tu poder.

-Obvio que no. Si lo hago, ambos podríamos acabar mal. Saïx, así no vamos a ningún lado.

-¿Y qué sugieres entonces? Tenemos las tres lunas que más me afectan encima, una de ellas llena. ¿Qué más se te ocurre?

-Bueno, si con la parte física no lo consigues, podrías probar con la parte mental- sugirió Axel. Saïx lo miró unos momentos sin comprender y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Oh. Claro. Edixira. No se me había ocurrido- admitió.

-Claro que no, porque estás tan cabreado con Xemnas y tan obsesionado con matarle que no piensas en otra cosa. Relájate, Saïx- aconsejó Axel, acercándose y poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Su amigo hizo desaparecer el espadón.

-No puedo enfadarme, Axel. No tenemos corazón, ¿recuerdas?- replicó, con el sarcasmo impregnando su voz.

-Saïx, no empieces...

-No lo soporto. Cada minuto que estoy cerca de él es como si... Me trata como a una mascota. Ayer, en la misión, podría haber acabado él solo con ese maldito bicho. Pero en lugar de eso, me lleva a mí y aprovecha para lucirse delante de mí, soltarme que quiere arreglar las cosas y... y...

-Saïx...

-Y lo peor fue por la noche. Todavía me dolían las costillas. Pero claro, el Superior quería sexo, y al Superior no se le niega nada, ¿no? Será hijo de...

-¡Saïx!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que no te sulfures y vayas a ver a Edixira de una buena vez, o este sitio acabará más arrasado de lo que ya está.

Sentado en el jergón de Edixira pocos minutos después, Saïx le contaba su problema. La Incorpórea, sentada frente a él, lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Así que no ha habido manera de despertar a la bestia?- preguntó ella cuando acabó.

-No. Desde que Xemnas me... me...

Edixira asintió con la cabeza. No hacía falta que terminara la frase. Le dio vueltas unos momentos, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea:

-Tu parte salvaje está relacionada directamente con tu subconsciente. Tal vez éste haya puesto alguna clase de barrera o escudo para no salir a la luz- sugirió.

-Pero... ¿por qué?

-Para evitar encarar algo a lo que teme. Algo a lo que temes en el fondo de tu mente, pero que no quieres admitir.

Saïx se quedó pensativo.

-Podría echar una ojeada dentro de tu cabeza. Quizás pueda hallar ese algo- propuso Edixira-. Si confías en mí, claro.

-Aparte de Axel, eres la única persona de quien creo que puedo fiarme- resopló él.

-Muy bien. Mírame a los ojos.

El número VII levantó la cabeza. Dudó apenas unos segundos, pero acabó clavando la mirada en los hipnóticos ojos de Edixira. La cueva se disolvió a su alrededor rápidamente. Durante unos momentos, no vio nada más que aquellos iris del color de la sangre. Luego empezó a notar algo. Era parecido a la sensación que tenía cuando la bestia trataba de apoderarse de él, como si hubiera dos conciencias en su cerebro, con la diferencia de que Edixira se limitaba a mirar. Percibía su presencia, su mente recorriendo la suya, y cada vez que Edixira veía un recuerdo, Saïx lo veía también. Como si de una película marcha atrás se tratase, Edixira fue explorando todo lo que él había vivido en los últimos dos meses.

Cuando llegó a la parte en que el Adivinador Lunar amenazaba a Zexion y lo colgaba por la ventana, Edixira sonrió. Saïx no vio sus labios moverse, pues su vista estaba fija en los ojos de la Incorpórea, pero _notó_ la sonrisa de alguna manera. Sin embargo, él no sonrió, sino que tragó saliva. Se acercaban a un momento que no estaba seguro de querer recordar.

"_Podemos parar cuando quieras"_ susurró Edixira en su mente al notar aquel pensamiento.

"_No, olvídalo. Sigue mirando"_ murmuró Saïx. No sabía si lo había dicho en voz alta o sólo lo había pensado. Edixira siguió retrocediendo en la memoria del número VII... hasta llegar a _aquella_ noche.

La respiración de Saïx se aceleró. Todo lo que había llegado a su cerebro procedente de sus cinco sentidos se reprodujo de nuevo en su mente. Las manos empezaron a temblarle descontroladamente. Edixira le puso las manos en los hombros para tranquilizarle, pero la respiración de Saïx seguía siendo irregular. Sus pupilas se dilataron por el miedo. En su mente, la escena seguía su curso, inmisericorde. Y entonces, cuando creía que no podía aguantar más, cuando su mente estaba a punto de colapsarse... Edixira rompió el contacto visual.

La cueva apareció de nuevo a su alrededor y Saïx respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Las manos de Edixira seguían apretando sus hombros con firmeza.

-Estás sangrando- murmuró ella. Saïx la miró, confundido, y siguió la dirección de sus ojos. Efectivamente, sus temblorosas manos sangraban. Tal vez había apretado los puños con tal fuerza que se había abierto heridas con las uñas. Observó las pequeñas gotas moviéndose perezosamente por su palma y frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

-¿Cómo es posible?- murmuró-. ¿Cómo podemos sangrar si no tenemos corazón? No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-Bueno, Vexen tenía una teoría hace tiempo. Él decía que, como nuestro corazón no está ahí, otra cosa tendría que cumplir sus funciones físicas- respondió Edixira. Murmuró un hechizo de curación y las heridas de Saïx se cerraron-. Zexion sugirió una vez que podría ser nuestra voluntad. El deseo de existir, por así decirlo. Eso es lo que nos mantiene "vivos" y hace circular nuestra sangre sin que nos demos cuenta. En curioso, ¿no crees? La voluntad es la única barrera que mis poderes no pueden quebrar.

-Sí, curioso- murmuró Saïx.

-Bueno, creo que ya sé por qué la bestia no acudió a ti cuando la llamaste.

El Incorpóreo levantó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, y es algo realmente sencillo, la verdad. Vamos a ver. Cuando te convertiste en Incorpóreo sufriste un trauma bastante profundo. Parece que tu mente se dividió en dos: la parte racional, el vestigio del humano que una vez fuiste; y la bestia, una personalidad consumida por la locura, la impotencia y la desorientación. Esas dos partes han estado luchando entre sí por el control desde entonces. ¿Me equivoco?

-No, es justo así.

-Bien. Eso lo he sacado de tus recuerdos. Ahora viene la parte en la que sólo puedo especular. Cuando Xemnas abusó de ti, la bestia encontró un enemigo todavía peor que tu parte racional. Y, aparentemente, decidió darte el control a ti para hacerle frente. Tal vez intentaba rehuir sus temores, tal vez pensaba que tu racionalidad tendría más posibilidades frente a Xemnas que la mera fuerza bruta- explicó Edixira.

-Entonces... ¿la bestia ha desaparecido?- preguntó Saïx, frunciendo el ceño. Pero Edixira negó con la cabeza.

-No exactamente. Sigue estando en ti, pero de otro modo. Ahora forma parte de ti, volvéis a ser un todo, y no dos conciencias separadas. Nunca antes habrías podido controlarla mejor que ahora.

-Si es así, ¿por qué no acudió cuando la llamé? ¿Por qué no se manifestó cuando peleé contra Axel?

-Porque la llamaste como a algo independiente, no como a una parte de ti. La llamaste como harías con un Umbrío, no como invocarías a tu arma. Saïx, el poder está ahí, dentro de ti. Lo único que lo bloquea eres tú mismo, tus miedos y tus temores. ¿Recuerdas lo que hemos hablado acerca de la voluntad? Pues es igual para esto. Que tu voluntad no se doblegue ante el pánico.

Saïx asintió, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer eso. ¿Enfrentarse a sus temores? Ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran exactamente. ¿Desaparecer? ¿Perder a Axel? Lo pensó unos momentos, y de repente, la imagen mental de Xemnas rodeado por aquella extraña y heladora aura acudió a su memoria. Se estremeció. Por supuesto. El número I era su mayor temor, más allá de cualquier otra cosa. Xemnas era su debilidad, una debilidad que tenía que desaparecer.

Se levantó del jergón y sacudió las piernas, que se le habían dormido. Miró a Edixira y sonrió levemente.

-Gracias por la sesión de terapia- dijo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-La primera es gratis- bromeó. Se despidieron y Saïx volvió al Castillo Inexistente, todavía dándole vueltas al asunto.

Poco después, apenas una semana y media, Xemnas convocó una reunión en la sala redonda. Cuando los doce Incorpóreos habían aparecido ya en sus tronos, la mayoría sin saber el motivo de la reunión, el Superior tomó la palabra:

-Buenas noches, compañeros. Os he mandado llamar porque hay nuevas procedentes del Elegido de la Llave Espada. ¿No es así, número III?- inquirió, girándose hacia Xaldin.

-En efecto, señor- asintió éste-. El Elegido, Sora, ha perdido su corazón.

Un murmullo recorrió la sala. Saïx y Axel cruzaron una mirada. Aquello podía trastocar sus planes.

-Silencio, no he terminado- alzó la voz Xaldin de nuevo-. Sora ha perdido su corazón, pero lo ha recuperado. Cómo, nos es imposible averiguarlo. El caso es que todo humano que pierde su corazón da lugar al nacimiento de un Incorpóreo, así que es de suponer que ahora mismo, en algún lugar, en algún mundo, podría haber un confuso Incorpóreo capaz de usar la llave espada.

El murmullo volvió a recorrer la sala, más alto que antes, pero Xemnas alzó una mano y todos guardaron silencio.

-Debemos encontrar a ese Incorpóreo. Podría ser la clave para completar por fin nuestro Kingdom Hearts- dijo serenamente, aunque en sus ojos había una chispa apenas perceptible, mezcla de esperanza y ambición-. Todas las demás misiones y labores quedan aplazadas. Excepto- añadió, volviéndose hacia Vexen- el Proyecto Réplica.

Saïx los miró y entrecerró los ojos. Era la primera vez que oía hablar de aquel proyecto. Vexen, por su parte, asintió y sonrió levemente.

-Estará listo en poco tiempo, señor, descuide- dijo. Xemnas asintió y se volvió hacia la sala en general.

-Nuestra prioridad desde este momento es encontrar al Incorpóreo de Sora. Hasta que lo encontremos, se acabaron las tardes libres- siguió.

-¡¿Qué?!- protestó Demyx.

-Me has oído perfectamente, número IX. Dentro de quince minutos os quiero en el Área Gris listos para comenzar la búsqueda por el mundo que os asigne a cada uno. Y ahora, marchad.

Uno tras otro, todos los Incorpóreos desaparecieron de sus tronos. Saïx se quedó el último, por si Xemnas tenía órdenes especiales.

-Número VII, tú te quedarás al mando del Castillo Inexistente- le dijo Xemnas.

-¿Usted también va a salir en busca del Incorpóreo?- preguntó Saïx, arqueando una ceja. El Superior negó con la cabeza.

-No. Pero tengo otros quehaceres que atender.

-¿Como el Proyecto Réplica?- probó el Adivinador Lunar. Xemnas esbozó una levísima y peligrosa sonrisa.

-Estabas tardando en preguntarlo. Sígueme, Saïx. Hablemos en mi despacho- ordenó, desapareciendo por su propio portal oscuro. Saïx frunció el ceño y desapareció también, reapareciendo en el despacho de Xemnas. Éste estaba ya allí, rebuscando entre los papeles del escritorio. Al cabo de unos momentos encontró lo que buscaba, un manojo de informes y el portafolios de Saïx-. Hablaremos de ese asunto después. Primero hay que asignar un mundo a cada miembro. Bien, ¿dónde deberíamos enviar al número II?

Tardaron poco más de cinco minutos en asignar un mundo a cada Incorpóreo. Todos los mundos podían ser demasiado grandes para una sola persona, aun con los Umbríos ayudando, así que iban a necesitar varios días. Tras repartir las misiones en el Área Gris, Saïx se apresuró a volver al despacho de Xemnas, que le esperaba con un corredor oscuro abierto. El Superior le invitó a entrar con un gesto y Saïx atravesó el portal.

Al otro lado había una sala que había visto alguna vez pero que nunca había utilizado. Era sencilla y sobria, como todo en el castillo. Nada de muebles ni decoración, sólo un enorme ordenador empotrado en la pared y permanentemente encendido. Xemnas salió del portal y se dirigió hacia el ordenador, pulsando una tecla y activando la pantalla, que zumbaba suavemente. Introdujo las contraseñas requeridas, instando a Saïx a que se las aprendiese, y se apartó.

-Todo tuyo. Éste es el ordenador principal del castillo, controla entre otras cosas el radar de mundos- explicó Xemnas-. También contiene información clasificada sobre la Organización, sus miembros y sus actividades. Tener estos archivos en papel es peligroso, de hecho estoy planteándome pasar al ordenador toda la información sobre nosotros. Los únicos que tienen acceso a este ordenador somos los seis fundadores... y tú, naturalmente. Seguramente tengas que utilizarlo varias veces en el futuro, así que será mejor que vayas familiarizándote con él. Investiga cuanto desees. Toda la información sobre el Proyecto Réplica está aquí.

Saïx, asombrado, asintió. ¿Tan rápido se había ganado la confianza de Xemnas? No podía ser, allí tenía que haber un truco.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, señor.

-Bien. Diviértete, mi Adivinador Lunar. Ah, y no me esperes despierto, llegaré tarde- se despidió, desapareciendo por otro portal oscuro y dejando a Saïx solo con los secretos de la Organización.

El número VII miró al ordenador, inseguro. Seguro que todo lo que hiciera se quedaría grabado en algún historial. O quizá estaba siendo muy paranoico... Aunque con Xemnas era mejor no fiarse. En cualquier caso, aquel ordenador y sus archivos parecían llamarle para que los examinase. Con un encogimiento de hombros y diciéndose que Xemnas prácticamente le había dado permiso para ojear lo que quisiera, Saïx se puso frente a la pantalla y empezó a teclear.

Al principio no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero la interfaz del sistema era bastante cómoda y fácil de manejar, y pronto le pilló el truco. Enseguida encontró los archivos del Proyecto Réplica y se puso a leer.

El coordinador del proyecto era Vexen, dado que él había tenido la idea. Viendo el potencial del amigo de Sora, un tal Riku, había decidido intentar clonarle. El proyecto había empezado dando traspiés, pero poco a poco iba avanzando. El clon, o _réplica_, como lo llamaba Vexen, estaba en aquellos momentos desarrollándose en un tanque. Sin embargo, no era la única réplica. En previsión de que tal vez necesitarían un Elegido entre sus filas, Zexion había propuesto crear un segundo clon, esta vez del mismo Sora. Esta última réplica no había salido del todo bien. Por lo visto, no sólo no se parecía en nada al Elegido sino que no tenía rostro siquiera. Aquello intrigó profundamente a Saïx, que no podía imaginarse un ser semejante. ¿Cómo podía no tener cara? Pero por más que buscó, no logró hallar ninguna fotografía, sólo un diagrama del tanque donde se encontraba.

Lo cual le recordaba... ¿Dónde estaban esos tanques? Porque no recordaba haber visto ninguno en el laboratorio. Buscó un poco más en los archivos hasta dar con la respuesta: Castillo del Olvido. Abrió los archivos sobre aquel lugar y averiguó que era el segundo castillo de la Organización, situado en el mundo entre mundos. Allí tenía Vexen su otro laboratorio, todavía más grande que el del Castillo Inexistente. Al seguir buscando información sobre el lugar, Saïx se topó con dos cosas que llamaron su atención. Una era un archivo muy reciente acerca de una Incorpórea muy joven que había aparecido en el castillo. Por lo visto, procedía de una Princesa del Corazón, y su elemento era la memoria. La mantenían confinada en el Castillo del Olvido, al cuidado de unos cuantos Umbríos y un Hechicero, debido a que podía resultar demasiado valiosa como para permitirle la entrada en la Organización. La otra fue una barrera con la que se topó de pronto. Había una carpeta que pedía contraseña, y las que le había dado Xemnas no funcionaron. Frunció el ceño y probó con varias al azar, sin éxito. Miró durante unos segundos la pantalla, intentando pensar en qué podría haber puesto el Superior como contraseña, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Acabó desistiendo y volviendo atrás, empezando a navegar un poco a la deriva por los archivos, hasta que se cansó, cerró todos los archivos abiertos y apagó la pantalla. "Será mejor que vaya a echar un vistazo a los Umbríos de la cocina, a ver si van a romper algo; últimamente están un poco torpes" pensó. Tras echarle una última mirada al ordenador, se marchó como había venido.

La búsqueda del Incorpóreo de Sora se prolongó durante varios días más, hasta que, finalmente, Axel dio con él en Villa Crepúsculo. La Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes avisó primero a Saïx, antes siguiera de comunicárselo a Xemnas. Saïx, reprimiendo una sonrisa, le dio instrucciones para que avisara a Xemnas sin más dilación y se mantuviese cerca del chico nuevo, así podría asegurarse de que el Superior no le lavara el cerebro. Así que al día siguiente del hallazgo, el número I en persona fue a Villa Crepúsculo a reclutar a la nueva adquisición, un joven de revueltos cabellos rubios y profundos ojos azules zafiro que recibió el nombre de Roxas. Dos días después, Roxas, escoltado por Axel, era recibido por la Organización al completo en la sala redonda y nombrado número XIII.

Pronto descubrieron que no poseía absolutamente ningún recuerdo de su vida anterior, y su mente tenía dificultades para retener cualquier clase de dato. Se pasaba todo el día mirando al frente sin ver realmente nada, con los ojos completamente vacíos, sin hablar ni reaccionar a nada que le dijeran.

Esto preocupaba enormemente a Xemnas. De poco les servía tener un Elegido de la Llave Espada si éste se comportaba como una pared andante. Así pues, presionó a Vexen y Zexion para que acelerasen el Proyecto Réplica, que podría proporcionarles al menos otro Elegido de reserva. Mientras tanto, Axel se rompía la cabeza para hacer reaccionar a Roxas, sin éxito, y Xemnas cada vez desaparecía más del castillo.

Seis días después de haber llegado Roxas y a altas horas de la noche, llegaron, por fin, noticias del Proyecto Réplica. Xemnas, acompañado por Saïx, se dirigió enseguida al Castillo del Olvido, donde Vexen y Zexion permanecían casi enclaustrados por culpa del trabajo.

Conforme avanzaban por los oscuros pasillos de la planta baja, Saïx podía notar el nerviosismo contenido de Xemnas. El Superior estaba ansioso por ver culminado aquel proyecto y obtener resultados por fin, pero se esforzaba en parecer tan sereno como siempre. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del laboratorio, Saïx le puso una mano en el hombro y el número I respiró hondo.

-¿Listo, número VII?- preguntó. El Adivinador Lunar asintió y dejó caer la mano. Xemnas miró al frente y empujó las dobles puertas del laboratorio.

Lo primero que les recibió fue la fuerte luz blanca del interior, seguida por la leve mezcla de olores extraños y nuevos para Saïx. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudieron ver el laboratorio: una habitación enorme llena de mesas y estanterías colgantes saturadas de todo tipo de chismes: microscopios, viales, probetas, cajas, mecheros, tubos de ensayo en sus soportes, pinzas, básculas y muchos otros objetos que Saïx no pudo identificar. Al fondo de la sala estaba Zexion, sentado en una de las mesas y escribiendo algo en un cuaderno. No llevaba el uniforme de la Organización, sino una bata blanca, y por una vez sus dos ojos quedaban a la vista, pues se había recogido el flequillo con una horquilla. En cuanto los oyó, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue hacia ellos rápidamente.

-Buenas noches, número VI- saludó Xemnas.

-Buenas noches, señor. Número VII- respondió Zexion. Saïx correspondió con una leve y cortés inclinación de cabeza-. Vexen está con los tanques. Por aquí, por favor- indicó, llevándoles hacia una puerta semiescondida entre dos estanterías de pared.

-¿Es necesario que usemos mascarillas o guantes?- inquirió el Superior antes de entrar.

-No, señor. Hemos dotado a la réplica de un buen sistema inmunitario, dado que va a estar expuesta al exterior de todos modos- respondió Zexion-. No obstante, sí que le pediría que no elevase demasiado la voz. Dado que no tiene rostro, le hemos instalado un sistema sensorial provisional, y dicho sistema es muy delicado. Bueno, usted primero, por favor.

Xemnas asintió y entró, seguido por Saïx, en la sala contigua, un cubil muy pequeño con una pared de cristal y otra puerta. La pared de cristal y la segunda puerta daban a otra habitación más pequeña que el laboratorio iluminada por una suave luz verdosa. En ella, Vexen, con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja y vestido con una bata de laboratorio, tecleaba algo en un ordenador de pared. A su lado, dos tanques cilíndricos lo bastante grandes como para meter dentro a un humano adulto emitían un leve zumbido. El cristal de ambos era polarizado, de modo que no se veía el interior sino que actuaban como espejos.

-Ah, Superior, al fin ha llegado- saludó Vexen-. ¿Listo para dar un paso más allá en nuestro desafío a las leyes de la naturaleza?

Xemnas sonrió levemente.

-Muéstranoslo, Vexen. Veamos a esa réplica- ordenó. Vexen, con un ademán algo teatral, pulsó una tecla, y el cristal de uno de los tanques se despolarizó, revelando su contenido.

Una pequeña criatura flotaba en su interior en posición fetal, sumergida en un líquido acuoso de color verde claro. Tenía el tamaño de un adolescente joven, no más mayor de 16 años. Sus caderas y pechos tenían formas suaves, apenas destacadas, y no había ni rastro de pelo sobre su piel. Pero lo que más impactaba era su cabeza: estaba totalmente calva, y no tenía ojos ni orejas. Los únicos relieves que tenía eran la pequeña y anodina nariz y la boca de labios finos de la que se escapaban de vez en cuando algunas burbujas. Un fino cable conectaba la base del tanque con su nuca y otro hacía lo mismo con su ombligo a modo de cordón umbilical. Saïx sintió repulsa hacia ella en cuanto la vio. ¿Cómo demonios podían haber creado una criatura así? Era... grotesca. No, grotesca no, pero casi. En cualquier caso, le daba asco.

-Os presento a nuestra nueva marioneta. Es la primera réplica que conseguimos terminar, la otra está todavía desarrollándose- explicó Vexen. Xemnas se acercó al tanque y observó detenidamente a la criatura. En su rostro había una expresión mezcla de repulsa y fascinación.

-Es increíble. Buen trabajo, números IV y VI- felicitó. Se alejó un par de pasos y extendió la mano hacia el tanque. Unas letras hechas de luz azulada aparecieron sobre el cristal: NOI-. Veo que ya la habéis bautizado. ¿"Noi"? ¿Qué significa?

-Nº 1. Como ya le he dicho, es la primera.

Xemnas asintió y agitó la mano. Las letras empezaron a girar a toda velocidad. Cuando volvió a sacudir la mano, se detuvieron de golpe, reordenadas y con un nuevo caracter de color anaranjado que tiñó todos los demás del mismo color.

-Xion- leyó Xemnas. Las letras desaparecieron-. Ése será su nuevo nombre. ¿Cuándo podemos extraerla?

-Ahora mismo, señor, incluso se la puede llevar al Castillo Inexistente sobre la marcha. ¿Procedemos?

-Por supuesto. Adelante, Vexen.

El número IV se giró hacia el ordenador y tecleó algo rápidamente. El zumbido del tanque se hizo más fuerte y el líquido empezó a desaparecer por un diafragma que se abrió junto a los cables, hasta que el tanque estuvo completamente seco y la réplica quedó tendida sobre la base. Entonces, con un ruido de succión, el cristal se separó de la base y se levantó un metro sobre ella.

-Zexion, una toalla, por favor- pidió Vexen, acercándose al tanque. Zexion abrió un cajón semioculto en la pared y sacó una toalla blanca con la que rodeó el cuerpo de Xion. La réplica no se movía, pero su pecho subía y bajaba a intervalos regulares. Vexen desenchufó los dos cables que la conectaban al tanque y comprobó sus constantes vitales.

-Todo en orden. Respira con normalidad, y el corazón artificial late a un ritmo adecuado- comentó.

-¿Tiene un corazón artificial?- preguntó Saïx, frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro, número VII. Los Incorpóreos no tenemos corazón, pero nuestra sangre ha encontrado la forma de fluir por sí sola. Sospecho que por nuestra voluntad de seguir vivos, pero no me atrevería a afirmarlo categóricamente- explicó el número IV-. Pero esto de aquí no es un Incorpóreo. Es una réplica, una criatura artificial. Ahora mismo no tiene voluntad ni memoria. No hay nada que impulse la sangre que corre por sus venas. Por eso hemos tenido que instalarle un motor que cumpla ese cometido. En realidad, no debería ser llamado "corazón", porque el corazón no es simplemente un músculo más. La máquina que lleva dentro esta réplica no puede albergar emociones, así que, a todos los efectos, esta pequeña funciona como un Incorpóreo más.

Saïx asintió y desvió la mirada hacia la réplica, pero tuvo que apartarla enseguida. Aquella... _cosa_... no le gustaba ni un pelo.

-Número VII, encárgate tú de llevar a Xion al Castillo Inexistente- ordenó Xemnas de improvisto-. Yo tengo asuntos que atender aquí y me demoraré un poco.

-Como ordene, señor.

Sin más, Xemnas dedicó una última mirada a la réplica y se marchó andando, no sin antes acariciar el trasero de Saïx conforme pasaba a su lado. El Adivinador Lunar reprimió la mirada fulminante que iba a lanzarle y se volvió hacia Vexen.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo puedo llevármela?- preguntó.

-En cuanto la lavemos y vistamos. Debería ser capaz de caminar sin ayuda, y la hemos programado para que conozca lo básico de la magia y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No sabemos si es capaz de usar la llave espada, pero esperamos que sí. A propósito, que no se quite la capucha en ningún momento. No todos los miembros de la Organización conocen la existencia de este proyecto, y así debe seguir- advirtió Vexen-. Además, admitirás que no es precisamente... atractiva.

Saïx asintió, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Observó cómo Zexion y Vexen "despertaban" a la réplica (o eso parecía, porque de pronto se puso de pie por sí sola), los siguió cuando la llevaron fuera a ducharse y esperó a que salieran del baño. Un cuarto de hora después de haber "nacido", Xion vestía ya el uniforme completo de la Organización y las sombras de la capucha ocultaban su cabeza sin rostro, dejando ver sólo la nariz y la boca. Caminaba y se movía perfectamente, y siguió a Saïx hasta la salida del castillo sin un solo traspiés. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el Adivinador Lunar se giró a mirarla.

-Esto será lo último que veas de los muros de este castillo, Xion- murmuró. La réplica alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor-. Vamos. Los demás esperan.

Las puertas se abrieron para ellos y la negra noche los recibió. Sin una palabra, Saïx abrió un corredor oscuro de vuelta al Castillo Inexistente y empujó a Xion a través de los jirones de niebla negra, procurando tocarla lo menos posible.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que, a unos metros de ellos, semiescondida tras una de las columnas que decoraban el pasillo, una joven de largo cabello rubio y enormes ojos azules los observaba, aferrando un cuaderno de dibujo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII: Redes

Xion fue nombrada número XIV apenas unas horas después de ver la luz por vez primera. Xigbar no tardó en encontrarle un mote, _Encanto_, pese a que no podía ver su rostro. Saïx se enteró poco después de que Xigbar conocía la naturaleza del nuevo número XIV. El número II tenía un sentido del humor un tanto retorcido.

La presencia de Xion tuvo un efecto secundario muy curioso: Roxas salió por fin de su trance y empezó a actuar como una persona más o menos normal. Axel se mantuvo cerca de él, ejerciendo como tutor, aunque Saïx le advirtió que no se "encariñase" demasiado. Como cabía esperar, Roxas podía esgrimir la llave espada, y de una forma bastante aceptable. Xemnas habló con él a solas en otro mundo, pero no le dio detalles a nadie acerca de la conversación. También dio instrucciones de que el número XIII fuese aprendiendo de todos los miembros de la Organización, y en poco tiempo Roxas estuvo listo para emprender misiones en solitario. En cuanto dejó de ser un zombie, hizo muy buenas migas con Axel, que quedaba con él todos los días después de las misiones para descansar un rato en Villa Crepúsculo.

Los resultados de la nueva adquisición no se hicieron esperar. Kingdom Hearts empezó a crecer de tamaño, y pronto pasó de ser un punto apenas visible a una forma más que definida, aunque todavía pequeña. La llave espada de Roxas cumplía su cometido de forma excelente, aunque Xion todavía no manifestaba la capacidad de esgrimirla también.

El aumento de tamaño de Kingdom Hearts le sentó notablemente bien a Saïx, que se sentía más fuerte ahora que su "luna" brillaba más. Su espadón se movía cada vez con más ligereza y precisión en sus manos, sus movimientos iban volviéndose más sutiles y letales. Y aunque todavía no había conseguido despertar de nuevo la locura asesina que dormía dentro de él, sus sentidos estaban mucho más alerta que nunca... para desgracia de ciertos Incorpóreos.

Sucedió una noche que volvía de una misión especialmente larga. Mientras subía por la empinada rampa exterior, la que conocían como Senda del No Ser, alcanzó a oír con claridad una frase procedente de la parte superior:

-Xemnas está ciego si cree que nos tiene a todos bajo control.

Saïx reaccionó a toda velocidad, retrocediendo y agachándose tras la barandilla. Agudizó el oído y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- replicó una voz. Parecía una chica.

-Vamos, vamos. ¿No lo has pensado tú también? Ahora que Kingdom Hearts empieza a desarrollarse como es debido, tal vez sea hora de... presentar una pequeña moción de censura contra nuestro líder- respondió la primera voz. Saïx se esforzó, pero no pudo distinguir de quién era. Axel no, eso seguro.

-Bueno, la verdad es que... empiezo a cansarme de seguir órdenes siempre. Pero Xemnas nos prometió un corazón...

-Olvida las promesas de ese imbécil. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrá cumplirlas? ¿El hecho de que haya un corazón minúsculo colgando del cielo? Ni siquiera Xemnas sabe si funcionará o no. Podríamos estar luchando para nada. Y cuando su pequeño experimento fracase, Xemnas dejará de interesarse por recuperar un corazón y utilizará el poder que le quede para extender su influencia y controlar más mundos además de éste. Y qué quieres que te diga, para eso, prefiero acabar con él.

-Hmmm... No me desagrada la idea. Pero si lo conseguimos, ¿después qué haremos?

-¿Quién sabe? Sin Xemnas de por medio, podríamos hacer todo lo que quisiéramos.

-Me has convencido. Acabaremos con él.

Las dos voces fueron alejándose. Saïx abrió los ojos y esperó un poco más, pensando en lo que acababa de oír.

Había alguien conspirando contra Xemnas. Alguien que no era ni él, ni Axel. Y eso no podía tolerarlo, porque si alguien debía matar a Xemnas, ése debía ser él mismo, el Adivinador Lunar. Quien quiera que fuesen aquellos dos, iban a interferir en sus planes.

Aunque, por otra parte... ¿No sería mucho más fácil dejarles seguir adelante? La mejor manera de salir impune de aquello era que no fuese él quien se manchara las manos. ¿Por qué no darles correa? De repente lo comprendió. No podía, porque era el segundo al mando de Xemnas, y si éste desaparecía, toda la Organización estaría de acuerdo en que Saïx ocupase su lugar, por muy mal que les cayera, dado que él conocía mejor que nadie el puesto. Si mataban al Superior, el Adivinador Lunar tenía que caer también.

Maldijo en voz baja. Tenía que averiguar la identidad de los dos traidores a toda costa.

En la Organización contaban ya catorce miembros, y no podía vigilarlos a todos a la vez, así que Saïx trató de descartar sospechosos. Axel no era, desde luego. Roxas no tenía aún las suficientes neuronas funcionando para cuestionar siquiera su trabajo, mucho menos para revelarse. Xion... Bueno, Xion era aún peor que Roxas. Aparte de ella, no había ninguna mujer en la Organización... salvo Larxene, la número XII. Ya tenía algo por donde empezar.

Los Enloquecedores eran demasiado grandes y ruidosos, así que Saïx puso a un Umbrío tras los pasos de la número XII durante varios días. En cuanto la chica se acostaba y se quedaba dormida, el Umbrío iba a la habitación de Saïx y le avisaba de todo lo que había hecho Larxene en el día. Sin embargo, esto no sirvió de mucho, dado que la perdía de vista cada dos por tres, así que Saïx tuvo que pedirle unos días de permiso a Xemnas para vigilarla personalmente. Podría haberle pedido ayuda a Axel, pero había quedado demostrado que las paredes oían.

Larxene resultó ser bastante escurridiza; no era raro que el Umbrío la perdiese tan a menudo. Saïx no llegó a verla con el otro traidor, pero los oyó hablar varias veces: a la vuelta de una esquina, en lo alto de unas escaleras... Una vez se cruzó con ella a propósito a la salida de la Ascensión Maldita, una especie de ascensor, perfecto para hablar con alguien sin ser escuchado. La joven lucía una taimada sonrisa que no tuvo tiempo de borrar del todo antes de que Saïx la viera.

El Adivinador Lunar entró en la Ascensión Maldita en cuanto ella salió y un suave olor a rosas inundó su sensible nariz. No había nadie ya, pero le bastó recorrer con la mirada el amplio espacio vacío para encontrar la pista que buscaba. En el suelo, a un par de metros de la entrada, había un solo y perfecto pétalo de rosa, de color rojo carmín. Saïx lo recogió con cuidado y una leve sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro. Su paciencia y la agotadora noche que había tenido que pasar para conseguir el permiso empezaban a dar sus frutos.

Le quedaban aún unos días de permiso, así que cambió su objetivo y se centró en su nuevo sospechoso: Marluxia, el número XI. Marluxia no era tan escurridizo como Larxene, y debido a su olor a rosas, era muy fácil seguirle el rastro. Pudo escucharles a él y a Larxene varias veces, de cerca y con claridad, hablando sobre lugares en los que reunirse, pero no consiguió sorprenderles conspirando directamente contra Xemnas. De todos modos, ya tenía suficiente para empezar a mover hilos.

Una mañana, mientras los demás estaban de misión, el Adivinador Lunar fue a hablar con el Superior a la sala redonda. Allí no corrían el riesgo de que ser escuchados, pues la sala no tenía puertas ni ventanas y nadie conocía su localización exacta dentro del castillo. En cuanto ambos estuvieron sentados en sus respectivos tronos, Xemnas tomó la palabra:

-¿Y bien, Saïx? ¿De qué querías hablar con tanto secretismo?- preguntó.

-De los números XI y XII, señor. Tengo razones para creer que conspiran contra usted- respondió directamente Saïx. Xemnas frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué razones? Explícamelas.

Saïx le narró detalladamente su investigación de los últimos días, desde que los oyó accidentalmente en la Senda del No Ser hasta la última vez que había seguido a Marluxia.

-Ya veo...- murmuró Xemnas en cuanto Saïx acabó-. Es un comportamiento muy sospechoso, en efecto. ¿Tienes pruebas en vídeo? ¿Grabaciones de sonido?

-No, señor, no he tenido tiempo de conseguir ningún dispositivo de grabación.

-Es decir, que es tu palabra contra la de otros dos compañeros- observó Xemnas. Saïx asintió de mala gana-. Aunque he de reconocer que me fío más de ti que de ellos...

Saïx levantó la cabeza de golpe y entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso no es cierto- siseó. Xemnas lo miró, sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Usted no confía en mí, señor, y eso es algo que los dos sabemos perfectamente- le espetó Saïx, dedicándole una mirada dura.

-No sé qué te hace pensar eso...

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué hay de sus continuas desapariciones? ¿Y de los archivos protegidos acerca del Castillo del Olvido? Si de verdad confiase en mí, me contaría a dónde va y qué hay en esos archivos. ¿Acaso no soy su segundo al mando?

Xemnas permaneció en silencio, con sus ojos anaranjados clavados en Saïx, que mantuvo el gesto imperturbable.

-Está bien. Veo que no hemos progresado nada en todo este tiempo- suspiró el Superior-. Te lo contaré. Después de todo, podrías serme de ayuda.

En el Castillo del Olvido hay algo que yo quiero. Una habitación, una cámara, para ser exacto. Está en algún lugar del edificio, pero no he conseguido encontrarla todavía. No hay planos de ese castillo, y sus corredores secundarios son un traicionero laberinto. Nadie la ha visto nunca, así que tampoco puedo llegar a ella con un portal.

-Si nadie la ha visto nunca, ¿cómo está tan seguro de que existe?- inquirió Saïx, escéptico.

-Lo sé. Dejémoslo ahí. La cámara existe, y quiero encontrarla.

Saïx asintió, pensativo. No iba a preguntar por los motivos de Xemnas, ya se había arriesgado bastante. Ahora sólo quedaba averiguar cómo utilizar aquella información en su provecho.

-¿Quiere que me ocupe personalmente de buscarla?- preguntó.

-No, te necesito aquí. Pero volvamos al tema del que partíamos. La situación de Marluxia y Larxene es complicada- comentó Xemnas-. Si emitimos un juicio precipitado, los demás miembros podrían sentirse incómodos. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Aislarles preventivamente, quizás?

-No, todo lo contrario- replicó Saïx. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea-. Démosles cuerda, favorezcamos sus planes. Marluxia quiere el control, ¿no es cierto? Pues démosle algo que pueda controlar, y enviemos a alguien que se infiltre para vigilarlos. Si se sienten a salvo, terminarán descubriéndose ellos solos.

-Interesante... Pero muy arriesgado. Eso es jugar con fuego, mi Adivinador Lunar- advirtió Xemnas. Saïx sonrió.

-Exacto. Y para jugar con fuego, ¿quién mejor que aquel a quien escuchan las llamas?- dijo.

-¿El número VIII? ¿Sugieres que lo enviemos al meollo del asunto?

-Axel es inteligente y de total confianza, y nadie salvo usted y los demás fundadores sabe que nos conocíamos de antes. Además, su carácter le lleva de forma natural a ir un poco por libre. No sospecharán de él.

Xemnas caviló unos segundos, acariciándose la barbilla. Lo cierto es que no era una mala idea.

-De acuerdo- aceptó-. ¿Podemos confiar en VIII para que busque la cámara también?

-Desde luego. Como le he dicho, Axel es digno de plena confianza, le conozco desde que éramos niños y puedo asegurárselo- afirmó Saïx.

-Muy bien. En ese caso, le daremos a Marluxia el Castillo del Olvido. He tenido noticias de que Sora se dirige hacia allí; eso pondrá las cosas aún más a favor de XI y XII- anunció Xemnas. "Y a mi favor, también" pensó Saïx para sí.

En cuanto terminó la reunión con el número I, Saïx fue a ver a Axel. No iba a decirle lo del Castillo del Olvido; todavía no. Pero después de la actuación de perfecto segundo al mando que acababa de ejecutar, necesitaba un respiro. Sólo esperaba que Axel no estuviera en Villa Crepúsculo con Roxas.

Por suerte para él, o por desgracia, encontró a la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes en su cuarto, tumbado en la cama con la nuca apoyada sobre las manos y las piernas cruzadas. Estaba despierto, mirando al techo con expresión pensativa, pero se giró en cuanto Saïx entró.

-Hombre, el Adivinador Lunar se digna a hacerme una visita. ¿Qué hay? ¿Te ha dejado libre el jefe?- saludó, sonriendo. Saïx soltó un suspiro exasperado y se sentó en la cama, apoyando un brazo sobre las rodillas de Axel.

-Ni me hables de Xemnas, acabo de salir de una reunión con él. Hasta ahora nunca le había lamido el trasero tanto- masculló.

-¡Oye, que no quiero detalles! Lo que hagas en tus "reuniones" con el Superior, no quiero saberlo...

-¡Lo decía en sentido figurado, imbécil!

Axel estalló en carcajadas y le dio una patada amistosa. Saïx no pudo contener una leve sonrisa.

-No, ahora en serio. Estoy harto de ser tratado como un perro- murmuró.

-No te preocupes. Ese cabrón tiene los días contados- sonrió Axel, bajando la voz. Saïx se llevó la mano a la cicatriz del rostro distraídamente, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dejó caer el brazo y miró a su amigo.

-¿No lo echas de menos?- preguntó de repente.

-¿Hmmm? ¿El qué?

Por toda respuesta, Saïx se llevó la mano al pecho. Axel se puso serio y cerró los ojos.

-Cada segundo, amigo mío. Cada segundo- murmuró. Saïx observó sus afilados y familiares rasgos. ¿Y si...? "Bueno, ¿y por qué no?" Se inclinó y rozó los labios de Axel con los suyos, haciendo que el pelirrojo abriera inmediatamente los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió, mirándole fijamente. Saïx no contestó, sino que llevó la mano a la cremallera del uniforme de Axel-. Isa, ¿qué haces?- repitió.

-¿No es obvio? Estoy cansado de ser la fiel mano derecha de ese capullo- gruñó Saïx.

-¿Y vas a echar a perder el plan por un calentón?

-Si se acerca alguien, lo oiré antes de que doble la esquina del pasillo. No te preocupes...

-Isa, basta ya.

-No. Axel, estoy harto. Harto de que me trate como a un saco de boxeo personal, harto de tenerle dentro de mí noche sí y noche también- soltó Saïx-. Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es un respiro. ¿No éramos amigos?

Axel entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí, lo éramos. Pero los amigos no se chantajean- replicó. Saïx desvió la mirada-. ¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres?

Saïx abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta, así que la cerró de nuevo. Lo volvió a intentar, pero antes de poder decir nada, otra voz se le adelantó:

-Sí, a mí también me gustaría saberlo.

Los dos Incorpóreos levantaron la cabeza de golpe, alarmados, y Axel miró a Saïx.

-Dijiste que oirías a cualquiera que se acercara- masculló entre dientes, pero Saïx no lo oyó, pues estaba demasiado ocupado horrorizándose.

-Zexion...- murmuró. El número VI, plantado en el umbral de la puerta, sonrió levemente y alzó la barbilla.

-Tranquilos, no le diré nada al Superior... aún- dijo. Saïx se levantó de golpe-. No hasta que encuentre algo que puedas hacer por mí, VII. Nos vemos- se despidió, con una cortés inclinación de cabeza, justo antes de desaparecer por un corredor oscuro.

Saïx y Axel cruzaron una mirada. No les hicieron falta palabras, porque los dos comprendieron a la vez lo que pensaba el otro.

Zexion tenía que desaparecer.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII: Matanza

A la mañana siguiente, Saïx volvió a hablar con Xemnas e introdujo unos cuantos cambios en el plan.

-Tal vez resulte un poco sospechoso si sólo enviamos a los dos presuntos traidores y a Axel al Castillo del Olvido. Podríamos enviar a alguien más, aunque sea sólo para disimular- sugirió el Adivinador Lunar.

-Bueno, suena razonable. ¿Vexen, por ejemplo?- preguntó Xemnas.

-Sí, y Zexion, conocen el castillo bien y así nos aseguramos de que nadie se pierda por los pasillos. Y otro más, al menos, para que, en caso de que estalle una rebelión, los traidores estén en inferioridad de condiciones.

-¿Lexaeus? VI y él se llevan razonablemente bien y también es de fiar- propuso Xemnas. Saïx asintió, ¿por qué no?-. Bien, acordado queda. Avisa a los asignados al Castillo del Olvido, les daremos un día para prepararse. Y habla con VIII.

-Sí, señor.

-Por cierto, ¿viste los archivos sobre Naminé?

Saïx hizo memoria. Naminé, Naminé... ¿de qué le sonaba ese nombre? Ah, claro.

-¿La Incorpórea del Castillo del Olvido? ¿Sigue confinada allí?

-En efecto. Dile a XI de que tendrá que hacerse cargo de ella y tratarla dignamente. Puede que no tenga corazón, pero sigue procediendo de una Princesa; nunca se sabe para lo que nos puede servir alguien como ella. En cuanto lleguen nuestros compañeros al castillo, el Hechicero que la custodia se retirará.

-Sí, señor.

Aquel día, seis miembros recibieron un papel extra junto con el informe de su misión diaria. En el papel se les explicaba la situación: el Elegido, Sora, se dirigía al Castillo del Olvido. Debían esperarle allí y asegurarse de que no establecía contacto con Naminé. El papel de Marluxia tenía un añadido: el número XI quedaba a cargo del castillo.

El día transcurrió con total normalidad. Saïx estaba algo nervioso por si Zexion decidía irse de la lengua antes de tiempo, pero no pasó nada, y cuando llegó la noche, Xemnas lo esperaba en su habitación, como de costumbre.

El Adivinador Lunar madrugó a la mañana siguiente, levantándose incluso antes que Xemnas, e interceptó a Axel mientras éste se dirigía a reunirse con los demás miembros de la expedición en la salida del castillo. El número VIII se cruzó con él, pero no desvió la mirada. "¿Sigue molesto por lo de la otra noche? Vamos, por favor. Ni que tuviera corazón..." pensó el Adivinador Lunar.

-Axel- llamó Saïx-. Tengo un mensaje de lord Xemnas.

Axel arqueó una ceja. ¿"Lord"? Qué serio se estaba poniendo el número VII.

-Tenemos razones para creer que uno o más de los asignados al Castillo del Olvido planean traicionarnos- murmuró Saïx, girándose levemente hacia él-. Encuéntralos... y deshazte de ellos.

-¿Y he de tomarlo como un mensaje literal y directo de _lord_ Xemnas, no?- replicó Axel, mirándole de reojo y poniendo énfasis en el _lord_. Saïx guardó silencio. Sí, parecía que Axel estaba por lo menos un poco molesto. Sin decir nada más, el pelirrojo miró al frente y siguió su camino.

El Castillo Inexistente se quedó bastante vacío cuando los seis Incorpóreos se marcharon. Los Umbríos informaron pocas horas después de que habían llegado sanos y salvos y estaban ya instalados en el Castillo del Olvido. Naminé se había alegrado un poco de tener algo de compañía.

Por otra parte, Xion seguía sin manifestar ninguna habilidad que no fuese la magia. Saïx empezó a pensar que aquel pequeño proyecto había resultado ser un fracaso, pero Xemnas le instó a esperar un poco más. Tal vez Xion necesitara más tiempo; Roxas tampoco había sido capaz de blandir la llave espada desde el primer día. El caso era que Xion ya llevaba casi veinte días con ellos y todavía no hablaba siquiera.

Xemnas decidió enviarla de misión con Roxas, a ver si la cercanía de un Elegido despertaba en ella algún poder parecido, pero no pasó nada. Aun así, volvió a mandarles de misión juntos al día siguiente. Cuál no sería la sorpresa de Saïx cuando, revisando los informes del día, se topó con el de Roxas:

_Miembro: Roxas, XIII._

_Misión: Eliminar a los desertor de Villa Crepúsculo._

_Ubicación del objetivo: Solar deportivo._

_Observaciones: Los desertor han sido fáciles de localizar, el ruido que hacían se oía a distancia. Eliminarlos no ha sido tan fácil porque son muy rápidos, pero hemos utilizado en nuestro favor el hecho de que cuando matamos a uno los demás se lanzan a por nosotros. No hemos visto nada más._

_No es relevante para la misión, pero Xion ha hablado justo antes de volver al castillo. Sólo me ha llamado por mi nombre y se ha asegurado de que me llamaba así, pero creo que es la primera vez que la oigo hablar. Aparte de eso, no ha habido ninguna novedad._

Xion había hablado. Aquella réplica sin identidad había interactuado con otra persona. Xemnas lo encontró fascinante y se apresuró a mandar a un Umbrío al Castillo del Olvido para avisar a Vexen. Saïx, en cambio, no sabía muy bien qué pensar.

A Xemnas se le ocurrió aquel mismo día que, si Xion había empezado a relacionarse con los demás miembros, tal vez algo hubiese cambiado en ella. Por la noche, líder y segundo al mando se deslizaron dentro de la habitación de la número XIV, que dormía hecha un ovillo con las sábanas y tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. Xemnas, con cuidado de no despertarla, levantó poco a poco la almohada, y Saïx tuvo que reprimir un grito ahogado.

La criatura calva y sin rostro que había salido del tanque había desaparecido. En su lugar había una chica de edad imposible de precisar... con cara. Sus rasgos estaban muy desdibujados y eran totalmente anodinos, pero aún así, era un rostro: ojos de cortas pestañas, cejas finas, orejas de tamaño normal, y una pequeña mata de pelusa negra que aún no llegaba a ser cabello. Si uno se fijaba bien durante un rato, podía intuir los pequeños cambios apenas perceptibles que se operaban en la muchacha: el pelo crecía poco a poco, los pómulos iban sobresaliendo, la barbilla se hacía puntiaguda y la nariz aumentaba levemente de tamaño. Xemnas le abrió un ojo con delicadeza y descubrió que tenía iris de color grisáceo con pequeñas vetas azules que se iban agrandando por momentos. Con el mismo sigilo con el que habían entrado, los dos Incorpóreos salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron al cuarto de Xemnas.

-Es increíble...- murmuró el Superior-. VII, ¿te das cuenta de lo que está haciendo esa réplica? Está adquiriendo una identidad. Ella sola, sin que la hayamos programado para ello. ¿Ves? Te dije que no era un fracaso, o al menos no del todo.

"El día en que esa cosa, con cara o sin ella, sea capaz de blandir la llave espada, empezaré a reconsiderar el éxito del proyecto" pensó Saïx para sí, pero no dijo nada en voz alta.

Al día siguiente, el Adivinador Lunar envió un mensaje a Axel vía Umbrío para pedirle que buscase la misteriosa cámara oculta en el Castillo del Olvido, pues se le había olvidado decírselo antes. En vista de que ir de misión con Roxas había influido, se suponía que positivamente, en Xion, volvieron a mandarles juntos. Además, había aparecido un Sincorazón extremadamente peligroso en Villa Crepúsculo: un lado oscuro. Roxas todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a algo así en solitario, pero si no actuaban rápido, corrían peligro de perder aquel mundo. En el informe de ambos aparecía la misma sorpresa: Xion prácticamente le había salvado la vida a Roxas... derrotando al lado oscuro con una llave espada. No la de Roxas, sino la _suya_ propia.

Saïx puso a prueba a Xion aquella tarde. En el Castillo Inexistente había una sala, la Sala de las Melodías Huecas, perfecta para probar las capacidades de los miembros: entre el borde del suelo y las paredes había un oscuro precipicio cuyo fondo no se veía, el espacio era reducido y una especie de mirador decorado con relieves en forma de alas plumadas proporcionaba una posición privilegiada para observar. Prácticamente todos los miembros de la Organización habían peleado allí en algún momento bajo la mirada crítica de alguno de sus superiores. En aquella sala, Saïx mandó a una horda de Umbríos contra la número XIV, que los fue eliminando sin ningún problema. Sus movimientos eran muy parecidos a los de Roxas, y su arma era prácticamente igual. Cuando empezaba a dar muestras de fatiga, los Umbríos dejaron de aparecer y Saïx bajó del mirador con un elegante salto. Xion, que estaba descansando un momento apoyada en su llave espada, se incorporó e hizo desaparecer el arma con un destello de luz dorada. El Adivinador Lunar la observó con ojo crítico.

-Quítate la capucha- ordenó. Xion empujó el cuero hacia atrás y alzó la cabeza.

Su pelo, de un frío color azabache, había crecido hasta llegar un poco por debajo de la barbilla, y tenía flequillo de medio lado. Sus iris se habían vuelto completamente azules, de un profundo tono azul zafiro casi idéntico al de Roxas, pero un poco más claro. Las cejas se le habían poblado un poco más y sus rasgos faciales estaban ya completamente definidos. Aparentaba ser un poco menor que el número XIII, pero no demasiado. En definitiva, parecía completamente normal.

-Bien. Si lo deseas, puedes quitarte la capucha delante de los demás miembros. Ahora que puedes controlar la llave espada, empezaremos a asignarte misiones más importantes, algunas de ellas serán en solitario- dijo el Adivinador Lunar. Xion asintió y sonrió.

-¡Estupendo! Estoy deseando ser útil- respondió, animada.

-Espero que lo seas. Puedes irte, hemos terminado por hoy.

Por la noche, puso a Xemnas al corriente del cambio que se había operado en Xion, pero el Superior no se mostró tan entusiasta como la vez anterior. Fruncía constantemente el ceño y le costaba centrarse en el sexo, hasta el punto de que Saïx consiguió inmovilizarle contra el cabecero de la cama en apenas dos minutos. Y por más que lo intentase, el número VII no conseguía atraer toda la atención del Superior, cuya mente seguía en algún sitio lejano.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó de pronto, empezando a hartarse de aquella situación. Para una vez que le apetecía acostarse con él, y Xemnas no ponía interés.

-¿Hmm?

-Te he contado lo de XIV y no has dicho nada, y pese al empeño que estoy poniendo, no consigo que tengas una erección- soltó Saïx, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Dónde estás? Porque aquí no, desde luego.

Xemnas suspiró y se rascó los lacrimales.

-Has aprendido por fin a tutearme en la cama, ¿eh, mi Adivinador Lunar?

Saïx, que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, se quitó de encima y se dejó caer a su lado, esperando una respuesta.

-Le dije a los asignados al Castillo del Olvido que mantuvieran el contacto con nosotros y enviasen a un Umbrío todas las tardes con informes de cada miembro, pero hace dos días que no llega nada. Ayer pensé que quizás el Elegido había llegado a sus puertas y envié yo mismo a un par de Umbríos, pero no han vuelto aún. Y Vexen tampoco ha contestado a mi mensaje acerca de XIV.

-¿Te preocupas por ellos?- preguntó Saïx con sorna. "¿No eras tú quien decía que no tenemos corazón, maldito hipócrita?" añadió para sí. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que Axel tampoco había contestado a su mensaje. Podría ser porque seguía molesto... o porque hubiera pasado algo.

-Obviamente no, mi estimado Saïx. Carezco de un corazón que albergue preocupación. Pero me incomoda desconocer lo que ocurre con mis subordinados, que además son también mis compañeros.

Saïx reprimió una carcajada sarcástica y mordió con ganas el hombro de Xemnas, dejándole una marca rojiza sobre la piel oscura y girándose después en la cama para darle la espalda. Lo podía llamar como quisiera, pero se preocupaba, y punto.

A la mañana siguiente, las esperadas noticias despertaron a los dos Incorpóreos yacientes en la cama de Xemnas. Un malherido Umbrío apareció de repente en la habitación, sobresaltándolos, y prácticamente escupió la información:

-En el Castillo del Olvido... ha muerto...- No pudo decir nada más. Con un siseo, su apagada e inhumana voz se extinguió, y el Umbrío desapareció. En la garganta de Saïx apareció un pequeño nudo. ¿Quién había muerto? ¿Marluxia? ¿Larxene? ¿Zexion? O... ¿Axel? Si había sido Axel, podía dar sus planes por perdidos.

De alguna manera, Xigbar se enteró y extendió el rumor por todo el castillo. Cuando Saïx llegó al Área Gris para asignar las misiones del día, encontró a Xaldin y Demyx discutiendo acerca de ello, y al número II merodeando por la sala. Roxas llegó poco después y la agitación no le pasó desapercibida, así que empezó a interrogar a Xigbar. Antes de que pegaran la hebra demasiado, Saïx se acercó a interrumpirles.

-Roxas, tienes una misión- le recordó-. Te vas con Xigbar a Agrabah.

-¿Es verdad lo del Castillo del Olvido?- preguntó Roxas. Parecía nervioso. Saïx frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente.

-Eso no te importa- respondió.

-¿Pero qué pasa con Axel?- insistió el número XIII. Saïx lo miró duramente. "¿Preocupado tú también? ¿No te han dicho que no tienes corazón, niño?"

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esté entre los caídos- replicó el Adivinador Lunar fríamente.

-Pero...- Roxas enmudeció y dejó caer la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

-Nada de "peros". Hay trabajo que hacer, prepárate- cortó Xigbar, poniéndose serio.

El suave ruido de un aleteo distrajo la atención del Adivinador Lunar repentinamente. Levantó la mirada y alcanzó a ver una pequeña criatura con minúsculas alas de murciélago entrando en el Área Gris, seguida por dos Umbríos que empujaban una especie de contenedor con ruedas. El uniforme de la Organización cubría su cuerpo casi por completo, pero la bola roja que sobresalía de la capucha delataba lo que era: un moguri, un comerciante al que comprar todo tipo de objetos. Recordaba vagamente que Xemnas le había dicho en algún momento que iba a traer uno para que los miembros de la Organización no tuvieran que ir a comprar a otros mundos.

-Se me olvidó comentároslo, tenemos una nueva tienda- les dijo Saïx a sus dos compañeros-. Echadle un vistazo por si necesitáis comprar algo, pero después de la misión.

-Sí, sí... Vamos, chico. ¿Agrabah, has dicho? ¿Dónde está eso?- preguntó Xigbar.

-Es un mundo nuevo. Misión de reconocimiento, no arméis mucho jaleo- advirtió Saïx, extendiendo un brazo y abriendo un corredor oscuro. Xigbar hizo una parodia de saludo militar y tiró de Roxas por el portal, que se cerró tras ellos. El Adivinador Lunar volvió su atención hacia Xaldin y Demyx, que seguían discutiendo-. Vosotros dos, basta ya de charla. Lo que haya pasado en el Castillo del Olvido no podemos saberlo hasta que lleguen informes de ello, así que dejad de discutir y poneos a trabajar de una vez- ordenó.

-¡Pero...!

-A callar, número IX. Muévete, hay un mundo nuevo que reconocer esperándoos a ti y a Xion. Xaldin, en Idhún están teniendo problemas con una pareja de coladuras, ocúpate de ellos.

Tras enviar a los miembros restantes de misión y comprobar que él no tenía ninguna, Saïx se dejó caer en uno de los sofás con un suspiro y se rascó los lacrimales. Oyó tras de sí el ruido de un corredor oscuro abriéndose, pero no se volvió.

-Me ha dado el día libre- comentó. Detrás de él, Xemnas sonrió levemente.

-En realidad, no. Quería enseñarte algo- replicó-. Sígueme.

Saïx puso los ojos en blanco unos instantes y se levantó. A saber qué quería "enseñarle" Xemnas ahora.

Lo siguió a través del corredor oscuro, que seguía abierto. Cuando salieron de la negrura, miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una especie de explanada circular, rodeada por afiladas agujas que apuntaban hacia arriba y dos emblemas de la Organización. El nuboso cielo era el único techo, y no había paredes ni barandilla. Más allá del borde de la plataforma, a muchos metros por debajo, se extendían las torres del Castillo Inexistente; y mucho más lejos, los altos edificios de la deshabitada ciudad competían entre sí por alcanzar el cielo, sin lograrlo. Todo se veía pequeño en la distancia, y no había nada por encima de aquella plataforma, nada salvo el cielo cubierto de amenazadoras nubes negras.

Saïx contuvo un silbido de admiración. Nunca había estado en aquel lugar; de hecho, desconocía su existencia. Se acercó al borde de la plataforma y se asomó. La altura le revolvió el estómago, el vacío parecía tirar de él para acogerle en su seno. Alarmado, notó que perdía el equilibrio, pero un fuerte brazo rodeó su cintura con firmeza.

-Con cuidado- advirtió Xemnas, tirando de él. Saïx asintió y se alejó del peligroso borde-. Este lugar es el Altar de la Nada. Hermosa vista, ¿verdad? Estar aquí es tener el mundo a tus pies... literalmente.

-Es... hermosa, en efecto- admitió Saïx-. ¿Para qué me ha traído aquí?

-Para mostrarte nuestros progresos. Nuestros verdaderos progresos, no lo que dicen los informes- respondió Xemnas, agarrándole de los hombros desde atrás y girándole en una dirección determinada. Después, situó un dedo bajo su barbilla y le obligó a alzarla-. Observa, mi Saïx. Ahí está nuestra pequeña creación.

Saïx elevó la mirada. En ese momento, una nube se retiró perezosamente, dejando a la vista la luna en forma de corazón. Kingdom Hearts había crecido considerablemente desde la última vez que se fijó, y brillaba con fuerza, como si deseara seguir desarrollándose más rápido. La luz que emitía se había vuelto más limpia y clara. Saïx cerró los ojos un momento sin poderse resistir, notando como cada centímetro de su cuerpo absorbía la fuerza de aquella luz.

-Sabía que tú lo apreciarías más que nadie- susurró Xemnas en su oído. Saïx abrió los ojos y notó un leve dolor punzante en los dedos. Extrañado, se quitó los guantes y se miró las huesudas manos. Arqueó las cejas al comprobar que sus uñas habían crecido un poco en apenas segundos, convirtiéndose en... casi garras. De repente tuvo una idea. Se separó de Xemnas de golpe y se giró, enfrentándose a él.

-¿Qué ocurre, número VII?- preguntó Xemnas, frunciendo el ceño. Saïx se quitó la gabardina y la arrojó a un lado. Después extendió el brazo y, con un destello plateando, su espadón se materializó en su mano.

-Pelee conmigo- dijo, alzando la guardia.

-¿Cómo dices?- Xemnas torció la cabeza, desconcertado.

-Me ha oído bien, señor. Vamos, luche conmigo... como peleó contra aquel monstruo en Hueco Mundo- ordenó Saïx.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-¡Sí, maldita sea, sí!

Xemnas se encogió de hombros y se desprendió también de su gabardina; debajo llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta. Cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos. Entre sus dedos enguantados empezaron a relampaguear siseantes rayos azules. Saïx entrecerró los ojos y respiró hondo. ¿No había dicho Edixira que tenía que hacer frente a sus temores? Pues ya era hora de hacerlo.

Las dos hojas de luz rojiza de Xemnas aparecieron en las manos del Incorpóreo, que abrió los ojos. Saïx tragó saliva, era _aquella_ mirada. Y _aquella_ terrorífica aura. El pánico empezó a paralizarle las piernas, pero aferró con más fuerza la empuñadura de su espadón y flexionó ligeramente las rodillas. Tenía que recuperar su parte animal, necesitaba aquel poder. Y para ello, debía enfrentarse a Xemnas.

Liberó la tensión de sus rodillas y saltó hacia él, golpeándole con el espadón, pero Xemnas cruzó sus brillantes hojas y bloqueó el mandoble. Saïx retrocedió un paso y volvió a intentarlo con un barrido a la altura del pecho, pero Xemnas se inclinó hacia atrás para esquivarlo y le dio una patada en el estómago. Saïx salió despedido hacia atrás, sorprendido, y dio con sus huesos en el suelo, pero se levantó de un salto enseguida y alzó el espadón justo a tiempo para detener los sables, que se precipitaban sobre su cuello. Empujó a Xemnas hacia atrás, pero éste alzó una mano y las extrañas cadenas grises aparecieron de la nada e inmovilizaron a Saïx. Éste forcejeó con ellas, pero no fue capaz de romperlas. Xemnas avanzó hacia él e hizo desaparecer una de sus armas, rodeando el cuello de Saïx con la mano que se le quedó libre. El número VII, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, movió el brazo todo lo que le permitían las cadenas y golpeó a Xemnas con su espadón, desconcentrándole y haciendo que sus ataduras se aflojasen. Con un gruñido, saltó para liberarse de ellas y le asestó una patada en la cara al Superior, que lo detuvo con los antebrazos y volvió a invocar el sable que había hecho desaparecer. Saïx encadenó una andada de golpes, pero Xemnas los detuvo y le barrió los pies de una patada, tirándole al suelo y poniéndole la punta de uno de sus sables al cuello.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?- le espetó. El aura que desprendía rodeó al Adivinador Lunar, ahogándole, pero Saïx gruñó de nuevo y le lanzó un hechizo de viento, obligándole a alejarse. De un ágil salto, se levantó y volvió al ataque.

Estuvieron peleando por lo menos dos horas. Saïx mordió el polvo varias veces más, pero Xemnas también se llevó algún que otro golpe. Al cabo de bastante tiempo, la fatiga empezó a hacer mella en el número VII, y sus movimientos se fueron ralentizando hasta que Xemnas, por décimo cuarta o quinta vez, lo derribó y acarició su cuello con la punta de una de sus hojas.

Saïx jadeó, exhausto. Xemnas también respiraba con dificultad, pero su arma no temblaba y su aura seguía siendo igual de terrorífica.

-¿Hemos terminado?- preguntó.

-¡No! Espere... un momento- masculló Saïx. Xemnas pudo vislumbrar que sus colmillos habían crecido. El Adivinador Lunar cerró los ojos unos segundos, buscando en el fondo de su mente. El poder tenía que estar allí, en alguna parte. Sólo tenía que encontrarlo... y dejarlo libre.

De pronto, su respiración se detuvo unos instantes. Cuando abrió los ojos, eran completamente amarillos.

-¿Saïx...?- empezó Xemnas, pero no pudo decir más. De una patada, Saïx apartó el brazo del Superior que sostenía el sable láser, y de un golpe con la hoja plana de su propia arma, que de repente se había vuelto más afilada y aparatosa, lo derribó. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho, bloqueando sus brazos con las piernas y clavando el espadón en el suelo, de forma que el cuello de Xemnas quedó atrapado entre dos de sus aceradas puntas.

Xemnas alzó la mirada hacia él, observándole como si le evaluara, sin que pareciera importarle el hecho de estar a merced de su segundo al mando. Su aura se había disuelto. Saïx sonrió, cerró los ojos y lanzó un largo aullido de satisfacción. Lo había conseguido. Había recuperado su poder.

-Buen trabajo- felicitó Xemnas, atrayendo su atención. Saïx abrió los ojos y lo miró. El amarillo se retiró poco a poco de ellos, hasta que volvieron a ser dos ojos humanos con el iris del color del oro claro. Respirando hondo, se levantó, hizo desaparecer su arma y le tendió una mano a Xemnas, que la aceptó de buena gana y se incorporó también-. Me complace ver que estás en forma.

-Gracias, Superior- respondió el número VII, recuperando su gabardina. "No te complacería tanto si supieras para qué pretendo usar este poder" pensó, tragándose una sonrisa que pugnaba por dibujarse en sus labios.

-¿Bajamos ya? Tal vez hayan regresado los Umbríos del Castillo del Olvido- sugirió Xemnas, volviendo a ponerse también el uniforme. Saïx asintió y los dos bajaron al Área Gris, pero todavía no había llegado nadie. Se sentaron en uno de los sofás, descansando de la pelea, pero su momento de respiro duró poco.

De pronto, un corredor oscuro se abrió junto al ventanal y Xigbar salió de él.

-Hombre, hola, jefes- saludó, con una media sonrisa.

-Saludos, número II. ¿No iba contigo XIII hoy?- comentó Xemnas, girándose a mirarle.

-Sí, está aquí detrás de m...- Xigbar se volvió, pero detrás de él no había nadie.

-Como hayas perdido a uno de nuestros Elegidos, Xigbar, te juro que...- empezó Saïx, levantándose de golpe.

-¡Venía detrás de mí, de verdad!

-¿Ah, sí? Pues evidentemente aquí no está... ¡¿Qué haces que no vas a buscarlo?!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Joder, menos genio, fiera!

Xigbar se apresuró a volver por el corredor oscuro que había venido, y al poco rato regresó... cargando con un inconsciente Roxas.

-No tengo ni idea de qué le ha pasado, hace diez segundos estaba detrás de mí...- murmuró. Xemnas se levantó y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Saïx para impedir que saltase sobre Xigbar-. No tiene ninguna herida, creo. No lo entiendo...

-Llévale a su habitación. Vexen no está, así que le echaré un vistazo yo mismo- ordenó el Superior. Xigbar se apresuró a obedecer. Los otros dos Incorpóreos le siguieron, y en cuanto Roxas estuvo tendido en su cama, Xemnas le abrió la gabardina e inspeccionó su tórax en busca de heridas o contusiones. No halló ninguna. El muchacho respiraba bien, tenía la tensión en niveles normales para un Incorpóreo y no presentaba lesiones. Su gesto estaba relajado, aunque fruncía el ceño de forma apenas perceptible. A todas luces, estaba dormido, pero por más que intentaron despertarlo, no reaccionó.

-¿Qué habrá podido pasarle?- murmuró Saïx. Una arruga apareció en el entrecejo de Xemnas.

-¿Te acuerdas de Naminé? Su elemento es la memoria. Me aseguré de que los traidores lo supieran, así podrían utilizarla para sus planes. Ella podría manipular la memoria de Sora sin problemas, pero... no esperaba que eso influyera en Roxas- dijo, cerrándole la gabardina al chico e incorporándose.

-En ese caso... Naminé debe de haber empezado su trabajo.

-¿Crees que se despertará?

Saïx se lo pensó unos momentos, recordando lo que había leído sobre Naminé. Una vez que había conectado con una mente, no había vuelta atrás. Lo más fácil para controlar a Sora sería arrebatarle su identidad, así que Naminé debía de estar borrándole la memoria. Y hasta que no acabase, Marluxia no la dejaría detenerse.

-Supongo que sí, siempre que despoje al héroe de todos sus recuerdos- respondió al fin, con un deje sarcástico en la palabra "héroe". Xemnas asintió.

-Entonces mucho depende del Castillo del Olvido- comentó, sonriendo ligeramente.

-No hay por qué dejar de recoger corazones. La número XIV ha conseguido hacerse con el control de la llave espada, como pretendíamos- replicó Saïx-. Xion puede cubrir el puesto de Roxas por un tiempo.

-¿Y la cámara?- preguntó de pronto el Superior, mirando a su segundo al mando de reojo-. ¿La habéis encontrado?

-No, señor- negó él-. Diría que el progreso es lento... si es que hemos hecho alguno en realidad.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, contemplando al Incorpóreo yaciente, hasta que Saïx decidió que había cosas más importantes que hacer y se marchó. Xemnas se quedó un momento más.

-Así que el sueño vuelve a reclamarte...- murmuró. Sus ojos apuntaban a Roxas, pero su mirada estaba lejos del número XIII.

Roxas no despertó al día siguiente. Ni al otro. Pasó una semana y todavía seguía dormido, así que Xemnas le puso una vía intravenosa para mantenerlo con vida, pues corría peligro de deshidratarse o sufrir una desnutrición.

Xion iba a visitarle casi todos los días y le llevaba caracolas que recogía en otro mundo, aunque no la enviasen allí de misión. Los Umbríos cuidaban de él el resto del tiempo, y Xion cumplía bien su deber extrayendo corazones. Saïx, pese a lo que le dijo a Xemnas, advirtió a los demás miembros (y en especial a la número XIV) que no se hicieran ilusiones acerca de Roxas.

En cuanto al Castillo del Olvido, las noticias eran de todo menos buenas. Cuando por fin consiguieron establecer contacto, resultó que la segunda réplica había sido extraída del tanque, pero se había perdido. Cómo, no lo sabían. Axel no había conseguido encontrar la cámara, pero al menos seguía vivo. El que había caído primero era Vexen, pero no llegaron a saber quién lo había hecho desaparecer. La información de los Umbríos era confusa y fragmentada, y en ocasiones varios de ellos decían cosas opuestas. La situación siguió así hasta que, finalmente, dejaron de recibir cualquier clase de informe. El Castillo del Olvido estaba de nuevo incomunicado, para desgracia de Xemnas, que empezó a tener un serio problema con las migrañas.

Habían pasado casi veinte días desde que Roxas cayese en brazos de Morfeo. Entonces, cuando ya nadie esperaba noticias del otro castillo... un Umbrío apareció en el Área Gris, ileso, justo antes de que Saïx empezase a repartir misiones. Su mensaje cayó como una losa: absolutamente _todos_ los asignados al Castillo del Olvido habían desaparecido. Ni rastro de Naminé, y de Sora no se sabía nada. Un panorama descorazonador, si no fueran Incorpóreos.

Roxas despertó al fin poco después. Saïx pudo apreciar que no le hicieron ninguna gracia las bromas de Xigbar acerca de lo ocurrido en el otro castillo. Al número XIII se le veía apagado, y Xemnas temió que volviera a comportarse como un zombie, pero el chico siguió cumpliendo sus misiones diligentemente. Xion también cumplía bien su cometido, así que a pesar del incremento en la población de Sincorazón, los mantenían a raya. En una de sus misiones, la número XIV no volvió al castillo, pero nadie preguntó por ella. Tampoco parecía que a nadie le importase demasiado.

Siguieron enviando Umbríos al Castillo del Olvido, tratando de averiguar qué había pasado exactamente, pero los que volvían no traían información nueva. El castillo estaba prácticamente en ruinas y las marcas de pelea se apreciaban por doquier, pero no había ninguna otra pista de qué había sucedido entre aquellos muros. Saïx pensó alguna vez en ir personalmente, pero Xemnas le persuadió de no hacerlo.

-Lo que quiera que haya matado a los demás podría rondar aún por el castillo- le recordaba cada vez que el Adivinador Lunar lo sugería-. No me arriesgaré a perder a más miembros.

Una parte de Saïx seguía manteniendo la esperanza de que Axel siguiera vivo, pero aquella esperanza fue desapareciendo con el transcurso de los días. Dos semanas después de que Roxas despertara, todo el mundo daba ya por muerto a la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes, al igual que al resto.

Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando el número XIII volvió de una misión con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, diciendo que Axel había vuelto.

En cuanto se enteró, Saïx fue a su habitación. Intuía que estaría allí, y el ligero olor a madera quemada que acompañaba siempre al pelirrojo y que llegó a su sensible nariz en el pasillo de los dormitorios confirmó sus sospechas. Axel estaba de pie en su cuarto, mirando por la ventana con expresión pensativa.

-¿Por qué no entregaste tu informe?- le espetó Saïx nada más entrar. Axel sonrió levemente y se giró hacia él con parsimonia.

-Oh, yo también me alegro de verte- comentó, con un deje sarcástico-. Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras.

-Me han dicho que Naminé ha desaparecido- replicó Saïx, ignorando el comentario. El número VIII alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba allí un momento y al siguiente ya no. Ni idea de cómo logró salir.

-Buscaste en cada habitación, supongo.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? Eso es como contar granos de polvo en un edificio lleno de gente tosiendo- rió Axel. Saïx frunció el ceño, era mejor cambiar de tema.

-¿Y la cámara? ¿La encontraste?

La sonrisa de Axel se borró.

-Venga, hombre. Te lo habría contado hace rato- murmuró-. Aunque tengo que admitírtelo, tenías razón. Acerca de Marluxia y los traidores, digo- aclaró-. Sabías exactamente lo que pasaba.

Saïx le dio la espalda.

-Lo único que hice fue encontrar un sitio al que enviar a todos los que estaban metiéndose en el camino- replicó.

-Ah, bien, es genial saber cuál es mi lugar- comentó Axel, de nuevo con una nota de sarcasmo. Saïx cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Volviste de una pieza o no?- preguntó, sin esperar respuesta. Iba a marcharse, pero la voz de Axel lo detuvo en la puerta:

-Me deshice de Zexion.

El Adivinador Lunar se giró a mirarle con una expresión indescifrable.

-Eso es lo que querías, ¿no?- continuó Axel-. Seguiré tu juego... por ahora.

Saïx desvió la mirada y se marchó.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV: Progreso y retroceso

Axel entregó su informe a la mañana siguiente. En él, explicaba detalladamente cómo se había ido acercando a los presuntos traidores hasta descubrir sus planes: utilizar a Sora para derrocar a Xemnas. Para ganarse su confianza había tenido que matar a Vexen, pero por lo visto valió la pena, pues consiguió confirmar las sospechas de Saïx. Una vez supo a por quién tenía que ir exactamente, movió hilos para que Sora hiciese el resto. Ni siquiera había tenido que mancharse las manos personalmente, salvo en lo que a Vexen respectaba. Zexion y Lexaeus oficialmente habían sido víctimas del amigo de Sora, Riku, que se había infiltrado en el castillo inesperadamente y de forma desconocida. En cuanto a la segunda réplica (el verdugo real de Zexion, aunque eso no constaba en el informe) y a Naminé, lo último que supo de ellos es que habían escapado. Xemnas archivó el caso y no hizo más preguntas.

El que sí que hizo preguntas muy pronto fue el pelirrojo, concretamente acerca del paradero de Xion, a quien no se veía por el castillo desde hacía bastante. Saïx apenas se había dado cuenta, pero le asignó la misión de encontrarla y le dijo que se llevara a Roxas. Tuvieron éxito, pero a la vuelta, Roxas le pidió al número VII que le enviase en misiones con Xion. Aquello le resultó algo sospechoso, y más cuando Axel intercedió para tratar de convencerle, pero aceptó. Después de todo, Axel le había hecho un favor en el Castillo del Olvido, y se la debía. No fue tan mala idea, el ritmo al que crecía Kingdom Hearts aumentó bastante y los mundos que tenían que explorar resultaron tener unas cuantas sorpresas que tal vez podrían utilizar en un futuro.

Varias semanas después, Xemnas llamó a toda la Organización a una reunión, pero no en la sala redonda, sino en el Altar de la Nada. Algunos miembros se perdieron por el camino y Saïx tuvo que ir a recogerlos, pero finalmente llegaron todos. El Superior les esperaba casi en el borde de la plataforma.

Saïx ocupó su lugar tras el hombro derecho del número I y aguardó a que éste hablase. Los demás estaban maravillados por las vistas del lugar, pero Xemnas no tardó en devolverles a la realidad:

-Ha llegado el momento- dijo, con voz profunda y serena, pero con una apenas perceptible nota de emoción-. ¡Mirad hacia los cielos!- ordenó, alzando los brazos. Todos levantaron la cabeza.

El firmamento, por primera vez, estaba completamente despejado. No había nubes ni estrellas, sino tan solo una vasta cúpula de color azul marino. Y en lo alto, mucho más grande de lo que Saïx lo había visto nunca, la enorme luna en forma de corazón los bañaba con su suave luz anaranjada. Todas las miradas se perdieron en él, en su hermoso y esperanzador brillo, en la promesa que representaba. Si alguno de ellos hubiera tenido corazón, éste habría dado un brinco.

-Ahí está el corazón de todos los corazones, Kingdom Hearts- continuó Xemnas-. Brillando sobre nosotros por fin. ¿Veis los incontables corazones que hemos reunido? Corazones llenos de rabia... odio... tristeza... y dicha. Allá en el cielo está la promesa de un nuevo mundo.- Dejó caer los brazos y se volvió hacia ellos, con una expresión triunfante en su oscuro rostro-. ¡Amigos míos! Recordad para qué nos hemos reunido, todas las cosas que esperamos lograr. La fuerza del corazón humano es grande... pero pronto tendremos poder sobre ella. Y nunca más podrá dominarnos- finalizó. Su mirada se desvió hacia Saïx, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. En la mente del Adivinador Lunar, las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Xemnas daban más y más vueltas. ¿Qué había querido decir con aquello de tener poder sobre el corazón? Una terrible sospecha asaltó a Saïx de pronto. Tal vez Marluxia tenía razón. Tal vez Xemnas no podía cumplir aquello que les prometió. Tal vez... tal vez no _quería_ cumplirlo, quizá lo único que deseaba era hacerse con el control de más mundos.

Pero bueno, ¿y a él qué le importaba? Xemnas podía tener los planes que quisiera, después de todo, Saïx acabaría con su vida. Antes o después de que el número I lograra sus objetivos. Eso era irrelevante. Si para entonces aún no había conseguido recuperar su corazón... bueno, ya encontraría la forma de hacerlo.

La reunión se disolvió sin que Saïx se diera cuenta. Xemnas no le había quitado la vista de encima en todo aquel rato, pero resultaba imposible saber en qué pensaba. Sus ojos anaranjados eran tan impenetrables como dos muros de ámbar opaco.

-¿Ocurre algo, VII?- preguntó Xemnas, rompiendo el silencio.

-No, señor. Con su permiso- murmuró Saïx, retirándose.

Unos días después, el ordenador del Castillo Inexistente detectó dos Sincorazón mayores en dos mundos separados, pero Axel intercedió de nuevo por Roxas y Xion para que los mandasen juntos a por uno de ellos mientras él se ocupaba del otro. El número VIII podía llegar a ser muy buen actor, pero esta vez Saïx no se dejó engañar. Tras consentir y enviar a los números XIII y XIV a su misión, Saïx se encaró con Axel.

-No pienses ni por un momento que me lo he creído- le espetó. Axel lo miró, con una expresión sorprendida casi genuina.

-¿Creer qué?

-Tu lamentable actuación.

-Oh... Bueno, será mejor que vaya yéndome a Agrabah.

Cruzaron una última mirada antes de que Axel se marchara. El pelirrojo pudo ver una advertencia velada en los ojos del número VII, pero sonrió levemente. "Tranquilo. Sé lo que me hago" decía su expresión. Saïx frunció el ceño y lo dejó ir, pero tomó nota de aquello. Axel le ocultaba cosas. Quizá debería empezar a replantearse confiar en él.

No volvió a haber irregularidades con Xion y Roxas. Los dos portadores de la llave espada seguían recogiendo corazones, independientemente de lo fuertes que fueran los Sincorazón contra los que les enviaban. Xaldin dedicaba su tiempo a la investigación en el Castillo de Bestia, como había bautizado al palacio de la bestia parlante. Luxord, en sus ratos libres, organizaba pequeñas timbas de póquer y se divertía desplumando a los demás miembros, sobre todo a Roxas. Xemnas retomó el hábito de desaparecer de vez en cuando sin avisar a nadie, y Saïx, en respuesta, volvió a intentar acceder a los archivos protegidos del ordenador. Pasaron semanas hasta que consiguió hacer saltar por los aires una de las barreras, y aun así no consiguió averiguar mucho. El archivo que había conseguido desbloquear se cerró por sí solo antes de que consiguiera leer nada más que unas pocas palabras:

_Cámara del Despertar- ¿Castillo del Olvido?_

_Cámara del Reposo- _

Saïx estaba seguro de que había algo más. Tenía que haberlo. Pero el archivo no volvió a abrirse. Siguió buscando y dio con la base de datos donde se registraban los progresos de XIII y XIV. Xion estaba aportando menos corazones que Roxas últimamente, considerablemente menos. No había forma de seguirle la pista, pues Vexen no se había acordado de implantarle un localizador cuando la creó. Bueno, si el ordenador le fallaba... su segunda opción era Axel.

Al número VIII no le gustó nada que Saïx entrara (otra vez) en su cuarto sin llamar a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de eso de "llamar a la puerta"?- le espetó, con el ceño fruncido. Saïx, una vez más, ignoró el comentario.

-Dime qué ha estado haciendo Xion.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? No la estoy espiando.

-Pero los dos sois bastante cercanos.

-¿Y? ¿Ahora tengo que ir a contarte todo lo que hacen mis amigos?- replicó Axel fríamente-. Sal de mi cuarto, tío.

Pero Saïx no se movió.

-Xion y tú haréis juntos vuestra próxima misión.

-Sí, señor, gracias, señor. ¿Has venido personalmente a decirme sólo eso?

Saïx guardó silencio unos momentos.

-También necesitamos que vuelvas al Castillo del Olvido- dijo al fin. Axel sonrió levemente.

-¿"Necesitamos" o "necesitas"?- replicó. Saïx cerró los ojos, al número VIII no se le escapaba una.

-Ese castillo no ha revelado todos sus secretos aún- afirmó-. Y hay uno en particular en el que lord Xemnas está especialmente interesado.

-Te refieres a la cámara- dijo Axel. No era una pregunta-. Peinamos de arriba a abajo ese lugar. Si está ahí, no la vamos a encontrar con solo mirar.

-Hmm... Entonces déjame darte otro incentivo- dijo Saïx. Aquello podía contárselo... o al menos una parte-. Naminé no es la única que procede del Castillo del Olvido. Xion también. Dos de tus... _favoritas_. ¿Todavía crees que una visita más es una pérdida de tiempo?

-Ja... Lo que tú digas.- Axel alzó la cabeza y lo miró con una ligera sonrisa-. Eres tú el que quiere que vaya. No intentes disfrazarlo como un favor.

Saïx maldijo interiormente. A Xemnas tal vez, pero a Axel no podía engañarlo.

-Déjame adivinar...- continuó el número VIII-. Esa cámara te contará todo lo que no sabes de los verdaderos planes de Xemnas. ¿Es ésa la idea?

Saïx volvió a maldecir.

-La Cámara del Reposo, y su contraria, la Cámara del Despertar...- murmuró a regañadientes-. Hay algo que Xemnas no nos está contando. Y la cámara desaparecida, la del Despertar, contiene todas las respuestas. Estoy seguro. Y vamos a necesitar esas respuestas para tener la sartén por el mango... por nuestras propias razones.

Esta vez fue Axel el que guardó silencio.

-Mira, sabía que Vexen y Zexion serían obstáculos- dijo al fin-. Por eso ya no están aquí. ¿Cuándo me he quejado de hacer el trabajo sucio?- Sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron en los dorados de Saïx. "Nunca" pensó éste. Ni Lea ni Axel se habían quejado nunca de tener que mancharse las manos-. Te he despejado el camino a la cumbre, así que hazme un favor: no tropieces en la subida.

Saïx cerró los ojos y asintió. "Descuida. No tengo intención de fallar" pensó para sí.

-Una misión en solitario en el Castillo del Olvido. Las órdenes llegarán pronto- dijo, a modo de despedida, antes de irse.

Aquel día fue uno de tantos que Xemnas desapareció. Cuando volvió, Saïx estaba trabajando con el ordenador, tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta del corredor oscuro que se abrió a su espalda.

-¿Qué haces en pie a estas horas, VII?- preguntó la voz de Xemnas detrás de él, sobresaltándole.

-S-Superior. Bienvenido- murmuró Saïx, dando gracias al cielo por no tener abierto ningún archivo sospechoso. Se giró hacia Xemnas y reparó en el aspecto cansado que presentaba su líder. La arruga de su entrecejo había profundizado en su piel, y bajo sus ojos se apreciaban bolsas oscuras-. ¿Está bien, señor?

-Sí, solo un poco... cansado.

-¿Ha vuelto a buscar la cámara?

Xemnas guardó silencio y se rascó los lacrimales.

-No sólo. Hemos perdido un mundo- murmuró-. En el Santuario apareció ayer un lado oscuro. Pensé que podría aguantar un poco más, pero me equivoqué. El Inframundo se derrumbó primero, y luego la oscuridad consumió también el Santuario.

Saïx bajó la mirada y guardó silencio. No sabía muy bien cómo interpretar aquello. A Xemnas le molestaba haber perdido un mundo, pero ¿era por los corazones que habrían podido extraer de él o por no poder controlarlo en un futuro? Ya no sabía qué pensar.

-Señor, ¿ha pensado en tomarse un día libre?- propuso de repente, intentando romper el incómodo silencio. Xemnas lo miró, extrañado.

-No. ¿Por algún motivo en especial?

-Con todos mis respetos, pero mírese al espejo- comentó Saïx, encogiéndose de hombros-. Su cara pide a gritos un descanso.

-Hmm... Tal vez tengas razón.

-Deberíamos darle un día libre a los demás también. Rendirán más si descansan un poco, últimamente están trabajando muy duro.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Mañana habrá vacaciones para todo el mundo. Todo el mundo, Saïx, tú incluido- advirtió Xemnas.

-Sí, señor.

Aunque, en su fuero interno, Saïx sabía que él nunca podría tomarse un descanso. No con Xemnas de por medio. Aquella noche, el Superior estaba demasiado cansado como para acostarse con él, pero a la mañana siguiente, Saïx se despertó con un tintineo metálico, y lo primero que se encontró ante sí al abrir los ojos fue a Xemnas con dos pares de esposas y dos correas de cuero en las manos.

-¿Esto es para ti un día libre? ¿En serio?

Xemnas se encogió de hombros y sonrió, una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Saïx apenas tuvo tiempo de incorporarse, no hablemos ya de huir. En un parpadeo, Xemnas le había dado la vuelta y se había sentado sobre su espalda, inmovilizándole. Con dos rápidos movimientos, le encadenó los brazos al cabecero de la cama con las esposas. Saïx se revolvió, pero el número I consiguió inmovilizarle las piernas extendidas con las correas. Una vez estuvo bien sujeto, comprendió que no tenía escapatoria.

-He puesto un cartel en el Área Gris- susurró Xemnas en su oído. Una de sus manos acarició perversamente la cicatriz de Saïx, mientras que la otra se deslizó con parsimonia hasta su entrepierna-. Los demás se han ido ya de "vacaciones".

-¿Y eso a mí qué me importa?- replicó Saïx, intentando mantener la compostura y lográndolo a duras penas.

-Oh, te importa... porque ninguno te oirá gritar, mi Adivinador Lunar.

Aquella vez, a Saïx se le hizo eterno. No sabía cuánto tiempo había durado. Lo único que sabía era que llegó un momento en el que desistió de intentar resistirse y se dejó llevar. A partir de entonces, sus gritos se transformaron progresivamente en gemidos de placer, y cualquier pensamiento asesino que albergara en su mente se borró... al menos, durante aquel rato. Cuando terminaron y Xemnas se dejó caer a su lado, agotado, el odio resurgió dentro de Saïx. Odio hacia Xemnas, pero también hacia sí mismo, por haberse dejado dominar así, por haber disfrutado con aquello.

Xemnas le desató y acarició de nuevo la cicatriz de su rostro, depositando sobre sus labios un beso que, en otras circunstancias, habría sido incluso romántico.

-¿Te ha gustado?- ronroneó. Saïx se mordió la lengua y miró para otro lado-. Lo suponía.

Cuando fue por fin libre, Saïx casi corrió a darse una ducha. Después arrancó el cartel del Área Gris y fue a la entrada del castillo. Tal vez viera a Axel volver de su día libre. Al poco rato le vio, pero no volvía solo. Xion y Roxas le acompañaban, y los tres reían alegremente. Saïx sintió una punzada de envidia. ¿Por qué ellos podían disfrutar de un día de vacaciones y él tenía que quedarse en el castillo complaciendo al Superior? ¿Y por qué se les permitía mostrar semejante despliegue de emociones, mientras que él había recibido más que una paliza por menos que aquello? No era justo.

-¿Qué te ha tomado tanto tiempo?- le espetó a Axel en cuanto se separó de los otros dos. Éste se giró y se encaró con él, bastante serio.

-Son mis vacaciones, puedo tomarme todo el tiempo que quiera- replicó-. ¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones?

-Te estás compenetrando demasiado con ellos.

-Sí, señor, lo que tú digas.

Se miraron fijamente unos instantes. Una chispa desafiante brillaba en los ojos de Axel. Y entonces Saïx supo que algo se había roto entre ellos. Le dio la espalda y bajó la cabeza.

-Has cambiado- murmuró, marchándose. Axel no respondió.

Las misiones se reanudaron a la mañana siguiente. Xaldin y Roxas fueron enviados al Castillo de Bestia a investigar al dueño, que seguía despertando la curiosidad del número III, y volvieron con información valiosa. Por lo visto, habían descubierto el punto débil de la bestia. Xemnas tomó buena nota de aquello, podrían utilizarlo en un futuro. En cuanto a Axel, salió de madrugada hacia el Castillo del Olvido y envió enseguida a un Umbrío para avisar de que había llegado bien.

La Organización recuperó enseguida la rutina. Demyx se quejó de no tener más días de vacaciones, pero una mirada especialmente fulminante de Saïx bastó para acallar sus protestas.

Xigbar tenía como misión prioritaria seguir buscando nuevos miembros. En una de sus excursiones, sin embargo, no encontró a un nuevo Incorpóreo, sino algo mucho más interesante... y preocupante.

-Oye, Saïx...- le dijo al volver, antes de ir a redactar su informe. Estaban en la sala del ordenador, donde Saïx registraba la posición del último mundo que había captado el radar, uno bastante sombrío lleno de curiosos monstruos que darían en llamar Ciudad de Halloween.

-¿Qué pasa, II?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Tranquilo, no es personal ni capciosa.

Saïx esperó, impaciente.

-¿Dónde estaban hoy nuestros queridos compañeros?- preguntó Xigbar. El Adivinador Lunar frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Tú dímelo, es posible que tengamos un problema.

-A ver... Roxas estaba en el Coliseo, Xion ha ido a Agrabah, a Demyx lo hemos mandado de reconocimiento a Idhún, Luxord ha ido a ese mundo nuevo llamado Velozitron y ha tenido que volver a toda prisa porque se estaba derrumbando, Xaldin tenía que ocuparse de un coladura en Villa Crepúsculo...- enumeró-. Y creo que no me dejo a nadie.

-¿Y Axel, Xemnas y tú?

-Axel está en una misión clasificada, y lord Xemnas y yo no nos hemos movido del castillo. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- repitió Saïx.

-Vale, en ese caso, sí que tenemos un problema. Hoy he visto a un tipo con nuestro uniforme en el Castillo de Bestia- dijo Xigbar, muy serio. Saïx frunció el ceño.

-¿Lo has puesto en el informe?

-Sí, pero pensé que también debía avisarte en persona. Ese tipo llevaba la capucha puesta, así que no le he visto la cara.

-Sea quien sea, no es de los nuestros. Nadie debería estar hoy en el Castillo de Bestia salvo tú- murmuró el Adivinador Lunar.

-Saïx, creo que tenemos a un impostor rondando por ahí.

El número VII prefirió esperar a ver los informes de todos los demás miembros antes de emitir un veredicto, pero resultó que todos habían estado donde se suponía que tenían que estar. En un rato que tuvo libre envió por un corredor oscuro una carta para Edixira, pero la Incorpórea no se había movido de su guarida subterránea desde hacía semanas. Incluso le llegó un mensaje de Axel vía Umbrío para avisarle de que seguía en el Castillo del Olvido y todavía no había hecho ningún progreso con la dichosa cámara. Si todos decían la verdad, y parecía que así era, Xigbar tenía razón: había un impostor.

Saïx no tardó en avisar a Xemnas, que dio las órdenes de inmediato: el impostor tenía que ser eliminado. Como el número VII no confiaba del todo en Xion todavía, Xemnas propuso enviarla a ella para ocuparse del asunto.

-¿Dejarle una misión tan importante a esa marioneta? No me parece buena idea- protestó Saïx-. Envíame a mí. Puedo ocuparme de esto, rastrearé a ese impostor mucho mejor que XIV.

-No, VII. Tiene que ir ella y demostrar de lo que es capaz. Ya lleva suficiente tiempo con nosotros, debería estar lista para esto. Además, a ti te necesito aquí- replicó Xemnas. Su tono no admitía réplica, así que Saïx tuvo que obedecer.

Sin embargo, esta vez el Adivinador Lunar tenía razón. Xion tardó en entregar su informe, pero cuando al fin lo hizo, quedó claro que había fallado. Había encontrado al impostor, pero éste le había dado una paliza y había escapado indemne. Saïx no le hizo ningún comentario al respecto al Superior, simplemente le dedicó una mirada de "te lo dije". La regañina que le cayó a Xion no fue pequeña, por supuesto.

-¡Dadme otra oportunidad!- protestaba la joven.

-No vamos a malgastar más oportunidades en ti. Eres un error que jamás debimos cometer- fue la cortante respuesta de Saïx, que cada vez le veía más inconvenientes y menos ventajas al Proyecto Réplica.

Por si fuera poco, ese mismo día estuvieron a punto de perder el prometedor Castillo de Bestia, aunque Roxas y Xaldin consiguieron deshacerse del seguidor oscuro que había aparecido allí, un Sincorazón parecido al lado oscuro pero considerablemente más fuerte. Lo bueno fue que regresaron los dos sanos y salvos y con más información acerca de la bestia.

Axel también regresó en aquellas fechas. No había tenido éxito, pero estaba ya harto de rebuscar y no encontrar nada. Saïx estaba seguro de que más que buscar la cámara, había estado investigando acerca de Xion y Naminé, pero confiaba en que no hubiese encontrado el laboratorio... ni los dos tanques vacíos. En cualquier caso, Saïx prefería no dejarle al número VIII demasiado tiempo para pensar, así que le asignó las misiones más largas que pudo. Xion también tuvo que trabajar muy duro para intentar recuperar la confianza del segundo al mando, y casi lo había conseguido cuando volvió a fallar estrepitosamente en una misión. Los Umbríos tuvieron que llevarla de vuelta al castillo a cuestas, pues se había desmayado.

Al igual que cuando Roxas cayó en las garras del sueño, Xemnas la examinó. La joven réplica no estaba herida, con la excepción de unos cuantos cardenales sin importancia, y sus constantes vitales eran normales, aunque no hubo modo de despertarla. Así que, al igual que con Roxas, le pusieron una intravenosa y la dejaron dormir.

El número XIII se enteró poco después de lo ocurrido. Era primera hora de la mañana y Saïx se dirigía al Área Gris para repartir las misiones cuando casi fue atropellado por el joven rubio.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas, Roxas?- le espetó fríamente.

-A ver a Xion- respondió él.

-Pero tienes una misión...

-... ¡que haré!

-No puedes ayudar a tu compañera. Xion no despertará- sentenció Saïx. Roxas, cabizbajo, agitó la cabeza.

-¡Pero aun así debería estar con ella!- repuso. Y acto seguido, echó a correr.

-¿Por qué te importa?- exclamó Saïx, haciendo que Roxas se detuviera de golpe-. Esa criatura está rota. Defectuosa.

Roxas se giró lentamente y clavó en él una mirada que sólo podía describirse como furiosa.

-¡No la llames así!- gritó.

-La llamaré como me dé la gana. Cómo tratemos a Xion no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡No te he preguntado si lo era!- Roxas apretó unos puños temblorosos. Saïx lo observó de arriba a abajo.

-Mírate, Roxas. En pie de guerra por una Incorpórea...

-¡_Todos_ somos Incorpóreos!

La tensión empezaba a ser palpable, y unos cuantos Umbríos se habían asomado a la puerta a ver qué pasaba. Saïx tomó aire.

-Cálmate. Los fallos de Xion no afectarán a tu posición, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- dijo, intentando suavizar su tono.

-¿Que no afectarán a mi...?- repitió Roxas-. ¡¿A ti qué demonios te pasa?! Mira, haré mi misión... luego.

Y sin más, salió de allí corriendo. Saïx lo observó irse y frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué tanto ímpetu? Ni que tuvieras un corazón para enfadarte conmigo- murmuró.

-¡Hey! Juraría que he visto pasar a Roxas corriendo cual centella, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó una voz, sacando a Saïx de sus pensamientos. El número VII alzó la cabeza y vio a Axel entrando en el Área Gris.

-Ah, Axel. Toma, misión a Agrabah hoy- dijo Saïx, entregándole un informe de su portapapeles-. Nada, XIII se ha enterado de que Xion lleva un tiempo durmiendo y...

-¿Que Xion qué?- interrumpió Axel.

-Le ha pasado lo mismo que a Roxas- explicó Saïx, armándose de paciencia-. Sus constantes vitales están bien, pero no despierta. Y al parecer XIII ha recordado cómo mostrar el enfado; me acaba de hacer una demostración perfecta.

-No me cambies de tema, Saïx. ¿Por qué le ha pasado eso a Xion?

-¿Qué le ves a esa cosa?

Axel lo agarró de repente por el cuello del uniforme, acercándose al número VII.

-Saïx, no lo voy a preguntar otra vez. ¿Qué demonios pasa con Xion?- siseó. Saïx clavó en él una mirada fría.

-Mantente fuera de esto, VIII- se limitó a responder. Tras unos instantes, Axel le soltó con un leve gruñido y abrió un corredor oscuro.

-No puedo- replicó antes de marcharse. Saïx se quedó mirando el sitio donde se había cerrado el corredor oscuro. Hacía tiempo que no era capaz de adivinar qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de su antiguo mejor amigo.

No fue la última vez que tuvieron un desencuentro aquel día. Tras las misiones y antes de la cena, Axel se llevó aparte a Saïx para hablar con él. Estaba tan serio como por la mañana.

-He hablado con Roxas- comentó-. Omitiste mencionar que habías llamado "error" a Xion.

-¿Y qué si lo hice?- replicó Saïx fríamente.

-Pues que el llamado "error" resulta ser amiga mía. Y como no sé si recordarás, no me gusta cuando alguien insulta a mis amigos.

-Esa cosa no debió existir nunca, en primer lugar.

-¡Ja! ¿De veras? ¡Menuda novedad!- exclamó Axel-. Ninguno de nosotros debería haber existido. Somos Incorpóreos, ¿recuerdas?

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. El que parece necesitar que le refresquen la memoria eres tú. ¿Cómo puedes decir que esa cosa es amiga tuya? No tenéis un corazón con el que forjar una nueva amistad- siseó Saïx-. Y esa marioneta, de entre todas las posibles opciones, es la peor con la que te podrías haber juntado. Es un fallo en sí misma, y no pienso retirar eso hasta que demuestre ser lo contrario, cosa que aún no ha hecho.

-¡Oye, eso no ha venido a cuento de nada!- gritó Axel.

-Te advertí que te mantuvieras fuera de esto- respondió el Adivinador Lunar sin mirarle. Axel respiró hondo y pareció calmarse.

-Y yo te dije que no puedo. Tengo que saber qué pasa con Xion- dijo-. ¿Por qué no puedes darme una respuesta directa por una maldita vez?

Saïx se rió amargamente en su interior y se giró a mirarle.

-Como si tú fueras siempre sincero conmigo- replicó. Axel desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca.

-Vale, tocado y hundido- admitió a media voz.

-Xion no tiene ningún derecho de estar entre nosotros- dijo Saïx.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué le veis a esa cosa los dos?- inquirió Saïx, dándole la espalda a Axel-. Tan sólo... mírala- escupió, marchándose y dando por terminada la conversación. No sabía por qué, pero hablar de Roxas o de Xion con Axel le provocaba una sensación desagradable. Tal vez era aquella llamita que se encendía tras los iris verdes del pelirrojo al mencionar a los dos jóvenes, o la nota que se apreciaba en su voz. La mirada y el tono... alguna vez, esas dos cosas habían aparecido cuando Lea hablaba de Isa.

Pero ahora Lea e Isa habían desaparecido. Saïx cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano enguantada a la cicatriz de su rostro, abriendo un corredor oscuro hacia el comedor.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV: El nudo se aprieta

Xion despertó al fin unas tres semanas más tarde, y con ganas de ponerse a trabajar. Debería haberse quedado en su habitación, pero hasta Axel insistió en que le venía bien el ejercicio, así que Saïx, que no tenía ganas de discutir, accedió y mandó a Roxas, Xion y Axel en la misma misión. Los resultados no fueron muy buenos.

Saïx se los encontró mientras bajaba las escaleras interiores del castillo, la llamada Vista Crepuscular. Axel y Roxas subían los peldaños transparentes de la escalera, y el primero llevaba a Xion inconsciente en brazos.

-Vaya, no ha durado mucho- comentó el Adivinador Lunar, con un deje de sarcasmo-. ¿Esa cosa se ha vuelto a romper?

-¡No es una cosa!- exclamó Roxas. Axel siguió avanzando, y cuando pasó al lado del Incorpóreo de cabello azul, susurró:

-Mantén la boca cerrada.

Roxas se apresuró a seguir a Axel escaleras arriba, hasta que los dos desaparecieron de la vista.

-Has cambiado...- murmuró Saïx. Se giró y alzó la vista-. En el Castillo del Olvido pasó algo que te cambió. ¿Es que el pasado ya no significa nada para ti?

El rumor de pasos a su espalda lo obligó a volver al presente. Se giró y se encontró de cara con Xemnas.

-He oído que nuestra pequeña réplica ha vuelto a fallar- murmuró éste. Saïx asintió.

-No entiendo por qué no nos hemos deshecho de ella todavía. Está dando más problemas que soluciones- siseó.

-Paciencia, mi Adivinador Lunar. Todas las cosas tienen su utilidad. Tal vez no hemos encontrado el mejor uso para Xion- sugirió Xemnas, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Saïx frunció el ceño al ver su sonrisa. Allí estaba otra vez, esa expresión de estar tramando algo no precisamente bueno.

La nueva "avería" de Xion no duró más de unos minutos, por suerte, y al día siguiente volvió al trabajo como si nada. Las cosas siguieron su curso en la Organización sin mayor incidente, salvo un pequeño tropiezo de Roxas con Xigbar en uno de los mundos, el Coliseo, y las continuas escapadas de Axel a la biblioteca del Castillo Inexistente. Aunque el pelirrojo y Xion parecían llevarse bien aún, entre ellos se notaba de vez en cuando una cierta desconfianza.

Llegado un punto, incluso Xemnas empezó a desconfiar un poco de ella. Sucedió una tarde que estaba trabajando con el ordenador del castillo. Saïx hacía un buen trabajo manteniendo actualizados y ordenados los archivos a los que tenía acceso, pero del resto tenía que ocuparse el Superior en persona. Aquella tarde, tras terminar, Xemnas salió al pasillo y al doblar una esquina se topó de bruces con una pequeña figura encapuchada.

-¡S-señor!- exclamó la figura, retrocediendo. Xemnas reconoció la voz.

-Número XIV, ¿qué haces por aquí?- preguntó.

-Nada, señor, yo... Debería irme- murmuró Xion.

-En efecto, deberías irte- asintió Xemnas. Xion balbuceó una disculpa y se marchó. Xemnas frunció el ceño y miró a su espalda, a la puerta del cuarto del ordenador. ¿Qué demonios hacía Xion en aquella parte del castillo? ¿Habría visto de dónde salía Xemnas?

Saïx y Axel volvieron a discutir poco después, pero el pelirrojo ya no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo como antes. Esta vez, fue él mismo quien pidió a Saïx que le enviara al Castillo del Olvido. La excusa era la Cámara del Despertar y Naminé, por supuesto. El motivo... Bueno, Saïx se podía hacer una idea. El número VIII obtuvo permiso y se marchó por la noche, a altas horas de la madrugada.

Antes de irse a dormir y aprovechando que por una noche Xemnas no reclamaba su presencia en su cuarto, el Adivinador Lunar aprovechó para echar una ojeada al ordenador principal. Al revisar el registro de accesos, descubrió algo bastante interesante: alguien que no era ninguno de los fundadores ni él mismo había entrado en los archivos. De inmediato solicitó una reunión urgente, reunión que fue convocada por Xemnas a la mañana siguiente en la sala redonda. En cuanto el Superior, Xigbar y él estuvieron en sus asientos, Saïx empezó a hablar:

-Envié a Axel anoche al Castillo del Olvido para rematar el asunto del que hablamos. También le dije que despejara nuestras instalaciones allí; debería volver pronto- anunció. Xemnas asintió.

-¿Y Naminé?- inquirió. Saïx negó con la cabeza.

-Sigue desaparecida, señor.

-¿Desaparecida, eh? Me pregunto dónde podría estar- comentó Xigbar con una desagradable sonrisa. Saïx lo miró fríamente.

-¿Por qué, Xigbar? Suena casi como si lo supieras- dijo, pero el número II no respondió.

-¿Qué más?- cortó Xemnas, volviéndose hacia Saïx, que tomó aire.

-Alguien ha accedido al ordenador principal sin autorización- anunció.

-¿"Alguien"?- rió Xigbar-. ¿De verdad vamos a fingir que no sabemos quién? La pequeña _Encanto_ se está convirtiendo en un problema, si comprendéis lo que quiero decir.

Saïx frunció el ceño. Dudaba seriamente que Xion tuviera las capacidades para encontrar el ordenador, romper las barreras de seguridad y husmear en los archivos. Y además, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Eso no tiene sentido- declaró-. No veo cuál es el problema.

Xigbar estalló en carcajadas, pero cuando acabó de reír, estaba serio.

-¡No, parece evidente que no lo ves!- exclamó. Saïx entrecerró los ojos, un gruñido bajo formándose en su garganta.

-¿Hay algo que encuentres gracioso?- preguntó, una sutil amenaza velada en sus iris dorados.

-Si la gente ve con el corazón, Saïx, tú estás incluso más ciego que los demás- se burló Xigbar. Saïx abrió mucho los ojos de pronto. Una luz de entendimiento se reflejó en ellos.

-Nuestros planes no han cambiado- interrumpió Xemnas, alzando el puño para cortar la discusión-. Axel, Roxas y Xion cumplirán el papel que Kingdom Hearts ha elegido para ellos.

Saïx alzó la cabeza.

-Pero Xion...- murmuró-. Señor, si no tomamos medidas...

-¿Tomar medidas?- repitió Xemnas-. ¿Cómo no podéis ver lo perfecto que es esto? Xion se precipita en los brazos del destino. Las únicas medidas que hemos de tomar son dos: observar... y esperar.

Saïx guardó silencio, pero en su fuero interno, la alarma empezaba a sonar. ¿En qué estaba pensando Xemnas? Xion era muy testaruda, tanto como el mismo Saïx. Si él había conseguido romper por unos segundos la seguridad de los archivos de la Cámara del Despertar, ¿por qué Xion no iba a hacer lo mismo con los del Proyecto Réplica? ¿Qué les aseguraba que la joven no hubiera estado espiándoles para averiguar las contraseñas, incluso?

Si Xion empezaba a hacer preguntas sobre su origen, Roxas iría detrás. Y puede que Kingdom Hearts avanzase a buen ritmo, pero no podían permitirse perder a los dos Elegidos. ¿Qué cable se le había cruzado ahora a Xemnas? Aquello no podía acabar en nada bueno.

Axel volvió por la tarde y entregó su informe a Saïx sin una palabra.

_Miembro: Axel, VIII._

_Misión: Clasificada._

_Ubicación del objetivo: Castillo del Olvido._

_Observaciones: Ni rastro de la cámara ni de Naminé. Las instalaciones han sido desmanteladas exitosamente. No se me dijo nada del segundo tanque del laboratorio, así que me tomé la libertad de desmantelarlo también. Si el fuego se ha deshecho de algo más, no estoy seguro, pero a la cámara no ha llegado; sé lo que cae presa de mis llamas._

_Me encontré con Xion cuando iba a volver al castillo. En palabras de XIV, está empezando a recordar cosas de su vida pasada, e insiste en que tiene que saber quién fue. Afirma que yo aparezco en sus recuerdos, pero eso es imposible... a menos que no sean suyos._

_He intentado detenerla pero ha sido en vano; ha seguido adelante y la he perdido de vista en el interior del castillo._

_Si se me permite la observación, creo firmemente que Xion no va a volver._

Xemnas convocó una reunión de urgencia a la mañana siguiente y esperó a que la Organización al completo estuviese en sus tronos. Roxas, por supuesto, acudió también. El Superior cruzó una mirada con Saïx y empezó a hablar:

-Xion se ha ido- dijo simplemente. Casi todos alzaron la cabeza al instante, perplejos unos, ceñudos otros. Axel se acariciaba la barbilla, casi tapándose la boca con una de sus manos.

-¿Qué? Espere, espere... Tiempo muerto...- intervino Demyx-. ¿Quiere decir que... se ha escapado?

-Ja, absurdo- gruñó Xaldin-. ¿Qué la llevaría a escoger su propia caída?

-Al contrario- interrumpió Xemnas-. Nadie irá a buscar a Xion sin mi permiso expreso.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Roxas, golpeando con un puño el reposabrazos de su trono-. ¿Por qué no?

-Tu "amiga" se queda sola- respondió calmadamente Saïx-. ¿O quizá prefieres que la castiguemos?

-¡Preferiría que la trajeseis de vuelta!- gritó Roxas, apretando los dientes.

-¿Y por qué íbamos a hacerlo?- replicó el Adivinador Lunar. Una parte de él se regodeaba en la impotencia de Roxas.

-Todo será revelado cuando llegue el momento- intervino Xemnas. Pero esta vez, sus palabras no pusieron fin a la discusión.

-Ahm... Lo que significa que, si el momento no llega, las cosas seguirán como hasta ahora- comentó Axel a media voz. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él, pero la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes no se amilanó.

-Lord Xemnas ha hablado. Obedece o enfréntate a tu fin- le espetó Saïx fríamente. Axel lo miró a los ojos y vio que su antiguo amigo iba en serio. O al menos, esa era la impresión que quería dar. No podía distinguir si estaba actuando o de verdad pretendía saltar a su garganta a la mínima orden de Xemnas. En cualquier caso, nadie tuvo arrestos para decir nada más, y la reunión se disolvió.

Xemnas interceptó a Saïx después en el pasillo y lo acorraló contra la pared en un parpadeo.

-Bonita demostración- susurró, escrutando los ojos del número VII, que le devolvió una mirada vacía.

-No sé de qué me habla.

-¿No? Lea e Isa eran amigos, según tengo entendido. ¿Matarías a tu amigo porque yo te lo ordenara?

-Isa está muerto- se limitó a responder Saïx. Xemnas lo miró a los ojos unos segundos más.

-Eso espero, _mi_ Saïx- dijo-. Eso espero.

Si había encontrado o no lo que buscaba en sus ojos, Saïx no lo sabía. En cualquier caso, Xemnas lo dejó ir.

En el ordenador apareció registrado un descenso en la población de Sincorazón de Ciudad de Halloween, así que enviaron a Roxas a investigar, a ver si de paso lo mantenían entretenido para que no hiciera demasiadas preguntas. El problema resultó ser una necrosanguijuela, un Sincorazón gigantesco que se alimentaba de otros Sincorazón y había echado raíces en las afueras de la ciudad. El número XIII la eliminó eficazmente, aunque volvió algo magullado y maldiciendo entre dientes al condenado bicho.

No hubo noticias de Xion en mucho tiempo. Nadie fue a buscarla, al menos oficialmente. Roxas vio a alguien parecido en una de sus misiones, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuese real. Lo más probable es que su imaginación le hubiera jugado una mala pasada.

De quien sí hubo noticias fue del impostor, aquel tipo que había derrotado a Xion en el Castillo de Bestia. Saïx volvió a escribir a Edixira para asegurarse de que no era ella. La Incorpórea se había mudado de cueva, pero seguía en Hueco Mundo. Al impostor lo habían visto unos Umbríos en el Castillo del Olvido, y Roxas parecía interesado en ocuparse personalmente del asunto, así que Saïx le encargó la misión junto con Axel. Los dos volvieron bastante preocupados, aunque Axel intentaba disimularlo. Por lo que ponía en sus informes, Roxas se había desmayado en la entrada del Castillo del Olvido y Axel se lo había llevado a toda prisa al primer sitio que se le había pasado por la mente: Villa Crepúsculo. Allí, Axel creía y Roxas estaba seguro de haber visto a Xion... con el impostor. Ambos se les habían escapado.

Las órdenes de Xemnas al respecto fueron tajantes. Xion estaba contra ellos, así que o volvía o la eliminaban. Axel fue el elegido para ir a por ella, y naturalmente, no le gustó nada su nueva misión. Roxas también se llevó una desagradable sorpresa por la mañana, en el Área Gris.

-Xion nos ha traicionado- le dijo Saïx al número XIII cuando éste preguntó. Roxas se puso blanco.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Viste a esa criatura con el impostor. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitamos?

-¡Eso no son pruebas! ¿Quién sabe por qué estaba con él?- Roxas se volvió hacia Axel, que estaba apoyado de brazos cruzados contra la cristalera, pero el pelirrojo no dijo nada.

-Creo que todos lo sabemos y tú te niegas a aceptarlo- le espetó Saïx. Roxas bajó la cabeza.

-Podría estar obligándola...- murmuró, pero no parecía convencido del todo.

-¡Ja! Ahórrame tus repulsivas actuaciones de fingido sentimentalismo- escupió Saïx, ya harto.

-¡No es una actuación! ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto darle a alguien el beneficio de la duda?- exclamó Roxas. Tenía los ojos brillantes, como si estuviera reteniendo las lágrimas. Pero aquello, lejos de despertar la compasión de Saïx, indignó al número VII todavía más.

Axel cruzó una mirada con él para que se contuviese y luego intercambió otra con Roxas y negó con la cabeza.

-El impostor ha vuelto a aparecer en Villa Crepúsculo- continuó Saïx, recuperando la templanza-. Ve y destrúyelo, Roxas... como debiste hacer ayer. Axel, trae de vuelta a Xion. Si hace falta, atada y amordazada; no me importa. Si te causa problemas, estás autorizado a adoptar medidas más _definitivas_.

Roxas alzó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿Qué? ¡No, Saïx!

-Marchaos- ordenó éste, inmisericorde. Axel se rascó la nuca.

-Joder, qué asco...- masculló.

-¿De verdad vas a seguir esas órdenes?- le increpó Roxas.

-Tranquilo, ya pensaré en algo cuando la encuentre...

Saïx desconectó de la conversación y se marchó del Área Gris. Aquella escenita de "mejores amigos preocupándose unos por otros" le estaba poniendo enfermo.

"¿Pero por qué demonios me afecta tanto?" pensó. "Axel es mayorcito; que haga lo que quiera y se junte con quien le plazca. Al final, nuestro plan seguirá en marcha" se dijo a sí mismo. Pero aun así, seguía... ¿celoso de Roxas? No, eran celos de Roxas. Eran celos de lo que Roxas tenía: alguien que se preocupase por él, que le guardase las espaldas, alguien en quien confiar. Daba igual si ese alguien era Axel u otra persona.

El número VII dejó escapar una risa amarga. Envidiar a Roxas, increíble. Y sin embargo, así era.

Axel tuvo éxito en su misión y trajo de vuelta a Xion, aunque fuese por las malas. Demyx comentó en la comida que le había oído discutir con Roxas al respecto. "Si ya ha discutido con XIII, supongo que yo soy el siguiente" pensó Saïx.

En efecto. Axel lo citó en la Sala de las Melodías Huecas aquella noche. Saïx esperó al número VIII apoyado contra una pared, de brazos cruzados.

-Hola, Saïx.

-Axel- saludó él.

-¿Xion está bien?

-Que yo sepa, sí. Confinada en su habitación, por supuesto. Espero que no se te pase por la cabeza sacarla de allí- advirtió Saïx.

-Dame un respiro. La traje de vuelta, ¿no?

El silencio se instaló unos momentos entre ellos, hasta que Axel volvió a romperlo:

-¿Estás seguro de que estamos mejor así?- preguntó.

-Nunca esperé que _tú_ lo pusieras en duda- respondió quedamente Saïx-. Si pudieras salvar a uno de ellos, ¿por qué elegir a la marioneta?

Axel fue a decir algo, pero se arrepintió en el último momento.

-O míralo de este modo- sugirió el Adivinador Lunar, girándose hacia él y mirándole a la cara-. ¿Qué sentirías más perder? ¿Una amistad imaginaria... o una real?

Axel desvió la mirada, incómodo.

-Las cosas están en su sitio por fin- continuó Saïx, echando a andar unos metros hasta quedar a espaldas del número VIII, y observando el relieve del emblema de la Organización que había en la pared-. Por supuesto que estamos mejor así. Xemnas está exasperado por todos los "arreglos" que hemos tenido que hacer- siguió, girándose de nuevo hacia Axel-. Tenemos que arreglar las cosas. Hay demasiado en juego... _Lea_.

Axel entrecerró los ojos. No sabía qué decir, así que se marchó con la cabeza baja. Saïx respiró hondo y se acarició la cicatriz distraídamente. Las cosas se estaban precipitando, pero esperaba tenerlas bajo control de momento.

Ninguno de los dos Incorpóreos se dieron cuenta de que, acurrucado en el mirador de la sala, un tercero los observaba y escuchaba. Tenía la capucha puesta. Tras él, un Umbrío apareció de pronto con un mensaje de Roxas que rezaba:

_Lord Xemnas, necesito hablar con usted. Perdone que le moleste, pero es urgente. Por favor._

_Roxas, XIII_

Xemnas miró al Umbrío y se guardó el mensaje.

-Dile a XIII que le espero en la sala redonda- murmuró, antes de desaparecer por un portal de oscuridad, con una ligera sonrisa adornando sus labios-. VII tiene hoy misión en Idhún. En cuanto vuelva, adviértele que quiero hablar con él, también en la sala redonda.

El Umbrío asintió y desapareció.

Tras su misión, Saïx se trasladó directamente a su trono en la sala redonda. Xemnas ya estaba allí.

-¿Está seguro de que hemos tomado las medidas adecuadas con Roxas y Xion?- preguntó antes de nada.

-Admito que Xion se ha desviado de nuestros planes originales- cedió Xemnas-. Pero su impredecible comportamiento está teniendo curiosos efectos secundarios.

-¿En serio?

-Queríamos la Llave- sonrió Xemnas-. La exposición de Xion a Roxas ha causado una transferencia de su poder, como esperábamos. Si las cosas se hubieran acabado ahí, Xion habría sido un éxito absoluto. Pero entonces... el mismo Sora empezó a reformarla y a darle una identidad. Estaba a punto de abandonar el proyecto... hasta que se me ocurrió que Xion está reteniendo los recuerdos de Sora al reclamarlos como suyos.

Saïx entrecerró los ojos. Eso explicaría las palabras de Axel en su informe. Sora sí había conocido al pelirrojo. Según otro informe acerca de la matanza del Castillo del Olvido, además, Naminé había estado revolviendo los recuerdos de Sora... y después los dos habían desaparecido. Tal vez Naminé intentaba arreglar el desastre que había causado.

-Si la mantenemos cerca de Roxas, Sora no despertará jamás- finalizó Xemnas. Saïx lo miró, preguntándose cómo podía saber él todo aquello.

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué hacemos con el impostor de negro?- preguntó el número VII.

-¿Ese tábano? Vigila que se mantenga lejos de Roxas. Sólo será una amenaza si sus zumbidos llegan a oídos de Xion.

Saïx cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Entonces estamos como antes.

Xemnas lo observó irse. "¿Como antes? Qué más quisieras, mi Adivinador Lunar" pensó.

Xion se incorporó a sus misiones al día siguiente como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero ahora tenía siempre a dos Umbríos vigilándola. Las cosas parecían seguir su curso como siempre, salvo por la atmósfera tensa que inundaba cualquier habitación por la que la número XIV pasara. Ahora llevaba la capucha puesta casi siempre, aunque su cara no había cambiado.

A medida que pasaban los días, los resultados de las misiones de Xion fueron siendo cada vez más satisfactorios. Roxas, en cambio, tenía dificultades para acabar con los objetivos y volvía al castillo cada vez más cansado. Era evidente lo que ocurría: si los dos estaban conectados, y uno se volvía más fuerte cuando el otro se volvía más débil... Xion estaba absorbiendo las fuerzas de Roxas, lenta pero inexorablemente.

Saïx la puso a prueba de nuevo y ordenó a Axel que los observara. En palabras del pelirrojo, los movimientos de Xion le recordaban cada vez más a Sora... y a Roxas. La réplica, aunque algo tarde, finalmente hacía aquello para lo que fue creada: duplicar los poderes del Elegido. O, mejor dicho, duplicar al Elegido. Aunque no lo hacía lo bastante rápido.

Xemnas encargó en secreto que se construyeran una serie de dispositivos que forzasen y acelerasen el proceso. Funcionaban de la siguiente manera: colocados en el sitio adecuado, podían reactivar los recuerdos que Sora tuviera del lugar en el que estuvieran, pero no dentro de Sora sino de Xion. La memoria del Elegido había dado a Xion una identidad, incluso le había conferido poder sobre la llave espada. Por esa regla de tres, si empezaban a verter recuerdos en grandes cantidades en la réplica, los poderes de ésta crecerían a mayor velocidad. Los dispositivos en cuestión no tardarían en estar listos.

La cuestión ahora era si conservaban a los dos Elegidos o prescindían de uno de ellos. Los dispositivos podían regularse para afectar tanto a Roxas como a Xion, y tenerlos a los dos empezaba a volver un poco inestable la situación. A aquellas alturas, ya no necesitaban a dos Elegidos. Además, Axel se estaba encariñando demasiado con ambos, y Saïx temía que echase a perder sus planes. Al final se decidió que prescindirían de uno. ¿Pero cuál? Xemnas no estaba seguro de cuál podría volverse más fuerte, así que optó por dejarles decidir a los propios objetivos.

Un día, el desayuno de Roxas se demoró un poco más de lo normal. El joven XIII, no obstante, no notó el regusto de la droga que le habían echado en el zumo. Bastó aquello, un poco de sugestión y un sencillo sistema de ilusiones en Ciudad de Halloween para que Roxas viera lo que Xemnas deseaba que viera. En cuanto a Xion, fue mucho más fácil: mientras dormía, Saïx la conectó al ordenador del castillo y reajustó algunas cosas en su mente. Con tan solo pulsar un interruptor, Xion no vería a Roxas, sino a un poderoso Sincorazón... y lo mismo ocurriría a la inversa. El plan era perfecto...

… pero, como tantas cosas en la vida, falló. Nadie se explicaba cómo era posible que se hubiese roto la ilusión, pero el caso es que el plan había fallado. Tanto Xion como Roxas volvieron sanos y salvos al castillo. Xemnas, preguntándose qué habría fallado, se dirigió inmediatamente a Ciudad de Halloween junto con Saïx. Cuando llegaron, encontraron el sistema de ilusiones completamente inservible: había explotado. Xemnas se arrodilló a estudiar los daños con mayor detalle, pero Saïx se volvió y recorrió con la mirada la explanada en la que se encontraban. A pocos metros no tardó en abrirse un corredor oscuro; y de él, tal y como sospechaba el número VII, salió Axel. Saïx dejó escapar un gruñido y fue hacia él.

-Tú sabes quién ha hecho esto, ¿no, VIII?- siseó. Axel, mortalmente serio, asintió:

-He sido yo.

Xemnas se quedó congelado unos momentos y se incorporó lentamente, girándose hacia los otros dos, pero sin decir palabra. La reacción de Saïx fue mucho menos pacífica: agarró a Axel del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana. Aunque el pelirrojo era más alto que él, los pies de Axel no tocaban el suelo.

-¡Saïx! ¡Suéltame!

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Era nuestra oportunidad!- escupió Saïx-. ¡Ahora ni Xion ni Roxas volverán a confiar en la Organización! ¡Y todo gracias a ti!

Axel luchó por respirar y agarró con ambas manos el antebrazo de Saïx, pero éste no aflojó su presa.

-¡Te podría considerar un traidor por esto! ¡Has echado a perder todos nuestros planes, imbécil! ¿Se puede saber por qué lo has hecho?

-Porque no me... parecía... justo...- logró responder a duras penas Axel. Saïx apretó más su cuello.

-Esto no es una democracia, Axel. Si se te dan órdenes, las cumples, y punto. Como hacemos todos.

-Como haces... tú... querrás decir- jadeó Axel.

-Exacto. Como hago yo- murmuró Saïx en tono casi inaudible-. ¿Y recuerdas para qué? ¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste? Porque creo que tus andanzas con Roxas y esa marioneta te han hecho olvidar a tus verdaderos amigos.

-Un amigo... no haría... esto- replicó Axel.

-Saïx, es suficiente. Suéltalo- ordenó Xemnas. No se había movido de donde estaba. Saïx obedeció y Axel dio con sus huesos en el suelo, tosiendo y llevándose las manos al cuello, ahora surcado por marcas rojas. Xemnas se acercó con paso tranquilo y observó al Incorpóreo llenarse los pulmones de nuevo.

-Dime una sola razón por la que debería perdonarte la vida, VIII- dijo. Su voz era serena, como si hablase del tiempo que hacía. Axel alzó la vista y lo miró, pero agachó la cabeza enseguida. Con una mano, le indicó que se agachara y murmuró algo en su oído, algo que Saïx no logró oír. Xemnas entrecerró los ojos y se incorporó-. De acuerdo. Pero si vuelves a extralimitarte, Axel... una cicatriz como la de tu amigo será la menor de tus preocupaciones. ¿Está claro?

Axel asintió.

-Cristalino, señor.

-Bien. Saïx, ayúdame a recoger este desaguisado, a ver si podemos salvar algún componente.

No pudieron salvar ninguna pieza, Axel había hecho bien su trabajo. Más tarde, en la habitación del Superior, cuando los ánimos de Saïx se calmaron un poco, le preguntó a Xemnas por qué no había castigado a Axel.

-Comprendo sus motivos- respondió Xemnas encogiéndose de hombros-. Al igual que yo quería tenerte, Axel le ha... "echado el ojo" a alguien. Y, obviamente, querrá ganarse su confianza. Las hormonas habrán nublado su juicio. Además, me dio una razón para perdonarle por esta vez.

-¿Cuál?

Xemnas lo miró a los ojos, evaluándolo.

-Dijo que tú me pedirías que no acabase con él.

Saïx cerró los ojos y desvió la cara hacia otro lado, incapaz de responder. Axel había acertado, pero únicamente porque le resultaba útil todavía. Tal vez Lea e Isa fueron amigos durante un tiempo, tal vez Saïx y Axel continuaron su amistad aun después de perder sus corazones. Pero no se podía mantener una amistad con recelo, secretos y chantajes. No se podía fundamentar una amistad en el odio a un tercero.

No sabía cuándo habían cambiado ambos. Pero lo habían hecho, y el cambio ya no tenía vuelta atrás, y una parte de él lo lamentaba. Inconscientemente, Saïx enterró la cara en el musculoso pecho del cuerpo que yacía a su lado en la cama, olvidando por un momento que pertenecía a la persona a la que más ansiaba matar.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI: Cambio

Una mañana, a Xion le tocó misión con Axel y Xigbar en Ciudad de Halloween. Un Sincorazón especialmente peligroso había aparecido allí y otro en Villa Crepúsculo. Nadie se fiaba del todo de la número XIV y Xemnas temía que se rompiese otra vez, así que envió a VIII y a II para vigilarla y tomar su relevo si era necesario. Esa mañana, como tantas otras, Xion llevaba la capucha puesta. Nadie se fijó en el pequeño cambio que habían sufrido sus labios, que se habían vuelto menos femeninos, ni en su barbilla, ligeramente más puntiaguda.

En medio de la misión, atacó a Xigbar y le dejó KO, y por lo visto Axel no pudo (o no quiso) detenerla. La discusión de Axel y Roxas acerca de aquello retumbó por medio castillo aquel día. Xemnas convocó al día siguiente una reunión en la sala redonda y reveló la existencia del Proyecto Réplica y la huida de Xion. Axel fue quien recibió las órdenes de traerla de vuelta como fuese, sin importar si llegaba con "algún arañazo o abolladura", en palabras del propio número I.

Mientras Axel iba a por Xion, los demás miembros se ocuparon de colocar en los lugares adecuados los dispositivos canalizadores de memoria. Demyx iba a llevar uno a Agrabah, pero en el último momento utilizó la excusa de encontrarse mal para escaquearse. Un Sincorazón gigante apareció también en Idhún y Saïx tuvo que encargarse de él, así que al final uno de los dispositivos lo colocó Roxas. Si era cosa del destino, entonces los hados eran bastante retorcidos: el chico, sin saberlo, estaba ayudando a construir su propio final... o el de su amiga.

Había muchas cosas que Roxas no sabía, además de aquello. Pero el joven Incorpóreo por fin empezaba a hacerse preguntas, y cada vez ansiaba más las respuestas. Hasta que, al día siguiente, XIII no pudo más... y siguió los pasos de Xion.

Podría haberse marchado por un corredor oscuro, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez confiaba en que el castillo estaría desierto a aquellas horas, con todo el mundo de misión. En cualquier caso, se equivocaba, como bien comprobó cuando, al llegar a la salida del castillo, se topó con que Saïx, alarmado por los Umbríos, le estaba esperando.

-No aceptamos dimisiones- comentó el Adivinador Lunar al oírle llegar.

-No tengo nada que decirte- respondió Roxas tras una breve pausa. A Saïx le sorprendió. Esperaba alguna reacción llena de furia, pero el número XIII se limitaba a mirarle seriamente, con un brillo de determinación en sus iris azul zafiro. Aquella mirada hablaba por sí sola: Roxas no iba a retroceder. Ni por las buenas, ni por las malas.

-Entonces acabemos con esto.

Saïx invocó su arma. Roxas hizo lo propio con la suya. El aire tembló unos momentos... y acto seguido, la llave espada chocó contra el espadón, y Saïx, aprovechando que Kingdom Hearts brillaba sobre sus cabezas, liberó la locura asesina por sus venas.

La pelea fue larga y difícil. Roxas se había hecho mucho más fuerte de lo que Saïx pensaba. Su elemento, la luz, le acompañaba en cada golpe, junto con aquella determinación de hierro que le hacía levantarse por muy herido que estuviese. Ningún Incorpóreo luchaba con semejante ímpetu, ni siquiera uno tan testarudo como Saïx. Parecía casi... como si tuviera corazón. Y al final, Saïx perdió.

Roxas habría podido rematarlo. Lo tenía a su merced, las rodillas le habían fallado al número VII y un par de costillas rotas le impedían levantarse. Pero en lugar de terminar con él, el número XIII hizo desaparecer su llave espada y se marchó sin decir ni una palabra.

Axel llegó corriendo poco después. El ruido y los destellos de la lucha lo habían alertado, y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó nada más llegar. Saïx alzó la cabeza-. No... Dime que no se ha ido... Por favor, dime que no...

Saïx no respondió, sino que retiró la mirada.

-¡No!- exclamó Axel, abriendo un corredor oscuro y desapareciendo por él. Saïx se quedó arrodillado en el suelo, intentando levantarse sin éxito, hasta que otro Incorpóreo apareció. Esta vez era Xemnas.

-Te ha vencido.

Saïx agachó la cabeza, pero Xemnas se arrodilló a su lado y acercó las manos a sus maltratadas costillas. Murmuró un hechizo de curación y el dolor desapareció. Saïx suspiró, aliviado.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí. Gracias, señor.

Xemnas le ayudó a levantarse, pero después le dio la espalda.

-Vete a tu habitación a descansar, VII. Perdonaré tu derrota porque es la primera vez que me fallas, pero que no vuelva a repetirse- ordenó. Saïx asintió y se marchó.

El Adivinador Lunar no fue el único que recibió una paliza aquel día a manos de un portador de la llave espada. Axel, al igual que él, también había subestimado a Xion. Cuando volvió al castillo, la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes apenas se tenía en pie, pero aun así intentó llevar en brazos a una inconsciente Xion a su habitación. No obstante, se derrumbó en la entrada del castillo... y ya había alguien allí esperándole.

Xemnas recogió a Xion y se la llevó casi a rastras, ignorando al caído número VIII. La réplica volvía a tener la capucha puesta, y al cargar con ella, Xemnas se dio cuenta de que sus curvas de adolescente habían desaparecido. Incluso juraría que su espalda era más ancha. El número I se apresuró a llevarla a la sala del ordenador y quitarle la capucha. Su rostro había cambiado también: ya no era una chica de sedoso cabello negro, sino un joven de melena todavía más revuelta que la de Roxas y varios tonos más oscura. Xemnas sonrió levemente y conectó uno de los cables del ordenador al enchufe que tenía Xion en la nuca, escondido entre su melena. La réplica no se despertó. El Superior puso en marcha los dispositivos repartidos por los mundos y empezó a reajustar cosas en la mente de Xion, que siguió sin despertarse. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Xemnas se marchó y dejó el programa ejecutándose. Era imposible que se les escapase ahora. Era imposible...

… tan imposible como que el plan de las ilusiones fallara. Cuando volvió, Xion se había escapado.

El resto de noticias llegó por boca de los Umbríos. Roxas había acabado con Xion. A partir de entonces, a todo el mundo le costó cada vez más recordarla... hasta que todos, incluso Xemnas, la olvidaron por completo. Los archivos que hablaban de ella en el ordenador y el carbonizado y destrozado tanque de incubación en el Castillo del Olvido eran el único vestigio de que alguna vez Xion había vivido.

Cuando las costillas de Saïx sanaron del todo con ayuda de un par de pociones y otro hechizo curativo, éste fue a ver a Axel. Lo encontró en su dormitorio, asomado a la ventana con la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos. No se giró cuando el número VII entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta, apoyando la espalda en ella, ni tampoco cuando éste le llamó:

-Axel...

-Cállate.

-Axel, hemos perdido a...

-Cállate.

-Roxas se ha marchado. Le hemos perdido la pista.

-¡Creo haberte dicho que te callaras!- gritó Axel, girándose por fin. Tenía en la mano un palo de helado. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y en sus mejillas había un rastro de lágrimas. En otro tiempo, Saïx habría corrido a darle un abrazo, pero ahora se limitó a mirarle fijamente-. Sal de mi cuarto, Saïx. Por favor.

-Axel, Xemnas quiere a su Elegido de vuelta. Y los dos estamos de acuerdo en que tú eres el más indicado para ello. ¿Podrías...?

-¡Vete a la mierda!- exclamó Axel, apretando los puños-. ¿Cómo tienes los huevos para entrar aquí y decirme eso? ¡Si Xemnas y tú no le hubieseis ocultado información a Roxas, tal vez él seguiría aquí!

-Yo sólo seguía órdenes.

-¡Claro, ésa es tu gran excusa para todo! ¡Te has obsesionado tanto con Xemnas que ya no te importa nada más!

-Yo no me he...- Saïx tuvo que enmudecer. Tal vez Axel tenía razón.

-¿Te has parado a pensar en los demás?- preguntó Axel. Le brillaban los ojos, pero no de alegría, y su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse-. ¿Te has parado a pensar en mí o en Roxas? ¿En cómo nos sentiríamos?

-Somos Incorpóreos, no podemos sentir- replicó Saïx. Axel fue hacia él y, sin dudarlo, le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla. Saïx se tambaleó y se llevó una mano a la zona dolorida.

-No era eso lo que creías hace dos años, cuando nos metimos en esto. No era eso lo que decías la primera vez que me hablaste de cómo te sentías con Xemnas. No era eso lo que decías cuando Edixira nos contó su historia. Y tampoco era lo que pensabas cuando me hiciste prometer que mataríamos a Xemnas- enumeró-. No... te atrevas... a decirme... lo que puedo o no puedo sentir.

Saïx no respondió, aturdido. Axel le pegó un empujón para apartarlo de su camino y abrió la puerta.

-Encontraré a Roxas. Pero ahora lárgate de aquí, Saïx. Por favor.

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, y Saïx pudo ver una vez más el abismo que se había abierto entre ellos. Y también comprendió por qué Axel le pedía que se marchase: el pelirrojo estaba a punto de llorar y no quería que él viese sus lágrimas. El Adivinador Lunar asintió y se marchó, escuchando el portazo con el que Axel cerró tras él.

Vagó por el castillo sin rumbo, hasta llegar a los pasillos que llevaban a la sala del ordenador. Allí, sus finos oídos captaron algo. Parecía música. Siguió caminando y el sonido fue haciéndose más fuerte, hasta que llegó a la sala del ordenador. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que se asomó al interior.

Xemnas estaba sentado al ordenador, con los ojos cerrados. Ante él, la pantalla del ordenador mostraba la inconfundible figura del teclado de un piano. El Superior casi aporreaba las teclas del ordenador, y en la pantalla, las del piano se iban pulsando. Por los altavoces escapaba el resultado: música. Una melodía tan fuerte como hermosa y compleja. Las notas resonaban en toda la habitación y en el vacío pecho de Saïx, ejerciendo sobre él un curioso efecto tranquilizante. Observó a Xemnas, que seguía abstraído (o al menos eso parecía) en su música, moviendo la cabeza al compás para no perderse. Era tan fácil acabar con él ahora...

Dos preguntas asaltaron su mente de pronto. ¿De verdad quería matarle? ¿Qué haría después?

Saïx no lo sabía. Todo aquel tiempo había estado tan centrado en matar a Xemnas, que no se había planteado qué haría después. Seguramente Axel tenía razón y se había obsesionado. El caso era que ahora miraba al futuro, se veía acabando por fin con su vida... y después, nada. No se le ocurría qué objetivo marcarse. ¿Recuperar su corazón? ¿Cómo? Tenía que aceptarlo, el número I era el único que sabía el modo de lograrlo. Y además, ¿para qué? Había perdido a su familia y a sus amigos. Axel y él se habían dado la espalda mutuamente. ¿Para qué quería ya un corazón? Volvió a mirar a Xemnas. Aquel hombre era la única razón por la que seguía luchando. Aquel hombre al que había querido y odiado, incluso sin un corazón. Xemnas era ya el único capaz de despertar en él emociones, aunque la mayoría de aquellas fuesen de odio e ira. ¿De verdad quería deshacerse de él?

En aquel momento descubrió que no. Por mucho que se odiase a sí mismo por su debilidad, por mucho que odiase a Xemnas por todo lo que le había arrebatado, por todas las veces que le había destrozado, no podía matarle. Porque si Xemnas se desvanecía, a él no le quedaría nada a lo que aferrarse para seguir con vida.

La música se extinguió de pronto y Xemnas abrió los ojos.

-Saïx- murmuró. El Adivinador Lunar abrió la puerta del todo y se quedó en el umbral.

-Buenas tardes, señor. No sabía que tocaba el piano- comentó. Xemnas se encogió de hombros y pulsó una tecla. El teclado desapareció de la pantalla.

-No muchos lo saben. Ni esto, ni que hace unos días se cumplieron once años desde que me convertí en Incorpóreo- añadió-. Xigbar sabía ambas cosas y decidió instalar esta aplicación en el ordenador a modo de regalo de cumpleaños. Cuando era humano... me fascinaba la música. Al parecer, nuestro número II tiene un sentido del humor un tanto... peculiar.

-Vaya, yo... No tenía ni idea- admitió Saïx. Xemnas le quitó importancia con un gesto-. Señor, Axel ha aceptado ir a buscar a Roxas.

-Lo suponía. Bien- suspiró Xemnas-. Avisa a los demás de que tienen un día libre. Sólo uno. A partir de pasado mañana, todo el mundo retomará sus misiones, a excepción de Axel, que necesitará todo el tiempo posible para encontrar a Roxas.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Conoces Alis Lithban, por cierto?

-Sí, es uno de los bosques de Idhún, ¿no?

-En efecto. Reúnete conmigo allí mañana, un par de horas antes de comer. He de mostrarte algo.

-Sí, señor.

-Y, Saïx... tómate esta noche libre también. Tal vez necesites un descanso.

Saïx desvió la mirada.

-Como desee, señor.

Aquella noche, ambos tardaron en conciliar el sueño, y ambos acabaron durmiendo solos.

A la mañana siguiente, Saïx colocó un cartel en el Área Gris para avisar de que les daban un día libre... y se volvió a la cama. Había dormido fatal. Axel, pese al cartel, se puso manos a la obra enseguida y empezó a rastrear a Roxas aquel mismo día.

El Adivinador Lunar volvió a despertarse a tiempo para acudir a Alis Lithban a su cita con el Superior. Esta vez, se aseguró de llevar un frasco de poción en el bolsillo de la gabardina, por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

El Bosque de Alis Lithban, pese a estar en el mismo mundo que el de Awa, no se parecía en nada a él. Awa era una jungla traicionera y salvaje, cuyas plantas apenas permitían que la luz llegase al suelo. Alis Lithban, en cambio... era bello. La vegetación era tupida, pero no tanto como en Awa, y delicada, como si una divinidad hubiera creado cada planta con exquisito cuidado y gusto. Cuando Saïx llegó, además, era de noche, y la luz de las tres lunas se filtraba por la cubierta vegetal creando intrigantes claroscuros.

Xemnas le esperaba en un claro lleno de blanda hierba salpicada de flores grises del tamaño de sandías. En cuanto Saïx llegó hasta él, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla, obligándole a alzar la cabeza hacia los cielos.

-Deléitate con el espectáculo, mi Adivinador Lunar- susurró. Saïx elevó la mirada y contuvo un grito ahogado.

Las tres lunas presidían el firmamento idhunita. Todas estaban llenas, y su resplandor eclipsaba por completo a las estrellas de su alrededor. Algo en ellas irradiaba una energía que erizaba el vello de la nuca, una magia arcana e incomprensible que le llenaba de fuerza. Nunca las había visto tan bellas ni tan poderosas.

-Gracias por mostrarme esto. No tengo palabras- murmuró Saïx. Xemnas lo miró y sonrió levemente.

-Supuse que te gustaría. Esto sólo ocurre una vez al año, y quería que lo vieras. Nunca se sabe cuándo vamos a perder este mundo, sobre todo ahora que no tenemos una llave espada entre nuestras filas- susurró. Saïx cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Xemnas, muy a su pesar. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, disfrutando del ambiente, pero el momento de tranquilidad duró poco. De pronto, los oídos de Saïx captaron un ruido y sus músculos se tensaron-. ¿Saïx? ¿Has notado algo?

El número VII se separó de él e invocó su espadón, escrutando las sombras con la mirada. Había oído un siseo. El vello empezó a ponérsele de punta y de repente se dio cuenta de que su respiración se materializaba ante él en forma de vaho. La temperatura había descendido de golpe. Xemnas se giró, poniéndose espalda contra espalda con él, vigilando también las sombras. Estaba claro que no estaban solos.

El siseo se repitió, acompañado de un batir de alas, y de repente una enorme criatura emergió de entre las copas de los árboles. Parecía una gigantesca serpiente de color negro carbón, pero de su lomo nacían dos pares de alas parecidas a las de un murciélago, de color azul casi transparente. Era muy larga y gruesa, lo bastante como para tragarse a un humano adulto entero. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una especie de casco azulado, y a la altura del nacimiento del primer par de alas lucía el emblema de los Sincorazón. Sus taimados ojos amarillos observaban a los dos Incorpóreos con malicia.

-¿Qué hace aquí esta cosa? Se suponía que esta zona estaba limpia de Sincorazón- masculló Xemnas, invocando sus sables.

-Da igual. Deshagámonos de ella- replicó Saïx. Xemnas asintió y lanzó una andada de láseres contra el Sincorazón, pero éste los esquivó hábilmente y dejó caer una lluvia de cristales de hielo. Cada punto del suelo donde impactaban se llenaba de afiladas espinas congeladas. Los Incorpóreos se apartaron y se replegaron hacia el interior del bosque, pero el Sincorazón disparó contra ellos un rayo blanco muy parecido a los láseres de Xemnas. Se apartaron de nuevo por los pelos y el rayo redujo a cenizas los árboles tras los que se habían escondido. Saïx dejó escapar un taco y probó a lanzarle hechizos de fuego al monstruo, pero éste volvió a esquivarlos de forma casi insultante.

-Olvídate de los ataques a distancia. ¿Crees que podrás alcanzarlo de un salto?- preguntó Xemnas. Saïx frunció el ceño.

-Está un poco alto. ¿No puede bajarlo con sus cadenas?

-Espinas, Saïx, se llaman espinas de nada, y prefiero no utilizar mi elemento si no es estrictamente necesario.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

-Si puedes hacerle caer, es nuestro.

El Adivinador Lunar asintió y flexionó las rodillas, desviando hacia sus piernas toda la fuerza que le daban las tres lunas llenas. Se elevó en el aire de un poderoso salto y arremetió contra las alas de la criatura, pillándola por sorpresa y logrando desgarrarle una. El Sincorazón siseó, furioso, y devolvió a Saïx al suelo con un golpe de su cola, sosteniéndose en el aire a duras penas.

Xemnas atrapó a Saïx al vuelo y saltó para alejarse de allí; justo a tiempo, pues otro rayo del Sincorazón dejó un cráter en el suelo donde hasta hacía unos momentos estaban ellos. Saïx, incansable, repitió la maniobra y logró desgarrar otra ala del mismo lado, haciendo caer por fin a tierra al Sincorazón. Xemnas se acercó entonces y arremetió contra el monstruo con sus sables, pero éste liberó una onda que congeló el suelo y atrapó los pies de Xemnas en el hielo. La criatura abrió la boca, lista para soltar otro rayo, pero Saïx la golpeó rápidamente con el espadón desde un costado y el rayo se desvió hacia otro lado. Xemnas aprovechó la distracción para fundir el hielo con un conjuro de fuego y se unió al ataque.

La piel del Sincorazón estaba cubierta de duras escamas. Entre eso y que el monstruo no dejaba de reptar intentando alejarse de ellos, apenas le hacían cosquillas. Cuando Saïx consiguió por fin acertarle en una zona un poco más vulnerable, justo bajo la cabeza, el Sincorazón soltó un chillido que les heló la sangre y estrelló al Adivinador Lunar contra un árbol de un coletazo. Saïx apretó los dientes y resbaló hasta el suelo, donde quedó tendido unos segundos. Posiblemente se hubiera magullado alguna costilla, pero de momento podía seguir peleando. Se levantó, no sin cierto esfuerzo, y volvió a la carga, pero recibió un segundo coletazo, esta vez en el pecho, que le quitó la respiración y lo derribó definitivamente.

Xemnas lo miró brevemente, pero siguió peleando. Si bajaba la guardia una centésima de segundo, le pasaría lo mismo que a su segundo al mando, y ahora tenía que prestar el doble de atención pues era él solo contra el Sincorazón. Éste seguía atacando a mordiscos, coletazos y rayos, que Xemnas esquivaba fácilmente. El problema llegó cuando la criatura liberó varias ondas congelantes seguidas y Xemnas no pudo evitar la penúltima, que le inmovilizó los pies de nuevo contra el suelo; ni la última, que elevó el hielo hasta la altura de sus rodillas. El Sincorazón siseó entonces, triunfante, y abrió la boca para dispararle un rayo certero a quemarropa.

Saïx seguía en el suelo, intentando recuperarse del golpe, y vio lo que iba a pasar. Xemnas estaba demasiado lejos. No llegaría a tiempo hasta él a pie. Aquel Sincorazón iba a borrarle del mapa.

"No." En aquel momento, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Saïx apoyó una mano en el suelo y abrió un corredor oscuro.

Xemnas cerró los ojos y alzó sus sables, tratando de bloquear parcialmente el rayo, pero éste no llegó a tocarle. Oyó un gruñido bajo y la luz atravesó sus párpados cerrados, pero el dolor no asaltó sus terminaciones nerviosas. Abrió los ojos y contuvo un grito.

Saïx estaba delante de él, bloqueando el rayo como podía con su espadón. A sus pies se desvanecían los restos de un corredor oscuro. El Adivinador Lunar gruñía por el esfuerzo y sus brazos temblaban, pero no retrocedía. Xemnas empezó a sonreír... pero la sonrisa se le borró de golpe cuando el espadón salió despedido por los aires y Saïx recibió el impacto del rayo. Un grito de dolor escapó de su garganta.

-¡No! ¡Saïx, aparta de ahí!- exclamó Xemnas. La energía dispersada del rayo había fundido el hielo que aprisionaba sus piernas. La luz se desvaneció cuando el rayo terminó, y Saïx se quedó clavado en el sitio unos instantes, respirando con dificultad. Xemnas adelantó una mano hacia él, pero las rodillas del número VII le traicionaron y Saïx se derrumbó sobre el suelo. Xemnas se arrodilló y lo agarró como pudo, alejándose de allí con él varios kilómetros con un corredor oscuro. Una vez lejos del peligro, le puso bocaarriba y examinó las heridas del Adivinador Lunar.

Saïx tenía la gabardina completamente destrozada. A través de los jirones de cuero carbonizado se podía ver su piel llena de terribles quemaduras e incluso alguna herida abierta. También tenía una muñeca retorcida en un ángulo muy extraño; tal vez por eso había soltado su arma. Su maltratado cuerpo temblaba con pequeños espasmos, y por cada comisura de su boca escapaba un pequeño manantial de sangre.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, idiota? ¡Ese láser era mi elemento, la nada!- exclamó Xemnas-. ¡Yo habría sufrido menos daño! ¡¿Por qué demonios has hecho semejante imprudencia?!

Saïx dejó escapar una carcajada baja y débil manchada de sangre y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Xemnas trató de mantenerlo despierto, pero no hubo manera; por más que le sacudió y gritó, Saïx cayó en brazos de la inconsciencia. El chillido del Sincorazón acercándose llegó hasta donde se encontraban. El Superior estaba en un dilema: aquel monstruo tenía que ser erradicado, pero a Saïx se le acababa el tiempo. Dudó durante unos instantes, hasta que su mirada volvió a posarse en el rostro magullado y quemado de su segundo al mando.

El Sincorazón tendría que esperar.

Con extremo cuidado para no dañar su columna vertebral, Xemnas alzó a Saïx en brazos contra su pecho y abrió un corredor de oscuridad, desapareciendo por él a toda prisa. Reapareció en la enfermería del castillo y dejó a Saïx en una cama al lado de la ventana abierta. Le abrió la ropa del todo, dejando que la luz de Kingdom Hearts acariciase la piel destrozada, y extendió las manos sobre él. No había tiempo para vendar las heridas. Tomó aire, cerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar el conjuro de curación más poderoso que conocía. Lentamente, la magia se desparramó entre sus dedos y se filtró a través de las heridas, ocupándose primero de los daños internos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así; pudieron haber sido dos o seis horas, o incluso más. En cualquier caso, ni siquiera su poder era inagotable. Cuando la garganta empezó a rasparle y el manantial de magia se detuvo, a Saïx todavía le quedaban muchas heridas por cerrar. Lo más rápidamente que pudo, trajo los pocos elixires que encontró en el armario de reserva y los vertió en la boca de Saïx. El elixir era un brebaje curativo aún más potente que la poción, y bastó para que Saïx dejase de perder sangre y para que algunas de sus quemaduras desaparecieran, pero no para curarle del todo. En cualquier caso, su respiración se había normalizado y ya no sufría espasmos. Xemnas le dio la poción que encontró en sus bolsillos y pasó a tratar las heridas a la vieja usanza, lavándolas y desinfectándolas, y aplicando una pomada para las quemaduras. Después vendó cada centímetro de piel dañada y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama del yaciente, acariciando su cabello azulado y sin dejar de preguntarse por qué Saïx, el frío y calculador Adivinador Lunar, había hecho algo tan imprudente.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII: Verdades

Saïx despertó varias horas después. Abrió los ojos, algo sorprendido. No esperaba sobrevivir a aquello, pero allí estaba, en una blanda cama en... ¿la enfermería del castillo? Sí, tenía toda la pinta. Se miró los brazos cubiertos de vendas y se llevó una mano a la cara, tanteando con cuidado su piel. Parecía que no le había quedado ninguna cicatriz ni quemadura en aquella zona... salvo la que ya tenía, claro. Miró a su alrededor de nuevo y vio a Xemnas a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y la barbilla caída sobre el pecho. Se había quedado dormido en la silla, pero su gesto no terminaba de relajarse. No obstante, pareció notar en sueños la mirada de Saïx, porque parpadeó y se despertó.

-Ay, mi cuello...- murmuró, incorporándose-. Saïx, ¿estás bien?

-Sí- respondió él con voz débil-. Aunque he tenido días mejores.

-¿Hay alguna extremidad que no notes?

-Desgraciadamente, las noto todas- dijo Saïx, con una expresión a caballo entre una sonrisa y una mueca de dolor. Las partes de su piel que todavía no se habían curado le ardían.

-Eso es bueno, aunque no lo parezca. Sigue mi mano, hay que comprobar que no has sufrido daños cerebrales...- Xemnas movió la mano ante sus ojos y Saïx la siguió con la mirada-. Aparentemente estás bien. Y ahora, ¿te importaría explicarme por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Hacer qué?

Xemnas lo miró, severo, pero Saïx le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear.

-Sé que llevas más de un año conspirando con Axel para acabar conmigo- le espetó Xemnas. Saïx tragó saliva, pero no retiró la mirada-. Todo este tiempo has estado ganándote mi confianza para apuñalarme por la espalda en el momento preciso. Así pues, ¿por qué salvarme la vida ahora? Nadie habría sospechado. Era la oportunidad perfecta. ¿Por qué me has salvado, Saïx?

-¿Cómo...? ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?- musitó Saïx. No había empleado el usted, pero a Xemnas no pareció molestarle.

-Bastante. Veros el otro día a Axel y a ti en la Sala de las Melodías Huecas no hizo sino reafirmar mis sospechas. Como comprenderás, no seguiría siendo líder de la Organización si no me diera cuenta de ciertas cosas.

Saïx guardó silencio y desvió la mirada. Xemnas lo observó unos momentos y siguió:

-Edixira no está muerta, ¿verdad?- preguntó. Saïx negó con la cabeza-. Y no me vas a decir dónde se encuentra- añadió. Saïx volvió a negar con la cabeza y dirigió sus ojos dorados hacia él de nuevo. Ahora le tocaba a él poner las cartas bocaarriba.

-Lo de que ibas a ayudarnos a recuperar nuestros corazones... era una excusa- murmuró-. Lo que tú querías en realidad era apoderarte de los otros mundos.

Xemnas asintió lentamente y le acarició la mejilla.

-Durante un tiempo, así fue- respondió-. Quería saber cómo funcionaba todo, cómo se regían todas las cosas que existen. Creía que así tendría poder sobre ellas. Por eso entregué mi corazón a la oscuridad, para saber de primera mano lo que había más allá de los Sincorazón. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya era demasiado tarde. Así que... intenté arreglar las cosas como pude, y empecé a reunir corazones para construir mi propio Kingdom Hearts. Los mundos que había destruido no tenían ya remedio, así que intentaría crearlos de nuevo. Ésa era la idea al principio, pero el poder que ofrecía Kingdom Hearts me sedujo y me desvié del plan original. Y como nadie me detuvo ni me hizo replantearme las cosas, seguí adelante.

-Entonces Marluxia tenía razón después de todo- susurró Saïx-. No vas a devolvernos lo que perdimos.

-No me has dejado terminar- replicó Xemnas-. Saïx, yo no soy como tú o como Axel. Apenas puedo recordar lo que se siente al tener un corazón. Puede que alguna vez riera, llorara, me enfadara o amara a alguien. Pero si alguna vez lo hice... ya no lo recuerdo. O eso pensaba... hasta que llegaste tú.

Saïx se puso pálido y la boca empezó a secársele.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Tú despertabas pequeños recuerdos, rastros de emociones. Me recordaste por qué luchar, me recordaste por qué necesitaba un corazón. Saïx, lo que me dijiste aquella noche...- Xemnas tomó aire y rozó con las yemas de los dedos la cicatriz en forma de X-. Perdóname por lo que te hice. Aunque te equivocases, mi reacción no estaba justificada.

Saïx cerró los ojos. Por un momento, un pinchazo de dolor atravesó su cicatriz.

-Me gustaría que lo que me dijiste esa noche fuera real algún día- continuó Xemnas-. Y me encantaría poder quererte. Pero... ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es el amor.

-Xemnas...- empezó Saïx, abriendo los ojos, pero el Superior le puso un dedo en los labios.

-No obstante, te prometo que ese día llegará. Recuperaré nuestros corazones, Saïx. Los de toda la Organización, los de todos los Incorpóreos. Y me encargaré personalmente de que el primero sea el tuyo. Lo juro- dijo. Saïx lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No has entendido absolutamente nada, Xemnas- murmuró. Alzó un brazo, conteniendo una mueca de dolor, y rodeó con él el cuello de Xemnas, obligándole a bajar la cabeza hasta su altura.

-Saïx, ¿qué...?

Sus labios se encontraron y Xemnas se vio obligado a enmudecer. Cerró los ojos y se entregó al beso, sin darse cuenta de que una solitaria lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de Saïx.

Aquella fue la última lágrima que derramó el Adivinador Lunar.

Saïx salió de la enfermería un par de días después, gracias a unas cuantas dosis más de poción y un último hechizo curativo, y se incorporó a la mañana siguiente a las labores de la Organización. Para entonces, Axel creía haber encontrado a Roxas en una especie de Villa Crepúsculo virtual, un mundo paralelo al real y hecho artificialmente. Un grupo de Umbríos confirmaron la suposición del número VIII, pero las noticias no eran del todo buenas: por lo que parecía, el antiguo XIII no les recordaba. Al día siguiente, Axel consiguió infiltrarse en la falsa Villa Crepúsculo, pero volvió con las manos vacías. Xigbar y Luxord estaban en una misión de varios días y Demyx se había escaqueado, como de costumbre, cuando Xemnas convocó la reunión, así que solo estuvieron él, Saïx, Xaldin y el número VIII en la sala redonda.

-¿Y bien, Axel? ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que no hayas podido volver con Roxas, como te fue ordenado?- inquirió Xemnas nada más empezar la reunión. Axel se removió en el asiento, incómodo.

-Roxas no recuerda nada. Alguien ha alterado sus recuerdos- explicó-. Un tipo de rojo con la cabeza vendada; no sé quién es exactamente, pero su voz me suena mucho. En cualquier caso, ahora Roxas cree que toda su vida ha estado en Villa Crepúsculo como un chico normal y corriente.

-¿De verdad cree que es humano?- preguntó Xaldin, incrédulo-. ¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta de que no tiene pulso?

-¿A mí qué me cuentas?- replicó Axel-. No soy telépata, ¿vale? No tengo ni idea de qué estupideces le habrá metido ese tipo en el cerebro. Sólo sé que Roxas no va a volver por propia voluntad.

-¿Y por qué no le trajiste a la fuerza?- intervino Saïx, ganándose una mirada fulminante del pelirrojo.

-Lo intenté. Y... me dio una paliza- admitió Axel. Saïx alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. No era el más adecuado para reprochárselo; después de todo, a él también le había pasado.

-Si Roxas no piensa volver con nosotros, tal vez debamos empezar a pensar en deshacernos de él- dijo de pronto Xemnas, pensativo. Axel pegó un brinco en su trono.

-¿Deshacernos de él? Espere, espere... ¿No es un poco pronto para eso?- se apresuró a decir.

-Es una orden. ¿Por qué dudas?- preguntó Xaldin, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿No eras tú el asesino inmisericorde de aquellos que le dan la espalda a la Organización?

-¡No nos ha dado la espalda!- replicó Axel-. Simplemente no... no está listo para volver.

-Si no vuelve, habrá de pagar el precio. Y si te opones a esas órdenes, serás tú quien pague- advirtió el número III. Una afilada lanza de color púrpura se materializó a su lado y salió disparada, clavándose a centímetros de la cabeza de Axel, que permaneció impasible. Xemnas alzó una mano para detener la discusión y la lanza desapareció. El Superior dejó caer el brazo y su otra mano apuntó a Axel y empezó a emitir una cegadora luz blanca.

-Los Umbríos son buenas herramientas, Axel. Utilízalas- sugirió-. Y no falles esta vez.

Axel se removió de nuevo en el asiento y desvió la mirada. Alrededor del Superior había aparecido un aura que no le gustaba nada. Finalmente, dejó escapar un leve suspiro de exasperación.

-Usar a los Umbríos... Lo he pillado- murmuró-. Vale. Lo haré, lo haré.

La luz se desvaneció. Saïx miró a Xemnas. Nunca le había visto utilizar aquella luz. Cuando más tarde le preguntó al respecto, Xemnas respondió muy serio:

-¿Alguna vez me has visto convertir a alguien en Umbrío, Saïx?

Él negó con la cabeza, pero captó la idea.

-Pues por el bien de Axel, espero que no tengas que verlo.

Axel necesitó otros tres días para volver a la falsa Villa Crepúsculo. El tipo de rojo, como él lo llamaba, había incrementado la seguridad del sistema. Lo siguiente que supieron de él, por boca de los Umbríos, era que Axel había fallado una vez más. No sólo no había recuperado a Roxas, sino que se había dejado vencer por él... y Sora había despertado. Así que ahora habían perdido la última oportunidad de recuperar la llave espada, y habían ganado un potencial problema rondando de mundo en mundo.

Tan pronto como supieron que Sora había salido de viaje una vez más, Xemnas envió Umbríos por todos los mundos para mantenerlo vigilado. La primera noticia que tuvieron de él fue que estaba en Bastión Hueco, donde el ordenador señalaba también la mayor concentración de Sincorazón.

-¿Y qué hacemos con él ahora?- preguntó Luxord en la reunión que celebraron-. Apostaría a que las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles con ese chico como lo fueron con Roxas.

-¿Por qué no iban a serlo? Roxas nunca tuvo muchas luces, y de tal palo, tal astilla, ¿no?- sonrió Xigbar-. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es dejar que haga su trabajo.

-¿Qué sugieres, II?- inquirió Xemnas.

-Bueno, Sora querrá ayudar a todo el mundo, ¿no? Y la mejor manera de hacerlo es acabar con Sincorazón- explicó Xigbar-. ¿El chico quiere Sincorazón? Pues démosle Sincorazón. ¿Qué más da quién utilice la llave espada, si él o su Incorpóreo? El resultado será el mismo.

Xemnas lo consideró unos momentos y sonrió levemente.

-Tienes razón- aceptó.

-Entonces, ¿volvemos a la rutina de antes de Roxas? ¿Mandarle Sincorazón y ya está?- preguntó Demyx.

-Si estás preguntando si te puedes escaquear del trabajo, IX, la respuesta es no- replicó Saïx, cortante. Demyx se rascó la nuca y se encogió en su trono.

-Obviamente, la rutina va a cambiar- dijo el Superior-. Según tengo entendido, hay nuevos posibles aliados... ¿o debería decir marionetas?

-Damos por sentado que habrá que mantenernos más en secreto que nunca, ¿no, señor?- intervino Xaldin. Xemnas, para su sorpresa, negó con la cabeza.

-No. No serviría de nada; a buen seguro alguien le habrá contado ya algo a Sora acerca de nosotros. Si no ha sido Axel, otro lo habrá hecho- suspiró-. En realidad, estaba pensando en que podríamos prepararle una... fiesta de bienvenida. Al fin y al cabo, todos o casi todos conocemos Bastión Hueco, ¿no es así?

La mayoría asintieron.

-Bien. Pongámosle a prueba, entonces- ordenó Xemnas-. Reuníos conmigo allí. Ah, y Xigbar... hackea en cuanto puedas los ordenadores de Bastión Hueco.

-¿_Todos_, señor?

-Todos los que _puedas_.

-Sí, señor.

Xigbar asintió y se marchó por un corredor oscuro. Saïx miró a Xemnas inquisitivamente, pero éste desvió la mirada y se fue también. En poco rato, la Organización al completo lo siguió.

Se reunieron de nuevo en Bastión Hueco, frente a lo que un día fue un glorioso castillo y ahora no era más que ruinas rodeadas por una multitud de Sincorazón. Saïx lo reconoció; recordaba que una vez Isa había intentado colarse allí con Lea. Desde aquel castillo, Ansem _el Sabio_ había gobernado Vergel Radiante... hasta su misteriosa desaparición, hacía ya más de once años. Ahora que lo pensaba... Xemnas había perdido su corazón hacía poco más de once años.

-Vayamos dentro- oyó decir a Xemnas. Sacudió la cabeza y lo siguió-. Ah, y poneos las capuchas.

Todos obedecieron y le siguieron. Xemnas, con la capucha puesta también, los condujo hasta una sala donde encontraron a Xigbar trabajando con un sencillo ordenador adosado a la pared. El número II levantó la cabeza al oírles llegar y pulsó un par de teclas más.

-¿Has acabado, Xigbar?- preguntó Xemnas.

-Un segundo, que se está cargando... Ya está. Señor, la ciudad es suya. Y si pulsa aquí, se activa el micro- anunció, apartándose, señalando una tecla y pulsando otra. En la pantalla aparecieron prácticamente todos los rincones de las calles de Bastión Hueco. Saïx frunció el ceño, no sabía que en su mundo natal había tantas cámaras instaladas. Xemnas ocupó el lugar de Xigbar y buscó entre las cámaras.

-Te encontré- murmuró de pronto. Señaló una de las cámaras. El Elegido, Sora, un muchacho idéntico a Roxas pero de pelo más oscuro y revuelto, junto con dos estrambóticos acompañantes y un lugareño, estaba en una de las casas con vistas al castillo-. ¿Tenemos sonido?

Xigbar pulsó un botón y aquella cámara ocupó toda la pantalla. Aunque tenía unos cuantos y ruidosos acoples al principio, pronto pudieron oír alta y clara la conversación.

-... pero no es lo bastante listo como para atarse los zapatos- estaba diciendo Sora en ese momento-. Por los que hay que preocuparse son los Incorpóreos.

-Y esos tipos de la Organización XIII que están al mando también- añadió uno de sus acompañantes, uno que parecía un perro. Xemnas no pudo resistirse. Parecería una niñería, pero tenía que hacerlo. Además, así interrumpía la conversación; que Sora supiese de ellos no quería decir que todo el mundo tuviera que saber de ellos. Activó el micrófono y su voz grave retumbó por toda la casa en la que estaban Sora y su pandilla:

-¿Llamabais?

La reacción del Elegido no se hizo esperar: miró a su alrededor, buscando al dueño de la voz que había hablado, y salió corriendo a terreno algo más abierto. Esta vez fue Saïx el que activó el micrófono.

-Lo estás haciendo bien- susurró.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- exclamó Sora, invocando la llave espada. Demyx se separó un poco del grupo, llevándose una mano a la boca para contener la risa.

-Pero si no es más que un crío. Mírale, poniéndose a tiro de todo el mundo, hasta Roxas tenía más neuronas...

-Silencio, IX- ordenó Xemnas. Acto seguido, volvió a activar el micrófono-. Esto se merece una celebración- dijo, chasqueando los dedos. Varios Umbríos aparecieron en puntos clave, buscando separar a Sora de sus compañeros... y consiguiéndolo. Para asegurarse de que nadie seguía al Elegido, en cuanto atravesó una puerta, Xigbar aporreó el teclado y la puerta se cerró con un chirrido. Sora había salido a una especie de patio interior, y estaba ahora completamente solo. Xemnas activó una vez más el micrófono-. La llave espada... Un arma realmente maravillosa. Aunque quizá estaría mejor en manos... más expertas- añadió. Demyx no pudo contenerse más y estalló en carcajadas antes de que Xemnas apagara el micrófono.

-¡Mostraos!- exclamó Sora. Xemnas se giró hacia los demás.

-Ya lo habéis oído, compañeros. El chico quiere conocernos; démosle ese placer- dijo, desapareciendo en un portal de oscuridad. Reapareció en lo alto de un muro que estaba frente a Sora. Lo observó unos momentos, sus facciones eran de veras idénticas a las de Roxas. Y su mirada, igual: aquellos ojos de color azul zafiro que ahora lo desafiaban eran los mismos que una vez le habían mirado sin ver desde el otro extremo de la sala redonda, allá por los primeros días que Roxas pasó en la Organización.

Xemnas alzó los brazos y a su alrededor aparecieron los restantes miembros. Los dos compañeros de Sora llegaron en aquel momento, a cuál más extraño: un pato y un perro parlantes.

-¡La Organización XIII!- exclamó el perro. Sora aferró con más fuerza la llave espada.

-¡Bien!- exclamó-. Ahora podremos ajustar las cuentas.

Xemnas alzó una ceja. Era un tres contra seis, y ellos podían invocar cuantos Sincorazón desearan. Tal vez Demyx y Xigbar estaban en lo cierto y aquel chico tenía pocas luces.

-Qué lástima- comentó tranquilamente-. Y yo que pensaba que podríamos ser amigos...

Los demás se rieron, pero Saïx guardó silencio, agradeciendo que las sombras de la capucha ocultasen su rostro. El Superior desapareció por un corredor oscuro apenas unos momentos después de hablar y el resto de Incorpóreos lo siguieron, volviendo a la sala del ordenador. Xigbar se retrasó un poco. Por lo que vieron en las cámaras, se había quedado atrás hablando con Sora. Cuando por fin llegó, Saïx esperaba que Xemnas le pidiera explicaciones, pero el Superior no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, apagó el ordenador y dio órdenes para volver al Castillo Inexistente y reunirse en la sala redonda.

-El Héroe de la Luz parecía bastante sorprendido- fue lo primero que comentó Xaldin al llegar a su trono-. A ese chico le faltan todavía diez años para blandir la llave espada en condiciones.

-Bueno, eso es bueno para nosotros- sonrió Xigbar-. Así seguirá adelante obedientemente. Justo como alguien de la luz haría.

-Si no lo hace, no nos será de utilidad- añadió Saïx.

-Al menos nos entretendrá un poco- comentó Luxord, encogiéndose de hombros e invocando un abanico de cartas-. ¿Reparto?

-¡Hey, a mí dame una buena!- exclamó Demyx-. Si me das un trabajillo rápido, no hay problema.

-Vaya, ahora eres el seguro de sí mismo- Xigbar se hizo el sorprendido-. Entonces, si pasa _algo_, ¿tú te encargarás?

-¿Q-qué? ¿Yo? Eh... No, ya... ya sabes que el trabajo manual no es lo mío...

Xaldin dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

-Parad ya de actuar como si tuvierais un corazón- les espetó-. No sentimos nada.

-Qué aburrido- se quejó Luxord, haciendo desaparecer una carta en su manga-. Ése es mi entretenimiento, ¿sabes?

Saïx notaba los ojos de Xemnas clavados en su coronilla. El Superior no había dicho nada aún; parecía esperar a ver qué hacía él. ¿Contradiría a Xaldin reafirmando sus propias teorías, o soltaría lo que Xemnas quería oír?

-Aquellos que olviden nuestro verdadero objetivo serán eliminados- dijo. Su voz, tranquila y serena, no le traicionó. Xemnas, satisfecho, levantó la mirada y se dirigió a todos en general:

-Compañeros...

La sala al completo guardó silencio.

-El que esgrime la llave espada ha vuelto a ponerse en camino- dijo el Superior-. Plantemos unas cuantas semillas en su senda. Id- ordenó. Uno tras otro, todos se marcharon. El último fue Saïx. Xemnas se quedó mirando el trono del número VII, pensativo, y se fue también.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XVIII: La araña que extiende su tela

En los días que siguieron, la Organización al completo estuvo muy atareada. Desde los Umbríos, que se esparcieron por cada mundo conocido como una plaga para mantener al Elegido localizado y controlado en todo momento; hasta Xemnas, que dividía su tiempo a partes iguales entre la sala redonda, el ordenador y su segundo al mando; pasando por Xaldin, que prácticamente se mudó al Castillo de Bestia para intentar convertir al amo del lugar en un Sincorazón; o por el mismo Saïx, que ordenaba la información que les llegaba de los Incorpóreos menores y coordinaba las partidas de Sincorazón que enviaban contra Sora.

En apenas unos días, Idhún se derrumbó, pero encontraron otro mundo que explotar llamado Puerto Real. En Puerto Real abundaban los piratas, y todo el mundo sabe lo que hay en el corazón de un pirata: avaricia. Los humanos ambiciosos eran más fáciles de tentar hacia la oscuridad, y Xemnas tenía esperanzas en aquel mundo. Luxord, que encajaba bien en las muchas tabernas y casas de apuestas que había allí, fue el encargado de vigilar aquel mundo.

Xaldin fue expulsado del Castillo de Bestia sin lograr su objetivo, pero siguió intentando colarse de vez en cuando. A Xigbar, por su parte, se le ocurrió hackear la red de ordenadores de Bastión Hueco con el ordenador del Castillo Inexistente, pero como la conexión no llegaba de un mundo a otro, tuvo que desistir. En cuanto a Demyx... Bueno, Demyx estaba a cargo del Coliseo y del mundo que había oculto bajo él, el Inframundo, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que los seres que allí habitaban no eran inofensivos, puso pies en polvorosa. Saïx le pilló tocando el sitar en el Área Gris poco después.

-¿Qué haces aquí, número IX?- preguntó. Demyx pegó un bote, no le había oído llegar.

-Ah, eh... ¿Qué tal, Saïx?

-¿Qué haces aquí, IX?- repitió pacientemente Saïx. Demyx se rascó la nuca.

-Bueno, yo... Es que en el Inframundo hay bichos muy poco amigables, ¿sabes?

-No, ¿en serio?

-Sí, en concreto hay un perro de tres cabezas que...- la voz de Demyx se extinguió en cuanto vio aquel brillo amenazador en los ojos de Saïx. El número IX bajó la cabeza e hizo desaparecer su sitar-. Vale. Lo pillo. Vuelvo al trabajo ahora mismo.

-Más te vale.

Y aun así, Saïx tuvo que escribirle en un papel qué hacer exactamente, porque la siguiente excusa de Demyx fue que "se le había olvidado". En resumen, tenía que comprobar si había alguna posibilidad de recuperar a Roxas. Según puso en su informe, lo había intentado, pero como Roxas no aparecía, había preferido retirarse.

Ya casi nadie se acordaba del impostor de negro que tantos problemas les había causado previamente... hasta que volvió a hacer su aparición. Como de costumbre, aparecía de vez en cuando en el momento más inoportuno, echaba a perder alguna parte de los planes de la Organización y luego volvía a desaparecer. Esta vez, sin embargo, los Umbríos consiguieron espiarle durante un buen rato sin que él se diera cuenta y averiguaron quién era: Riku, el amigo de Sora, el que se había entregado a la oscuridad hacía ya un año. Al parecer, había escapado del reino de las tinieblas, pero buena parte de esa oscuridad seguía con él, hasta el punto de que ni siquiera parecía él mismo.

Saïx sabía que no era Edixira, pero de todos modos, fue un día a Hueco Mundo a buscarla. Aquel mundo estaba a punto de sucumbir cuando llegó: la oscuridad había teñido la blanca arena de un color a caballo entre el negro y el gris, y en el cielo, la luna en cuarto menguante emitía un brillo mortecino, como si exhalara su último aliento. Allá donde miraba había pequeñas sombras de ojos amarillos reptando entre las dunas.

No encontró a la antigua número VII en su vieja y ya abandonada cueva, pero la rastreó hasta dar con otra guarida, también vacía... aparentemente. El fuego del hogar excavado en la roca todavía ardía, y las flores que había en el jarrón de cristal de la mesa eran frescas. No obstante, junto al jarrón no estaba el retrato de Xannaid, ni en ningún sitio a la vista.

"_Has venido a matarme"_ oyó en su mente de pronto.

-¿Eso era una pregunta o una afirmación?- preguntó Saïx en voz alta, invocando su arma.

"_¿A ti qué te parece?"_

-¿Sigues con tu idea de vengarte de Xemnas?

No obtuvo respuesta.

-No es nada personal. Eso que te quede claro- añadió Saïx-. Pero si sigues con esa idea... acabarás siendo un peligro para la Organización.

El sonido de una respiración llegó a sus oídos. Se giró rápidamente, pero en la puerta de la guarida no había ya nadie. Lo único que halló fue un pequeño pedazo de papel flotando en el aire como si alguien lo hubiera dejado caer. Lo recogió y le echó un vistazo. En él había cuatro palabras garabateadas rápidamente con tinta verde: _No volverás a verme_. Saïx arrugó el papel y lo arrojó al suelo.

Edixira, en lo alto de una duna, vestida con el uniforme de la Organización y con la capucha puesta, lo observó salir de la guarida e irse. Dentro del bolsillo de su gabardina, su mano enguantada aferró con fuerza el retrato de Xannaid.

-¿Que no es nada personal?- murmuró-. Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Saïx. Esto _es_ personal. Para mí es por ella. Para ti... es por él.

El desierto tembló y la imponente figura de un seguidor oscuro se alzó en el horizonte. Edixira cerró los ojos y desapareció por un corredor oscuro.

Aquel día perdieron otro mundo, pero nadie le dio mayor importancia. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados. Y nadie que siguiera siendo fiel a la Organización XIII volvió a saber nada de la antigua número VII.

La siguiente preocupación de Saïx era Axel. Los Umbríos le habían visto entrando en un corredor oscuro en el Mundo Inexistente, pero después le habían perdido la pista. Qué se proponía el traidor, Saïx lo veía claro. Axel había desertado para no eliminar a Roxas. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, el pelirrojo pretendía recuperar lo que había perdido, y la mejor manera de hacer eso era volver a convertir a Sora en un Sincorazón. Si bien era cierto que la Organización preferiría tener de vuelta al número XIII, también tenían que tener en cuenta que si Axel lo recuperaba, se lo llevaría lejos, y entonces se quedarían definitivamente sin ningún Elegido.

Saïx podía imaginar dónde encontrar a Axel: el antiguo número VIII sentía especial debilidad por Villa Crepúsculo. Además, lo último que sabían de Sora era que estaba por allí, así que el Adivinador Lunar fue a echar una ojeada. No le costó dar con Sora: estaba en la plaza mayor de la ciudad, peleando hábilmente con unos cuantos Umbríos. Saïx decidió ponerle a prueba y enviarle también Enloquecedores. Cuando Sora acabó con el último de ellos, Saïx, con el rostro oculto bajo la capucha, se hizo notar:

-Impresionante- felicitó, aplaudiendo. Enseguida captó la atención del Elegido y sus dos compañeros-. Por cierto, ¿has visto a un hombre llamado Axel? Está por aquí, según sospecho.

-Como si me importara- replicó Sora, alzando la guardia.

-Axel ha dejado de actuar según nuestro interés.

-¿Él también está con la Organización?- preguntó el perro parlante.

-Sí- asintió Saïx. De todos modos, era algo obvio: Axel llevaba siempre puesto el uniforme.

-¿Y os estáis peleando?- inquirió el pato.

-Vaya una Organización más desorganizada- se burló Sora. Saïx frunció el ceño levemente y le señaló, en señal de advertencia.

-No bajes la guardia- siseó-. Axel no se detendrá ante nada para convertirte en un Sincorazón.

-Vaya, gracias por cuidar de nosotros, señor- replicó Sora-. Pero estoy seguro de que podemos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos perfectamente.

-Me complace oírlo- respondió Saïx, arqueando una ceja-. Dejando de lado a Axel, nos rompería el corazón oír que _algo_ te ha pasado.

-¿Corazón?- repitió el pato-. ¡Vosotros no tenéis corazón!

El gesto de Saïx se endureció. Alzó las manos y se quitó la capucha, revelando su rostro.

-Cierto, no tenemos corazón. Pero recordamos cómo era- dijo-. Eso es lo que nos hace especiales.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el perro. Un portal se abrió a la derecha de Saïx, que sonrió levemente durante unos segundos.

-Sabemos muy bien cómo herir un corazón- dijo-. Sora, limítate a seguir peleando con esos Sincorazón.

Sora cuchicheó algo con sus compañeros, pero sus murmullos llegaron a los finos oídos de Saïx. El chico había tenido la genial idea de saltar tras él en el corredor oscuro. Demyx y Xigbar tenían razón al final con lo de que el Elegido tenía pocas luces.

-No seas temerario- advirtió Saïx. De repente se le ocurrió algo más-. ¿O es que quieres acabar como Riku?

El efecto fue inmediato. Sora bajó la guardia de golpe y se le quedó mirando, aturdido.

-¿Qué?

Saïx no respondió. Hizo una elegante reverencia y se retiró al interior del corredor oscuro, que se cerró tras él. Reapareció en la sala redonda, donde halló a Xemnas esperándole.

-Le he dicho a Sora que siga luchando con los Sincorazón- dijo Saïx, aunque algo le decía que no era necesario, que Xemnas de algún modo había estado observándole.

-Bien hecho- felicitó Xemnas-. No sólo le has herido, sino que has arrojado su corazón a un mar de confusión. Sí, esto nos hará ganar unos cuantos corazones.

Saïx agachó la cabeza, aceptando el cumplido, aunque no terminaba de comprender en qué iba a ayudar aquello a sus objetivos.

-Sora está ahora confuso y duda- continuó el Superior-. En su confusión empezará a odiarse hasta a sí mismo, y para intentar deshacerse de sus dudas, seguirá adelante con más determinación que antes... abriendo el camino hacia nuestro futuro- terminó. Una taimada sonrisa adornaba su rostro oscuro. Saïx guardó silencio unos instantes y volvió a hablar:

-Hay algo que me preocupa- murmuró. Xemnas alzó una ceja.

-¿Axel?

El Adivinador Lunar asintió. Xemnas cerró los ojos y su expresión se volvió más dura.

-Ese idiota compasivo...- masculló-. Todavía sigue la ilusión de una amistad que no puede sentir, y piensa que puede recuperar aquello que perdió. Dale algo por lo que lamentarse, mi Saïx.

Saïx asintió de nuevo y desapareció por un corredor oscuro.

Axel conocía muchos mundos, y podría estar escondido en cualquiera de ellos. Pero el pelirrojo era listo, y sin duda sabía que con la cantidad de Umbríos que rondaban por ahí, no era seguro permanecer mucho tiempo en ningún sitio. Tarde o temprano tendría que recurrir a los corredores de oscuridad para desplazarse... y allí era donde Saïx estaba esperándole.

Al contrario de lo que su aspecto exterior sugería, los corredores oscuros no eran tenebrosas sendas llenas de sombras acechantes. En realidad, eran espacios amplios, delimitados por muros intangibles de suaves colores azules, ocres y rosados, con emblemas de los Incorpóreos flotando a través de ellos a gran velocidad. Los muros, debido a un efecto óptico, parecían estar lejos y cerca a la vez, por lo que resultaba fácil perderse. A primera vista, pues, un corredor de oscuridad no tenía nada de oscuro. Sin embargo, las tinieblas estaban allí, escondidas, disfrazadas en forma de una bonita vista, esperando a que un incauto entrase para deslizarse sutilmente dentro de su pecho y apoderarse de su corazón. Los Incorpóreos, no obstante, no tenían nada que temer, pues en cuanto la oscuridad se daba cuenta de que no tenían un corazón que arrebatarles, les ignoraba.

Saïx echó a andar por el corredor oscuro, atento a cualquier ruido y olisqueando el aire de vez en cuando. Además del tufo a oscuridad, de pronto notó un leve olorcillo a quemado. Lo siguió y a sus oídos llegó el sonido de dos pares de pies contra el invisible suelo.

-¡... te digo que no! ¿Qué parte de "me están buscando" no entiendes, princesa?- la voz de Axel, sin duda.

-¿Y a mí eso qué me importa? ¡Me vas a arrancar el brazo, suelta!- una voz femenina. De una chica joven, probablemente.

-Vale, te suelto, pero o me mantienes el paso, o te das por jodida. Porque te lo advierto, Kairi: si nos encuentran, a mí me matarán, pero a ti... Vete tú a saber qué le harán a una Princesa del Corazón- advirtió Axel. Saïx llegó a una esquina y se asomó.

Axel caminaba a buen paso hacia donde él se encontraba, con gesto algo malhumorado. Detrás de él, una chica de cabello largo y liso varios tonos más oscuro que el del pelirrojo intentaba seguirle el paso. El corto vestido de color rosa claro que llevaba no ayudaba mucho. Saïx la reconoció, la había visto en los archivos. Kairi, la amiga de Sora y la Corpórea de Naminé.

-Vale, vale... ¿Pero para qué me has traído aquí?- preguntó Kairi.

-Necesito que me ayudes con un asunto.

-¿Y para eso hacía falta secuestrarme?

-Eh... bueno...

-A ver, ¿qué quieres?

Axel se detuvo y se giró a mirarla, dándole la espalda a Saïx.

-Quiero encontrar a mi mejor amigo- murmuró. La expresión de Kairi se suavizó.

-Oh, vaya. Haberlo dicho antes, hombre. ¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Qué aspecto tiene? A lo mejor lo he visto...

Saïx decidió que ya había oído bastante. Se levantó, chasqueó los dedos, y un Enloquecedor apareció justo detrás de Axel, arreándole un golpe brutal con su arma y lanzándole a varios metros. Dobló la esquina, dejándose ver, e invocó su espadón. Kairi hizo ademán de salir corriendo, pero el Enloquecedor la atrapó antes de que se alejara.

-Muy inteligente, Axel- felicitó Saïx fríamente-. Si Sora perdió su corazón por Kairi una vez, ¿por qué no iba a volver a hacerlo? ¿Era esa tu idea?

Axel se levantó a duras penas e invocó sus chakrams.

-¿Axel?- llamó Kairi, preocupada. El pelirrojo la miró unos momentos y negó con la cabeza-. ¿Eso es... eso es verdad?

-Lo siento, princesa- murmuró Axel.

-Un poco tarde para arrepentirse- masculló Saïx, atacándole. Axel se defendió con sus chakrams hábilmente y contraatacó, pero Saïx hizo una finta y lo derribó de una patada. El fuego siseó y se extendió por el corredor oscuro, buscando el cuerpo de Saïx, pero éste saltó por encima de las llamas y le puso el espadón al cuello a Axel, que seguía en el suelo-. Es una lástima que me tenga que deshacer de ti.

-¡Pues no lo hagas!- escupió Axel-. ¿Tanto te cuesta hacer la vista gorda, _Isa_?

-_Isa_ no existe- se limitó a responder Saïx. Alzó el espadón, dispuesto a rematar al Incorpóreo, pero éste aprovechó para quitárselo de encima con un puñetazo en el estómago y salir del corredor oscuro. Saïx maldijo y se llevó una mano al abdomen, haciendo desaparecer su arma.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en secuestrarme?- oyó decir a Kairi. Sonrió, a su pesar, y se giró hacia ella.

-Es lo que tiene ser una Princesa del Corazón. La oscuridad no te afecta, pero la gente tiende a secuestrarte. Todo tiene sus ventajas y sus inconvenientes- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Llévala al Castillo Inexistente y enciérrala- le ordenó al Enloquecedor, que asintió y obedeció diligentemente.

Kingdom Hearts, mientras tanto, seguía creciendo. Su tamaño era ya mucho mayor que cualquier luna o sol que nadie de la Organización hubiera visto antes, y su brillo se veía aun a través de las nubes. Pero para Xemnas, las cosas nunca iban lo bastante rápido, así que aprovechando una de las estancias de Sora en Bastión Hueco, le envió una cantidad casi abusiva de Sincorazón que exterminar. Dio la casualidad de que no era el único: cierta bruja llamada Maléfica tuvo la misma idea y la puso en práctica el mismo día. El resultado fue que aquel día el suelo tembló bajo los más de mil pares de patas de los Sincorazón que marchaban, casi ningún lugareño de Bastión Hueco se atrevió a poner un pie fuera de casa, y la Organización tuvo que enviar Incorpóreos menores para controlar un poco el exceso de Sincorazón. Después de todo, casi todos procedían de aquel mundo, y todavía tenían cierta debilidad por Bastión Hueco.

Demyx fue enviado al campo de batalla para mantener la situación bajo control. Xemnas habría mandado a Saïx, pero éste estaba ocupado rastreando a Axel. De todos modos, aquella tarea era relativamente fácil: sólo tenía que dirigir a los Umbríos y a sus propios Incorpóreos menores, las Bailarinas, para que eliminasen el exceso de Sincorazón. Pero al número IX le debió de dar uno de sus prontos y decidió enfrentarse en persona a Sora. Una mala decisión, sin duda. Por boca de una Bailarina supieron poco después que había caído en la lucha.

La muerte de Demyx dio qué pensar. Xemnas había subestimado a Sora, y eso había que remediarlo. Pero de momento tenían algo más urgente: los Sincorazón de Bastión Hueco. En vista de que todo el mundo estaba ocupado con sus misiones, Xemnas se dirigió hacia allí en persona.

Los Sincorazón se habían acumulado en uno de los valles rocosos que rodeaban el castillo. Al Superior no le costó demasiado someterlos a su voluntad, y una vez que los tuvo bajo su control, les ordenó que esperasen. La espera, no obstante, no duró demasiado. Pronto, Sora y su comitiva, junto con Mickey, un ratón rey de un mundo protegido al que nunca habían conseguido acceder y que también era un Elegido, llegaron al valle. Xemnas se dejó ver entonces y se quitó la capucha.

-¡Mirad! ¡Es el tipo que no es Ansem!- exclamó el pato parlante.

-Querrás decir que es su Incorpóreo- corrigió el perro. Xemnas resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

-El líder de la Organización XIII...- murmuró Sora. El rey parecía pensativo, pero de repente abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Ahora me acuerdo!- exclamó-. ¡Xehanort! ¡El aprendiz de Ansem! ¡El líder de la Organización XIII es el Incorpóreo de Xehanort!

Xemnas sonrió ampliamente ante la mención del nombre que una vez había sido suyo. Justo como esperaba. El rey lo había reconocido, y ahora el mismo Xemnas era el cebo de la trampa que había preparado para ellos. A una orden mental del Superior, los Sincorazón se movieron rápidamente y rodearon a Sora y sus compañeros. Una segunda orden bastó para que la trampa se activase y los Sincorazón se precipitasen sobre ellos. Si Sora quería ir a por él, tendría que proporcionarle unos cuantos corazones más.

El brillo de una segunda llave espada atrajo su atención. El rey Mickey se había conseguido escabullir del tumulto y se dirigía hacia él. Xemnas se dejó perseguir por los recovecos del valle, sembrando su camino de Sincorazón, hasta llegar a un farallón. Desde allí se podía ver a lo lejos el castillo, pero el Superior no se deleitó con la vista, sino que cerró los ojos y esperó. La alegre comitiva al completo no tardó en dar con él.

-¡Xehanort!- oyó decir al rey a sus espaldas.

-Cuánto ha pasado desde que abandoné ese nombre- murmuró, abriendo los ojos.

-¡Escúpelo, Incorpóreo! ¿Dónde está Kairi? ¿Dónde está Riku?- exclamó Sora, empezando a enfadarse. Xemnas sonrió, su guardia baja, su espalda vuelta aún hacia ellos.

-No sé nada de ninguna Kairi- empezó-. Y en cuanto a Riku... tal vez deberías preguntarle a tu rey- sugirió, girándose y atravesando a Sora con la mirada.

-¡Basta!- cortó Mickey, lanzándose hacia él, pero Xemnas ya se marchaba por un corredor oscuro. El rey lo siguió, pero Xemnas era más rápido y pronto lo perdió de vista.

-Xemnas- oyó de pronto a su espalda. Se giró y se topó con Saïx.

-Saïx, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Perseguir a Axel. Creo que se dirige a Bastión Hueco.

-No sería raro, Sora está allí. Suerte, mi Adivinador Lunar. Y ten cuidado, hemos perdido a Demyx- advirtió Xemnas. Saïx frunció el ceño y asintió. Tras un breve beso, se despidieron y cada uno siguió su camino.

A Saïx no le costó demasiado encontrar a Axel en Bastión Hueco. Tal y como esperaba, estaba hablando con Sora en un farallón, y salió huyendo en cuanto el Adivinador Lunar se dejó ver. Sora hizo ademán de ir a por él, pero Saïx lo detuvo con un brazo.

-Nos aseguraremos de que reciba el máximo castigo- siseó.

-¡Eso no me importa! Tan sólo... ¡llévame al Reino de la Oscuridad, ¿vale?!- exclamó Sora. Saïx se giró a mirarle.

-Si es Kairi lo que te preocupa, no lo hagas- dijo-. Estamos cuidando muy bien de ella.

-Llévame hasta ella- pidió Sora. Saïx lo evaluó con la mirada.

-¿Tan importante es para ti?

-Sí, más que nada en el mundo.

-Muéstrame cuánto te importa.

Sora dudó unos instantes. Después, lentamente, se arrodilló ante él, agachó la cabeza y suplicó:

-Por favor...

Saïx sonrió levemente. Al capturar a Kairi no pensaba que la chica fuese tan útil... y tenía que reconocerlo, una parte de sí mismo disfrutaba humillando a Sora.

-Así que de veras te preocupas por ella- murmuró, suavizando su voz-. En ese caso... la respuesta es _no_.

Sora se levantó de golpe y lo miró con una llama de furia en sus ojos azules.

-¡Cabrón!

-¿Estás enfadado?- preguntó Saïx con calma-. ¿Me odias? Pues toma esa ira y dirígela contra los Sincorazón.

Alzó una mano y chasqueó los dedos, invocando a unos cuantos Sincorazón cubiertos por armaduras que cargaban anchas espadas. Éstos aguardaron sus órdenes, como marionetas esperando a que el titiritero moviese sus cuerdas.

-Despreciables Sincorazón, recogiendo corazones sin pensar- murmuró, mirando hacia los cielos-. Y pensar que desconocen el verdadero poder de lo que tienen. La ira de la Llave Espada libera esos corazones. Vagan por la oscuridad, libres, sin dueño... hasta que se reúnen para formar Kingdom Hearts.- Saïx bajó la mirada hacia Sora y una leve sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en sus labios-. Y cuando el momento llegue, podremos existir de verdad, al fin.

-¿De qué demonios te crees que estás hablando?- interrumpió una voz femenina. Saïx buscó su origen con la mirada, pero éste salió a su encuentro: una bruja apareció entre llamas negras y verdosas al borde del farallón. Vestía de negro con un curioso tocado en forma de cuernos y se apoyaba en un báculo rematado por una bola de cristal verde-. Kingdom Hearts me pertenece. El corazón de todos los reinos... El corazón de todos los que viven... ¡Un dominio llamado Kingdom Hearts ha de ser _mi_ dominio!

Saïx puso los ojos en blanco. Aquella bruja no había terminado de captar la idea.

-¡Maléfica, no! ¡No más Sincorazón!- imploró Sora. "Ah, así que ésta es la famosa Maléfica. Esperaba algo más... imponente" pensó Saïx.

-No obedezco tus órdenes- replicó ella. Cinco ruidosos Sincorazón soldados rodearon a Saïx, que no se inmutó.

-Idiota- murmuró, chasqueando los dedos. Cinco Umbríos aparecieron a su alrededor y destrozaron a los Sincorazón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volviéndose luego hacia Sora, pero Maléfica se interpuso entre los Incorpóreos y el chico y alzó un muro de llamas oscuras tras ella... llamas que se extinguieron en cuanto los Umbríos se lanzaron sobre ella, haciéndola desaparecer bajo sus cuerpos blancos.

-Bien, ¿dónde nos habíamos quedado?- preguntó Saïx, chasqueando los dedos por tercera vez. Los Umbríos desaparecieron y los Sincorazón con armadura que había invocado previamente avanzaron hacia Sora, junto con unos cuantos más de refuerzo.

-¿Pero éstos de qué lado están?- exclamó Sora.

-Los Sincorazón se alían con el más fuerte- se limitó a responder Saïx. Extendió el brazo hacia él y las criaturas atacaron. Sora se defendió, como era natural, y los corazones que había en el interior de los monstruos se elevaron hacia el cielo. Saïx los observó unos segundos. De cerca parecían estar hechos de cristal fundido, y brillaban como si atesoraran una luz rosada en su interior-. Éso es, Sora. Extrae más corazones- ordenó, desapareciendo por un corredor oscuro y dejando a Sora y sus compañeros solos con los Sincorazón.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX: Sacrificio

La Organización XIII no tardó en tener otra baja que lamentar. Xaldin fracasó en su último intento por convertir al amo del Castillo de Bestia en un Sincorazón y fue aniquilado por Sora. La situación empezaba a ser preocupante. De los trece que habían llegado a ser, ya sólo quedaban cinco, y uno de ellos seguía actuando al margen.

Las órdenes de Xemnas no se hicieron esperar. El Superior advirtió a los miembros que quedaban para que extremasen la precaución. Debían evitar enfrentarse directamente a Sora, sobre todo si estaban solos, y procurar dejar el trabajo sucio a los Sincorazón. Luxord había hecho progresos en Puerto Real, así que le fue permitido quedarse allí siempre y cuando no pusiera en peligro su propia seguridad. Xigbar, por su parte, encontró la forma de convertir a unos antiguos dragones en Sincorazón en otro de los mundos, y estuvo a punto de enfrentarse a Sora, pero consiguió escabullirse. En cuanto a Saïx, su misión de rastrear a Axel y acabar con él fue cancelada... algo que no le gustó demasiado, pero no hizo ningún comentario. A Xemnas le extrañó bastante el silencio del Adivinador Lunar al respecto, pero cuando le preguntó, Saïx se limitó a responder, con voz tranquila y suave:

-Lo comprendo. No importa.

Aquello inquietaba a Xemnas. Había esperado una reacción violenta, una acusación de no confiar en Saïx, no la comprensión de éste. En realidad, no es que no confiara en él; conocía bien la fuerza del Adivinador Lunar, y estaba seguro de que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Pero aun así... tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a Sora. Cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que el Elegido y Saïx se enfrentaran, notaba como si una fría garra aferrase sus entrañas y las retorciera hasta hacerle un nudo en el estómago, y un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Una noche soñó con un destrozado y apenas reconocible cadáver disolviéndose en humo negro ante sus ojos. El cadáver tenía el cabello largo y azul empapado en sangre, y sus ojos dorados lo miraban sin verle. Cuando se despertó, sobresaltado y respirando agitadamente, Saïx dormía a su lado plácidamente. Xemnas lo abrazó con tal fuerza que el Adivinador Lunar se despertó con un quejido de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Saïx, adormilado.

-Nada- murmuró Xemnas-. He tenido una... pesadilla. Vuelve a dormirte.

Saïx lo observó unos momentos, luchando contra el sueño, pero acabó deslizándose de nuevo en brazos de Morfeo. Xemnas respiró hondo. Había recordado algo que hacía mucho tiempo creía olvidado: el significado de la palabra _miedo_.

Nada parecía indicar que su desagradable sueño fuera a convertirse en realidad, no obstante. En los días siguientes, Sora siguió viajando por distintos mundos, y salvo un encontronazo con Luxord en Puerto Real, no tuvo mayor contacto con la Organización. Pero como todo en la vida, la paz no iba a durar mucho más.

Alguien, probablemente Riku, condujo a Sora de vuelta a Villa Crepúsculo. De alguna forma el Elegido consiguió llegar después a la falsa Villa Crepúsculo, la que había sido prisión de Roxas. El asunto no habría tenido mayor importancia de no ser porque _alguien_ había dejado allí abierto un corredor oscuro. Fue Xigbar quien lo descubrió y dio la voz de alarma. La Organización se reunió en la sala redonda enseguida y Xemnas cerró los ojos unos segundos. En el centro de la habitación, sobre el emblema que decoraba el suelo, apareció una imagen rodeada por lenguas de oscuridad. Era el corredor oscuro al que Sora había entrado con los suyos.

-No puedo creer que ese chico siga en pie- señaló Xigbar-. La oscuridad debería haberle transformado en un Sincorazón ya.

-La llave espada lo protege, a él y a sus acompañantes- respondió Xemnas abriendo los ojos y observando la escena. Los Umbríos no tardaron en aparecer en el corredor para defender la entrada al Mundo Inexistente.

-Bien, ¿quién creéis que habrá dejado abierta la puerta? ¿Axel o Riku?- preguntó Luxord-. Se admiten apuestas.

-Hmmm... Yo apostaría ciento cincuenta platines por Riku. No creo que Axel quiera arrojar a su querido Roxas a la boca del lobo- comentó Xigbar, observando cómo Sora luchaba contra los Umbríos, que no dejaban de aparecer. Saïx entrecerró los ojos.

-Otros ciento cincuenta por Axel. Es capaz de eso y más- dijo sin dudarlo.

-Hecho.

La imagen del corredor oscuro no tardó en darle la razón a Saïx. Axel apareció sin que nadie se diera cuenta de dónde, peleando contra los Umbríos. Sus chakrams destrozaban a las criaturas blancas con destreza y rapidez, y el fuego bailaba a su alrededor tan letal como sus armas. Pero por muy hábiles que fueran Sora y él, no tenían ninguna posibilidad: los Umbríos seguían y seguían llegando, y ya eran un auténtico ejército que los tenía rodeados.

-Xigbar, me debes ciento cincuenta platines.

Cuando ya todos pensaban que Sora y Axel estaban acabados, incluido el propio Sora, el pelirrojo saltó hasta situarse en medio del grueso de Umbríos.

-¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota? Lo van a machacar- exclamó Xigbar.

Axel alzó los brazos y sus chakrams empezaron a girar a su alrededor, envueltos en llamas, orbitando como ardientes soles en torno al centro de una galaxia. El Incorpóreo se encogió sobre sí mismo, gruñendo levemente, y entre sus brazos empezó a escaparse una luz anaranjada.

-No seas imbécil...- murmuró Saïx de forma apenas audible. El fuego envolvió el torso de Axel, que lo contuvo unos segundos más, acumulando fuerzas... y finalmente, lo dejó escapar. Se irguió de golpe, extendiendo los brazos, liberando un centenar de lenguas de fuego que se extendieron desde su cuerpo, buscando a toda velocidad los cuerpos de los Umbríos. Un grito escapó de la garganta de Axel mientras los chakrams explotaban y el fuego se extendía por todo el corredor oscuro, mordiendo inmisericordemente a los Incorpóreos menores y evitando a Sora y los suyos. Las llamas se volvieron tan brillantes que los cuatro hombres que observaban la escena desde la sala redonda del Castillo Inexistente tuvieron que apartar la mirada unos instantes, y por un momento el fragor del fuego les dejó sordos.

Y después, tan rápido como había empezado, se acabó. La luz se desvaneció, el ruido cesó, y las llamas se extinguieron, revelando un corredor oscuro completamente vacío de Umbríos. No había quedado ni uno en pie, pero la victoria le había costado a Axel un alto precio. El antiguo número VIII estaba tendido en el suelo, bocaarriba, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena en el rostro. Pequeñas volutas de humo negro emanaban de todo su cuerpo y se perdían en el aire a cierta altura. A su alrededor se terminaban de extinguir las últimas y mortecinas llamas, que mostraban un aspecto tan débil como aquel que las controlaba.

La Organización observó la escena sin una palabra. Vieron cómo Sora se acercaba a Axel y se arrodillaba junto a él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer para ayudarle. Escucharon cómo el pelirrojo le explicaba, con voz tranquila, que había hecho aquello para ver a Roxas de nuevo, a aquel que le hacía sentir como si volviera a tener un corazón. Le oyeron revelar el paradero de Kairi y le vieron alzar una mano con sus últimas fuerzas para abrir la salida del corredor oscuro. Después, Axel cerró los ojos para siempre, y su cuerpo se desintegró del todo. Una pequeña llama emanó de su pecho en el último momento entre el humo negro. Saïx se quedó mirando aquella llama con gesto indescifrable, pero pronto no quedó nada que mirar.

Xemnas, por su parte, tenía el ceño fruncido. Axel había sido un traidor hasta el último momento, aunque aquello abría nuevas posibilidades. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la imagen desapareció y la sala quedó en silencio. Nadie sabía qué decir, hasta que Xigbar rompió la tensión con uno de sus comentarios:

-Parece que nos estamos quedando con más asientos libres. Encuentro el espectáculo de Axel bastante entretenido, pero aun así, lo único que ha hecho es ir y morirse.

-Tal vez estaba satisfecho- aventuró Luxord-. Tal vez ganó algo jugándose la vida.

-¡Oye, que no existimos! ¿Qué vida podemos jugarnos?- replicó Xigbar-. Eso va contra las reglas del juego.

-Efectivamente, Axel se jugó algo que no existía... y probablemente ganó- comentó Luxord-. Obviamente, un tramposo.

-No importa- interrumpió Saïx, su voz era cortante como un látigo. La muerte de Axel debería haberle causado pena, pero lo único que sentía era desprecio. Axel los había traicionado, le había traicionado a él, y luego se había suicidado. No merecía su compasión-. Lo único que ganó fue nada. Axel no podía soportar vivir sin un corazón, y ha sido destruido por acercarse demasiado a uno. Él... era débil- escupió.

-Pero...- intervino Xemnas, atrayendo su atención-, algunas cosas despiertan por la debilidad. Lo habéis visto, Axel alcanzó a tocar el corazón de Sora.- Era cierto, todos habían visto el brillo en los ojos del joven Elegido, la forma en que sus cejas se arqueaban hacia abajo y las comisuras de su boca descendían sin que él mismo se diera cuenta-. Cuando estaba con Sora... quizás _él_ despertó también.

Sus ojos anaranjados se clavaron en el asiento que había al otro lado de la sala. El asiento que, hacía tanto y tan poco tiempo, el número XIII había ocupado. Los demás siguieron su mirada, y la sala volvió a quedarse en silencio unos momentos.

-Bien, es hora de moverse- anunció Xemnas de pronto, muy serio-. Sora, sus dos acompañantes y el rey están en el Mundo Inexistente. Por lo que sabemos, ahora mismo podrían estar llamando a las puertas del castillo. Hemos de organizar la defensa de este lugar si no queremos correr la misma suerte que nuestros caídos compañeros.

Discutieron durante unos minutos, y decidieron que serían los Hechiceros de Xemnas quienes recibirían a Sora en la entrada del castillo. En la Ascensión Maldita le esperarían los Dragones, la antigua guardia personal de Xaldin, que le tendrían acorralado durante el tiempo que tardase el ascensor en completar su trayecto. Si conseguía llegar hasta la Sala de las Melodías Huecas, se encontraría con Saïx, esperando para invocar a una horda de megasombras. En la Senda del No Ser colocaron Umbríos y Trepadores, una variante de Incorpóreos de bajo nivel, además de liberar a unas cuantas neosombras, sólo por precaución, dado que dudaban que Sora llegase tan lejos. Saïx, por si acaso, envió allí también unos cuantos Enloquecedores por su cuenta. Por el momento, aquello debería bastar. Las últimas órdenes de Xemnas antes de disolver la reunión fueron las que ya se habían repetido varias veces en lo que llevaban de semana: no enfrentarse a Sora directamente y extremar la precaución.

Tras marcharse de la sala redonda, Saïx se dirigió hacia su habitación y se encerró en el interior. Rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar su viejo portapapeles y un bolígrafo, se sentó en su cama y empezó a escribir. Al poco rato, arrancó la hoja, la arrugó y empezó otra vez. Hicieron falta tres hojas más hasta que, satisfecho, dobló el escrito y llamó a un Enloquecedor.

-Mantente alejado de cualquier pelea o situación que pueda ponerte en peligro- le ordenó, entregándole el papel-. Tal vez pronto tenga que enfrentarme directamente al Elegido. Si ese niño acaba conmigo, deberás entregarle esta carta a Xemnas personalmente. Sólo a Xemnas. Asegúrate de que la lea.

El Enloquecedor asintió y se guardó la carta. Saïx le ordenó que se fuera y guardó los útiles de escritura y los papeles arrugados. Después se dirigió a las mazmorras del castillo, a ver cómo estaba su rehén.

Xemnas había subido al Altar de la Nada. Desde allí tenía a la vista gran parte del castillo y podía controlar lo que sucedía, además de vigilar que Kingdom Hearts siguiera creciendo. Pudo ver a Saïx dirigiéndose a las mazmorras y persiguiendo después a Kairi y Naminé, que huían a la desesperada, aunque a la Incorpórea empezaban a fallarle las fuerzas. También fue testigo de cómo Riku, con el rostro oculto bajo la capucha del uniforme, llegó en el momento justo para salvarlas y acorraló a Saïx contra una pared, aunque éste se escabulló por un corredor oscuro, seguramente preparando una trampa en la que el impostor de la Organización habría caído si Kairi no lo hubiera llamado. El Superior suspiró y volvió la vista hacia la Sala de las Melodías Huecas. Sora y los suyos habían conseguido llegar hasta allí, y Saïx, viendo que Riku no le seguía, acudió a su cita con el Elegido, invocando la mayor horda de Sincorazón purasangres que había visto Xemnas jamás, junto con unos cuantos soldados armados con anchas espadas. Las paredes de la sala parecieron desaparecer bajo tantas sombras, usurpadores y neosombras. Llegó un momento en que Sora tuvo verdaderas dificultades para abrirse paso entre la marea de oscuridad con ojos amarillos, pero entonces alguien intervino en su favor, disparando balas alargadas de un color violáceo contra los Sincorazón. Xemnas dirigió sus ojos al mirador de la sala, y efectivamente, allí estaba Xigbar.

"¿Qué se supone que hace ahí? ¿Qué parte de _no enfrentarse a Sora directamente_ es la que no ha entendido?" pensó el Superior frunciendo el ceño. Xigbar estaba desobedeciendo todas sus órdenes, pero no iba a molestarse en bajar a por él. Si el número II quería arriesgarse así, allá él.

Xigbar peleó bien. Su elemento, el espacio, convirtió aquella lucha en una auténtica pesadilla para Sora. El Elegido nunca sabía de dónde le iban a venir los ataques, dado que Xigbar retorcía y plegaba el espacio para cambiar la trayectoria de sus balas a placer. Además, el número II disparaba desde arriba, suspendido en el aire bocabajo, y aquella posición elevada le daba ventaja. Sí, el número II luchó bien... pero al final perdió. Pese a su experiencia en combate y a su gran puntería, Xigbar acabó desapareciendo en una nube de humo negro. Xemnas maldijo y se volvió hacia Kingdom Hearts, que seguía absorbiendo corazones. El cálido y reconfortante brillo de la enorme luna ambarina hizo que el Superior suavizara un poco su expresión. La derrota de Xigbar había sido culpa del propio número II, y suponía una ayuda menos, pero al menos les había ganado algo de tiempo. Kingdom Hearts estaba casi listo, y parecía incluso sonreírle desde el cielo. Un poco más, y su sueño, el sueño de todos los Incorpóreos, se cumpliría por fin.

-Eso es, Kingdom Hearts- murmuró, alzando los brazos hacia la gigantesca luna en forma de corazón-. Regocíjate y aliméntate de los corazones que te ofrecemos. Haz que tu pálida luz brille en este reino vacío... Comparte tu poder con todos los Incorpóreos.

El ruido de un corredor oscuro tras de sí llegó a sus oídos, pero no le prestó atención hasta oír su nombre:

-Xemnas- llamó Saïx-. ¿Está listo Kingdom Hearts?

-Muy pronto lo estará- respondió, dejando caer los brazos.

-Entonces, ¿puedo terminar con esta farsa?

Xemnas se giró hacia él. Los ojos dorados de Saïx mostraban un leve brillo asesino.

-En efecto- concedió el Superior. Saïx sonrió, una sonrisa de tiburón ante un banco de arenques.

-Cómo he esperado para oír eso- murmuró. Xemnas sonrió levemente y le tendió una mano. Saïx avanzó hacia él, tomó la mano que le ofrecía y rodeó su cuello con la otra. Sus labios se encontraron en un feroz beso, y Xemnas comprobó que a Saïx le habían crecido los colmillos.

-No sabía que tuvieras tantas ganas de matar a ese niño- murmuró Xemnas cuando se separaron.

-¿A cuál de ellos? ¿A Sora... o a Roxas?- susurró Saïx. Xemnas alzó una ceja-. Sora me es indiferente. A quien quiero matar es a quien guarda en su interior.

Xemnas se quitó un guante y le acarició la mejilla. Saïx clavó la mirada en sus ojos anaranjados y le echó los brazos al cuello. En aquellos iris dorados, el Superior pudo ver decisión, coraje y fuerza, además de instinto asesino.

-Estás listo- murmuró. Saïx asintió y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez con más calma, casi con ternura. Xemnas rodeó su cintura con un brazo y le acarició el suave cabello azulado con la otra.

No sabrían decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero de pronto un Umbrío les interrumpió con noticias nada agradables. Luxord había caído también. Xemnas saboreó la duda por un instante, pero Saïx se separó de él con decisión.

-No te preocupes, no permitiré que lleguen hasta aquí- le dijo a Xemnas, muy serio. Hizo ademán de marcharse, pero Xemnas lo retuvo desde atrás rodeándole el cuello con un brazo. Su mano libre se deslizó bajo la gabardina y los pantalones de Saïx, acariciando su entrepierna y arrancándole un estremecimiento-. Xemnas... No creo que sea el momento adecuado para...

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón- respondió él, soltándole, aunque volvió a agarrarle por los hombros. Saïx reprimió un suspiro-. Si quieres más, vuelve a por ello. ¿Entendido?

-Desde luego- asintió Saïx. Se giró y sonrió levemente, pero Xemnas estaba completamente serio.

-Confío en ti, mi Saïx. No me falles- dijo. Saïx retrocedió y a su espalda se abrió un corredor oscuro.

-No te preocupes- repitió-. No pienso abandonarte.

Y sin más, se fue. Xemnas se volvió hacia el borde del Altar, buscando con la mirada el sitio donde reaparecería. Enseguida lo localizó en una de las explanadas exteriores, a unos diez o doce metros por debajo del Altar. Aquella explanada también tenía forma circular y era más amplia, pero estaba más resguardada. Una vidriera transparente de color grisáceo claro actuaba como pared y permitía que los rayos de luz de Kingdom Hearts bañasen la plataforma.

Saïx esperó junto a la vidriera pacientemente, con la mano derecha apoyada en la empuñadura de su arma y la vista fija en la gigantesca luna. Desde su posición, Xemnas no podía ver su rostro, sólo su coronilla cubierta de revuelto pelo azul.

"¿En qué piensas, mi Adivinador Lunar? ¿Qué sucede en esa cabeza tuya?"

Sora y los suyos no tardaron en llegar. Xemnas vio cómo entraban en la explanada y Saïx se giraba a encararlos, alzando la guardia enseguida. Agitó con fuerza el espadón, generando una ráfaga de aire que sacó del campo de batalla a Riku y a Kairi, y extendió los brazos, absorbiendo el poder de la luna. Después saltó, elevándose unos metros en el aire con un aura azulada rodeando su cuerpo... y aun desde aquella distancia, Xemnas pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban completamente amarillos y la cicatriz se le había abierto, como si Xemnas acabase de hacérsela otra vez. Saïx aulló, un aullido que helaba la sangre, erizaba el vello y retorcía las entrañas en un espasmo de puro miedo.

Las armas no tardaron en chocar, liberando lluvias de chispas azules. El espadón de Saïx, con las siete puntas de su extremo extendidas, silbaba y hendía el aire a velocidad de vértigo, buscando la carne de Sora, que se defendía como podía. Cuando el Elegido conseguía retroceder, Saïx golpeaba el suelo y una sucesión de ondas de energía azul obligaba a Sora a moverse, sin dejarle un momento de respiro; o bien le arrojaba el arma, que más de una vez estuvo a punto de decapitar al chico. En los primeros minutos, Sora se llevó la mayor parte de los golpes, y Xemnas no se explicaba cómo podía seguir en pie. Probablemente estaba utilizando hechizos de curación, pero la magia tenía un límite, y pronto se le acabaría. Saïx tenía todas las de ganar, estaba clarísimo. Los golpes que se estaba llevando no parecían dolerle, así que no serían gran cosa. Su resistencia era lo bastante buena como para aguantar aquel ritmo un buen rato más. Era más fuerte y más experimentado que Sora en el combate. Y además, la locura asesina que le embriagaba lo convertía en imparable. Eso se decía Xemnas mientras observaba la pelea.

Pero como tantas otras veces, se equivocaba. Los golpes que se llevaba Saïx dolían, y mucho, pero se esforzaba en ignorar el dolor porque sabía que Xemnas estaba observándole. Había empezado demasiado fuerte, y no iba a poder aguantar aquel ritmo mucho tiempo. Era más fuerte que Sora, sí, pero el joven Elegido se había enfrentado a enemigos de su mismo nivel con un año menos de edad que ahora. Y en cuanto a la locura asesina... desde que Sora había conseguido acertarle un golpe en la cabeza hacía unos minutos, Saïx estaba completamente sobrio.

De repente, en una de las veces que Saïx lanzó su arma contra Sora, éste no se limitó a esquivarla, sino que la atrapó al vuelo y atacó al Adivinador Lunar con ella. Las aceradas puntas desgarraron la gabardina y abrieron profundos surcos en su piel; una de ellas le atravesó el brazo izquierdo, pero Saïx no gritó, sino que volvió a invocar su arma y contraatacó. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto más lentos e imprecisos, cada vez le costaba más esquivar la llave espada de Sora. Xemnas no pudo seguir negando la cruda realidad durante más tiempo: Saïx iba a perder. El Superior debería haber bajado a socorrerlo, pero no podía apartar la vista de su segundo al mando. El horror le mantenía clavado en el sitio, de pie junto al borde del Altar de la Nada, incapaz de moverse mientras las fuerzas se Saïx se extinguían poco a poco.

Con un último golpe especialmente devastador de Sora, el Adivinador Lunar retrocedió y se tambaleó. Se llevó una mano a la cicatriz, y cuando la retiró, Xemnas vio el brillo rojo de la sangre que impregnaba el cuero de su guante. El espadón se le escurrió de la otra mano lentamente y cayó al suelo con un ruido metálico.

"No... Saïx, no..."

El Adivinador Lunar se dio la vuelta, girándose hacia la vidriera y avanzando hacia ella a duras penas, cojeando y dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí. Su gabardina estaba llena de desgarrones a través de los cuales se veían cortes, moratones que escondían huesos rotos y carne desgarrada. A Xemnas se le hizo un nudo en el cuello al verle tan frágil, tan... roto. Saïx alzó el brazo derecho hacia la vidriera, como si tratase de alcanzar la gigantesca luna con forma de corazón que había al otro lado... y su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse en volutas de humo negro, hasta que no quedó nada de él, ni siquiera la sangre que había derramado en el suelo.

Unos pesados pasos rompieron el hechizo del horror y obligaron a Xemnas a girarse. A su espalda, un Enloquecedor le tendía un papel doblado. Xemnas lo miró sin comprender, todavía en estado de shock, y aceptó el papel. Lo desdobló y se esforzó por enfocar la vista en las letras, que rezaban así:

_Número I, Superior, mi señor, Xemnas._

_Hace tiempo me hiciste una pregunta: ¿por qué te salvé la vida? Es hora de responderte con la verdad._

_Te deseé. Te quise. Te odié. Te amé. Si te lo hubiera dicho entonces, me habrías matado sin dudarlo. Son retazos de emociones que no debería poder sentir, y sin embargo, están ahí. Tenías razón, sin embargo: no tengo corazón. Y aunque Kingdom Hearts me concediese uno, te pertenecería a ti por completo._

_Edixira estaba en lo cierto. Axel también. Éramos nosotros quienes se equivocaban. Hemos estado ciegos todo este tiempo._

_Si te hubiera respondido esto en su momento, habrías acabado conmigo. Y aunque sucumbir frente a ti habría sido una muerte honorable, no era como quería terminar. Desde que vimos a Pandora aquella noche interponiéndose entre su señor y un enemigo, supe que era ése el final que deseaba. Cuando conspiré contra ti, enterré ese deseo en el fondo de mi mente, pero nunca desapareció del todo. Te pertenezco. Mi muerte ha de ser luchando por ti._

_Axel acaba de caer, y me he dado cuenta de que seguramente me llegará la hora pronto. En realidad, dudo mucho que alguno de nosotros sobreviva, pero tú debes hacerlo, debes seguir adelante sin importar a quién dejes atrás. Lucha por tu sueño, Xemnas. Y si ese sueño se hiciera pedazos... entonces sobrevive por mí, por todos nosotros, todos los que depositamos en ti nuestras esperanzas y nuestros sueños._

_Cuando leas esto, yo ya no estaré, pero habré caído cumpliendo mi última voluntad. Que mi sacrificio allane tu camino._

_Tuyo por lo que nos reste de eternidad,_

_El número VII, Adivinador Lunar, tu más leal siervo, Saïx._


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo XX: El final de una historia

Xemnas no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en el Altar de la Nada, con la última carta de Saïx apretada en la mano. Podrían haber sido minutos, horas, o quizá sólo unos segundos. Tampoco fue consciente de cuándo se le doblaron las rodillas, ni cuándo habían empezado las lágrimas a deslizarse por sus oscuras mejillas. Ni siquiera comprendía de dónde venían aquellos ardientes ríos que brotaban de sus ojos, ni qué era aquel agujero negro que se había abierto en su pecho vacío, ni por qué retumbaba aquel pensamiento una y otra vez en su mente, golpeándole como un pesado martillo.

"Saïx se ha ido."

Algo le rozó de repente el hombro, pero cuando se giró, no vio a nadie. Habría sido la brisa, se dijo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y de que sus rodillas tocaban el suelo. Se maldijo interiormente. Los Incorpóreos no lloraban. Los Incorpóreos no sentían. Los Incorpóreos no lamentaban que otros Incorpóreos se desvanecieran. Los Incorpóreos no eran nada, no existían realmente.

Se puso en pie, se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de su gabardina y respiró hondo, tratando de recuperar la compostura. En la mano sujetaba aún la carta. La miró por unos instantes y la estrujó entre sus dedos con fuerza hasta convertirla en una arrugada bola de papel, pero sus dedos se negaron a soltarla luego.

-Dijiste que no me abandonarías- murmuró-. Mentiroso...

La brisa le rozó el rostro y acarició sus cabellos plateados. Xemnas se guardó el papel en el bolsillo y alzó la mirada hacia Kingdom Hearts. Frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo había un rayo verdoso de energía conectando con el centro de su creación? Siguió la dirección del rayo con la mirada, pero el alero de un balcón ocultaba su origen exacto, aunque podía apostar a que se encontraba en una de las terrazas exteriores. Intrigado, se desplazó hacia allí con un corredor oscuro. Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver en la misma terraza a su antiguo maestro aguantando una especie de dispositivo, al rey y a la pandilla de Sora al completo. Los observó por unos momentos. Su maestro, Ansem _el Sabio_, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vio. Seguía conservando el mismo tono rubio pálido en el largo y lacio cabello y la barba, pese a sus años, y en su rostro no habían aparecido más arrugas de las que ya tenía la última vez que le vio. Sus ojos ambarinos, tan parecidos a los del propio Xemnas, lo miraban con el mismo brillo reprobatorio que hacía tantos años.

El reencuentro fue frío, salpicado de reproches, ofensas y réplicas mordaces. Tampoco el carácter de Ansem había cambiado. Le seguía riñendo como cuando le presentaba un experimento demasiado arriesgado, haciéndole sentir como si estuviera intentando avanzar contra una red hecha de cadenas de hierro. Ninguno de los dos se alegraba de ver al otro. Y cuando el dispositivo que Ansem sujetaba explotó, haciendo temblar cada muro del castillo, Xemnas se refugió de la cegadora luz en un corredor oscuro, sin lamentar ni por un instante la muerte de aquel hombre. Regresó al Altar de la Nada, y el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando alzó la vista hacia Kingdom Hearts.

La luna había sido afectada por la explosión, y mostraba ahora un brillo mortecino. En su centro, un enorme agujero se iba abriendo cada vez más, y de él caían miles y miles de corazones, que al tocar el suelo se convertían en pequeñas sombras reptantes de ojos amarillos. Miles de corazones perdidos, tanto esfuerzo para nada... Xemnas alzó los brazos hacia su marchita creación.

-Mi Kingdom Hearts... arruinado...- murmuró-. Ahora tendré que empezar otra vez desde el principio.- Sabía que Sora y sus compañeros estaban detrás de él. Se giró con parsimonia-. Guerreros de la Llave Espada, adelante; traedme más corazones.

-¡No!

Tres llaves espada le apuntaron a la vez: la de Sora, la del rey y la de Riku, que aparentemente había decidido dejar de hacerse pasar por un miembro de la Organización. Xemnas frunció el ceño levemente. Todavía podía extraer algo de poder de Kingdom Hearts antes de que se descompusiera del todo, pero para eso necesitaba ganar tiempo, acumular fuerzas para que la mortecina luna escuchase sus palabras.

-Ciudadanos de la luz, respondedme a esto. ¿Por qué odiáis la oscuridad?- preguntó, con voz lenta y serena.

-Ah... No la odiamos- respondió el rey-. Eso sólo que... da un poco de miedo. Aunque... el mundo está hecho de luz y oscuridad, y no pueden existir la una sin la otra porque la oscuridad es la mitad de todo. Hace que te preguntes por qué tememos a la oscuridad.

-Es por quién acecha en su interior- replicó Riku.

-Entonces permitidme otra pregunta.- Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que comprender qué había hecho que aquellos chicos llegaran tan lejos, qué los había impulsado a masacrar, uno por uno, a los miembros de su Organización-. Aceptáis la oscuridad, pero preferís vivir en la luz. Así que, ¿por qué nos odiáis a nosotros, aquellos que estamos al borde de la nada? Nosotros, a quienes tanto la luz como la oscuridad repudiaron... nunca hemos tenido elección.

-Es fácil. Destrozasteis nuestros mundos- respondió Riku. Una chispa de ira brillaba en sus ojos azul aguamarina.

-Puede ser que tengas razón- murmuró Xemnas-. Pero, ¿qué otra opción nos quedaba?

-¡Venga ya!- exclamó Sora-. ¡Dame un respiro! Sois Incorpóreos, ni siquiera existís. ¡Nada va a poneros tristes!

Era curioso oír sus mismas palabras en boca del joven que había acabado con la vida de aquel que las había contradicho. Xemnas no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada amarga.

-Muy bien, no se te escapa una- felicitó. La brisa volvió a acariciar sus hombros-. No puedo sentir, ni lamentarme. No importa qué miseria caiga sobre los mundos... No importa qué penséis, qué sintáis... o cómo existáis.

Cerró los ojos. Ya era suficiente. Alzó los brazos, y el ambiente se llenó de energía. Pequeños guijarros luminosos se elevaron del suelo. El aire tembló, se distorsionó y brilló, y la luz envolvió a Sora, rodeándole con una ilusión del Rascacielos de la Memoria y separándole de sus compañeros. Xemnas dejó una imagen de sí mismo para que pelease contra Sora y siguió acumulando energía, hasta que sus pies se despegaron del suelo y su cuerpo levitó hasta elevarse a la misma altura que la gigantesca luna herida de muerte. Rezó, imploró, suplicó, chantajeó, aduló... pidiendo a su creación el poder para acabar con los Elegidos, para vengar la muerte de sus compañeros, para volver a empezar de nuevo y reconstruir lo que había perdido. Y sus palabras fueron escuchadas. De pronto, el recuerdo de una emoción golpeó su vacío pecho, con tanta fuerza que no podía ser sólo un recuerdo. La sangre le ardió en las venas y sus dedos se crisparon. La imagen de Saïx, su cuerpo destrozado tras el combate contra Sora, volvió a su mente. En ese momento recordó el nombre de aquella emoción.

Ira.

La luz lo envolvió, pero esta vez no huyó, sino que se dejó llevar por ella. Juraría que había oído una lejana voz llamándole, una voz desesperada, pero una vez más, no vio a nadie a su alrededor. Kingdom Hearts había preparado un escenario para él, algo muy parecido a la ciudad oscura del Mundo Inexistente, con la diferencia de que los edificios de ésta obedecían sus órdenes y se lanzaban sobre Sora y los demás cuando éstos se acercaban a él. Los observó acercarse desde la cima de una especie de atalaya blanca, custodiada por un armazón plateado en forma de dragón alado, y cuando los perdió de vista fue a esperarlos en el interior de la torre flotante, sobre un trono que parecía especialmente preparado para él. La luz lo envolvió de nuevo, solidificándose sobre su cuerpo en forma de una pesada pero bella armadura. La armadura no le permitía levantarse, pero le protegía perfectamente de los golpes de las llaves espadas. En su mano derecha apareció una enorme arma, mezcla de espada bastarda y lanza, y a su alrededor empezaron a bailar tres pares de lanzas más finas, pero ni con aquellas armas pudo hacer retroceder a Sora y Riku. Y en uno de sus ataques, la armadura se quebró, y el golpe alcanzó a Xemnas en el abdomen, arrancándole la respiración y un alarido de dolor. La luz volvió a rodearlo todo, y Xemnas se encontró a sí mismo de vuelta en el Altar de la Nada, sin la armadura, con Sora y los suyos en guardia ante él. Las piernas le fallaron e hincó una rodilla en tierra. Las fuerzas y la ira lo habían abandonado de pronto. Se agarró el pecho, que volvía a estar vacío, y se esforzó por respirar.

-Necesito... más ira- murmuró-. Necesito más... corazones...

-Xemnas- oyó decir a Sora. Algo había cambiado en su expresión y en su voz, parecía un par de años mayor que hacía unos segundos-. En un corazón hay más que ira u odio. Está lleno de sentimientos de todo tipo. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Xemnas lo intentó, se esforzó en recordar, pero no podía. La única persona que habría podido hacerle recordar no volvería a existir. Evocó el rostro de Saïx, su sonrisa, sus ojos dorados... pero fue inútil. Lo único que sentía era aquel desolador vacío en el pecho.

-Desafortunadamente... no- susurró. Esta vez fue la oscuridad quien lo acogió en su seno, envolviéndole y transportándole lejos de allí. Flotó durante unos momentos en la negrura, sin oír nada más que su propia respiración y sin ver más allá de la punta de su nariz. ¿Era aquello su final? Después de todo lo que había logrado, ¿iba a dejarse engullir por la oscuridad, sin más?

"No. No pienso rendirme. Aún no. Se lo debo a Saïx."

Un monstruoso estruendo y una luz afilada como el reflejo del sol en una espada hendieron la oscuridad. Xemnas cerró los ojos hasta que notó que sus pies tocaban suelo de nuevo, y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un hueco de la cabeza de la misma estructura en forma de dragón que había custodiado la atalaya blanca. El dragón estaba hecho un ovillo, flotando en un huevo de luz verdosa. Xemnas se agachó y acarició la fría superficie, y el huevo brilló y estalló. El monstruo desplegó dos afiladas alas que parecían hechas de cuchillas, y el zumbido de seis motores en su parte trasera llegó a oídos de Xemnas. El dragón echó a volar y Xemnas alzó la vista. El Mundo Inexistente casi había desaparecido, el dragón lo había absorbido todo para funcionar. Lo único que quedaba en pie era la torre del Altar de la Nada en medio de un oscuro abismo cubierto de brumas azules y rojizas. Y sobre la torre... estaban Sora y Riku.

El dragón voló hasta allí y golpeó la torre, que amenazó con derrumbarse. Xemnas esperaba que los dos Elegidos se perdieran en el abismo, pero encontraron una especie de vehículo con el que escapar y empezaron a perseguirle. El dragón se defendió con láseres y arrojándoles pequeñas criaturas que les atacaban, pero no fue suficiente, y los dos jóvenes consiguieron derribarlo disparando sus propios láseres. La criatura descendió pesadamente hacia el abismo, y el vértigo se apoderó de Xemnas unos instantes.

-Aún no...- murmuró-. ¡Aún no!

El dragón soltó un chillido y su descenso se detuvo. Absorbió más y más materia de lo que quedaba de aquel mundo, rodeándose de oscuridad. Nubes negras, densas y sofocantes se esparcieron por el aire, cubriéndolo. Xemnas casi podía sentir el metal fundiéndose y solidificándose de nuevo a su alrededor a medida que el dragón crecía, casi podía ver cómo los cimientos del mundo que una vez había dominado colapsaban. El trono volvió a  
aparecer a sus espaldas, y cuando se sentó, la armadura cubrió su cuerpo, intacta, y la lanza-espada se materializó en su mano de nuevo. El hueco en la cabeza del dragón se había abierto bastante, y Sora y Riku no tardaron en aterrizar allí. A varias decenas de metros se abrió de repente un agujero negro que engulló el vehículo que habían utilizado los dos Elegidos y empezó a tragarse los pocos fragmentos que quedaban de aquel mundo, pero el dragón permaneció donde estaba.

Xemnas trató de lanzar a los dos jóvenes contra el agujero negro, pero ellos volvían una y otra vez impulsándose con ayuda de los escombros que flotaban hacia el vórtice. Un sudor frío corrió por las sienes del Superior bajo el yelmo. ¿Es que aquello no se iba a acabar nunca?

De repente cayó en la cuenta. Pues claro que iba a acabarse. Todo aquel tiempo había estado jugando con el poder que Kingdom Hearts le había prestado, pero en su interior dormía aún su propia fuerza, aquella que había aterrorizado a Incorpóreos y humanos, aquella que le había permitido manejar a los Sincorazón como si no fueran más que simples marionetas. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la armadura se quebrase una vez más bajo los golpes de la llave espada. El metal se deshizo en un humo gris ceniza que se extendió a su alrededor, cubriéndolo todo, y se pegó a su gabardina, dejando marcas blancas en el cuero. Los crujidos metálicos que hacía el dragón al moverse se fueron oyendo cada vez más lejanos, al igual que el ruido de succión del agujero negro, hasta que el silencio se impuso. Xemnas abrió los ojos. Sora y Riku estaban ante él, observándole con cautela y recuperando el aliento. A su alrededor, el humo gris se plegaba sobre sí mismo y se deslizaba, lejos y cerca al mismo tiempo, creando un espacio de dimensiones imposibles de determinar. No había vuelta atrás ya. Sólo el que venciera podría salir de allí.

-Héroes del Reino de la Luz- dijo solemnemente-, no permitiré que esto acabe así, aún no. Si la luz y la oscuridad son eternas... nosotros, que no somos nada, hemos de ser también eternos.

Aunque sabía que no era cierto. Si no, ¿por qué había desaparecido Saïx?

-Tienes razón, la luz y la oscuridad son eternas- respondió Riku-. Seguramente no haya nada más que dure para siempre. Pero adivina qué, Xemnas...

-¡... eso no quiere decir que tú seas eterno!- terminó Sora. Xemnas dejó escapar una carcajada grave. Sora podía no tener muchas luces, pero era la segunda vez que demostraba ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos y ver la verdad en ellos.

-No más eterno que ese resplandor vuestro- murmuró. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, llamando a su elemento. Su aura invisible e intangible lo rodeó de nuevo, y la nada brilló en sus manos en forma de dos sables de luz rojiza. Sora y Riku se estremecieron, pero no retrocedieron ni un paso... para su desgracia.

No lo vieron venir. No había forma de hacerlo. De repente, Xemnas no estaba delante, sino encima de ellos. En menos tiempo de lo que tarda un ojo en parpadear, las espinas grises de la nada los habían separado, y los sables de Xemnas se paseaban por el brazo izquierdo de Sora. El Superior se movía tan rápido que parecía teletransportarse, sin apenas darles tiempo a curarse con hechizos, describiendo una vertiginosa y letal danza. Sus sables bailaban, buscando hender la carne de los dos Elegidos, y consiguiéndolo la mayoría de las veces. Pasaron unos segundos preciosos hasta que los dos jóvenes consiguieron contraatacar, y aun así, Xemnas pudo comprobar que muchos de los golpes ni siquiera le rozaban, como si tuviera un fino campo de fuerza que los repeliera. Estaba seguro de que entre sus poderes no estaba aquel, pero no tenía tiempo para sorprenderse o preguntarse por ello. Había bastantes golpes que sí le alcanzaban. De vez en cuando enviaba una andada de láseres o un clon ilusorio, además de las espinas de la nada que se enrollaban y clavaban en las extremidades de los dos Elegidos. En una de aquellas, consiguió atrapar a Sora y rodearlo con rayos azules que fueron absorbiendo su energía poco a poco.

-¡Sora!- oyó gritar a Riku. El Superior envió una ilusión contra él, manteniendo un ojo puesto en el joven de cabello blanco. Sora intentaba resistirse, pero estaba atrapado. Xemnas saboreó la desesperación en los movimientos de Riku, la debilidad en el rostro de Sora, pero no tuvo tiempo de sonreír siquiera. Riku había conseguido escabullirse del clon ilusorio y llegar hasta él, dando un tirón de su brazo y haciéndole perder la concentración. Los rayos se rompieron y Sora cayó al suelo, respirando agitadamente. Xemnas miró a Riku, colérico, y éste le respondió con un puñetazo en la cara y una patada en el costado. La ira hizo bullir la sangre de Xemnas una vez más, y las espinas de la nada se extendieron por todas partes mientras los sables del Superior volvían a ejecutar su mortífera danza. Las dos llaves espada bailaron también, pasando muchas veces peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Xemnas, de la misma forma que los sables acariciaban otras tantas veces el pecho de alguno de los Elegidos. Llegado un momento, Xemnas se alejó e invocó la mayor cantidad de láseres que pudo, y los lanzó todos casi a la vez contra los dos chicos. Era imposible que sobrevivieran a aquello, imposible...

… tan imposible como que un Incorpóreo pudiera amar y odiar.

Riku y Sora consiguieron bloquear y desviar la mayor parte de los láseres. Algunos les alcanzaron, pero salieron vivos de la trampa. Agotados, eso sí, pero vivos. Xemnas se acercó a ellos y le propinó un puñetazo bestial a Riku en la cara con una mano, lanzándole a un par de metros más atrás, mientras que con la otra sostuvo uno de sus sables sobre el hombro de Sora. Invocó el otro sable y lo alzó para darle el golpe de gracia a Sora, pero su arma chocó con la llave espada de Riku, que se había lanzado sobre su amigo para protegerlo. Riku empujó a Sora para alejarlo de allí, pero aquel despiste permitió a Xemnas golpearle en la espalda con sus sables, abriendo un profundo corte abrasado. Por un instante, sólo por un instante, Xemnas pensó que había ganado. Pero entonces, Sora volvió al ataque, agarró la llave espada que Riku le tendía y atacó al Incorpóreo con ambas armas, tan rápido que Xemnas no tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Oyó crujir algunos de sus huesos, notó la sangre deslizarse a través de sus heridas, y sus terminaciones nerviosas aullaron de dolor. Sora lo lanzó hacia arriba y pasó la afilada hoja de las dos llaves por su espalda, abriendo dos profundos cortes en forma de cruz. Xemnas trató de recuperar el equilibrio, pero los dos Elegidos aferraron con fuerza la llave espada de Sora y de ésta salió un rayo de luz que se dirigió hacia él. No tuvo tiempo de apartarse, y el rayo atravesó su cuerpo limpiamente. Trató de gritar, pero de su boca sólo salió sangre y un leve susurro:

-Maldita... llave espada...

Apretó los dientes y se llevó una mano al pecho vacío, bajo el cual un agujero del diámetro de un melón pequeño dejaba escapar pequeñas volutas de humo gris. Esperaba sentir dolor, pero sus nervios no transmitían nada, nada salvo una sensación cálida, como si la brisa veraniega lo envolviera. Extendió la otra mano hacia los dos Elegidos, a los que apenas veía a través de su borrosa visión, en un último intento por alcanzarlos, pero su brazo también empezó a desintegrarse. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron y Xemnas cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más ligero. Los sonidos se alejaron, el olor de la sangre se diluyó. Lo único que no desapareció fue aquella sensación cálida que lo envolvía.

"Si esto es la muerte... no es tan malo como creía" pensó.

"Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Te dije que sobrevivieras. Te dije que sobrevivieras. ¿Por qué estás desvaneciéndote? ¿Por qué?" oyó. Era una voz lejana. No, ni siquiera era una voz. No podía saber si sonaba dentro de su cabeza, en sus oídos o dentro del corazón que no tenía.

"¿Quién eres?" murmuró, o pensó. Y al instante supo la respuesta. Conocía aquella presencia. "S... Saïx..."

La brisa cálida lo abrazó, o lo habría abrazado si quedase algo de su cuerpo que abrazar.

"Te dije que no te abandonaría."

Y entonces Xemnas lo comprendió.

"Eras tú. En el Altar, cuando leí la carta... me tocaste el hombro. Y mientras luchaba con Sora y Riku... eras tú, impediste que la mitad de sus golpes me alcanzaran. Pero... ¿cómo...?"

La brisa se separó un poco de él. De haber tenido rostro, Saïx habría sonreído.

"Soy más testarudo de lo que crees. No pensaba irme del todo hasta asegurarme de que seguías vivo."

"Saïx... Mi Saïx..."

Xemnas deseó tener otra vez brazos para rodearle con ellos, poder enterrar los dedos entre los mechones de cabello azul, deseó tener labios para besarle. Pero ya no tenía nada de eso. No era más que los últimos restos de lo que una vez fue el Incorpóreo más fuerte de todos, una conciencia que se resistía a desaparecer y unas pocas volutas de humo gris. La brisa lo envolvió de nuevo, como si quisiera fundirse con él, y Xemnas decidió que ya era hora de reconocer sus errores, su ceguera, y aceptar que estaba equivocado, que siempre lo había estado. Lo poco que quedaba de él susurró un _te quiero_ sin palabras, un beso sin labios, un abrazo sin cuerpo, y lloró lágrimas que no existían. Por un momento pudo ver de nuevo los ojos dorados de Saïx, sentir su cuerpo entre sus brazos, sus labios jugando con los suyos. Y por un momento, sólo por un momento, oyó el retumbar de dos corazones latiendo al unísono.

Pero entonces el momento pasó, y lo poco que quedaba de ellos terminó de desaparecer para siempre, apenas unas volutas de humo gris y negro entrelazadas que se disolvieron a la vez, como una lágrima se disuelve en un océano.

FIN


End file.
